Durarara! Relocation
by Zero011
Summary: Kazuya Aragaki has never believed in anything out of the ordinary. But when he is transfered to Raira Academy in Ikebukuro, he soon finds himself in the middle of war as he fights and plays a game where the rules just might kill him. R&R please!  also, please note that this is formerly Durarara! Shattered Reality
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I'm interested in this new story I'm doing. I would like to inform my readers that i'm basing this story off the anime more than anything else. The ending of the series will be altered as well, but other than that, I will remain as loyal as I can to the canon material. Severe apologies if I make a mistake in the canon. Enjoy! **

Durarara!: Shattered Reality

Prologue

**-Orochi has joined the chat room-**

**Orochi (purple): Hey guys, what's going on?**

**Zekai (blue): Hey there.**

**Ishida (orange): 'Sup?**

**Zekai: So, is it true?**

**Orochi: What?**

**Zekai: That you're transferring to Raira.**

**Orochi: Yeah. Unfortunately**

**Ishida: What d'ya mean 'unfortunately'?**

**Ishida: That's in Ikebukuro!**

**Ishida: The greatest city in the world!**

**Zekai: Lucky.**

**Orochi: Guys, it's not that big a deal. It's just Ikebukuro. **

**Zekai: Clearly dude, you don't have any imagination. Put on a damn smile every once and **

** a while. You gotta be kidding me if you don't believe in the rumors about that place!**

**Orochi: That's the thing. They're just rumors. I don't believe in any of that stuff. Unless I see it, I don't have any reason to believe in it. **

**Ishida: Dude, you have got to start giving some things the benefit of the doubt! A lack of imagination will kill you man.**

**Zekai: He's got a point.**

**Orochi: Listen guys, I'll tell you what. The first thing I do when I get to Ikebukuro is find out if any of this stuff is true.**

**-Mai has joined the chat room-**

**Mai (pink): Hey guys! What's going on?**

**Ishida: Mmmmmaai. Hey there!**

**Zekai: Yo.**

**Orochi: Hey.**

**Mai: Hey, did you guys here the rumors?**

**Orochi: Here we go again.**

**Mai: No, really! You gotta here this!**

**Zekai: Just spill it.**

**Ishida: What's goin on?**

**Mai: I heard that there's a new gang starting up in Ikebukuro! They're calling themselves the Purple Scorpions! They sound really creepy!**

**Orochi: Same as always.**

**Ishida: WOAH!**

**Zekai: Dang. This oughta be good. Looks like you're gonna have some real fun in Ikebukuro Orochi.**

**Orochi: Yeah. Yeah. Whatever **

**Mai: So it's true! You're really going to Ikebukuro? Ohhhh man you are soooo lucky!**

**Orochi: I just don't believe in any of this stuff. **

**Mai: Why not? This stuff is awesome! You gotta start having more fun!**

**Orochi: I plan on seeing if any of this stuff is true. Anyway, I gotta start packing. Train leaves tomorrow at 8 a.m. **

** I'll tell you guys about Ikebukuro around 10 p.m. Later.**

**Zekai: Good luck.**

**Ishida: Later bro!**

**Mai: SEE YA! I gotta go too. BUHBYE!**

**-Orochi has left the chat room-**

**-Mai has left the chat room-**

Meanwhile, within the very city of Ikebukuro, a young man was using his computer in his office. The dark haired man had on a delighted grin on his face as he typed away on his keyboard. On his desk was a small Chinese Go board with several different game pieces varying from chess, Go, and Shogi pieces. The young man stares at his screen with his smile as wide as ever. The screen states that he is currently logged in as "Mai", which is rather unusual for he was a man using a girl's name online. Although this would be unusual for normal people, it was always the norm for this man. He is Izaya Orihara, an information broker in the underground living in Ikebukuro. He had been paying more attention to his home ever since the formation of the new gang calling themselves the Purple Scorpions had occured. Izaya reached for his cell phone and started dialing a phone number.

"Hey there!"

"Orihara? You find him?"

"Yep. It wasn't easy but I finally found someone to act as the leader of your new group. Sounds like the Purple Scorpions are gonna be interesting."

"Just shut it Orihara. Just be sure this guy is good."

"He maybe a high school student, but he's got what it takes. I'm sure you're new little gathering of bored thugs will get along swimmingly."

"HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT?"

"Would you mind not screaming? My ears are rather important to me."

"What the hell are you doing giving us a high school student?"

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"YES!"

"Are you still mad about that? I told you that I didn't know that the crooks had a bomb in the bag. At least that's what I think happened. Anyway, don't worry, he's good. He may act like a normal kid, but he's a guy who likes to keep secrets."

"Like you?"

"Correct! Anyway I'll keep you updated. Catcha later!"

"HEY WAIT-"

Izaya hung up his phone and began chuckling for a moment. A woman with dark hair and a green sweater working on another desk turns to him and asked

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but what's got you acting up?"

"Well if you must ask, I just tipped the first domino over in this new game I'm starting."

Izaya grabbed the black king on his board and places it in the middle over several Shogi pieces.

"Things are about to get interesting again. And this new guys is gonna be the catalyst of it all."

"Who?"

"A random high school student with no belief in imagination and is currently hiding his real self inside: Kazuya Aragaki."

Izaya began laughing again while the woman simply went back to work shaking her head in shame.

This city called Ikebukuro, where the most impossible of things can occur; another set of events was beginning to unfold. This simple young man, Kazuya Aragaki, was going to unknowingly participate in a new game with deadly rules. For on the first day of his life in Ikebukuro Kazuya ends up in a fight with a blonde bartender, steals a stolen bag of 500,000 Yen, discovers Russian sushi, and becomes a plaything to a pair of devious twins.

It appears the benefit of a doubt is the least of what Kazuya needs in this city.


	2. Chapter 1: Oh Crap

**Author's Note: When referring to Shizuo, I am not labeling him as an actual bartender. That is simply how Kazuya sees him since he only sees Shizuo and doesn't learn more about him until later. Figure I'd clear that up. Also please forgive me if I mis-interpret the Tarot meanings. Finally, if i completely mess up Simon, PLEASE LET ME KNOW I was just basing his dialogue from the anime depiction. **

Chapter 1: Oh Crap

Well this is quite unexpected. I'm only a high school kid who got transferred to a different school here in Ikebukuro, but so far EVERYTHING has gone wrong. First, I meet a sociopath who's trying to get me killed, a gang of punks claiming me to be their leader, a blonde bartender trying to kill me, I accidently stole a bag of 500,000 Yen, and a pair of twins keep manipulating me into even worse situations. At the very moment, I'm in the middle of a fight between the blonde, the gang and the police all fighting each other and trying to kill me. Everyone is throwing a punch toward either me or the blonde. I only dodged while the blonde smashed them with a street sign. The twins and the sociopath are on the side lines cheering on the fight. Wait, I should probably start from the beginning shouldn't I?

Well where to start? My origins start when I was born in Shinjuku. It wasn't anything special, other than the fact it was raining after a bit of a dry season. I was raised as a normal kid with no trouble at home or school. Although my only problem was that I've never had any social independence. I never had any motivation to do anything out of the ordinary. The only way to survive in today's world is to comply with society and remove anything out of the ordinary. At least that's what I've learned. Thanks to this little belief I've picked up, I've never believed in anything out of the ordinary. It's just stupid to believe in things that can't possibly exist. Well I do anyway. Everybody else around me seems to believe in things likes myths and rumors. Whenever some new story or event occurs everyone in my old school would come up with their own version of what happened and spread it like wild fire. Almost everyone in my old school didn't like me because of my pessimism towards their easy-to-believe lifestyle. But there were three people in the world who accepted me but still tried to push my limits of beliefs beyond the ordinary.

The first one is Shinji Mugatsu, the light hearted classmate with a sense of humor about just about everything. He carries the online name Ishida. The other friend is Taizo Komuro, the calmer half of my friends. He's more laid back but can be serious when necessary. He carries the name Zekai online. The final friend was a girl online named Mai. Then again, she can't be really considered a friend. She is more of an acquaintance. Scratch that, she's an annoying pest that you can tolerate. Out of anyone I've ever known she's the biggest gossiper I've ever met. She always talks about new rumors and legends that spread across the country. Her interest seems to center around Ikebukuro. Ever with all the recent news stories and articles about the legends there like the Black Rider, I don't believe any of it. Yet she is always fascinated with this stuff. So when it was discovered by this group of friends that I'm going to Ikebukuro, she spilled her guts out about that place. I've never met Mai myself, but I can guess that she's a major otaku of just about anything fictional. So after speaking for my friends online for a while, I started packing for my new school. Thanks to my grades and some other trivial stuff, I got accepted into Raira Academy. I'm a second year, but I'm sure that I'll adapt quickly.

With all things considered, it's a better deal than what I could've gotten. The train ride was tolerable, mainly because for a once in a lifetime chance. I was the only person in my train car for the one way trip. Along the ride I had the damnest dream. I dreamed that I was in the middle of a war between a bunch of thugs. Eventually, I finally got off the train and started walking around the crowded train station. So far, nothing was that much of a shocker. But as I was beginning to walk out the exit, I found an old lady shuffling cards on a purple clothed table. She looked up with her wrinkled face. She had an eye-patch on her left eye and wore a grin on her face as she made eye-contact with me.

"Would you like a fortune young man?"

"A fortune?" "Why yes; a Tarot reading. Each card predicts your fate. Would you like to try it?"

I thought about it for a moment. I did tell Shinji and the others that I would see if all of the rumors of Ikebukuro were true. I might as well try it. "Sure, why the hell not?"

She shuffled the cards again and dealt three cards out side-by-side.

"I do a different method to Tarot readings. I deal three cards out. The one to your left represents your past. The card to your left represents your future. Finally, the middle card represents your future situation. I don't know anything about you, but these cards will soon show me."

She fliped the first card over and the picture was that of a balancing scale with one side colored red and the other side white.

"This is the Tarot of the 8th Arcana: Justice. It shows you once had a strict loyalty to the rules and social standards of society. You despised anything that deviated from the norm."

"Wait, used to? What about now?"

She then flips the middle card and it was a picture of a moon with a lobster in a pool and two dogs howling. Two towers were in the background.

"This is the 18th Arcana: The Moon. It represents mystery, madness, illusions, fear, and fantasy. Right now, you are going through a mystery with mental dangers trying to pursue you to multiple paths."

Well, I am in a mysterious city with a bunch of rumors surrounding it. That sounds about right by now. She then flipped over the last card. There was a ram skull hovering over a naked man and woman with horns intertwined.

"Oohh. The 15th Arcana: The Devil. Quite interesting!"

"Interesting? What does that mean?"

"It means your fate is going to take quite a different turn than what you're situation is now. The Devil represents the urge to do selfish, impulsive, violent things and be slaves to ones' own impulse and feelings. It is also portrayed as a symbol for temptation."

Well that was…unexpected. Wait, it's just an old lady rambling. "Sure, why not? I'll take your prediction to heart and stay on guard."

She sensed the sarcasm in my voice and said

"Don't underestimate my powers. I have done predictions for many people. Each of them have great potential and all are tied to you one way are another. Why just the other day I helped a young amnesiac with his quest for his memories. He was with a young red haired woman. They seemed like a nice couple. I believe his name was Rai."

"Well, unless I meet this guy, I'm not gonna be impressed."

"Well he isn't from here. He's from the Tokyo Settlement."

"Tokyo Settlement? What the hell is that?"

"Oh it's nothing for you to be concerned about. Just go about your life young man. May your future be bright!"

She waved to me and began shuffling her cards again. I sighed and left immediately. As fun as it would be to mess with this woman, I'm at least above picking on old ladies. Once I got out of the station, I saw the entire city before. Everything seemed like normal city. Nothing weird so far. I walked around and noticed that nothing else was out of the ordinary. All the people looked normal. I simply walked on the sidewalk and looked at several different stores and restaurants at every block. I then heard a loud and deep voice just calling out to just about everyone. I walked to the source of the deep voice. It was a black man wearing some odd looking Japanese clothes. He kept calling out to everyone

"Russia Sushi! Come and eat Russia Sushi everyone!"

I heard a very distinct accent in the way he talked. I think this guy might not be from around here. Great, I'm actually taking time to point out the obvious. He noticed me staring and approached me and as he got closer, I soon noticed just how HUGE this guy was! By the time he approached me I thought I was in one of those old black and white monster movies my uncle collected. He handed me a flyer and said

"Please come to Russia Sushi young man! Is best sushi in the city!"

"Y'know, I just got here but I think I can take it. Sure, why not?"

I found the restaurant just behind where the big man was standing at before. "By the way, I never caught your name sir."

"My name is Simon Brezhnev. You say you are new to Ikebukuro?"

"Yeah, I just arrived here…Literally."

"What's your name?"

"Kazuya Aragaki."

"Then welcome Kazuya to Ikebukuro! Enjoy your stay here first at Russia Sushi!"

"Heh heh alright Mr. Brezhnev; I'll check it out."

"No Mr. Brezhnev, just Simon."

"Very well then. Thank you Simon."

I gave a smile and walked for the restraint. Simon went back to giving out flyers about Russia Sushi. Once I entered the place, everything looked pretty normal. The only odd thing was that there weren't that many people eating here. I saw that the bar was almost clear of people so I went to sit down. I placed my bag filled with all of my stuff on the ground next to me and looked around. When I did, I noticed an older looking man working with the sushi. He presented several pieces to me and went immediately back to work.

"Um sir, I haven't ordered yet."

The man turned around to me and said "You're new to Ikebukuro aren't you?"

"Yeah. Is this some kind of tradition here?"

"Sort of. Every brand new customer gets their first meal free. I just hand-picked some of our best pieces to give you a taste of what's available here. Take it or leave it. Name's Dennis. Yourself?"

"Um, Kazuya."

"Welcome kid. Hope you brought a bat."

"Hm?"

The man called Dennis went back to work right after that. He seems to be the honest type. I think everything's okay in Ikebukuro so far. I looked at the sushi and noticed something odd. I don't know what it is, but something about this sushi doesn't seem normal. I think the proper word to describe it would be unorthodox. But it's the taste that's important. After finding the proper tools, I took a few bites and realized something. This was the best sushi I have ever tasted! I'm dead serious, this stuff is great! But my meal was interrupted by someone most peculiar. A strange guy walked up wearing a strange coat with several pieces of something the looked like fur or something. He had black hair and looked very slim looking. He wore a very delighted grin on his face as he sat right next to me.

"So, I take it you enjoy the sushi here?"

"Yeah, it's odd looking but it taste great. But who are you?"

"Oh yeah that's right, you don't know my name. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so well known here that I don't usually have to introduce myself. My name is Izaya Orihara, you can call me a bit of an informant here in Ikebukuro."

"Informant?"

"Yup. You want to know something about Ikebukuro or its people, just stop by me and ask me."

"I'm gonna take a shot and guess that you don't exactly do that as a favor." "

My aren't you the sharp one. You're more than I expected."

"Wait, more than you expected? Am I missing something? Do you know me?"

"Well I've done a little digging and you are definitely something interesting. Which is why you are here right now and enjoying sushi made by Russians."

"…You have a God complex don't you?"

"Well well, have I gotten easier to figure out? Usually it's not until people are on the ground bleeding to death when they figure out just who I am. You really are something different."

This guy seems shifty. He knows about me and seems to know a few of my personality traits. I'm gonna have to start watching my steps around this guy.

"I'm gonna take another guess and say you know my name already."

"Ding ding ding! You are correct again! Man, you are really on a roll! But yes, I do know your name. Kazuya Aragaki. 17 years old, second year high school student soon to be attending Raira Academy. Known for his pessimism and skeptical beliefs in anything out of the ordinary. Normally, somebody like you would be completely boring to me. But I figure that if you are placed in a place where everything around you contradicts your beliefs, then your reaction will definitely prove to be entertainment!"

"You really are a creepy little prick you know? How the hell do you know who I am and my personality and school?"

"Oh what you can uncover with the simple click of a button."

Okay, this guy is definitely not cool to be around. Being an informant shouldn't give him THIS much information on just one little ant. I gotta cut my ties with this guy before things get ugly. I finished my sushi and thanked Dennis for the meal. I turned to this guy called Izaya and said

"Listen pal, I don't who you are or what the hell you really are. All I need to know is that you're bad news and I don't need you trolling around me. So I bid you good day sweet prick and laters."

I grabbed my bag, stood up from my seat, bowed in thanks, and began walking for the exit. Izaya grabbed my right shoulder and said

"Better be careful. Wouldn't want you to get broken on your first day."

He let me go and turned his attention to his phone. I left before the little troll became a bigger issue. As I left I noticed that Simon was waiting at the door for something. I looked up to make eye contact with him. I really need to start drinking more milk.

"You meet Izaya, Kazuya?"

"Uhh, that troll back there? Yeah unfortunately. If that guy bugs me anymore I might have to slug him."

Simon raised his left hand and held it front of my face.

"Please, no violence. Ikebukuro is a nice city. War was just stopped not too long ago. Don't try to agitate Izaya please."

"Hhhmmm…Alright. I'll try not to kick his ass if he bothers me again. No promises though."

Simon smiled and gave me another flyer.

"Don't forget to come to Russia Sushi!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I bet this guy is really fun to hang out with. I gave Simon a firm handshake and continued my journey. I walked about half a block away and soon noticed that everyone was looking to my left around a corner. I turned said corner and noticed at least 15 guys running for their lives screaming in panic. One thing I noticed about them was that they all wore either a purple fuzzy wrist band with a black scorpion on it or a hat with the same details. They were running from something but I couldn't tell what. From how they grouped themselves together it was impossible to see. I then heard a loud yell from somewhere behind them and something like metal being bent. Then, right the hell out of nowhere, I saw a public mailbox slam three of the guys and they all hit the ground. The mailbox kept bouncing on the ground and flew right passed my right by a few inches. I froze with fear for a moment and all the runners stopped and turned around to look at their attack. I couldn't help but look between their grouping and saw him. It was a blonde man wearing dark sunglasses and a butler uniform. He was standing next to a street light and grabbed it with his right hand. In a mere second, he ripped it from the ground like it was a toothpick and held it over his shoulder. The guys being attacked turned around and most of them looked right at my face. They each had a face of relief come over as they ran toward me like desperate thieves. One of them grabbed my free left hand with both of his and asked

"Hey, you're our new boss right? Kazuya?"

"Y-Yeah, my name's Kazuya. But I don't know anything about being a bo-"

I was interrupted by the blonde man who asked loudly

"So that's the boss you guys keep talking about huh? Well let's see how he likes this!"

The bartender grabbed the pole with his other and hand and swung back like a baseball player. He swung it and each of these guys got hit while I ducked. All 12 of them went flying into a flower shop screaming. Although once they landed they were pretty much dead silent. And if you're thinking I'm fearless for dodging that, you are dead wrong. I only dodged because I wasn't paralyzed. Although after seeing what this guy can do, it's being considered an option right now. The bartender held the street light like a spear and pulled his left arm back. He threw it and I saw where it was going. I jumped up and the street light went right through the gap between my crotch and the ground. Once I landed I looked behind me and saw that the bartender had impaled a taxi. I stuttered for a few moments until I found that right words to say.

"Oh…oh…ho…HOLY SHIT!" I turned around and ran like hell for some sign of relief.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" The bartender screamed.

"LIKE HELL!"

I ran while the bartender began to take chase. I screamed like a maniac in fear of getting my face broken in while the bartender screamed in rage.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"

I finally noticed that there was a lot of traffic going by on the crosswalk I was about to go through. I haven't done this in a while, but it looks like I have no choice now. The people waiting to cross the street split and I did a big high jump. Now I maybe rusty, but I should get this down. I saw an incoming car, and I stepped on its roof. I used the momentum to jump forward again. I hit another car roof and another until I finally reached the other side of the street. I looked behind me and saw that the bartender had grabbed another street light and held it with both hands. He jabbed it into traffic and slammed the door of one car which scooted on the road and slammed into another. Eventually after a bunch of hell was raised, every car was incapacitated and he still had a street light.

"Oh crap. You…have got…TO BE KIDDING ME!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE HEIST **


	3. Chapter 2: Money, Twins, and Fights

**Author's Note: REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I've been busy with a lot of other FanFictions (check out Code Geass and Bleach) Now I based Izaya's sisters off what I saw in the anime cameo and read about on the wikia. Also, reasons for CERTAIN characters and their CERTAIN actions will be explained soon in a different chapter. **

Chapter 2: Money, Twins, and Fights

Freaking fantastic. I'm only in the middle of my first day in Ikebukuro, but I'm already a center of attention. A blonde bartender has chased me around town using everything as a weapon. I had hoped that jumping through oncoming traffic would slow him down, but he only stopped every car and held a street sign and was planning on using it. What was I doing now?

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, BUDDHA, SPAGHETTI MONSTER, SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I was running like hell, that's what! I kept to the sidewalk so I could find a convenient meat shield and keep running. Every other person here in this city simply starred. Even a cop was just giving me a blank facial expression.

"What are you doing man? Help me!"

He didn't answer. He simply pointed to his left, which was my right, and said

"Incoming…" I

turned around and saw the street sign the bartender was carrying was coming down from above. I leapt to my left to dodge it.

"AHHHHH!"

I landed back onto my feet and started running again. I was NOT gonna die today. I'm still a virgin dammit! No way am I going out like this! I started running again. I took a look back and saw the bartender tearing a newspaper box straight from the ground and started chasing me again.

"ONLY PUSSYS RUN AWAY!"

He threw it straight at me at high speeds. I haven't done this since grade school, but let's see if I still got it. I raised my hands up into the air and bent backwards. I used my feet to propel me into the air. As the box was coming, I was able to land my hands on it and do a huge back flip over it and land on my feet. The box went flying still and hit a car door.

"Sorry!"

As I apologized, I felt a firm grip on my collar. I was inches away from pissing myself for the first time since I was three. The grip turned me around so I would face them. To my utter surprise, it wasn't the bartender. It was Simon.

"Oh thank whoever the hell is up there!"

"Kazuya, why you start fight with Shizuo after our talk?"

"I didn't do a damn thing! A bunch of guys claimed I was their boss and this blonde dude started attacking me after he beat the hell out of the other guys!"

"I see…sound like Izaya."

"That Troll? Damn it! Help me talk to the blonde guy, okay. I need to explain something."

Simon nodded in agreement. He turned around and faced the blonde. "

Shizuo, please stop fighting."

As Simon said that, he used his free right hand and blocked a stop sign about to hit him.

"Out of the way Simon!"

"No Shizuo, this boy is no problem. Izaya has set him up."

"I don't care! Those punks attacked me with crowbars and ran off! They saw this guy and said he was their leader! I already kicked the asses of those punks, so this guy's next!"

"He is Izaya's pawn Shizuo."

"This kid already tried to have me hit with cars. Far as I'm concerned, this guy's dead!"

"Kazuya, Shizuo won't give up."

"Gee, YA THINK?"

"Run. I'll hold Shizuo."

"Your choice man, NOT MINE!"

I took the chance to run. Hey, I'm not a douche. Simon offered to fight for me, so who am I to stop him? I took the chance and ran for at least two blocks before I stopped into an ally. I took a moment to recover my breath.

"Holy crap…wait'll the guys hear this!"

As I said that, I heard some footsteps approaching from the street into the ally. I put my guard up in case it was the bartender. I think Simon called him Shizuo. It was two people. As they got closer, I noticed that they were girls. Both of them had brown hair and brown eyes. One of them had a cheerful smile, kept her hair in braid, wore glasses, and wore a yellow hoody that had ears on the hood that were down, and a blue skirt. The other girl had short hair, was playing with her phone, and wore the opposite colored hoody and skirt but the hoody had cat ears that pointed up. Holy crap…twins! This day just went from bad to AWESOME! The one with the braid approached me first and spoke to me. I stood about 5 ft 11 inches, and she stood about 4 ft tall. I'm not good at measuring, but for some reason she stood up on her toes to get close up to my face.

"Hey, are you the leader of the Purple Scorpions?"

When she's this close, I can't help but succumb to the cuteness. I'm a guy, what do you expect. So I played along.

"Yeah, I'm the boss. All the guys do everything I say without questioning. Yup, I'm like a god to them."

Again, what do you expect? A damn saint? The girl smiled and back off to shake her sister out of the little trance her phone cast on her.

"Kururi, it's him! The guy we heard about!"

"It is…?" The girl looked up and had a confused look on her face.

The other one walked back up to me and introduced herself.

"My name's Mairu! So you're Kazuya?"

"Yup. So, what do you two want? An autograph?"

I wasn't being sarcastic.

"No, we only want autographs from Yuhei! But we do have something for you!"

She presented a duffle bag to me. I grabbed it and it felt almost kinda heavy. Actually, it was pretty heavy.

"It's a little heavy. What is it?"

"500,000 Yen."

"Oh okay. Wait, WHAT?"

"You heard me. 500,000 Yen."

"Why are you giving me this?" "

Because as a leader you need funds, duh!"

"Well, I guess. But why are YOU giving me this?"

"Just cause."

"'Just cause'…why don't I believe you?"

"We're just trying to help you out. With your luck, you might kill our brother."

"I don't even know who you're brother is!"

"Oh yeah! That's right." She knocked her fist on her head.

"Our names are Mairu and Kururi **Orihara**! You know our brother Izaya."

**"That damn troll?"**

"That's the one! With this money, you can kill him!"

"Kill him…tempting as that is, I don't see it as a good enough reason to kill him. I will however, beat him senseless."

"You're right. The only person who can kill Izaya is Shizuo."

"Great. To kill a troll, you need a psycho-blonde. Fantastic. But why do you want to kill your brother?"

"We don't like him. Right Kururi?" The other girl nodded in agreement.

"Riiiight. That's not weird. Where'd you get this anyway?"

"From them."

She pointed her finger behind her. And standing right there, were a small army of cops.

"Ah damn. Sorry twinsies, but I gotta run!"

And so I did. The ally went between two buildings to the other side of the block it was on, so I ran the opposite direction the cops were standing. As I was running I heard Mairu yell

"Go! Go! Go!"

Great, damn puppet masters! I ran once again to avoid the cops. They chased me like a ballistic mob. Who can blame them? I ran around a corner only to run into Shizuo again. He looked pretty beat up, but I guess Simon wasn't enough.

"There you are…!"

"Not again…"

He grabbed a nearby street crossing sign and swung it sideways. I ducked to avoid it and heard a clang noise. I turned around and noticed that he slammed at least three of the cops into traffic. A bunch of cars slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting them but got rear-ended by other cars. Shizuo came swinging again but this time was for a diagonal strike coming from my right. I back up to dodged it. The sign hit the ground. I bumped into two of the cops with my elbows. Time for sacrificial pawns. I reached my arms while and use my hands to back flip behind them. Once I landed, I pushed them into Shizuo.

"Better you all than me!"

I turned around to try to run again but there more cops standing there. I looked to my left into the street and saw that traffic had come to a complete stop. Screw it. I ran for it into the streets the army of cops chased after me. I don't know what Shizuo is doing, but to hell with him. I hoped over car after car to escape the cops. I jumped onto the roof of one and jumped from one roof to the other. I made my way across a block and saw a few more of those purple shirted guys. They all had purple arm bands with black scorpions on them.

"Hey, you guys!"

**"You're the new boss right?"**

"Yeah! Get your asses in gear and hold of the cops!"

"Got it!"

I ran past them and they all charged at the cops. They were heavily outnumbered, but that's not my problem. I ran a few more feet before being stopped by a street light landing into the ground in front of me. Damn. I ran to my right and started running on the side walk through the crowd of people. Everyone got out of my way to avoid contact with me. That's probably a good thing. I heard a mad scream coming from behind. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Shizuo running toward the holding a car fender chasing me. Several of the goons were chasing him, while cops chased them. It's about time we ended this. I ran around a corner and started increasing speed. I need to stop holding back. Believe it or not, I've been keeping myself in control in order to fit in. Although as of now, I don't need to hold it anymore. I spotted a clearing amongst all the cars where lots of people could stand around and not be bothered. Perfect. I ran over to the clearing as Shizuo closed in for another swing. I ducked and he missed. We both turned around to face each other. He swung again, this time from my right. Time to see if I still got it. As the street light got closer, I grabbed onto it and held on for dear life. His swing brought the end I was holding onto into the air. He held it stable enough for me to jump on top of it and jump down. I delivered a punch straight from up top. I slammed my fist onto his head, but he didn't even flinch.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"

He started swinging the damn thing like a martial arts stick. He spun it and tried to jab it at me. I stepped to my left and dodged, then to my right, to my left again, jumped to avoid a leg sweeping of it, and stepped back to avoid a strike from above. I placed the bag around my neck so my hands were free. Everything was going according to plan. The cops and the gang gathered their numbers and looked about eve sided around the two of us. I noticed in the corner of my eye that the damn troll Izaya and his sisters were overlooking the fight. Mairu cheered while the other two simply stared, although Izaya had a devilish grin on his face. Simon stood behind them, glaring at Shizuo and I. No time for Russians…gotta fight. The cops had come to my side while the gang had covered Shizuo's. Just like I planned. I grabbed the bag and place it on the ground.

"Let's start."

A cop charged at me with his night stick out ready to bask me. As it came down I delivered a chop to his right arm holding it with my left. His grip loosened on the stick, so I spun around and took it with my left. When I faced him again, I did an uppercut to his chin and he fell down, knocked out. I heard Shizuo swing that damn light again and hit some more of those gang members. I heard the light being swung around. It seemed like Shizuo was going to try to hit me in the recoil. I ducked as three cops were trying to jump me at the same time. By mistake, Shizuo hit them and smacked them away like flies. I stood up as two more cops were making their charge toward me. The one on my left was coming quicker and was ahead of the other one, so I stepped to the side and hit back of his head with the stick so he would fall forward still. Shizuo had just done another swing and was coming back for recoil again. He hit the cop I sent toward him and the end of the light was coming toward me. I grabbed on and held it until he swung me into the air. I jumped off to do a back flip. I land on one cop and hit the night stick onto the side of his neck. As he fell, I fell to the ground and landed on my free hand. I used all of my strength to do a spinning kick while upside down to hit more of the cops in their faces. I took out plenty of them, so when I started losing momentum, I sprang up and jumped off another cop to land back into the surrounded area. I saw that Shizuo had taken out at least half of the gang members. Scratch that, 75% of them. He spotted me and gave a psychotic smile.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

He made another swing. Just in time: I heard five more cops charge from behind. I jumped and landed my feet onto his street light as he swung it and held on for dear life. Once again, he swatted the cops away like flies. He was able to stop after the swing and get a good look at me. I overheard guys from both sides make the obvious suggestion.

"Let's all get him at once!"

"Officers, do what they said."

"Dog-pile his ass!"

Both sides began charging. Perfect. Shizuo let out a loud yell and did what I hoped. He held the street light over his head and began spinning it like a helicopter propeller. I had let go by that point and landed under his light swing of death. I saw the bag of 500,000 Yen was still there, so I grabbed it and ran for it. As I ran, I heard Shizuo yell out to me. "GET BACK HERE!" I think he's able to control which way he flings the bodies he hits, because as he spun the light members of both the cops and the gang would fly out and nearly miss. One after one, I barely dodged a near hit each time. I was able to get far enough for no body to get me. But when Shizuo was done, he charged at me. Man, I don't think anything can stop him. I didn't pay attention, so I ran into a car and tripped over. That was enough time for Shizuo to get close enough to stand over me.

"No more running away punk. You're finished!"

I pulled his fist back for a punch. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it coming. But when I did, I heard loud breaks go off and hit something. I opened my eyes and saw that a truck had hit Shizuo and made him fly several feet away. The driver stepped out in a panic. I looked behind the truck to see Izaya waving.

"Don't worry! That one was for free!"

He sounded cheerful as always. I looked over and saw that Shizuo was getting up again. His head was bleeding, but it didn't seem to stop him. I took the opportunity and ran for it again. I made enough distance so I could go to the apartment my parents had arranged for me to stay in. But since I lost my bag in the chase, I went back to Russia Sushi to see if I left it there. I found it still laying out where I was sitting when I was here before. I grabbed it, found a map by a nearby newsstand, and made my way to my apartment. You know what? I have 500,000 Yen, and I'm gonna use it. Maybe I can afford a huge condo! I quickly looked at the map and saw an expensive condo that I could afford with my little special allowance. As I turned the corner, I spotted something peculiar. I saw what appeared to be a woman in a black jumpsuit and wearing a yellow helmet that had a black visor and cat ears while sitting on a black motorcycle. Wait a second…Mai's gossiping…Oh no. It's….it's the Black Rider! Holy crap its real! The freaking Black Rider legend is true! But as far as I can see, it seems to be a woman sitting there. I think she spotted me, so she started he bike for some reason. She started driving her bike toward me slowly. "Oh crap!" I turned around to run again, but I ran into Simon again.

"Is something Kazuya?"

"**Is something wrong?** You're right there's something wrong! First I'm being accused of being the leader of some no-name gang, then I was attacked by a blonde mad man, I ran into a pair hoooooooot twins who tricked me into stealing a bag of 500,000 Yen, I was chased by the cops like a rabid dog, I was in the middle of a war zone, and now I'm being chased by the Black Rider! NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK KIND OF DAY I HAD?"

Simon gave me a blank stare for a moment. He then smiled.

"You just spent day enjoying Ikebukuro sights my friend. No need for anger. Now you say you stole bag of Yen?"

"By accident. Why do you ask?"

Simon grabbed me by the back of my collar and picked me up. He turned his wrist so I would face back at the Rider. She was only three feet away from me. She took out a PDA and started typing away. She turned the screen toward me so I could read it.

"Please hand over the money."

"Why should I? I was given it by two hot twins. I deserve it!"

The Black Rider shook her head and started typing again. I think this is how she communicates. "That money was stolen from a bank. I was hired to transport it back. Please don't make this difficult."

I can't resist it when a girl asks me a favor. What can I say? Girls are my weakness. I handed the bag over to her. She drove off into the night to take the bag somewhere else.

"Well there goes another dream."

"Do not fret my friend. You can still afford to go to Russia Sushi, yes?"

"Yes Simon…I'll stop by later."

"By the way Kazuya."

"Yes?"

"How you learn to fight like that?"

"My family is well known for martial artists. I made up my own style just to one-up my ancestors. I call 'Improveese' **(TRADEMARK)**."

"I see…is good style. But please, stay out of fights my friend."

"Gotcha. Just keep that Shizuo guy off me, alright?"

"Yes. Don't forget to come to Russia Sushi!"

"Alright. Later."

We parted ways after that. Wait'll the guys here about this. Psychopaths, gangs, cops, puppet masters, Russians, Black Riders, and most importantly: hot twins.

"GOD I LOVE THIS TOWN!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Author's Note: REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I've been busy with a lot of other FanFictions (check out Code Geass and Bleach). Also another correction, after looking more into the novel series, I found out that Mairu has an online name that is also "Mai" which I've given to Izaya in this story. So…let's just ignore that little detail and keep swinging on this dead vine. Talley-ho! Also, at the next update, I'll be changing this title to "Durarara!: Relocation" Please be aware of this. (sorry if this chapter doesn't reach anyone's expectations, I'm sitll making the transition from Bleach to Durarara!)**

Chapter 3: Settling In

**-Orochi has joined the chat room-**

**Ishida: Hey man, where were you? We've been waiting for five minutes!**

**Zekai: Something happen?**

**Orochi: GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE WHAT THE F&X% JUST HAPPENED TO ME!**

**Ishida: Did you mistype on purpose?**

**Orochi: SORRY! I was moving a little too quick. But, man, I've got a lot to tell you guys! **

**Ishida: I'll say, you're all over the net!**

**Zekai: You've got some moves, man.**

**Orochi: …Pardon?**

**Ishida: Check out this video! ( j-rumors9/100453/kick-ass-heroes/) **

I clicked the link as Shinji posted on the chat. A small video popped-up from and covered the whole corner of my computer's screen. It looked like a vid shot by a bystander at my "little show". It was at the climax our today's adventure when that Shizuo guy and I were attacked by cops and the street gang members of the Purple Scorpions. You can clearly see Shizuo and I take turns knocking one guy after another. The video lasted as long as the fight; which I lost count at about three to five minutes. I clicked another link in the vid's description to go to the main website of its origin. I want to look at what people think. The comments are…something else…

"F-The COPS!"

"The Purple Scorpions are nothin!"

"Look at that school kid go!"

"I can take them"

"XD GO BLONDIE!"

Gotta say, people are impressed with this. Now, here's the problem: this is so big on the net that people at my new school can even see this. Last thing I need is attention like this

**Zekai: Man, you're gonna be really popular at Raira.**

**Ishida: I knew your family was known for some make-up-on-the-spot martial arts, but that was unbelievable!**

**Orochi: Guys…**

**Zekai: Say goodbye to bullies at Raira.**

**Ishida: I'll say! Hey Kazuya, you think you can teach some of that stuff to us?**

**Orochi: Guys.**

**Zekai: No offence Shinji, but you can't even run without falling flat on your ass.**

**Ishida: I told you I was looking at the girls during swim class! You know I can't resist!**

**Orochi: GUYS!**

**Zekai: Whoa, chill out man.**

**Ishida: What's wrong Kazuya?**

**Orochi: This was the exact kind of thing I was trying to avoid. **

**Zekai: Huh?**

**Ishida: Are you kidding me? Most guys would KILL to have your skills!**

**Orochi: I just wanted a NORMAL life at a NORMAL school and nothing more. Then again, the events leading up to the fight now posted around the globe just made that impossible.**

**Ishida: That reminds me, just what the hell happened?**

**Zekai: This I gotta hear.**

**Orochi: Fine. Just no blogging this out, alright?**

**Zekai: Got it.**

**Ishida: Cross my heart and hope to go blind!**

**Zekai: Blind?**

**Ishida: If that happened, then I wouldn't be able to see the girls during gym class in their shorts.**

**Zekai: Keep it in your pants, sicko. **

**Orochi: Alright guys, here's what happened.**

**-Mai has joined the chat room-**

**Mai: WAIT! I WANT IN! **

**Zekai: Mai?**

**Ishida: Where the hell were you?**

**Mai: Sorry! I got caught up talking to my friend on the phone! Anyway, Orochi, what happened?**

**Ishida: He was just about to explain that.**

**Zekai: Sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Mai: Okay!**

**Orochi: Okay, it all started back at the train station. I got my fortune told by a mysterious old woman who said that in the near future I'll become a monster who follows his darkest impulses like greed, lust, and the rest. After that I strolled around until I met Simon Brezhnev, a dark skinned Russian who runs a sushi restaurant. There I met a sociopathic lunatic named Izaya Orihara, who claims to be an informant. He told me that he knew everything about me with just a little bit of research. I promptly left the place and came across several members of the Purple Scorpions claiming I was their boss while running away from a blond bartender-dressed guy named Shizuo who has monstrous strength. He had a problem with the scorpions, and thusly had a problem with me; seeing as how several of them said I was their leader. Then he began chasing me and together we destroyed at least a block's worth of street property, I made my escape to an alley. There I met Mairu and her TWIN sister Kururi Orihara. They want to see their brother dead. They both gave me a bag that had 500,000 Yen in it, which was stolen so the cops came after me. After doing some running again, Shizuo and I were jumped by the cops and the Purple Scorpions. After a massive street brawl, I separated from the chaos and met the Black Rider, who wanted to take the money back to who owned it. I handed it over, took a shower, screamed out the window in frustration, and got on to the chat with you guys. That pretty much sums my day up. **

There was at least 30 seconds of silence on the chat before someone spoke up.

**Ishida: Wait, you met twins today? How hot were they? What are their cup sizes? Can you at least give a rating on their behinds?**

**Zekai: Seriously Shinji, get some help. There's another girl here for pete's sake. Sorry, Mai.**

**Mai: Oh no problem! I know that Ishida is just lonely!**

**Ishida: …Ouch. Good point. But seriously man, what a DAY!**

**Mai: Yeah! I knew those rumors about Ikebukuro were true! You are soooooo lucky Orochi! **

**Orochi: Yeah, lucky.**

**Mai: You are! You met the Black Rider, got into a fight, got on the NEWS! A girl could fall for a guy like you…**

**Zekai: Careful Mai, he said that old lady predicted that he'll become an impulsive monster.**

**Mai: I happen to like guys who are a little rough in "business". **

**Ishida: …DAMMIT! WHY DOES EVERYONE GET THE BEST LUCK?**

**Zekai: Because you're ugly.**

**Orochi: Because you're a perverted idiot. **

**Mai: Because you don't have the guts to do ANYTHING with your life, and it would be better if you just died!**

**Orochi: Ow**

**Zekai: Damn. That hurt ME.**

**Ishida: YOU'RE ALL SO CRUEL!**

**Orochi: And on that bombshell, I'll be turning in. I desperately need to sleep. I'll see you guys later.  
><strong>

**Ishida: Don't have any fun in your dreams ya jerk.**

**Zekai: Later man.**

**Mai: See ya!**

After signing off, I decided to lie and stay on the computer. I'm in the middle of a frickin war zone and I can't afford any chances! I began researching all sorts of different subjects relating to what I've experienced today. The first I looked up was Russians. To be honest, they're a pretty cool people. Nowhere does it say anything about Russians moving to Japan and wanting to start sushi restaurants. Well if that won't work, then let's try looking up "sociopathic informants". Let's see…wow, people have some sick fetishes. Alright, alright, let's try looking up "blond crazy bartender". Let's see…twisted fetish, twisted fetish, odd picture, odd picture, video of a bad made for T.V. movie; aren't they all bad, anyway?

Last chance, "Black Rider". Actually, that won't work. Too many damn no-name stories with that name. So then what's left is "Headless Rider". "Okay, this looks promising." I saw a link with the site titled

"Legend of the Headless Rider". Okay…according to this the Headless Rider was once a famous samurai in the days of the Sengoku Ear, but didn't believe in the ideals of any side. So, the Rider fought on their own against all sides on their black horse while donning black samurai armor. Over time, the Rider kept getting more and more kills until finally the leaders Ieyasu Tokugawa and Mitsunari Ishida joined forces temporarily to kill the Rider. While in hell, the Rider made a deal with a demon in order to be revived. The demon did but on the condition of an occasional sacrifice while alive and that the Rider no longer need their head. Ever since, the Headless Rider has lived through many centuries terrorizing humanity…

"…WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!"

Come on! I need LOGIC here! I need something like suspicions of who the Rider is or something! Come on! This sounds like someone's crappy fanfiction! Wait, what's this…?

"The Black Rider Lives!"

Oh this looks like GOLD. And by gold I obviously mean cubic zirconium…the really crappy kind.

"Okay what is this…?"

I clicked the link on the side bar. Another small video popped up from the corner. The date and time seemed familiar. As I matter of fact, I think I know where this is. The quality makes it seem like it's from a cell phone, but I can easily tell where this is. Several months ago, the gang known as the "Dollars" had a gathering of almost all of its members in Ikebukuro. I never saw any videos of it, but Mai went ballistic in the rumor department. Damn thing is just the camera looking left and right at the number of people. Nothing really impressive. Then suddenly, then was a horse neighing in the background loud enough to force me to turn the speakers on my computer down. I just moved here, I don't want to piss off the land lord. Once I adjusted the volume, the video shifted to look to the top of a nearby skyscraper. I narrowed my eyes and say the same yellow-helmeted biker on the same motorcycle as the one I saw earlier tonight.

Although the rider immediately started riding its bike down the side of the building. It sounded like there was someone talking in the background but the audio on the phone is so crappy that I can't understand anything but people gasping and the wind blowing passed the speaker. The camera zoomed in on the rider and I saw what looked like shadows following it. Not just shadows, **living** shadows. The rider hopped off the building and landed on the street. Then several men in suits with odd nightstick-like weapons attacked the rider. With impressive skill and speed, the rider knocked one after another down and out. But one came from behind and knocked the rider's helmet off. Then…well…what do you know? I don't see a head. I only see…black smoke. Well…there's a shock. The people around the rider brought their phones and cameras out. After taking several pictures, about half the people began running away. The video also just ended. I guess the camera guy got scared and ran away as well.

"Okay…that was odd."

Okay, wait, wait, wait, there is obviously a good explanation for this! Because there is NO way there is such thing as a HEADLESS Rider! No way! T-there's obviously some special effects added by the computer! That's gotta be it! Wait a second, I gotta calm down. If I keep focusing on this for too long, I won't get any sleep at all. Don't want to be late on my first day. Being the new transfer student who's already become an internet sensation won't exactly look good on me. From my point of view, anyway. After turning off the computer, I spun around while still sitting in my wheeled chair. My parents are already paying for this little apartment. It's about the size of a large living room, computer, desk, dresser, a small bed, and a shower/bathroom included. It's pretty much an ideal apartment for any teenager in this city. I had already changed into my blue sweat pants and black sleeveless shirt for the night. I settled onto the bed, just praying that no one bugs me about the damn fight.

"Oh well, at least now I've what little research I could. Tomorrow is just another trial to survive in this city. Good night, Ikebukuro…"

* * *

><p>The next morning came around rather quickly. I had woken up earlier than even most students would to get a head start. Gotta say, I don't hate the Raira uniform, but I don't like it either. Blue isn't my thing, anyway. I gotta say though, the tie is killing me. I wonder if a nearby store has a clip-on that looks similar? I'll have to find out after school. Now, as part of being in this school means I need to be in a club of some kind. What could I do? Maybe some sport club? Nah, if everyone DID see that video then joining a physical club could spark someone to keep challenging me. Maybe a literary club? Eh, maybe. I'm no poet but my vocabulary can be very colorful with a couple of "f" and "s" words. Music? Too dexterous. Man, this isn't going to be easy. Maybe Student Council? I'm only a second year, so I can't be President. If that's the case, then there's no point in joining. I don't like being ruled over by someone else. I get agitated easily if someone tries to boss me around. So I'll avoid doing that so I can live happily and normally. Who the hell am I kidding? I live in a town where there's sociopaths, supermen, Headless Riders and whole lot of other crap that could kill me. Last resort: freakin drama club for pete's sake. As I think these things to myself on these streets, I can't help but notice how normal this place actually looks during the day. As long as I don't run into…<p>

"Kazuya! How are you?"

"Simon?"

I turned around while walking on the sidewalk to see Simon handing out flyers still. But we're a little while away from Russia Sushi. Must be expanding the advertising area.

"Hey there Simon, how are you?"

"Very good my friend. Where are you off too?"

"I'm heading to Raira. First day of school, you know?"

"I see. Don't forget to stop by Russia Sushi later!"

"Heh, sure Simon."

As I turned around, I felt the air suddenly turn heavy.

"Kazuya, have you seen Shizuo?"

Oh crap. "Um, thankfully I haven't. Why?"

"Shizuo needs to know that you are not an enemy. You are friend."

"Yeah, tempting offer, but I'm not sure that guy can even calm down for a moment without having to destroy something."

"Not true! Shizuo normally calm."

"Tell that to the cops and gang members we both bashed in the faces."

"Please, just talk to Shizuo. I'm you two will be good friends!"

"Um….what the hell, I'm already gonna die in this town sometime anyway. Might as well go down swinging. Sure, why not? I'll meet you guys at Russia Sushi, alright?"

"Perfect! See you then!"

"Yeah, later."

I waved to Simon as I began walking off. For a Russian, he really is nice. I just hope this meeting doesn't kill me. Raira happens to be down in East Ikebukuro, and my apartment is in West Ikebukuro. I'd take a train, but I prefer walking. More exercise and a breath of fresh air. Not to mention the last time I went on a train I saw someone stick his hand up a girl's skirt while the train was packed with people. And she wasn't that resistant to his "advances". People can be a little sick sometimes. That's why I wake up way earlier than most students; head start. I may seem like a delinquent, but I'm actually quite punctual. Just don't piss me off or there'll be hell to pay. After several more minutes, I finally arrived at Raira. The front gates are quite impressive around here. Students don't look like anything dangerous. But I will admit I'm a little creeped out by something. These people are a little…TOO normal. Oh great, one night here and I'm already complaining about the normality here. I need to head to the Faculty Office first to confirm my presence here at Raira. After that, I'll learn my home room and finally start this miserable day. The inside of the school is just as impressive looking as the outside.

Nice facilities, hallways, stairs, not bad. Then again, the school at Kagegoten wasn't that impressive anyway, so just about anything can impress me by this point. After getting all the technical formalities out of the way, I made my way toward my homeroom. Everyone gave me shady looks because of several key factors, I can guess. Looked right out the window and saw my reflection.

Let's see…I stand 5'6, uncared for short black hair, a loose collar, and a rather scary scowl. It ain't my fault I was born looking this damn good. At any rate, the next factor that probably stood out was that freakin video. I started walking again to my room. People kept whispering when I passed them by, looking either worried, intimidated, or just plain giddy. Frankly, its creepy. But then again, I can't blame them. I found my homeroom and walked over to pick a random seat. I picked a window seat in the back. I leaned back on my chair to stretch my back, hearing it pop a little. I zoned out for a few minutes until the bell finally went off. Everyone filed in to the room and sat down. The teacher, a rather young, brown haired man walked in and began introductions. I didn't hear a damn thing relevant or important until my name came up.

"And I believe we have a new student in the class today. Mr.…Kazuya Aragaki?"

Well, time to face the music. I stood up from my desk, and introduced myself.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Kazuya Aragaki. I'm new here in Ikebukuro, so I hope you'll all show me the ropes. I look forward to an interesting and educational year."

Bow and sit down like nothing happened. Class carried on for a long while. I pretty much zoned out entirely. If any questions were asked, I'd just answer as deadpan as I could. Eventually, the lunch bell rang. Finally, a moment to breathe. I tried standing out of my chair, but a shrill voice caught my attention.

"Hey, Aragaki!"

Oh great. I sat back down only to be greeted by three girls. They're average looking, but hey, I'm not complaining.

"Um, excuse me, I hope we're not bothering you, but…" she began digging through her left pocket and took out her cell phone. "I-Is this you in the vid…?" S

he pressed a few buttons on the phone and presented the phone's screen to me. It was the same video I saw last night. Okay, I have at least a few minutes to come up with a lie. Twin? Of course not. Clone? Too sci-fi. I was hammered on beer? Hell no. Come on, come on! Too late. The video ended and the girls stood in anticipation. Damn it…cornered.

"Uh…yes." I sighed.

The three girls squealed and the other students in the room were shocked. Everyone approached me and soon gathered like a mob with random questions.

"Do you workout?"

"Can you teach me that?"

"Wanna go out?"

"Hey, I've got some guy who owes me money and won't give it up, wanna help?"

I finally stood straight up and lost a little bit of my temper.

"Will you all just shut up!"

Everyone went silent. I grabbed my bag and started walking through the group. They all cleared my way so I could leave. I made my way to eventually sit in a small corner on the roof. There were other people who ate here, but they kept their distance. Honestly, I prefer it. I can't stand gossip, but I can tell that everyone was talking about me. Having my face plastered across the internet is not the greatest feeling. What's worse is that I spotted a group of three guys walking over to me. They looked a little aggravated. Oh joy. The one in front of the other two approached me first.

"Hey, you that Aragaki kid from the vid."

"Yeessss…" I said annoyingly.

He looked back to the other two, who nodded to him.

"You don't look all that tough. It must've been some kinda fluke."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You done yet? I've gotta take a piss."

He looked utterly offended by my comment. I don't have to, but anything sounds way better than listening to this kid.

"I bet you can't even throw a punch."

"So what? Your point? I don't see it."

Now he looked mad. "Why don't you and me have a fight? See if you can really do that crap in the vid."

I stood up after cleaning the bread crumbs off of my collar.

"Sounds fun, really, but I've gotta go stick a fork in a light socket. With enough luck, I won't be seeing you again."

He finally lost it, and threw a punch. I bent back while still walking. I was basically playing limbo with his fist. When it passed by with my back still turned, I back kicked his ass and sent him flying forward. From what I can hear, he smashed his face into the fence and hollered in pain.

"Hey, let's not fight for now. I think I pulled my leg."

Man this place is annoying. Soon classes were starting again, and I zoned out entirely. Gym class passed by eventually, and I only sanpped out of my zoning out to do "comparisons" to rub in Shinji's face later.

The moment that beel rang and well did out final bow, I practicalyl bolted from my desk. I speed-walked through the halls until finally reaching the front entracne. I left without another word to anyone.I ran until I finally made it out into the sidewalk. I looked up and was still amazed by the sight of this city. I began calmly walking on the sidewalk until I finally made it to Russia Sushi. First person I noticed inside was none other than Shizuo. That blonde hair is not that hard to miss. Plus, why is he still wearing those bartender clothes? I approached him slowly, trying not to set him off. Unfortunately, he spotted me approaching and glared at me.

"Um…sup?" was all I could muster.

"Hey." He replied.

Wait, is he…calm? I approached and saw in the seat next to him. We were quiet for a while and didn't really say much. But I finally cracked under the pressure.

"So…hey, listen: I'm sorry for the little mix-up yesterday, okay? I just got here in Ikebukuro and I have no idea why those guys were calling me their leader. But whatever they did, I severely apologize."

I bowed my head slightly in apology. He simply remained silent for a few moments. I wonder what goes through this guy's head all the time?

"…Its fine." He finally replied.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"You were just another victim of Izaya's schemes. I should've figured a kid like you wouldn't be in charge of a bunch of shit-heads like them."

He got out of his seat and started heading toward the exit. I spun in my chair to face him as he left.

"My name's Kazuya. Kazuya Aragaki. It was nice to meet you."

He just kept walking, all the way out. I spun back around to face the counter and let out a sigh of relief. I heard something clank in front of me. I looked up to see Simon standing behind the counter, smiling as brightly as ever.

"…Hey, Simon."

"Everything good now, Kazuya?" he asked me.

"Yeah, everything's fine now. I think I won't be fighting Shizuo anymore."

I looked down on the coutner and saw a piece of sushi in front of me.

"How much?" I asked.

Simon held his hand up and waved it. "Is no charge. On the house." He said cheerfully.

"I insist I pay. This is the second time that I've had to…"

Before I could finish, a loud crashing noise resounded outside. Then, I heard a familiar roar.

**"I-za-ya!"**

"Shizuo…" Simon and I said aloud.

I practically jumped out of my seat and ran outside. I saw in the distance that Shizuo was chasing Izaya. Simon ran past me and headed toward the fray. As "fun" as it would be to get involved, I don't think I wanna bother them. I just went home. All I want is a normal life. And it seems that as long as I avoid Izaya, that might actually be a realistic goal. I saw in my apartment, waiting for my computer to turn on. When it finished, I headed straight back to that website where the video of me and Shizuo fighting was on. Luckily, that vid was already dying down. New stuff was popping up, and my life was slowly receding back to normal. I went on to my friend's private chat room. They however, were less than quiet about that vid.

**-Orochi has joined the chat room-**

**Ishida: Sup, dude?"**

**Zekai: Hey.**

**Orochi: Hey guys. How ya been?**

**Ishida: Just watching you kick ass still.**

**Zekai: I thought I told you not to bring that up to him.**

**Ishida: Aw, who cares? The video's losing popularity anyway.**

**Zekai: That's doesn't mean you get to keep picking on him about it.**

**Orochi: Actually…I'm okay with it.**

**Ishida: What?**

**Zekai: You okay, Kazuya?**

**Orochi: I'm fine. In fact, I think I'm going to be okay here. Everyone seems to be slowly forgetting that the vid even existed. I'm glad for it. **

**Ishida: Damn. I thought you could be my wingman for the ladies~. I could say "I'm friends with the guy that beat up cops and color gang members in one day!" **

**Zekai: I swear, you will never stop talking about girls, won't you?**

**Orochi: Actually, I have something to finally counter him.**

**Zekai: What?**

**Orochi: Hey, Ishida.**

**Ishida: Yeah?**

**Orochi: I saw the girls in their gym uniforms today.**

**Ishida: WHAT? HOW DO THEY LOOK, MAN?**

**Orochi: …Bigger than the girls at your guys' school. And what's better, I know their measurements. You…get…nothing.**

That last part was a lie, obviously.

**Zekai: …Oh boy…**

**Ishida: DAMN YOU KAZUYA! I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Orochi: Its good to be back.**

**Ishida: Come on, tell me! I'll be your best friend!**

**Zekai: Aren't you already his best friend?**

**Ishida: I'll actually say it.**

**Zekai: Wow, you're a douche. **

**Ishida: Shut up. Come on, Kazuya! Help a guy out!**

**-Mai has joined the chat room-**

**Mai: Wow…couple of perverts in here, huh?**

**Zekai: Sorry, Mai. Orochi's just messing with Ishida. Think of it as punishment. **

**Mai: Cool! **

**Mai: Anyway guys, you wanna hear some more rumors?**

**Orochi: …No. I just got back to a normal place and I'd rather stay there. **

**Mai: Ohh~ Come on! I wanna chat about rumors! Hey, how about this! Did you guys hear that the Purple Scorpions are in really big trouble with the cops?**

**Zekai: Who isn't these days?**

**Mai: No, I mean it! They've breaking a lot of laws recently, and doing it out in public during the day and even right in front of cops! They're out of control!**

**Orochi: You sure about that? **

**Mai: Yup! Its actually starting to get scary out there…**

**Ishida: Don't worry Mai! I won't let anything happen to you!**

**Mai: Go jump in front of a semi and get splattered~ **

**Zekai: Shot down again.**

**Ishida: I'm beginning to think that you guys are not nice to me.**

**Zekai: No kidding?**

**Mai: I know **

The Purple Scorpions…I sent Mai a request for a private chat.

**Orochi: I've gotta go for a few minutes guys. I'll be back.**

**-Orochi has left the chat room-**

**Mai: I've gotta go too guys. See you tomorrow~!**

**-Mai has left the chat room-**

**Ishida: You think they're going out on a date?**

**Zekai: Why does your circle of thoughts always go back to that?**

**-Private Chat-**

**-Mai has joined the chat room-**

**-Orochi has joined the chat room-**

**Mai: Hey Orochi~! What's wrong?**

**Orochi: You said the Purple Scorpions are raising a lot of hell, right?**

**Mai: Yeah…its getting pretty scary out there. They're not even afraid of cops anymore.**

**Orochi: What kind of stuff have they done?**

**Mai: Well, there've been fights, assaults, vandalism, a little arson, some drugs here and there, and I even heard that they're involved with some human trafficking!**

**Mai: I mean, I knew that the Yellow Scarves and Dollars were a little odd, but these guys are just out of control! I heard that since they don't have a leader, they feel that they can do anything they want. I really hope someone puts a leash on them soon…**

**Orochi:…Any idea where they meet?**

**Mai: Well~ I heard that a few of them meet in the alleys down in South Ikebukuro. About three or four walk around causing trouble. OH! You're not thinking of going to fight them, are you? **

**Orochi: No, of course not. I just got a normal life going for me. I just want to know where to avoid these guys.**

**Mai: Ohh…that's disappointing… **

**Orochi: Why?**

**Mai: I thought that you'd be like a hero in the night kicking the bad guys' butts! Girls like me love that kind of thing in a guy~**

**Orochi: Tempting, but I'll pass. Last thing I need right now is to be getting into fights.**

**Mai: But I know some twins who would just absolutely love you! **

**Orochi: …Twins?**

**Mai: But if you don't wanna, you don't wanna. I gotta go, Orochi. See ya~!**

**Orochi: Wait!**

**-Mai has left the chat room-**

Well then…she seems more rude than usual.

* * *

><p>While Kazuya was contemplating his thoughts on the Purple Scorpions, "Mai" was enjoying his time baiting the hook. Izaya Orihara had been using this account to lure Kazuya to Ikebukuro, and lure him into much darker events to come. Izaya laughed to himself, enjoying how easily everything is coming together. He grabs his cell phone and begins dialing a number. After a few seconds, the other line answers.<p>

"It's you. Where do you want us?" a gruff man asked on the other line.

"Head on down to South Ikebukuro and hang around in one of the alleys. The package boy should arrive down there momentarily. Keep an eye out for a young man in a Raira uniform."

"Raira? You're sending a kid here? That's dark, man. You know what happens to the guys who make the deliveries?" "I'm fully aware. Just enjoy yourselves!" Izaya said cheerfully.

"Got it. Later." He hung up.

Izaya closed his phone as well, and spun around in his large chair.

"What're you up too?" his secretary Namie Yagiri asked.

"Oh, just luring Kazuya to his possible doom." He said cheerfully again.

"I thought you needed him alive to start another war."

"If he survives, then wonderful. But if not, then that's just too bad. Either way, he'll definitely provide some entertainment."

Izaya stepped out of his chair and grabbed his trademark coat.

"I'll be heading out. I've got to keep an eye on my investment."

As Izaya opened the door to leave, he chuckled to himself.

"Humans alone are certainly entertaining, but Kazuya is going to be something a little more fun~."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, down in an alley in South Ikebukuro, four men stood in a circle. They exchanged random conversation topics, but nothing thought provoking. They were simply killing time until their purpose there was complete. They received word form an intel broker that a package for the Purple Scorpions was coming their way by personal delivery. They were nothing special to the Scorpions, simply meager members. Their shared patience was beginning to fall apart after several hours of no sign of the young man in a Raira uniform. But as they were turning to leave down one way of the alley, a loud clang was heard behind them.<p>

The four of them turned around to see someone standing with something large in his right hand. There was a light from a store behind him, blocking his face, but they could make out his clothes. He was wearing a black pea coat, black boots, black gloves, and strangely enough he was wearing a beanie on his head with a white rabbit sewn on it. Not only that, but he was wearing a pink scarf around his neck, covering his face. They began laughing.

"What's with this kid?"

"I bet he thinks he's some kinda tough guy."

"We'll show him not to mess with the Purple Scorpions."

Then they saw the man raise whatever he was holding in his right hand. They finally realized what it was. He was holding onto the bottom of the handle to a large sledgehammer. The young man raised it slightly, then tapped the metal hammer end on the ground. The resounding noise of metal against concrete almost sent a chill through their spines. He did this for several seconds, before slowly approaching them. He kept tapping the metal against the ground as he walked toward then, his left hand never leaving the pocket in the coat. One of them lost patience.

"I had it with this kid. I'll take care of 'em."

He quickly began walking over to the stranger. The stranger stopped walking and tapping the metal. He waited. The gang member pulled his hand back, preparing a punch. But before he could throw it, the stronger raised the sledgehammer's handle up. The bottom of the wood slammed up into the man's chin, sending him up into the air slightly. The stranger then forced the wood forward, hitting the man dead in the chest; sending him flying back toward the other three. The second Scorpion charged. The stranger lifted the hammer slightly, and slammed it down on the gang member's foot, forcing him to lean forward. The stranger then delivered a devastating headbutt after lifting the hammer again. The impact sent the second member flying back as well.

The remaining two stood in place, stunned by the sight before them. The stranger began tapping the sledgehammer again, letting the metal clang resound. Then, the stranger took the initiative. Lifting the hammer to hold over their shoulder, the stranger charged forward. He swung the hammer down at first before catching it. He swung upward and landed the hammer into the third member's chest. The impact sent him flying as well. The fourth and final member brought out a knife and went in to stab the stranger. They ducked, and lifted their head up to hit the member's wrist, forcing them to drop the knife. The member jumped back, raising his fist to fight. The stranger stood silently for a moment, before finally chuckled.

The scarf covering his face made it ruffled, and impossible to identify. The stranger quickly threw the hammer into the sky, the gang member's head following it. The stranger acted quickly and charged. He ducked down and headbutted the gang member's chest, but kept going forward. This dragged the Scorpion into the wall. The impact forced the member to stagger forward for a second. In that second, the stranger lifted their knee and slammed it in the Scorpion's crotch. The stranger then raised his left hand out of his pocket for the first time, and pulled on the Scorpion's collar. The Scorpion landed face first on the ground, the impact forcing his nose to bleed. He flipped over, only to freeze in great fear.

The sledgehammer was quickly coming back down. He raised his hands up, desperately trying almost anything to stop the hammer. He almost wet himself as the hammer came closer. He tried to roll over, but the stranger quickly slammed their left foot on his chest. The hammer came closer. As it did, he realized that no matter what he did, he couldn't move and the impact would kill him. But just as the hammer was about the splatter his brains over the ground, the stranger quickly grabbed the wooden handle. The quick grab made the hammer so that the metal sledge was only centimeters from the Scorpion's face. He finally lost it, and pissed his pants. The Scorpion looked up, to see piercing eyes glaring at him.

"I have a message…" the stranger declared in a dark, muffled voice.

"S-Sure! W-What is it?"

"It's addressed to your whole color gang. Tell them…to start getting used to this. Because the longer you guys are out of control, the more people I will hunt down with my bear hands and break. Bones will be broken, blood will be spilled, and your guys will drop. Better get a hold on yourselves, before I come and hunt you all down."

The stranger turned and started walking toward the end of the alley he came. The last Scorpion sat up, feeling relieved that he was going to survive.

"S-So you're g-going to let me go?"

The stranger stopped, still using his sledgehammer like a cane, and placed it on the ground. The metal sound sent a jolt of fear down the Scorpion's spine. The stranger lifted his left hand out of his pocket again, and pointed upwards.

"…Hell no…"

The stranger stood there, still pointing. The Scorpion slowly looked up, only to see a metal sign coming down. It hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"…Dumbass…" he commented.

He began walking again, using the hammer like a cane. The metal slege leaving an echo throughout the almost barren streets.

All the while, he was completely unaware that there were observers to this strife. Across the street, on a rooftop stood Izaya Orihara, observing the spectacle. He began clapping his hands.

"That was quite entertaining~!" he celebrated the stranger's victory.

"The scarf and the rabbit beanie were a little odd, but he delivered results better than I anticipated."

He turned around, and began walking toward the entry to the rooftop.

"I just hope he doesn't stop just at this. Maybe he needs a bigger push than this." He chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, across the street on the other end of the alley where the fight took place, stood a complete stranger to Ikebukuro. Standing 6'2, spiked-up orange hair, wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants, black boots, metal spikes appearing here and there, furious brown eyes, complemented with a psychotic grin, was the second observer. He had only arrived recently to Ikebukuro, and was already thoroughly entertained. He began walking down the street, his grin still clearly visible.

"Looks like **my** gang finally has a new enemy. Perfect…!"

He began silently laughing to himself, the laughter growing louder over time. Until, he finally broke into uncontrollable laughter. He too, was to play a major part in things to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuya's POV<strong>

The following day, I was incredibly tired for some reason. I don't know why, but I just kept fighting the urge to fall face first onto my desk. I once again completely zoned out in class. It wasn't until around lunch time while I sat on my corner in the roof that my attention was finally drawn to a few girls gossiping.

"Did you hear? About that guy that beat-up a few Scorpions?"

"Yeah! It was totally awesome!" "You saw it?"

"No…"

"Then what's awesome?"

"That someone is finally standing up to those guys!"

"I wonder what he looks like?"

"I heard he's about our age, wearing a black coat, a beanie with a cute little rabbit sewn in on it, and a pink scarf!" "Ohhh~! That's so cute! You know what that means, right?"

"What?"

"That beneath that tough guy face, he's really all sensitve and full of love! I bet he's a real romancer~!"

They all began annoyingly squeal at this odd piece of news. And that's all I heard throughout the day. Rumors spread fast through this city, that I'm starting to learn. Apparently, the Purple Scorpions are starting to slow activity for some reason in just a single night. The guy who beat up some of their members must've rattled their cages. What do I think of it? Personally…I like it.

I like that there's finally someone standing against these pricks. People normally just stand and watched as something wrong is being done, just allowing wrongs to go one without being righted. But now that there's finally someone standing up, I think that everyone else will start doing the same. It's like a domino effect. Soon, the Purple Scorpions will start calming down. I welcome this little change. Will I be standing against these guys? Hell no, I'm a coward through and through.

At least, that's all these people need to know. I just wished they hadn't figured out that someone **that** badass was into…cute stuff. I mean, it just makes the guy less threatening, right? He must've had nothing else to hide his identify with. I mean, it's not like they're his lucky charms or something! Man, this is gonna be a long year…I just hope that I'm not dead by the end of it. But if people start following this guy's example and stand up, finally, then perhaps I will survive…Maybe.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello everyone! Just letting you know if you don't read my Bleach story, Kazuya will eventually be involved in a big crossover with some of my other fanfictions that will be made shortly. Soon maybe, I'll have a little sneak preview of it as the next chapter. Until then, I hope you guys liked this one. Later!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: A Change of Pace

**Author's Note: Well people, it's been an entire year and 3 days since I've started here on fanfiction. I would like to thank each and everyone one of my readers for taking the time to read my stories and share their thoughts on them with me. So today, I'm not giving you 1, I'm not giving you 2, but I am going to give you THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS of Durarara! today! (The sneak preview for Kazuya's eventual crossover will have to wait.) Please also remember that this title has been changed to "Durarara! Relocation" in order to fit the theme of the eventual crossover with future fanfics**

Chapter 4: A Change of Pace

School went on by as usual, and just the same, nothing new. Just the way I like it… A class representative was chosen, but I didn't care much to pay attention. Plus, the entire day, my right shoulder has been killing me. I've had to roll it around constantly just to keep it from breaking. I must've had a helluva workout, recently. Bell rang, stand, bow, and get the hell out. Pretty much no one talked to me or even shot a glance at me. Things can't get any better! That was until I walked out and saw an old, familiar face at the edge of the entrance. The short black hair, the weird jacket, and that same confidant smirk always shining for the world to see; it's that old prick Izaya Orihara. Judging from how his eyes are focused on me, I'm going to have to assume that he's after me. The moment I stepped off the school grounds, I decided to greet him in my own, personal way.

"Hey there, ya sociopath. What the hell do you want?"

He sighed in an obviously mocking tone. "Must you always address me with such mean words?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Not really. Just wished you were a little nicer."

I swear the confidence in his voice is really getting annoying.

"Cut to the chase; you want something from me, right?"

"I just want to talk to an old friend, Kazu-tan."

"Kazu-tan?"

"A little nickname for you!"

"…Great. I'm leaving."

I turned right to start walking home, but his right hand landed on my left shoulder. "Hey, I hate to bother you, but we need to have a little chat."

What he means to say is 'Talk…now'. "Fine, but not here. I've just gotten to a comfortable place around here"

"Very well." He said joyfully. Izaya started walking the opposite direction I was trying to go. I followed him, quickly regretting it. As we walked, I looked around to see if Shizuo was anywhere around here to quickly save me. I also noticed that Izaya was only a few inches taller me. 5'6 vs 5'9, I think I could take him if forced to. Eventually, we reached an almost "too clean" alley and turned into it. Izaya spun around with that same grin on his face.

"How's this?" he asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah, it'll do. Now what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about the man who roughed up a few members of the Purple Scorpions last night."

"…No. Is that all?"

"Not exactly. Weren't you a pretty good baseball player for a few years?"

"Huh…? How'd you know? Wait, don't answer that. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I also heard through the grapevine that you used a baseball bat to assault a few kids in your middle school, right?" He knows all of the answers to this, so why does he keep asking these questions?

"I had a few anger issues when I was a kid, nothing more."

"But even you have to admit, fighting skills with blunt objects like that don't just go away. If anything…you could even use a sledgehammer effectively, couldn't you…?"

Damn…he figured it out. He must've noticed, because his smile suddenly seemed more wicked.

"Did I hit a sore point?" he asked mockingly.

"…Hardly. Get to the point already." I've got to come up with something to lose this guy soon.

"I've got a challenge for you, Kazuya."

"If I do it, will you leave me the hell alone?"

"Maybe~."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Look behind you; across the street." I turned around as he told me to.

"You see a girl standing there with a Raira uniform?" I spotted a brown haired girl in a Raira uniform just as he said there was.

"Yeah."

"She's going to play an important part in this game for a little while."

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"In a few moments, she's going to text a good friend she met in a chat room. The friend will lure her to being abducted by members of the Purple Scorpions who are also helpers for human traffickers; never to be seen again~."

I kept my gaze on her as she pulled out her cell phone and began typing on it. I heard a ruffled ding from Izaya as she closed her phone and held it to her heart. I turned around and saw Izaya was holding his phone up and began typing on it.

"…You're the so-called 'friend'."

"Of course~, humans are so easy to lead. Especially people like her."

He pressed one last button and closed his phone. I turned my whole body around and saw the girl cheerfully open her phone again. She walked forward until reaching an alley for down the sidewalk. My heart sank as she turned down there. She has no idea what's in store. But I can't just…

"Aren't you going to help her? I thought you hated bullies."

I turned back around to see Izaya was completely smirking with joy at his own game.

"…What is it exactly that you want, Izaya?"

"I want to see what you'll do."

"…Seriously, is that it?"

"That's it. I just want to see how you handle this situation." Izaya began to slowly walk around me in a circle. "Will you rise up and save her like a champion of justice? Or will you simply stand by as an innocent girl is taken away to a fate that will leave her body and spirit shattered?"

Now I know he's mocking me.

"Why don't you get someone else to do it? Maybe that guy you were talking about earlier who beat up a few of those Scorpions?"

He looked at me with accusation while still wearing that grin. "So you're saying…that you're not him?"

"Of course not. But I'll tell you one thing."

"Yes~?"

"I am going to save that girl, but in my own way. You just stand back and watch."

"Very well then."

I turned around and ran across the street to head over to the alley the girl went down. I saw her being dragged off by the Scorpions, still conscious. I followed slowly, hearing light skip behind me. I looked behind me to see Izaya was following. As long as he doesn't get in the way, then I'm fine. I crept along the wall, keeping an eye out for the Scorpions. When I got around the corner, I saw that they had already placed her in their van. Guessing from the little movement the van had, I have to assume that she's unconscious. There were three Scorpions standing in front of the van, lazily having a smoke. I looked across the street and saw a department store. I ran quickly without being noticed by those Scorpions and into the store. I quickly found bungee cords and duct tape and bought each of them with the money in my wallet. I ran back out and looked around for something to use. I saw a few old looking motorcycles next to a group of guys with their backs turned to them. Judging from their almost-gang-like appearance, I have to guess that they are some kind biker club…Perfect. I crept over and started wrapping a few cords around one motorcycle.

I then tightened the grip by slapping on the duct tape. I began attaching cord after cord, stretching them a bit, filling about an 8 foot gap. These bungee cords are freaking amazing! I eventually reached the rear of the van. I hopped on my back and duct taped the crap out of the end of the hook to the bottom of the car. More and more duct tape until I finally ran out of the stuff. I hopped up and ran behind the alley quickly just as the Scorpions were about to jump into their van. Izaya looked intrigued by what I was doing.

"Oh I see~! Clever…" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I did this once back in junior high. All that's left to do is…"

The van started and slowly began moving into traffic. Just as planned: the motorcycle tipped over to the ground and was now being dragged, smashing pieces everywhere. The club turned around in disbelief. They looked at me and Izaya.

"Don't look at me. Those guys are Purple Scorpions."

They all immediately began running to their other bikes. A few went to their cars. And even a few went to grab a few blunt objects. I looked to Izaya, and…OH! I just thought of something!

"Hey, weren't you the one who gave them the cords, Izaya?" I asked Izaya sarcastically.

One of the club members walked over. "Izaya? As in Orihara? You're behind this?" He's getting angrier.

I looked back to Izaya, who still wore his grin. He looked at me, and still kept that odd smile.

"Once again…very clever!"

I then did what I was best at: I ditched him. I ran like hell toward the direction where the van took off. What happened to Izaya: I don't freaking know. I know he'll probably escape again, but at least he's off my tail. I just kept running until I finally saw the van had pulled over. The three Scorpions were in the middle of a fight with the club members who went on ahead of them. I crept over slowly to the van. I popped the back, lifting it open. I saw the girl was till them, safely knocked out. I pulled her out and carried her on my back while wrapping her arms around my neck and holding her legs with my arms. I barely dodged a Scorpion being knocked over in my direction. As he was getting up, he noticed me carrying their package.

"What the hell are you-!"

Before he could finish that, I delivered a quick kick straight to his face, forcing it into the side of a mailbox. Every one of them noticed me at that moment. The last two Scorpions ditched their fights and started heading towards me.

"Oh crap!" At that moment, I realized that I couldn't hold back completely any more.

Time to let a little of myself out. The first Scorpion went in for a right hook to my face. I ducked down enough so that it missed the girl too, and I lunged forward. I lifted my right knee and delivered a blow to his chest with it. I then placed my left foot on his chest while adjusting my right leg so that my foot was on his chest as well. With a massive push, I sent him flying away with a mid-air dropkick to his chest. I used the momentum to back flip while in the air still and land on my feet. The last Scorpion held and lead pipe in his hand. He charged forward with it. Lacking any form of fighting technique, this should be easy. I moved myself in several directions to avoid each almost random swing of the pipe.

That was until I made him miss me and hit a light pole. With his arm being stunned, I moved in for a headbutt. It landed easily, and the dropped the lead pipe. But just before it landed on the ground, I moved my right foot up and kicked it. The pipe went flying upward and nailed the guy in the face. I don't want any more trouble. I have to run. And so I did. I kept running in some direction until I finally ended up at a police station. I left the girl inside, and went walking. I didn't really wanna go home. Something about today just…got me thinkin.

Quite frankly, I'm at a little bit of a crossroad here. On one hand, I can become someone who beats up every single law breaker and maybe, I don't know, "inspire" or some crap like that. But if I do that I'll just be hunted like the rest of the Scorpions and end up being Ikebukuro's most wanted. But if I just stand back and do nothing, well…I'm not sure how I could live with myself knowing that there are people I could help…I just wish there was a way to take a path and avoid any kind of trouble. Wait, why am I even trying to get involved with these people? I just want a normal life for pete's sake! Why does everything have to suck…? Okay, take a breather for a moment here…

"Let's look at the options again." I said aloud.

Saying it with my mouth and not my head made me realize that I've been walking for a while. I looked up and saw that the sun was almost down now. I was in the middle of a park with a large, round fountain in the middle spouting water from it. I turned my head and saw that I was oddly enough, the only person there. I saw an empty bench, and walked over to it. Turing around to sit down, I leaned back so that I could just look into the sky. The orange tint of it with the surrounding dark clouds made things seem a little less stressful. I wish I was somewhere high right now. That's always been one of my things. I like being up high in the sky looking not down on the people, but up to the heavens. When you think about it…we're all pretty small down here. Every decision we make hardly makes a difference anywhere but where we're at that exact moment at that exact place. But even though we're all so small…we as humans keep thinking that something we do will change the world somehow. It sounds childish, I know, but…I can't help it. I actually think that small decisions like that often do have some form of impact on things all around. So many variables could lead to so many different possibilities.

I mean, hell, I'm only at Raira because I scored pretty high on some test in my first year and I seemed to qualify for this place. My parents approved and off I was. And here I am now, stuck between either making a difference somehow or just sitting here like I've got nothing else in the world but my ass-kicking shoes. Sorry, I get a little philosophical whenever I look at the sky for a while. I zone out too, because now its night. The sky was lighted a very light shade of blue, barely chasing off the orange. The clouds were still visible, but just barely. I took a deep breath and sighed it out. I stood up from my bench, and took a look around me again. I heard something like a horse neigh in the distance.

I looked right and saw the Black…I mean, Headless Rider, riding down the road. I looked left and saw a few more Purple Scorpions just walking down the street, minding their own business. I looked straight ahead and out in the far distance down the street, I saw Shizuo walking across the street behind some guy with a brown suit and glasses. This place is…just full of odd things.

But I suppose, those odd things are just more of the variables I mentioned earlier. I began walking again, hoping that my legs will finally take me home while I thought. Everyone has a chance to make a difference in some way…question is: just what kind of difference do you want? Me personally…I just want to live. If not a normal life, then at least one I know where people are safe. But nothing is going to happen if I just wish it would be peaceful. So, somehow, someway, I have to try it. I have to bring peace somehow. And the first step to that is: putting a tight leash on the Purple Scorpions. Being some kind of random assaulter won't work, so something almost "authority"-like will have to do the trick.

Just how can I get them to listen to me…? Heh, look at me. I'm already going against my code here. One fight and I'm crumbling here. But I suppose…that's for the best. Now I can actually do something about just what the hell is going on around me. My only hope though: I don't want anyone else involved more than whom already is. This city already has enough on its plate; the last thing it needs is some kid trying to bring down some rough-and-tumble gang. Guess all that's left to do is…finally do something…

* * *

><p><strong>-Mai has joined the chat room-<strong>

**Mai: Hey guys~! How is everyone?**

**Zekai: I've been cool.**

**Ishida: A little bored.**

**Mai: Why? Still don't have a girlfriend?**

**Ishida: Yeah, that. Plus, Orochi isn't here.**

**Mai: Awww…that's too bad! I really wanted to talk to him.**

**Zekai: He must be doing something pretty important if it means missing his chat with us.**

**Ishida: Let's face it man! He's gone and left us! He's found some babe in Ikebukuro and is probably busy tongue-fighting her…!**

**Zekai: …Really? That's what you think he's doing?**

**Ishida: What else could it be?**

**Mai: He could've left since it means that he doesn't have to hear you~!**

**Ishida: That's not true! **

**Zekai: Yeah it is. In fact, I'm only here so Mai can tear your pair off every time she talks. **

**Zekai: Speaking of which; got anything Mai?**

**Mai: Hmmmm~…Nope!**

**Ishida: Oh thank goodness!**

**Zekai: Damn…**

**Mai: Sorry, I'm just a little worried is all.**

**Zekai: You're worried about Orochi?**

**Mai….A little **

**Ishida: Dammit, Orochi gets all of the luck!**

**Zekai: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone someday to replace your porn games.**

**Ishida: How'd you know I had those?**

**Zekai: You actually have those? Man, you're perverted.**

**Mai: Pervert.**

**Ishida: …Why does this all have to happen to me?**

* * *

><p>Late into the evening, another key event began taking place. On a sidewalk in East Ikebukuro, seven members of the Purple Scorpions were walking around simply enjoying their time. Unlike certain members, these seven were among the few that didn't engage in any major illegal activity. As they walked one of them received a text. But just as soon as he opened his phone to look what was sent to him, the others' phone began going off. Each of them answered their phones. Each text came from a different sender, but they all strangely all had the same message. "Gather round." It was clear to all of them the intent behind the massage: all members of the Purple Scorpions were to gather. Normally, members of the Scorpions weren't controlled by a specific leader nor had many rules of restraint. It was much like a twisted brotherhood. The only rule: don't do anything to jeopardize the group. Other than that, everyone was free to do what they want without consequence. But when a message goes out speaking about the group's wellbeing, then all members begin listening. But there are a large amount of members who don't listen, and choose to go on without having to take orders. Due to recent events, the most likely reason that someone would gather all of the members: a leader was picked. Naturally, most members who were involved with crime most of the time could care less about this, but they didn't want a leader to tell them what to do. Something like a boss would mean that their activities would be limited. Look at it like this: a rebellious child who doesn't want parents around telling them what to do. But eventually, someone will need to place that authority on them tonight. Their meeting place: a factory in West Ikebukuro, long abandoned. It is still owned by an odd business man, who keeps the building from being torn down.<p>

This man is believed to be a member of the Scorpions, but nothing's been confirmed. The members were now gathering on the grounds just before the entrance to the factory. Overall, only around 40% showed up; that makes around 30 members. Everyone else assumed that no one else showed up due to personal goals. They all waited, simply talking to each other to pass the time. But eventually, they all heard a clank at the front door. Each began walking toward when one of the members opened it and walked in. It was almost compete pitch black for the most part. But a massive hole in the roof allowed the moonlight to shine in. They all were soon drawn to where the light shone on the ground. Everyone was utterly surprised by what the light shined on. There stood a large pile of 15 people, all with purple headbands and arm sleeves. They were fellow members of their hang. But their attention was soon drawn to what sat on the bodies. It was a man in a black peacoat, black boots, a pink scarf around his neck and a beanie as his head that had a cute bunny sewn on it. He sat in wooden chair, resembling a throne. But what stood out more was a strange, long bag leaning against the side of the chair, resembling on used to carry golf clubs.

The stranger stood up, and picked up the bag and wrapped it around his shoulder. He turned around to face the group, and placed his left hand in his coat pocket while still carrying the bad with his left shoulder. He took a few steps forward on the high pile of bodies. A few groans were heard from the pile, showing that they weren't dead and were only either unconscious or in really high amounts of pain. He removed his hand from his pocket to let the bag fall down and land on its bottom.

"Who the heck is this guy?"

"He's the guy who beat up Kawaguchi and the others!"

"No way, really?"

The Scorpions were already asking questions and getting rowdy. But the stranger cleared his throat loudly, gaining their attention.

"Welcome, gentlemen." He said in a muffled voice.

"What're you doing here?" one member asked.

"I am here, to take control."

Several members began laughing. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course not. I'm here, because this color gang has ZERO control over itself. As of now, I am in charge. If anyone has a problem, raise your hand."

One member immediately raised his hand. In a flash, something hard flew at him and slammed in his face while the stranger yelled.

"WRONG ANSWER!" They all looked back at the stranger, who had thrown a wooden baseball bat at the member.

"Anyone else?"

Three more raised their hands. They were all met with blunt objects. One was hit with a golf club.

"INCORRECT!"

One was hit with a crowbar.

"I CALL BULL-!"

The last one was hit with a tall and skinny lamp.

"NO MORE FROM YOU!"

The rest of the gang looked back at the stranger.

"This gang needs to be controlled. If not by your will, then by someone else. Right now, I am the leader of the Purple Scorpions. I will bring order to this group. And what's more, we'll cut down anyone who thinks they are above the law. I don't care much for random crime, but what this group is doing is bringing chaos to Ikebukuro. If anyone has a problem with that, consider this: this whole pile of bodies? 30 minutes. Imagine what I can do in a whole evening."

Every single one of them started grunting and mumbling to each other, debating what to do.

"What exactly are you changing?" one of them asked.

"I plan on using this group to wiping out the other members of the Scorpions who are participating in high-end illegal activities like drug dealing and human trafficking. We'll also begin wiping out anyone else involved with such activities. Other than that, you have nothing to fear. I won't be some control freak boss to you. Simply obey a few of my orders and we'll be okay. I don't want to be a slave driver. Live your life as you please, but at least establish some moral ground for pete's sake."

The stranger began walking down the pile of bodies so that he could be on the ground floor with the rest of the gang. He appeared shorter than the rest of them.

"Who are you, anyway?" everyone was dead silent at that moment.

"…I also have another request. You tell **no one** who I am, got it?"

They all nodded.

The stranger looked into each of their eyes, and saw honesty. He released a sigh, and reached with his right hand to his scarf. He pulled it down, revealing unkempt, black hair, blue eyes, and a bored expression on his face.

"You're that kid Orihara told us about!"

* * *

><p>Well, I'm in for it now. They all now recognize me.<p>

"My name is Kazuya Aragaki. I'm a second year at Raira, and I'm in charge now."

They all looked at me dumbfounded at first, but they all looked back to normal after a few seconds.

"I thought you were our leader already?" one asked from the back.

"Actually, Izaya Orihara tricked me into being the leader for some reason or another. But now that I see that this city isn't' exactly in the best condition with you guys running rampant. So now, I'm taking that boss job offer as of this moment. Anyone got a problem with that?" No one answered.

But one guy started walking over raising his hands in front of him, showing that he was unarmed.

"I just have a question."

"Shoot."

"Where'd you learn how to use weapons like that?" Everyone then started mumbling to each other, obviously curious.

"Well…" They all went quiet. "I was a pretty good baseball player when I was a kid. But I also had anger issues. Kids would often try to pick fights with me while I swung the bat for practice on the field. One day one of them mocked me and threw a rock at me. Everything went white, and I woke up in the hospital with almost every bone broken in my body."

"Did they break you apart?"

"Apparently not."

"Huh?"

"Eyewitness accounts state that I did it to MYSELF through how much hell I raised. I saw some video of the moves I used, and just started practicing using them in real life. Honestly, I have no idea what happened after everything went white. But on that day, I earned a nickname."

"Which is…?" They're all on the edge of their seats for some reason.

" 'The Demon of Kagegoten'." They all suddenly freaked out.

"No way!"

"You're THAT Kazuya?"

"Holy crap he's here!" I raised my right hand into the air to silence them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"They say that the Demon of Kagegoten is the next Shizuo Heiwajima!"

"...HA!" I couldn't help but start laughing. The very thought of me being on the same level as Shizuo is absolute bull!

"Ha-ha-ha!" I just kept laughing. But while I did, another gang member spoke up.

"What's so funny?" I was barely able to calm myself down to answer.

"I-I-I don't s-see how anyone can think th-that I am anywhere near Shizuo's level! I'm just a tough kid against a whole bunch of weaklings! I'm not tough, you guys just suck!" I laughed a little more before finally calming down.

"Ha…ha…whoo~! Man, I haven't laughed in a long time. But in all seriousness…" They all paid direct attention to me. "Do I have your allegiance?"

They were all silent for a moment. I wonder what they're all thinking? Finally, one of the members walked over. He wore a purple hoodie, blue jeans, blue tennis shoes, red gloves, and had his brown hair pressed back like a greaser. He placed his right hand on my left shoulder.

"We've got your back, boss. But first…" He pulled his right hand back and began digging into his right pocket. He pulled out a purpled piece of cloth.

"Something for our boss. I've been waiting to give it to you." He presented it. "My name's Daisuke Nagato. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I grabbed the purple fabric and noticed that something was sewn on it. I turned it over and saw a scorpion sewn into it with the characters for "boss" written on each side of the scorpion. I tied the thing around my left arm. I then took a look around and made sure to have eye contact with each individual member. Honeslty, I feel…at peace with these guys. Maybe it's because I didn't have that much of a family, or because I'm in the middle of a strange place with no one else, but I feel almost happy in the presence of these guys.

"To be honest…" I looked back at Daisuke as he contineud to speak. "We've been thinking about doing what you said to do anyway. Those other guys are just out of control. But now that you've finally given us the ass kicking we needed, we'll bring 'em in, no questions asked." He said with a determined glare in his eyes and a smile.

I looked around to each other member and saw the same look in their eyes. Maybe this is what's really been getting at me. I've been nothing but angry lately, and I think it's because I haven't met these guys. They're welcoming and rather neutral overall. And Daisuke? He looks like he's got an actual head attached to his shoulders. So…this is what it's like to finally have a place you belong huh? Well I'm glad I took this job. I've finally decided to do something about what's been going on, and I don't plan on turning back. Especially since I literally just started.

"Well guys I know that I've got you fired up, but I gotta get home. School, you know?"

"Don't worry, boss. We're all pretty tired tonight."

"Don't call me boss. Just call me Kazuya. Only say boss when we're in public, okay?"

They all nodded in agreement. I dropped my bag of stuff and headed for the door they came in. The whole mob parted to let me through, generously.

"While I'm gone tomorrow, here are some things to do: clean this place up, watch my stuff, and don't kill each other. Got it?"

They all shouted random words to basically say "yes". As I stepped out of that door, I looked up into the sky once more. The clouds have no completely covered the sky, making the odds of seeing stars even less. It looks like rain, almost. But I like rain. Hell, I like any weather. I felt a light breeze pass by me and brush every hair on my head as I took my beanie off. I feel…refreshed; like a huge weight has finally been dropped off. I like it. This feeling of being almost weightless…it's the first really good feeling I've felt ever since I got in this town. And that old woman said I'd become some kinda monster. Well, I don't see a monster when I looked at myself through a reflection in a store window. I began walking once more, hoping my legs will take me home.

Then again…this place pretty much is my home, now. As I go down the street and see them almost empty, I can't help but feel that there are still people out here, living their normal lives like normal people. I think I'm finally becoming a true Ikebukurian. Nothing about the Headless Rider, Shizuo, or even Izaya is bothering me anymore. They're just a part of life around here. So, I better get used to it. You know, I'm actually looking forward to any strange thing that might happen tomorrow. Will I get into another fight with Shizuo? Will Izaya put me in the middle of a gang war? Will I meet those odd twins again?

Not to sound too weird, but I'm kind hoping that the very last question there actually happens. I'm a guy, so sue me. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a little skip to my step as I approached my apartment building. I walk through the lobby and head for the elevator. I eventually make it to my room, but instead of going straight to bed I decided to open up the window and just poke my head out. I looked down to see that I was about seven floors up; two from the top. These wonderful experiences…if I just treat them like a disease, they'll crush me. But if welcome them with open arms, I'll have a whole new outlook on life in general. A positive one, at that. The next day, I begged school to just be over quickly, so I just stared out the window to kill time. The teacher gave me a hard time for it, but I didn't care. When that final bell rang and we all bowed, I pretty much got too hyper with excitement as I made my way happily to the exit. I almost forgot to change shoes as I left. After a long-ass walk, I made it to the old factory.

The moment I stepped in, I felt even more happy. The guys were doing as I asked and started cleaning the place up. Sweeping, wiping, dusting, they were doing everything. It was odd, but it just got odder. I heard that some of them were actually thinking of talking to the guy who owned the building to see if they could make this place a living space; furniture and all.

"Why are you guys so enthusiastic about this?" I asked.

"Because we've always wanted to." I looked up to see that Daisuke was standing on top of a flight of stairs that led upward into the manager's office that overlooked the whole factory. I walked through and avoided bumping into anyone trying to clean.

"What're you talking about?" I asked while making my way there.

"We've always thought about making this place a little more like a home, but we were afraid some other members were gonna make this just another sting for their operations." Daisuke replied. I finally got face-to-face with him. "Follow me, I've got a surprise for you Kazuya."

I followed him up the stairs into the manager's office. It was huge, like "my apartment" huge.

"Here's your base of operations. Just give us the order and we'll follow it while you sit back."

I saw a large spinning computer chair in front of a desk on consoles which was right below a glass window. I walked over and sat in the chair, looking over the group cleaning the place up.

"Well then…" I said ambitiously.

I reached over and pressed a button on the bottom of a small microphone stand on the desk.

"Boys…" they all stopped working for a moment to listen.

"Stop cleaning this place for a while. For now…let's go clean up Ikebukuro!"

They all raised their fists and screamed "YEAH!" in agreement.

….Its finally happened, guys.

I'm truly…

happy.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 5: One Step Forward,One StepBack

Chapter 5: One Step Back, One Step Forward

Thinking about it now, sitting here in the manager's office, I can't help but take a look back at the past. I'll admit I wasn't anything special…at first. But I wonder: just what the hell happened to me as a kid that led me to this path?

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't always the kid who followed the rules. I tend to lie about myself in that respect. Well, why don't I do a quick recap? It all began around 17 years ago. On November 9th, 1993, I was born to husband and wife Yu and Shizuka Aragaki at a hospital in Shinjuku. I didn't have any siblings at all, but I was fine with it. After I was born, we moved to my father's home town of Kagegoten. I didn't have a particularly annoying childhood, other than something odd. I was born with an odd amount of strength for a kid my size, so I participated in some sports. I found out quickly that I was great at baseball. But another odd thing was found: I had a habit of keeping my left hand in my pocket and using only my right hand to swing. It was odd, but I was still good at baseball so no one complained. As much as I didn't care for it, I couldn't help but try to figure out some of the odd things about myself.

Dad had purchased one of those ball shooters so I could practice my swings. On my days off from elementary school, I would mostly just head for any wide open area and bring the machine with me. I would swing at balls for hours, just watching them as they flew away and not caring where they ended up. To avoid problems with the neighbors, I would practice in an open field in the forest of Kagegoten. It was also at this time that I discovered that I like cute things. Not just animals, but cute things in general. I found a lost baby rabbit by school while walking home and brought it with it. My parents let me keep it as long as I took care of it. And I did, quite well actually. I was even able to train it and teach a few tricks. Once it was big enough, I would let it follow me to my private batting practice in the forest. As a cute bonus, if I ever hit a ball too far it would go out and find it for me. I still remember that cute little gal. I named her Kagome, after a character in an anime I saw as a child.

One day though, things took a little turn. Some older kids say me practicing, playing with Kagome, and even seen my habit of drawing cute things during class in the trash where I put them. So like any other kid would, they started picking on me. They only used words though, never actions. I wasn't very emotional though, so I didn't let it get to me. My parents were proud that I didn't respond for some reason. I mean, they were just calling me names, so I don't see the big deal in ignoring them. But then all the bad stuff started happening… I was practicing one day with Kagome, and the kids saw that I had a blasting arm. So they tested me…with a rock. It hit my head. I didn't feel it at first, and didn't respond. I must've figured that they wouldn't do it again. But then they got curious and annoyed as to why I didn't hit their rocks. I kept getting hit by them until I heard a light yelp. I looked down to see Kagome was hit by a stray rock on her paw. I then…lost it. I lied earlier to those guys, by the way. I remember quite clearly what happened next. I went on a rampage.

On that day, my bat was my only friend next to Kagome. I beat the crap out of them with the bat. I had a huge amount of strength, but I must've still had some restraint because they weren't dead. But it seemed as though that wasn't enough. The next day after Kagome was put in a vet to heal I thought everything would go back to normal. Wrong, I was. Next thing I know, those bullies had gotten a gang of junior high kids to mess with me. Once they brought up the idea of throwing stones, I lost it again. My temper flared like fire, and I went nuts! Instead of a bat this time, I just used my fists. No one was safe. I think I lifted a small mailbox about my middle school height and used it as a weapon. All of them were down, but then I was as well. I woke up in a hospital with most of my bones broken. Apparently, I had so much strength that I passed my body's limit. Doing so caused a major amount of my body to break as well. So after I healed, I thought I would be normal again. Wrong: some other jerkwads thought they could get away with messing with me.

So I just decided to go nuts. I went on a rampage across the city in hopes of finally getting everyone to leave me alone. That's how I met my best friends Shinji Mugatsu and Taizo Komuro. They didn't want to fight or anything. They just wanted to be friends. And friends they were. We became a little trio in middle school. I had even earned myself the nickname "Demon of Kagegoten". One day, I found out that my anger and stepping out of line was somehow a bad thing. I had caused so much destruction that my parents flat out screamed at me with anger. I tried defending myself by saying that it was to prevent bullies, but they didn't listen. All they said that it wasn't in the natural order of things to be a monster like this. There were rules and social norms that I had to follow. And if I didn't follow them, then I would just die on the side of the road like a low-life. Imagine being a kid and your parents saying something like that to you in middle school. I guess those words have left a little damage on me. That could explain why I was always obsessed with social norms and how anything breaking them was wrong. After that talk, I never raised my fist again.

Kagome had died later that year in winter, but not without leaving a few presents after a run in with a male rabbit. My house was filled with the furry little bastards until my parents gave them away. But they let me keep one. Another girl, this one I named Kyoko. She's been around ever since middle school graduation. My school and social life were boring from then on, the only fun being either playing with Kyoko or messing around with Shinji and Taizo. I took a test around the mid-point in my first year at Kagegoten High. Everyone took it, and I learned later that it was a form of IQ test. I scored rather well, and ended up transferring to here in Ikebukuro. One thing led to another, and here I am today, finally breaking out of the social norm prison I let my parents force me to make all of those years ago. But that was back in the old days. Right now, I'm going against all that bull and finally doing something. Stepping out of line is like a thrill for me now.

I heard a loud clang and some laughter to knock me out of my thoughts. I looked down from the manager's office to see one of these idiots hit his head on one of the machines and is now lying on the ground unconscious. Everyone else was just laughing. That was until Daisuke's cell phone went off. He answered it and started mumbling into it. When he was finished, he looked up to me and nodded. That means that we've got a job to clean up. I stepped out of the office and walked down the long flight of stairs toward him.

"What're we up against?" I asked on my way down.

"Some idiots are planning on having a ground war with some small time gang that's just starting out. Overall, I'd saw we can take em." He replied.

When I finally reached ground level, I found that one of the guys presented my school bag to me. I grabbed it and looked inside, revealing that I did forget my books in my desk and only brought my change of clothes. Oh good, I brought my black pea coat. I actually have two: a black and a purple one. I just use the black one so no one recognizes my purple one.

"I'll only need at least four of you at best. I'll go change. Get ready."

* * *

><p>About three hours later, I was sitting in the back of a van that one of our members owned. I made sure I was in my whole ass-kicking attire for the job. I sat in the back with two other members while Daisuke sat in the left passenger side and another member drove on the right side. I was mostly quiet with the only noise I made was the shaking of my golf bag with my tools in it rattling around. The two in the back with me sat up against the sides of the van.<p>

The one to my left was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with the number "37" printed on the front, a mostly shaven head except for a flat purple-dyed mohawk. He had jeans that the legs cut off at the knee on the left leg.

I looked to the other one to get a read on him. He kept his black hair rather unkempt like me, but had it parted so that most of it covered the left half of his face. He wore a hoodie colored with black and purple stripes with jeans that had the left pant leg cut off at the knee. An odd duo.

The driver, from what I saw earlier, looked rather older than the rest of us. He wore a baseball cap with an A on the front, a blue trench coat button all the way up, and had a red glove covering his right hand. I didn't see a purple anything on him, but I'm going to assume that he is in fact a member.

The location: some storage facility. Members of the Purple Scorpions who didn't join my side were planning on cracking down on the place for territorial purposes. There were rumors of another color gang calling themselves the Orange Flames was starting, but they're so useless that I think it'll fall apart by the end of the night. We crept toward the site with the lights on the van shut off. The driver made a right turn into an alley and crept along it slowly. We stopped at the end of it, the gates to the storage facility right across the street in front of us. We didn't see any of our guys yet, so we don't need to make a move. I pulled my pink scarf down to get a little more air in my lungs. Quite frankly, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. The Mohawk guy offered me a water bottle.

"Here, boss. You thirsty?"

"Yeah." I grabbed the bottle and took a swig. "A little. First real job, you know?"

"I hear ya. My name's Kohta. It's nice to be out here with ya boss."

"Nice to meet you."

I looked over to the other one. "What's your name?" He doesn't answer. He just stared at me.

"Not a talker, huh?"

"No, he's not." Daisuke called from the back. "We call him Knives. He's pretty good with knives, but he doesn't kill. Nice guy."

I looked back to the one called Knives. "So, you're Knives, huh? Nice to meet you."

"Piacere di conoscerti troppo** (Italian)**."

"Oh, so you're an illegal? Which one?"

"¿Qué? **(Spanish)**" he answered.

I'm no foreign language expert, but I think that was something completely different than earlier.

"We don't know." Daisuke answered from the front. "He changes it."

"Why would he change it?" I asked.

"No clue. Probably just to mess with people."

I looked back at Knives.

"You change your background constantly…that's funny, man." I chuckled at the end.

"Jah. Väga Naljakas **(Estonian)**." he answered.

He didn't laugh, he just stayed there staring. I looked back up front to try to use the rear view mirror to see the driver underneath his hat.

"What's your story, bud?" I asked.

"My name's Makoto. I'm just a day laborer. But when I heard from Daisuke just what the hell you plan on doing, I couldn't help but get in on it. Something new, for a change."

I smiled. "Couldn't agree more. Welcome aboard."

At that, I heard someone laughing in the distance. I poked my head between Daisuke and Makoto to see at least 13 guys wearing purpled climbing over the fence to the storage area.

"Alright boss, you ready…?" Daisuke asked.

I suddenly felt my throat get dry. I looked back to Kohta. "Got anymore water?" I asked.

"Sorry boss, all out."

"Crap."

I poked my head up front and saw that Makoto has parked the van a little too far ahead. I looked out his window and could see that it was aligned with the sidewalk. I also saw several soda machines along the wall, and several people standing in front of it.

"Hey Makoto, roll down the window."

"Sure thing." He did as said.

"Hey, you guys!"

I could see three standing out of their own van, and a fourth sitting in the driver's seat. "Mind throwing me one of those sodas? I'll pay you back!"

One of them put some cash into the machine and got a soda. They threw it quickly. As he threw it, I could make out what he looked like. He seemed a little taller and older than me, with a serious face, and wore a strange, flat, black hat on his head. Makoto stuck his hand out the window and caught it. He presented it to me. I grabbed it and handed a semi-large roll of money to throw at the guy who threw me the sode. Did I payback more? Definately.

"Cheers, boss."

"Thanks." I popped the tab and chugged the whole thing down in a second. I crushed the can.

"Duck." I said as I threw it in the back.

"Orders, boss? We've got witnesses." Daisuke asked.

I looked forward at the storage facility.

"…Floor it."

"On it." Makoto flipped the car on, shifted gears, and punched that gas pedal with his boot.

The van screeched its tires and finally threw itself forward. We slammed through the fence and went forward. Makoto cut a sharp left turn. We stopped right there and saw the Purple Scorpions beating down the newest gang, the Orange Flames.

"…Let me at em."

"You got it." Makoto replied.

I walked into the back of the van and grabbed a baseball bat from my bag. Makoto flipped the head lights on and floored it again. Just before he was about to hit them, he slammed the brakes and turned the wheel. Knives unlocked the back of the van door as we spun. Moment that van stopped, I lunged forward and smashed through that door. I swung the bat and took out a Scorpion in a single swing. Knives followed behind with a flying dropkick to another while Kohta jumped out and delivered a punch to another member. I looked back and saw that he was wearing knuckle bracers.

"Nice." I commented. I lifted my pink scarf to cover my face and turned to the rest of the Scorpions.

They were all stunned and frozen, giving the Orange Flames time to run. "W-Who are you guys?" One of the Scorpions asked. Wait, I shouldn't be calling him that. Let's give him a proper title.

"We're the Purple Scorpions." I answered by deepening my voice.

"No way, we're the Purple Scorpions!"

"No…you're all just punks!"

I charged forward and began swinging my bat with my right hand. I kept my left hand in my coat pocket. I missed the first swing as the guy stepped back, but I used the moment to keep going forward and spin. I lunged backward to crash into him with my back. As he landed on the ground, I spun around again to deliver a swift blow to the chest with my bat. But I was caught by a guy using a crowbar to block. Knives came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Knives pulled off some kinda dance move by doing a hand stand and spinning. He sprang up and landed on his feet.

He ducked a guy using a pipe and delivered a kick to the back of his shin. He then pulled out a switchblade knife and shaved his head with one swing front to back. While his hand was in the back, and he slammed the back of his hand on the guy's head, sending him forward. I took advantage of the opportunity and lunged forward, delivering a knee to his face. The blow knocked him unconscious. I heard a scream of rage behind me. I had forgotten the guy who was on the ground earlier. He got up and charged toward me with a fist pulled back for a punch. But he was stopped by Kohta who grabbed the guy by the collar and lifted him up like a piñata. I charged forward and slammed my bat into the guy's chest. Kohta dropped him, and kicked his back. The kick made the guy roll like a ball to a corner.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, boss." Only seven left.

I heard someone go "Whoo-hoo!" in the distance.

I looked behind the van and saw those four from earlier were watching the fight. In the light, I could see what they looked like. The guy who threw me the can was leaning against their van with his arms crossed, seriously observing the situation. To his left I saw the driver, who had brown hair and a rather bored expression on his face as he looked at our fight. To the guy leaning's right, was a girl in odd black clothes with a book bag and wearing a black hat with two pieces of her brown hair hanging freely in front of her ears. To her right was an even weirder guy. He wore a blue hoodie, short light-brown hair and narrow slits for eyes. The last two were oddly wearing smiles on their faces and seemed to be cheering for us.

My focus on them was broken as I heard another guy coming at me from behind. I slowly turned around swinging my bat. I nailed the guy in the face and made him lean so far back that his feet were lifted from the ground. From there, he fell on his back. I moved to hold my bat over my shoulder as I watched Kohta and Knives do their thing. Knives was a damn acrobatic, literally jumping from guy to the next while delivering hard attacks. The targets weren't knocked out, but were being worn down. I looked to my right to see Kohta was just using his fists to beat the hell out of one and another guy who approached him. Knives stopped moving around and stared at me. He would dodge an incoming attack but kept eye contact with me.

He slithered like a serpent passed the punks and headed toward me. I got the signal. I moved my bat and held it to my side. I slowly walked over and Knives lead four guys chasing him. I held my bat up. I pulled my arm back with it to charge up. Knives kept coming. I swung my bat with most of my might. Knives kneeled down on his knees to glide on the concrete with his left leg, seeing how the other didn't have any cover on it. My bat went over his head as I swung that mother, and slammed it into the chest of the first guy. The other three crashed right behind me. I was forced to throw more of my might into the swing. After a single moment, I was able to swing like a BAMF and knocked them all the hell away. Knives sprang up to his feet and turned around. He presented a thumbs up.

"우수한 **(Korean)**." He said in a deadpan voice.

I just replied with a thumbs up as well. "Is that all?" I asked in my muffled voice.

As I asked that, Kohta punched several guys away and into a stack of crates.

"Now we are." He said. I looked to see that he was dusting his shoulders off.

"No effort." He said confidently.

"Ah shut up. Anyone for ramen?" I asked.

I turned to see that Daisuke and Makoto hadn't left the van. They looked serious still. Daisuke pointed his finger to something behind us. I saw in the reflection of the front window that the Orange Flames were back. I turned around to see that they were approaching alright, but were shivering in their boots.

"Not worth the time. You guys are all defenseless. If you don't wanna be a pain in the ass, I suggest that you leave. NOW!"

At that, most of them left. That was except a weird guy that stood out. He head bright orange hair, wore biker-like attire with almost leather everything with small spike studs poking out the shoulders, forearms, and sides of his boots. But what got me was his psychotic smile and that twisted look in his eyes that screamed "psycho". Knives and Kohta came over and stood by my side.

"Just who are you?" Kohta asked.

At that, Daisuke stepped out of the van, almost in a panic.

"Guys, leave him! Don't mess with this guy."

We all turned around to see that Daisuke looked very serious. I looked back to the psycho who was giggling.

"He-he, what's wrong Daisuke? I thought you'd be glad to see little old me…!"

"Daisuke, you know this guy?" I asked him while keeping my eyes focused on the psycho.

"Yeah…truth is, he runs a color gang all the way down in Kyushu. The Red Fangs, we called ourselves."

"Save the details for later. Just tell me why he's here."

The psycho began clapping his hands. "Oh where are my manners?" he asked sarcastically. "Allow me to introduce myself!"

He spun around in a circle stopped to face us. He bowed with his right arm across his chest and the other arm in the air as he bowed.

"I am the one and only psychopath murderer and gang leader, Sousuke Yagami!" He lifted himself back up, barely holding in mad laughter.

"And **I **am here," he said as he placed one hand on his chest. "To see if the ground here is fertile enough for my guys to move here!"

He's planning on…brining his gang up here?

"And I must say, you guys aren't fun enough. I guess I'll have to push you a little…"

He placed his left hand behind his back and pulled out a glass bottle that had some liquid in it and a cloth stuffed in the opening. He brought out a lighter with his right hand and lit the cloth.

"Happy Birthday!" he screamed and laughed out.

He threw the bottle behind him. It went through a cracked open door to a storage space. He turned right and ran like lightning. He took one jump and went over the fence entirely.

"We've got to put that fire out!" I ordered.

I dropped my bat and charged toward the storage space to put out the fire. When I reached it, I pushed the door open to see that the bottle had lit a crate on fire. The writing on the side said something. I think the characters read…fireworks.

"…Son of a bi-"

* * *

><p>The box of fireworks exploded in Kazuya's face, sending him flying back toward his group. Soon, the fireworks all went off and began erupting in a series of explosions in the building. Kazuya was blown back and landed on his side almost 20 feet back to his group. They all gave their reactions to the explosion.<p>

"Son of a bitch…" Daisuke mumbled.

"Son of bitch…!" Makoto declared.

"SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Kohta.

"сын суки **(Russian)**..." Knives barely spoke.

Knives and Kohta quickly picked up Kazuya and headed for the van.

"Get in! Get in!" Daisuke ordered. Knives and Kohta jumped in, laying the singed and severely injured Kazuya on his back on the floor of the back of the van. Makoto slammed his foot on the gas, hoping to get somewhere fast before the cops show up. Though this gang of misfits is rather loyal and strong, Kazuya had no idea just who these people were in times of panic.

"HOLY CRAP WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Screamed Kohta as he slammed his head against the van side.

"Hey, don't do that to my van!"

Makoto quickly made a sharp right turn onto a random street. The momentum forced Kohta to slam his face into the van side. Makoto then turned left onto another street and sent Kohta flying to hit the other side of the van's inside. Knives ducked and rolled over to the other side of the van, where Kohta was sent from.

"Hey, watch it!" Kohta hollered as he kicked the back of Makoto's the chair.

The weak structure of the chair forced it to break slightly, forcing Makoto's face first onto the steering wheel. The impact dazed him and made him unable to move. But while his head was on the horn, it was blaring as they drove down the road. Not only that, but his feet were still on the pedals.

"Kohta you idiot!" Daisuke acted quickly and grabbed the wheel with his free right hand. "Knives, beat him up!"

Knives complied and proceeded to lunge on Kohta.

"Hey, get off of me!" Kohta rolled in the back with Knives assault him while Daisuke was barely holding onto the steering wheel and preventing the car from crashing.

Daisuke then remembered he had something to wake people up in times like this. With his free left hand he began digging in the glove compartment. He pulled out a handheld tazer that required up-close contact to use. He pressed the button and it turned on, but when he released his finger it was still zapping. He looked at the button and saw that was covered with a dried up brown substance that made the button sticky and hard to move.

"Who spilled soda on my tazer?" he asked.

"Rossz** (Hungarian)**." Knives answered in the back.

"Knives, come on!" At that, Daisuke realized that the van was reaching a red light. "Oh crap!"

Daisuke, not paying attention to his right hand, threw the still active tazer in the back of the van. It landed on the struggling pair of Kohta and Knives.

"OWWWWW!" screamed Kohta as he was hit with it.

Knives jumped off of him to avoid the tazer only to hit his head on the ceiling of the van. He landed and forced Kazuya's unconscious body to bounce up. Kohta was struggling with the tazer. He was swiping his hand at it to catch it, but to no avail. His hand conveniently kept hitting the zapping end, forcing his hand to recoil and try with the other and failing as well. This went on for at least a block before Knives got bored of the spectacle and smacked with his left hand at the tazer. He hit the handle and it went flying toward the front of the van.

It hit the back of Makoto's head, effectively waking him up. "HOLY CRAP!"

Makoto slammed on the brakes of the van, but quickly slammed on the gas again to send the van flying. While Knives and Kohta were still fighting, Kazuya's body was still being thrown around. The force of the sudden acceleration sent him to the back of the van and slamming the back door, forcing it open. Kazuya was almost thrown onto the concrete of the road, but his pant leg was caught on a hook for the door to close on and was simply being waved like a flag in the wind.

All the while this is occurring, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima, was walking down the sidewalk alone. He heard a loud screeching of a car and was immediately annoyed by the noise.

"What the hell is that?" he asked no one aloud.

He turned around to see a van swerving almost in a panic coming down the road. As it passed, he saw a familiar face being dragged in the air behind the van. Two people from the back grabbed the body and dragged it back in. Shizuo was almost stunned by the act, but was more confused.

"What is that kid up to this time?" he asked.

He kept walking, trying to follow the van. He could guess easily that it was about to crash soon. He was half right.

In a sudden burst of rage, Makoto lost all sense of control.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" He slammed on the brakes of the van to stop violently.

This proved to be less helpful, for Kazuya's body was being pulled in by Knives and Kohta. The speed of the brining in and the brakes forced the two to lose their grip on Kazuya and send him flying. Kazuya's unconscious body was thrown so fast that he smashed through the front windshield and went forward. His friends watched in awe as Kazuya's body flew through the air like a ragdoll. Kazuya landed on the concrete and tumbled over and over for several feet. His body stopped tumbling as his friends got out of the van to catch up, but he slid while on his back further still. He stopped in time to interrupt another person's evening. Knives, Daisuke, Kohta, and Makoto were all in shock as they saw who was forced to stop in the middle of the road to prevent running over Kazuya's body.

Riding an old-looking black motorcycle, with a black jump suit and a yellow biker helmet with cat ears, was a familiar face to any Ikebukurean. It was the one and only, the infamous, Headless Rider. From a distance, the guys could easily tell that it was a woman riding it. While three of them were completely scared, Knives was not.

He ran over and slid down onto his knees. He stopped next to Kazuya's body and inspected the damage…in an odd way. He simply raised Kazuya's hand and dropped it. He did this for several seconds until looking up at the Headless Rider.

"Go raibh maith agat, a chailleann." He said.

The Headless Rider immediately recognized the language Knives spoke. It was Irish…clear Irish. He said "Thank you, miss."

Knives resumed picking up and dropping Kazuya's hand. Daisuke eventually ran over.

"Kazuya, you okay?" He tried shaking Kazuya awake.

"I've gotcha…" Makoto spoke from behind.

He approached with the tazer he was recently struck with. He turned it on and hit Kazuya's chest with it. Kazuya's screamed himself awake and moved about like a fish out of water, but quickly went back to being unconscious.

"…Again." Kohta said from behind.

They performed this act three more times, until before the fourth Kazuya willed himself awake for a few moments.

"…Get me….to a doctor…not at a hospital…you…asshoooo…zzzz"

Kazuya was able to get his message across. But Makoto nabbed him with a tazer again. Daisuke took it out of his hand to prevent any more damage.

"Alright guys, enough clowning around. We gotta get Kazuya to a doctor, and fast. But now one at a hospital."

"Why?" Kohta asked.

"Because then they'd know that we're Purple Scorpions and probably lock us all away." He looked back to Kazuya.

"Now where to find one…"

Kazuya…Kazuya…the name seemed familiar, somehow to the Rider. But more to it, the boy's face looked familiar. Then she remembered…it was the boy Simon was holding a few days ago by the collar holding the bag of 500,000 Yen! She brought out her PDA, a clicking noise that caught the gang's attention. When she finished typing, she presented the screen to them. All of them read it perfectly, even Knives did, oddly enough. It read

"I know someone who can help."

Daisuke clenched his fist in joy. "YES! Get em in the van, boys!"

They all saluted and picked up Kazuya's body. They literally threw him into the back and piled in. Daisuke turned to the Headless Rider.

"Thank you. Now please, lead the way."

Daisuke ran back into the van and piled into the passenger side.

_Don't worry, Kazuya. _Daisuke thought to himself. _We'll get you fixed…hopefully._

He heard a loud clang coming from the back as Makoto started the van again.

"Check it out, Knives! Look what I can make Kazuya do...!" Kohta spoke.

_...If you're alive by the end of the night, that is..._

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 6: A Common Threat

**Author's Note: This Chapter will introduce a brand new OC! Will he be good? Will he be bad? I don't know because quite frankly I'm seeing colored spots at the moment (DAMN YOU MOUNTAIN DEW!) Also, I don't think I did this when I started the story: I do not own Durarara! Also, back in Chapter 5, I may have screwed up. I meant to have Kazuya a year older but in the same grade as the main characters Mikado and the others, but odds are that I just blew that chance to hell. Please forgive any confusion**

Chapter 6: A Common Threat

The following morning, police were called in for action. They were informed of a gang war being fought in the middle of a large storage facility in Ikebukuro. After hearing from the caller that the assaulters wore purple items, everyone came to the same conclusion: the Purple Scorpions have struck again. Over the past few weeks, the Purple Scorpions have been the reason behind a majority of calls to the police lately. Today however, they were baffled by a new factor. Purple Scorpions were attacked by Purple Scorpions. The members who were found with several broken bones explained that the last thing they remember was being attacked by other Purple Scorpions. A truly odd sight. Why would the Scorpions attack themselves? While the normal police were investigating the situation, an odd car with police lights pulled into the facility. It was rather battered and scratched on several places, and the glass around the left light is broken off entirely. The driver's door on the right side opens and a tall man stepped out.

He was 6'2, wore a brown trench coat, a blue suit beneath it, and had shoulder length unkempt hair and grey eyes. He approached the normal police and presented his identification; a formal introduction.

"My name's Kenshin Sanada, I'm an investigator for these kinds of situations."

"What do you mean 'these kinds of situations'?" One of the cops asked.

"Gang wars. I came all the way up from Kyushu where the Red Fangs have made some of the cities down there a nightmare."

"Oh, now I recognize you." The eldest cop pointed out.

"You're the investigator who tried to bring down the whole Red Fangs for the past few years. You even got into a fist fight with their leader a while ago and ended up in the hospital."

"That's me."

Sanada walked past the three speaking to him and walked toward the fight scene. Several pieces of fighting equipment were outlined with chalk on the ground. Kenshin Sanada went through every form of scenario and different possibilities and variables. Within mere minutes, he came to a conclusion. He dug his right hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He pulled one out and a lighter. He lit it, took on breath, and released it.

"Okay…I've figured everything out." The three cops from earlier were unsurprisingly shocked.

"How…?" the second eldest asked.

"Well it's all really simple, when you think about it. But before I tell you what happened, let's get a psyche profile here."

He takes another breath through his cigarette.

"This isn't just some gang civil war or a fight for territory. At least not the end result. According to what I heard over the phone a few minutes before I got here, the original plan was for those scumbags…"

he points the cigarette hand at the group of bandaged Purple Scorpions.

"Were planning on beating down a new gang calling themselves the Orange Flames. Everything was going to plan. That was, until a new group showed up."

He takes another breath of the cigarette.

"Now these guys coming up, they're the real Purple Scorpions. I've been hearing through the streets that someone has taken the reigns of being the leader of the Purple Scorpions. As you can guess, not everyone is welcoming the new boss. So, to prove he's in charge, the boss decides to go through an entire change of operation for the group. He's got a van carrying five guys and that includes himself: two fighters, back-up, and a driver. He hangs out in the alley across the street in the van, waiting for the right time to strike. Now this boss isn't some kinda pushover. He's not a random guy who commits crimes of passion. He's got a plan; maybe he didn't know exactly what he was gonna do but he's got a pretty good idea."

He takes another breath of the cigarette and begins pacing around.

"Now this new boss, let's call him Shin, doesn't want to just randomly beat down guys. He wants to be noticed, to be seen what he's doing. So rather than committing a sneak attack, he goes for flare. He has the driver slam the van through the fence and waits at that spot where the turning tread tracks end."

He points his finger toward a stopped set of tracks near the broken down entrance.

"They let the element of surprise set in and charge the van forward. Pulls of an awesome u-turn, back door opens and the three fighters pop out. They bring a beat down on in seconds. According to those guys one was an acrobatic, one was a puncher, and the boss was using a wooden bat. Now this boss has got one hell of a swing. He's pretty strong, almost as tough as a certain blonde guy around these parts…almost. Using that kinda muscle with a bat should be enough to kill man in a single swing. But that's when we notice the smallest details."

He takes a breath of the cigarette and points to the middle man in the middle of the group of injured hang members.

"That guy noticed a key clue here. He said that the boss kept his left hand in his black pea coat pocket. That, is a key piece for a good psyche profile."

He resumes his pacing around the area as the three cops followed him.

"This guy keeps using a single hand and not using both hands. This guy is not dangerous, at least not to us."

"How do you figure?"

"Because he's a nice guy. Nice guys don't kill. If he used both hands he could break a lot more than just a few bones. So this guy is holding back the entire time, not going all-out at anytime for any reason. A nice guy gang leader…"

he takes a breath of his cigarette. It's finish now, so he drops it and puts it out with his left foot.

"What is this world coming to?"

He resumes his pacing as the cops follow and write down everything he says.

"Now everyone is beaten down, the Orange Flames run away and don't come back. Mission accomplished?"

"Yes?"

"No. One guy stays behind. A psychopath, a real monster. Something the boss has never seen. Sousuke Yagami. I recognize this style of destruction."

"Who's that?"

"The leader of the Red Fangs. He's the guy who kicked my ass back in Asakura in the Fukuoka Prefecture. He's got murder, arson, burglary, assault, and a whole bunch of crap on that list, making him the most dangerous man in Japan pretty much."

"Why would he show up here?"

"You know frankly, I can never figure out that guy's game. Everything he does is random and usually results in well…this."

He stops in front of a burnt down storage unit, where the main danger of this investigation is the focus.

"Most likely, he's gotten bored of the whole damn Kyushu region and all the cities he's raised hell in. Now he's most likely looking for kicks and started to pick a fight with the Purple Scorpions' boss. He tested the guy by throwing a burning cocktail into this storage unit. The boss runs in and tries to put it out. Then…"

"It all goes up in flames. Do you think the guy lived?"

"Gang mentality is 'leave the dead'. So, he's most likely recovering somewhere not in a hospital to avoid us. And that's the story."

The three cops finished writing everything down and closed their notebooks.

"So, what do we do?"

"…Nothing."

"What?"

"Sousuke and the Shin? Those guys are smart enough not to leave anything behind. That's why Shin wears a pink scarf and a beanie with a rabbit sewn in it. Not only is he hiding his identity, but he's making it hard to peg him personality wise. He fights like a monster and does it with odd attire. Plus, I can tell already that the bat he dropped over there is useless for fingerprints. Besides, even if he didn't wear any gloves then the fire would've cleaned them off for him. All we need to do is clean up. There's a war of vendetta going on around here and we're just caught in the crossfire."

He turns around and began walking back to his car.

"All we need to do is duck the bullets."

He sat down in his car and drove off without any hesitation. He looks around the car as he drove it and saw the various damages. The interior was just as torn up as the outside, with several pieces of it just decaying. Sanada takes a breath, and looks out the window.

"It's been a long while, Sousuke, since that day. When you took everything from me…"

Sanada comes to a red light and looks back in the car. Right on the dashboard in front of the speedometer was a picture. It was a much cleaner shaven and younger Kenshin Sanada, standing next to a beautiful woman as she held a young child. All formal attire and smiles from each of them.

"You took everything from me, Sousuke. You're a damn monster. You may have taken the entire Kyushu region, but you won't take this city."

He looks back up to pay attention to the road.

"I just need to find out who the leader of the Scorpions is. Once I do that, than I can finally make you pay for what you've done to me…"

He reaches with his left hand to a small opening between his seat and the passenger seat. He pulls out a revolver, which looked rather rusted. He comes to another red light, and takes this time to check the chamber. It only has one bullet. A bullet for a single target. He closes the chamber and began driving when the red light ended.

"Who are you, Shin…?"

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh….my head. What the hell did I do last night? Did someone slip a roofie in my soda? Well I hate the idea of the damn thing, Shinji once told me something relating to that damn drug: Roofies, a better way to say you love her. I always wonder why the hell I hang out with him. Wait, no time for that! Where am I? Last thing I remember: some badassery on my part, some new friends, and a bunch of losers. Wait…I remember meeting some new guy. Orange hair…biker outfit…something about Costa Rica. Oh wait, now I remember! Sousuke Yagami, the leader of the Red Fangs lit a box of fireworks on fire, I was stupid enough to approach it, it blew up in my face, and then…here. Well that's odd. I guess I better get up them. I cracked open my eyes and saw a ceiling I didn't recognize. I tried to lean up, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I leaned back down and decided to just turn my head and look somewhere.<p>

First left: I saw a small table with two small chairs on each side of it in front of a window that overlooked the city. I looked right and saw a normal wall. I then noticed the floor. Judging by the light brown material and the fact that I'm in a futon, this is very normal Japanese room. This concludes that I'm still in Japan thankfully. The pain in my chest finally settled and I leaned up. I looked around and still saw this room as rather normal. I looked under the covers to see that I was wearing the same black pants from last night but they now come with singe marks. I also saw a bandages and patches here and there on my chest. I was finally able to stand up and move around. I rolled my shoulders one at a time and knocked loose a few knots. I saw my black pea coat, beanie, and pink scarf neatly folded in a pile. I put on my coat first and simply put my scarf and my beanie in my coat pockets. I saw the door to the room and walked out. I was in a rather impressive apartment hallway. I looked around and saw my shoes by the entrance. I heard some chatter coming from down the hall. I rubbed my eyes as I was walking and could barely hear as I yawned to signal my presence.

"Hey guys look, boss is awake." That sounded like Daisuke.

I removed my hand to see the gang sitting on a couch just talking, but Knives was drinking out of a tea cup. To their left and dead ahead of me, was yet another weirdo sitting in a chair. Wearing a long white coat, glasses, and having short brown hair that was curved on the sides a little bit, was who I think is the owner of this apartment.

"Hey there!" he greeted.

From the cheerful tone, something tells me that he's someone I can actually let my guard down…but not entirely.

"Hey…Where am I?" I asked.

"My home. Your friends here came in the middle of the night and needed you fixed up."

He practically jumped from his chair as he got up and walked over to me, offering his hand out.

"My name's Shinra Kishitani. I'm a doctor." I was hesitant to shake his hand. "Don't worry, your friends already told me your situation. Plus, you're not the first guy I've treated who didn't want any business with the cops." He assured me.

I finally extended my hand and shook his. But I must still not have all of my senses in order, because I think I'm crushing his hand. He bent down onto his right knee and grabbed his wrist shaking my hand with his left hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Please let go!" I immediately released my grip.

"Um, sorry. My strength must be a little whack at the moment."

He stood back onto his feet and acted like I never crushed his hand.

"Oh don't worry! I take worse punishment than that on a daily basis!" I tilted my head in confusion.

I turned to my group and greeted with a hand wave. But a pressing question came to my mind.

"So, how'd you guys find this guy?" I pointed my left thumb toward Shinra.

"We didn't even know he existed." Kohta answered.

"Then how did you find him?" I asked.

"She led us to him." Makoto answered.

"Who's 'she'?" I asked.

Knives pointed behind me.

"Aici **(Irish)**."

I turned around and saw the biggest legend of Ikebukuro. The black jumpsuit, the feminine figure, and the no he-…Wait, what? I rubbed my eyes real quick to ensure that there wasn't anything off about them. I saw her pale neck but…no…head…just black smoke emitting from it. I turned around to face my group and pointed my left pointer finger at me.

"Kohta…"

"Yeah?"

"Punch me."

"Got it."

Kohta stood up and walked over to stand in front of me. Guy's about 6ft tall, so a few inches taller than me. He threw a direct punch and landed straight between my eyes. I crash landed on the floor and was a daze. I heard footsteps approaching me. Next thing I see, the woman had walked over and was looking over me from above. Wait, can you look over someone without a head? She brought out a PDA and started typing. When done, she turned the PDA around so I could see what she typed.

"Are you okay?" was what it said.

"Um…a little."

I stood up and tilted my head enough to the left and right to crack it on both sides. I turned around and saw her still standing there…black smoke still there. I think it's starting the set in now…

"You're…the Headless Rider…right?"

I think from the slight motion of her neck, she nodded. She started typing again.

"I found your friends speeding down the street last night almost killing you. When I recognized you and saw your injuries, I let them follow me here to get you fixed up."

I bowed my head in gratitude. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Hang on a tick. "Wait, what do you mean that these guys were almost killing me?"

She began typing again. "I saw them driving down the road and slam the breaks so hard that you were sent flying through the front windshield and landing on the road right in front of me."

I turned to my group who were all sitting on the couch and whistling.

"…We'll talk about this later you bastards. In the meantime…"

I turned to Shinra, bowed, and turned to the Headless Rider, and bowed.

"I must thank you both. I don't believe I've introduced myself, personally. My name's Kazuya Aragaki, and I'm the leader of the Purple Scorpions. A pleasure to meet you both. And, thanks again."

The Headless Rider began typing again. "I'm Celty Sturluson. It's nice to meet you, too. And, I have a question for you."

"Um, sure."

She types again. "You're friend Knives always changes his nationality by speaking another language, right?"

"Yeah…."

She types. "If that's true, then how come he hasn't spoken any language besides Irish since I've met him?"

I turned around to see Knives was attempting to balance a spoon on his right middle finger.

"We…have no idea." We all answered at once.

Knives looked at us like we were idiots. I looked back at Shinra.

"Thanks again, Shinra. I've gotta go. Things to do, you know?"

"I understand. And here…" he handed me a business card with a phone number on it. "If you ever find yourself in a pinch and need fixing, just give me a call."

"Thanks. How much?"

"For what?"

"You're a doctor, right? I'm sure stuff like this can't be for free."

"No charge!"

"…Huh?"

"Celty asked me to help so, so I don't charge if she asks."

"That's…odd. But, thank you anyway. You guy's ready to go?" I asked my group.

Knives stood up and headed toward the bathroom.

"We'll just wait for him then." I commented.

Makoto stood up from his seat on the couch and made sure that Knives had closed the door to the bathroom.

"Okay guys, I've got a theory!" he whispered rather loudly.

"About what?" I asked.

"Here we go again." Daisuke chuckled.

"What?"

"This is what makes Makoto entertaining. The guy's a conspiracy theorists. He's been trying for ages to figure out what's up with Knives."

"Okay. I'll bite. What's Knives's deal?"

Makoto double-checked to see that Knives was still in the bathroom.

"Okay, here's why I think he keeps speaking a different language. Knives is actually…an alien!"

"Oh no…" Shinra commented.

I turned around questioningly to see Celty was shaking a little. No, more like…trembling. She began typing on her PDA quickly.

It read "A-Alien…?"

"Yeah," Makoto continued "You see, I theorize that he's an alien who's been sent to Earth to observe us humans. He's already been to so many places on this planet that he's mastered several languages in the process. That is, except English and Japanese. He's been working his way up. Now that he's in the big leagues, he's come to the most exciting part of Japan to observe how we humans handle struggle amongst ourselves. He's still learning our language, so he uses other languages in an attempt to try to see the commonalities between the different languages!"

Oh this is pure gold.

"And what, pray tell, does he intent to do with all of this observation?" I asked sarcastically.

"He plans on returning to his home planet to give his evaluation on Earth as a threat! With we're dangerous, they'll invade. If we're not, they'll just leave us be. But, judging from all the crap Knives has seen, I'd guess his people are not gonna like what they see…"

At that, Kohta, Daisuke, and I all started laughing.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"That's a joke, right?"

"Man, I knew you were trippy but this is something else…!"

Before we could continue, we heard Celty typing on her PDA once more. I turned around, only to discover something else.

"Y-You may be right!" it read.

"Oh no, I was afraid this would happen." Shinra commented. "You guys should get going. I don't think this talk about aliens is all that healthy so early in the morning…" he said almost nervously.

I think…Celty, the Headless Rider, is scared of aliens. That…is freaking hilarious. But I won't laugh out loud, I have some respect for people. At that, Knives stepped out of the bathroom. He turned to look at me, expecting something I think. Time to try it out…

"Hey, Knives, Makoto and Celty think you're an alien. Are you…?"

Everyone suddenly tensed up as I asked the question. Knives didn't speak or even move at first. He then raised both of his hands and placed them behind his head, raising his pointing fingers up to look like antennas.

"…BBBLLLEEEZZZZ…" he said slowly.

He then proceeded to leave the apartment. Makoto hollered in surprise and I heard Celty take a few steps back.

"Um…we should get going. Guys, let's go."

"Right."

"On it."

"S-Sure…!"

They all proceeded to walk out first with me following behind them. As I stepped out, I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Hey wait!" I turned around to see that Shinra was trying to catch up.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say something before you left."

"Listen, if it's about the alien thing scaring Celty, I'm sorry."

"It's not that. It's you."

"Huh?"

"You're something else. While fixing you, I saw that you're body's functions went on like the injuries weren't even there. And from what your friends have told me, you seem to share an ability like a friend of mine."

"Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"A lot of people have been comparing me and him for a while, so I could've guessed. Why are you pointing it out, though?"

"Because I think it's interesting how you, at a much younger age, could possibly have this much strength in you. I mean, Shizuo has been this strong since we were kids, but you just seem…different. You…how do I put this? You seem to be able to completely hold back your strength?"

"How do you figure?"

"Well while talking about this with your friends, they said that you always fight with your left hand in your coat pocket."

"And?"

"I theorize that while you are not aware of it, your body is subconsciously holding itself back without your permission. It's quite fascinating, really."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You…are an odd guy, you know that Shinra?"

"I'm well aware, and I also have an interest in weird things. I'd like to get a better look at how your body acts while you fight sometime."

"Just hang around the city at night; I'm bound to get into some kinda trouble. Anyway, I really have to go. Thanks again, I mean it."

I bowed one last time before finally stepping on the elevator with the others.

"My offer still stands." He said as the doors were about to close. "Any time you need a fix, just stop by. No charge."

"…Got it!"

The doors closed, and we were on our way down. Needless to say, Makoto tried to avoid Knives the whole trip to the van. Daisuke berated Makoto because while he's the oldest, he shouldn't be scared because of a stupid theory he came up with. The whole trip to my apartment, everyone kept arguing whether or not Knives was an alien. Honestly, I didn't care. He's a good guy, and that's all that matters. I almost caught a nap while sitting in the back of that van. Knives even offered his hoodie as a pillow, which I declined. Kohta however, eventually took the time to explain last night's events. He and the guys came across Celty last night while trying to figure out how to fix me. Shizuo showed up and almost beat the crap out of them, but Celty simply talked to Shizuo and calmed him down enough to leave us. They also explained that while I was getting fixed, they learned a lot about Celty.

They learned that she was being named a Dullahan from Ireland looking for her missing head. It's quite interesting, actually. I hope she finds it, eventually. Eventually, we reached my apartment complex. Daisuke said that he'd tell the gang what happened and not to do anything rash and they'll hold onto my bag of weapons. As I headed to my apartment, so many things went through my head. Like just who the hell was that guy who blew me up with fireworks? Why did that guy start the Orange Flames if he just wanted it to fall apart? Who can I trust outside of the Scorpions and a few others?

I can't help but worry a little bit about all of this. I mean, I've just started out in this gang war business and I've already gotten my ass handed to me by some pyromaniac. I finally made it to my apartment and shed my clothes from last night. I took a nice hot shower, dried off, and headed for my computer. I think a little chat and surf then off to bed. I know it's barely noon, but last night wasn't exactly sleep, you know? Once the computer was ready, I just started surfing around. There were some news reports about last night's fight. The cops apparently declared it a civil war between members of the Purple Scorpions. Which is…partly accurate. I finally signed on to the chat room to see Taizo and Shinji were already on.

* * *

><p><strong>-Orochi has joined the chat room-<strong>

**Ishida: Hey man, aren't you supposed to be in school?**

**Orochi: I should be saying the same about you guys. I had a rough night, but what about you two?**

**Zekai: We've got some rather odd news for you, man.**

**Orochi: What?**

**Ishida: Turns out we've got just the right score as you back during that special test last year. Starting next week, we'll be in the same school as you, man!**

**Zekai: The trio is coming back together.**

**Orochi: You guys are serious?**

**Ishida: Yup! Isn't that great? We'll be together again as partners in crime!**

**Zekai: Sneaking answers to each other.**

**Ishida: Cheating off each others' answers.**

**Zekai: Getting into trouble for texting in class.**

**Ishida: Sneaking a peak in the girl's locker room!**

**Orochi: Hey! You never proved I was a part of that!**

**Zekai: Please, you were in it all the way.**

**Ishida: Yeah man, you're a little pervert.**

**Orochi: You guys tricked me, dammit!**

**Zekai: Obvious case of denial.**

**Ishida: Agreed. Let's say we pull off a panty raid FIRST day we get there.**

**Orochi: Not wise, guys. There are some tough people around these parts. **

**Ishida: Please, you think these color gangs scare us?**

**Zekai: Hell no. We're coming to see you bud, and nothing's getting in the way.**

**Orochi: Are you guys…serious?**

**Ishida: Hell yeah! No lame-ass colored punks is gonna keep us from our best buddy!**

**Zekai: Well I wouldn't put it like that. Yeah, we're coming to see ya, man.**

**Orochi: Thanks guys. I really needed the friends. **

**Ishida: Oh! Also, I've got some killer news guys!**

**Zekai: Same here.**

**Orochi: What's more killer than coming to Ikebukuro?**

**Ishida: Taizo and I joined the Dollars!**

**Orochi: Are you serious?**

**Zekai: Definitely. We both got random invites from some dude on the net.**

**Ishida: We both got the passwords and BAM! We got it on the first chance. **

**Orochi: …You think I can get that password?**

**Ishida: What, you wanna join?**

**Zekai: Never pegged you for group activity.**

**Orochi: I'm interested. Besides, I heard a group like that carries a lot of info on them.**

**Ishida: You looking for information? For what?**

**Zekai: Yeah, normally you go for the most reliable source: A person.**

**Orochi: Let's just say the most reliable person for information around here isn't that trustful. **

**Orochi: If anything, I'd like to avoid him.**

**Ishida: Should we?**

**Zekai: Mai's not here, right?**

**Ishida: Not that I see.**

**Zekai: Hmm…**

**Zekai: What the hey, I don't see why not. **

**Zekai: Anyone can join, right?**

**Ishida: That's what I'm talking about!**

**Orochi: Thanks guys.**

**Ishida: Okay. The password is…**

**Ishida: Baccano (A/N I may be wrong on that one).**

**Orochi: That's a weird password.**

**Zekai: But it's better than what Ishida came up with for our old clubhouse.**

**Orochi: No argument here.**

**Ishida: Come on! E-Cup is the perfect password!**

**Orochi: Well guys, I've gotta go to bed. **

**Zekai: Its noon dude.**

**Orochi: I had a rough night, man. **

**Ishida: Its cool pal. Later.**

**Zekai: Peace**

**-Orochi has left the chat room-**

**-Zekai has left the chat room-**

**-Ishida has left the chat room-**

* * *

><p>Why did I ask for the Dollars password? Same reason I gave Shinji and Taizo. I want information and connections, and the Dollars seems to be the best option for that right now. Plus, they're a lot more lenient so I won't be forced to do anything I don't want to. I want this kind of stuff so I don't get it from Izaya Orihara. The last thing I need is to rely on him. Anyone who's ever put their faith in him is someone I don't even want to bother talking to. In the meantime, I'll use the Dollars to get information on this "Sousuke Yagami" guy. Whoever he is, he is big trouble.<p>

You know, now that the thought of Izaya has crossed my mind, I have to think: just what the hell happened to the guy to turn him into something like that? More to the point, doesn't he have twin sisters? And…aren't they about my age? I wonder if they go to Raira too? Hmm…I'll have to figure that out tomorrow.

Until then, I just to lie down…take a breath…and just…sleep…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Now, due to my incredibly limited information, I'd like someone to private message me the info on the Orihara twins. And I do mean ALL the info like ages (I thought they were like, 15 or somewhere around that), key plot invlovements in the novels and ect. I've been trying for months trying to find a fully translated version of the novels on the net, but so far I got squat. I would really appreciate the help guys. If you can't, I could always endorse the oldest human practice: B.S. the hell out of this (I hate OOC, but at the rate I'm going I may be forced to do it [if I haven't done by accident already]). Anyway's later~!**


	8. Chapter 7: Double Trouble

**Author's Note: I'm still a little nervous about writing in certain characters I don't have much info on, but I'm going to keep going and correct myself when needed. Also, I've decided to include several elements from the light novels (odds are that I'll be forgetting details and overall blasting Durarara history to hell by accident. But then again, this is an OC story so…surprised? I'll try to stay loyal for the most part)**

Chapter 7: Double "Trouble"

I awoke later when the sun was setting. But, to my disappointment, it looks like rain clouds are coming in. Damn…I hate it when it rains. I hate when it rains because the clouds block my view of the sky. I immediately moved to turn on my computer. Since Shinji and Taizo gave me the password to go on the Dollars website, I figured I better see what it's about. Information; that's the only reason I want in with the Dollars. They accept anyone, regardless of who they are. That seems to be a little design flaw. But I'm not complaining. Found the site, typed in the password, and viola, I'm in. I scrolled around just looking at the different conversations. Man, this place is a damn rumor mine! Every little detail of information about people could be found here. But I want to know gang war stuff. I'm only concerned with three gangs at the moment: my Purple Scorpions, the Dollars, and these "Red Fangs". I looked around until I saw some old posts about one or two months ago. Turns out there were two others gangs: the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares.

These posts have a lot of history about the gangs. From what I hear, the Blue Squares and the Yellow Scarves existed first and got into a gang war to the point that the Blue Squares almost fell apart. The aftermath left the Blue Squares led by some guy named Horada who led the Blue Squares to merge with the Yellow Scarves in an attempt to take over. That resulted in a failure after tangling with the Dollars and apparently the Slasher, who was some attacker around these parts for a while. Current status of each: Dollars still reign, Slasher is rather quiet, Yellow Scarves damaged but still alive, and Blue Squares are being rebuilt from the ground up. I looked at much more current posts that the Scarves and the Squares are little sketchy about my Scorpions roaming around and causing trouble. I then read that the Purple Scorpions have been fighting each other, but were got into much less in trouble with the law. The people chatting in the Dollars seem to be more supportive of the change in the Scorpions. I think things are progressing rather well.

Now, there's the question of the Red Fangs. I looked around on older posts. The Squares and Scarves are something, but the Fangs…are monsters. They've been going around in the Kyushu region basically raising hell. They're not doing it for territory, reputation, or even for power. Apparently, they do it for fun. The leader, the infamous Sousuke Yagami, is one of the most wanted people in all of Japan. He's even killed people with a handgun. The wife and son of a detective were killed by the psychopath, and earned himself the name "Demon of Asakura".

But lately, the Fangs have been more quiet than usual. Last night…Sousuke mentioned that he was looking for fertile ground to move the Fangs here, in Ikebukuro.

"There's no way…that I'll ever let that happen."

The Red Fangs…seeing as they are large enough to take on the entire Kyushu region, I think that one color gang alone out here won't be enough to stop these guys. At best, I think it'll take at least all the gangs to fight. A storm's coming…a really ugly one, at that. I'm not as cunning or manipulative as Izaya Orihara, but I have to do something. I need to find a way to merge the groups to hold him off. I'm not looking for a permanent merger just something to hold back the Fangs from taking this city and burning it to the ground. Wait, I think I've got it.

If you want word to go around, you've got to use the biggest rumor spreader. The Dollars; they're connections probably spread throughout all of Ikebukuro, if not freaking Tokyo. I'll post a little note about a rumor that the Red Fangs might be coming to Ikebukuro. Starting there, hopefully someone high up in the Dollars will see this. Once the word goes off the net and spreads through lips, then the other gangs could hear this too. It's a long shot, but I've got to try it.

**Orochi:**

**Hey guys, I'm new here. But I'm not a troll or anything. Has anyone heard about a color gang in Kyushu named the Red Fangs? I heard that the leader is planning on moving the group to Ikebukuro.**

Within a few seconds, people started commenting.

**No way.**

**Troll.**

**Are you serious?**

**I heard about them! I think their leader is some kinda murderer!**

**I know a guy who lives in Asakura. He said that he saw their leader fighting a single cop on a roof!**

**What a load of crap.**

**Bull.**

**That's scary.**

**I heard the cops blame the explosion last night on the leader!**

**I saw the leader in South Ikebukuro! The guy looks like a freaking monster!**

**You guys are all idiots. This guy's just trying to spread rumors.**

Mixed responses…but it'll have to do. I'm taking a real risk here. This isn't just another random fight. Now, guessing the distance and the level of security Sousuke may need to take to move that many people, I can imagine that it'll take a few months at best to get himself established around here. I need to get the groups together before then. Plus, there are a few dangerous elements I need to wipe out before then. Like Izaya. He'll play every side against themselves just for the hell of it. I can't let that happen. Shizuo is a loose cannon, but I'm sure I can reason with him to join in on this. The Headless Rider…Celty…I'm sure even she can recognize this as a major threat to the city.

Now, how to contact the leader's of the other gangs? I'm hoping the admin of the Dollars spots my post, but other than that I have no means to meet the others. I guess I'll have to rely on Daisuke and the others to get me close to them. But, that'll have to wait for a moment. For tonight, I need to meet the gang for another brawl. I changed into my ass kicking attire again and headed out. I kept my scarf and my beanie in my coat pockets in an attempt to discern me from the leader of the Purple Scorpions. I walked through the streets keeping my head low so cops wouldn't see me as a student walking around at night. The cops…I don't think Sousuke is afraid of them for crap, so using them as an ally won't do at all. I walked down the street until I finally made it to the factory.

The gang had pretty much cleaned this place to look like a big-ass house. A cleaned floor, old equipment either thrown out or just moved out of the way, and even a few furniture pieces. Hell, I think I even saw a TV and a computer being moved in. But right now, I see Daisuke overlooking everything from my office on his cell phone. As I walk through the factory, everyone greets me.

"Hey boss!"

"Welcome back, Kazuya."

"Hey there, Mr. Badass!"

I'm not the ego type, but I can't help but enjoy the kissing up. As I made my way up the stairs, Daisuke got out of the manager's office and waited for me at the top.

"What's today's bust?" I ask.

"Today's special: some guys trying to take territory from Awakusu group. I don't think we want grown-ups getting in the way on this."

"Good point. Threat level?"

"At best: only about a four or five. Better bring a bat, though."

"Nah, how about a golf club; try something different?"

"Alright, I'll get Makoto and the others. Everyone else here will either clean up or take down anyone we can't. That alright?"

"Have I had complaints before?"

"Nope."

"Then get moving. I have to use the bathroom before we go anywhere."

"Alright."

I walked around Daisuke as he headed down the stairs as I reached the top. As we passed, he mumbled something to me.

"Glad to see you back, Kazuya."

"…Thanks. Now get moving."

I walked down the railing passed the manager's office and headed for the more office-like area of the factory. I went for the bathroom, and took off my pea coat and the shirt beneath it. Frankly, I'm surprised that the bandages from last night are still there even after my shower from this morning. As I was taking them off, I couldn't help but overhear he commotion coming from the ground floor. It's still a little shocking about how everything around here is moving so smoothly. Like clockwork, one would say. Everyone is doing their part in making sure this machine keeps going. I finally got the last few bandages off and looked at myself in the mirror. I'm deep in it now.

If someone were to tell me a few years ago that I would be leading a color gang and trying to unite the other gangs against a murderous psychopath, chances are I would've just beat the hell out of them. But seriously, who would've thought this little visitor from a low-level town would rise so high? Gee, I wonder if my parents would accept this? Who am I kidding, of course they wouldn't! I slapped my left cheek with my left hand and shook my head a little to get my thoughts in order. I put my shirt and my coat on, and dug into my pockets. I brought out my beanie with the rabbit sewn on it and my pink scarf. I put them both on, securing my lucky charms. I released a sigh to calm myself.

"Whoo….Okay, let's do this!"

I clapped my hands once and practically ran out of that door and headed for the factory. As I walked over the railing and saw the group at the bay doors packing the van, I can't help but feel a little proud of myself for this. Now, is when things start getting real! I sat on the arm rails of the stairs and slid down them. I landed without flaw onto my feet, and bowed waiting for the praise. They clapped and whistled as I stood back up and headed for the van. Knives and the others were already piled in, my golf bag in tow.

"So, which clubs did you guys bring?" I asked.

"All of them." Kohta answered.

"Good. Let's roll like tumbleweeds."

I hoped in the back to join the group as we begin another excursion. This fight: rather normal. Nothing extraordinary happened. I simply used my golf clubs the same way I'd use my bat. The only difference depends on which club I used. Which club meant the difference between the impacts being either "OW!" or "DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN, HELP ME!" Afterword, I was dropped off back home. I may only stick around for a single fight, but at least I'm here making a difference. My only order for the rest of the evening was for everyone to find out anything about who leads the Yellow Scarves or the Blue Squares. I want the info, and soon. The quicker we get the groups together, the better. If not, then Sousuke is gonna fry this city. I returned home to find that my post on the Dollars chat has gotten a lot of hits. But so far, nothing from the admin. I need to get his attention. But how…?

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

While Kazuya was secretly constructing a plan to unite the warring sides of Ikebukuro, there was someone else planning a battle for Ikebukuro's soul. In a heighted office in Shinjuku, resided the puppet master behind a recently ended war in Ikebukuro prior to Kazuya's arrival. He is a young man of an odd mind and life entirely. He harbors a deep love of humanity. Not single humans; he loves all of humanity as a whole. That is, minus a select few. Even if humans don't love him, he will always love them. What he loves most about humans is putting people in miserable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. And with the latest push of the Purple Scorpions, things were turning up again.

His name: Izaya Orihara; meaning "the one who looks over the crowd". He sat in his large computer chair at his desk, a thin physique with short black hair, over watching the events occurring in the city. But strangely, he was not wearing his usually wicked grin. He looked more…agitated, than normally. He turns his head to look at a Chinese checkers board. To represent the pieces in his game, Izaya owned a game bored while placing Chess, Othello, and Shogi across it. But his attention was aimed at a recently added black chess king piece. Unlike the rather normal pieces, this black king was rather damaged and scathed. Whoever represented this piece, was another human that Izaya disliked. His thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of books on a table. On the other side of his office, stands his secretary, Namie Yagiri. Namie is a young woman with dark brown hair which she wears down that sweeps all the way to the small of her back and has a fringe swept to one side of her face. She commonly wears a light green turtleneck shirt that changes to a darker shade of green at the bust and down with a dark red skirt and black stockings.

Namie was originally in charge of the Yagiri Pharmaceuticals Company, but after being bought out she became Izaya's secretary. She normally acts rather hostile towards Izaya, but stays because he signs her paychecks. She has notice the slight change in Izaya's normally jolly attitude, but hasn't addressed it in any matter. But, she saw it as another opportunity to insult him.

"What's up with you? You seem less sociopathic than usual." The insult landed, but had no effect.

Izaya sighed, and turned his chair so that he faced the window.

"A new piece has joined us on the bored. And, like Shizu-chan, I'd much prefer him dead." Namie was almost surprised.

Izaya had replied with almost no joy in his voice. Whoever this new piece was, if he could get under Izaya's skin then he really could be something different.

"Does it have to do with that weird king piece?"

"Yes…Sousuke Yagami. You've heard of him, right?"

"A while ago. He's wanted because he's a murderer, right?"

"Not just that. He's also the leader of a color gang that has basically conquered the Kyushu region; the Red Fangs." Izaya spun around once more and paid attention to his board. "Kazu-tan has joined the Dollars, and has recently posted info that Sousuke is planning on moving to Ikebukuro." he continued.

"So what? I figured a freak like you would enjoy having a little anarchy around."

"Normally yes," Izaya sighed. "But Sousuke is different. If he comes around, there will most certainly be chaos. But…it's not something I can control. Sousuke will bring utter chaos to Ikebukuro and most likely burn most of it to the ground."

"Again, he sounds like someone you'd be buddies with." Namie commented sarcastically.

"You're missing one key detail. I've heard through one of my contacts that Kazuya has something planned for the Yellow Scarves, Blue Squares, and the Dollars. He's planning a merger…"

"A merger? Of all four groups?" this actually seemed interesting.

"Indeed." Izaya replied, almost throwing some enthusiasm. "Since he's the one who's posted about Sousuke's big move, and knowing how much he craves peace in Ikebukuro then it wouldn't be hard to guess that he's going to plan a counter attack. And so, he's planning on somehow merging the gangs of Ikebukuro in order to protect it."

"Now you're just being confusing. Then again, that's rather normal by this point…"

"Hm, as annoyed as ever. Anyway, if Kazuya succeeds, then the groups won't fight until Sousuke comes back. That should take about several months to move without being intercepted by the cops. I welcome this conflict with open arms, but…"

Izaya begins to move the damaged king piece to the middle of several king Shogi pieces.

"Sousuke isn't afraid to spill blood. If he comes to Ikebukuro, chances are that he may end up killing the more interesting people around here. And we can't have that, now can we? Plus…"

He turned his head to face the window. "He's as unpredictable as he is dangerous. Someone like him can't be controlled. If he and Shizu-chan were to fight, he just might win. That's good and all, but that simply means that someone even worse is taking his place. The last thing I need is another Shizu-chan; one that could actually kill me, no less."

"If he can kill you, I saw we should welcome him with open arms."

Despite the harsh words, the two normally exchange these insults rather passive aggressively. Izaya steps out of his chair and approaches the board from the other side of his desk. He begins moving several pieces around it. When finished, several pawn-like pieces stood on one side while five king ones were in front, facing each other in a pentagon. The other side had more pawns with the damaged king leading them.

"Now the question is: should I let Kazuya put his little resistance together? Or should I make sure that this alliance never happens and simply makes things worse?" he's evil grin slowly began returning. "Well first, I need to form my own little group. Just in case Kazu-tan can't deliver."

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, someone picked up.

"Oh hey, nice to talk to you again. Say, do you have any free time on the weekend? I'd like to have a little meeting."

"…Just what the hell are you planning now?" Namie asked, obviously annoyed.

* * *

><p>Craaapp…why do I have to be sore? I sat up to greet the new day. Last night wasn't exhausting, but I haven't been this active in so long that my body is still re-adjusting to getting back to work. After a normal clean-up routine, I headed out with my school bag in-tow. Quite frankly, the morning traffic is getting annoying. I almost lost my cool while crossing the street and some asshole tried running me over. I was half tempted to smash his windshield with a nearby meter-maid. I've been a little angrier than usual, lately. I figured I had a leash on myself by this point in time. I guess some things are easier to suppress than control. This whole morning feels like shit.<p>

Damn, I forgot to see if the Dollars admin replied to my post yet. I guess I need to do something to grab his attention easier. Maybe I should post some nude pics of some photobook model? Maybe, if nothing else. Hey, I need this alliance before anything goes wrong. As I made my way to my class room, I was stopped by my homeroom teacher.

"Aragaki, could you please hand these files to some of the first year teachers?"

"Yes, sir." Might as well.

Maybe a walk around the school will ease my skull. Plus, I don't mind intimidating the first years with my size and status. But as I passed through the halls where the first years have class, I couldn't help but feel…uneasy. I think someone I know is down here…and not someone trustworthy. The first room I popped in, I noticed a familiar sight. As some may recall, I had a run-in with a set of twins. The younger sisters of Izaya Orihara; Mairu and Kururi Orihara. Right now, I only see one half of the twins; the cheerful and energetic Mairu. The other students in the room looked at her like she was something that didn't belong. As I looked toward her again, I then noticed she was reading something…odd. It was a…porno magazine…right in the middle of class. That is…ballsy, to say the least. I then also noticed several girls in the corner of the class were shooting deadly glares at her, but also shook a little with fear. I can read people like them in a heartbeat; bullies, plain and simple. I headed to the front of the class and handed the teacher the file mine asked to hand out.

"Thank you…Aragaki, was it?"

Several of the students turned their attention to me. I overheard their whispers for a few moments.

"No way…!"

"It's really him!"

"The guy who got in a massive street brawl…!"

Just before I stepped out, I heard a familiar female voice gasp in happy surprise. I have no time for her at the moment. I slammed the door shut with my left foot while keeping my back to it. I proceeded to the next room. And once again, a familiar face. I saw Kururi in this room. She was, oddly enough, wearing a gym uniform. And the top was certainly emphasizing certain…"aspects". But something about her desk was off. It looked damaged from a distance. I also heard footsteps close behind me. It was the same girls from the last classroom, only they were shooting much deadlier gazes toward Kururi. Sheesh, what have those two gotten into, now? Judging from the conditions of certain factors, I'd have to immediately deduce that the bullies in the previous room were responsible for that desk's vandalizing. I headed for the front. As I turned to give the teacher the file, I felt the air get cold. I turned right, and saw someone who stood out to me. He looked bored, with light blue hair and blue eyes, and a normal Raira uniform, the guy just screams "liar" to me. Something about this first year guy…it pisses me off. Just as the teacher said thanks to me, they seemed to analyze me for a moment.

"Are you…Kazuya Aragaki? I've heard a bit about you. Stay out of trouble, okay?" they warned me.

Same reaction as the last class. But this time, Kururi looked up and noticed me. She seemed rather unbothered by my presence, which is a welcome change. But the guy I spotted earlier looked up too. While he smiled cheerfully, his eyes said something else. He's analyzing me; watching my movements. This guy…he reminds me of a much younger Izaya. I turned to leave the class, and happened to pass by the kid. In a single moment, we both seemed to shoot each other a death glare for a single second. He is…the first person I officially hate in school. I don't know why, but I can't help but feel nothing but rage toward this guy. Before I left though, I couldn't help but think about the bullies. They always target weaker people…and those girls in Mairu's class.

"Oh, teacher…" I addressed them.

"I heard there's some bullying going on. I suggest looking into it." I said as I left.

I don't know if it'll help, but I owe a little to the Orihara twins. They were some of the first people to push me into my new life. So, might as well pay them back. I finished the errand and headed back for classes. They passed as boringly as ever, and even lunch was boring as hell as I sat in the corner of the roof. Sheesh, I just might drop out of school if it means I don't have to deal with these boring jerkwads anymore. I need to clean my head a little. I decided to take a walk around the school building for a while before going back to the factory. I texted Daisuke about, and he seemed fine. While walking, I heard some arguing going on around a corner. I turn, and found the blue haired kid was talking with the bullies I saw earlier. The girl in the center seemed to be leader, seeing how she was the only one talking.

"You know very well what's wrong. What do you think you were doing, anyway?" the girl asked.

"What is this, a confession? How sweet but I'd be very troubled. There's no way I can go out with all of you at once..." the blue haired kid replied.

He sounds awfully cheerful and full of himself…I don't like it. The other girls couldn't remain silent any longer at the kid's airy joke.

"Are you dumb or what? What exactly were you thinking? Would a normal person just turn people in like that? You think its fun to pretend you're on the side of justice or something?"

"If I were trying to be on the side of justice, I would have stopped you when you were at it. You guys aren't making sense."

"Then why did you turn us in all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's not like you guys bothered to tape my mouth, is it? Frankly speaking, if I had to choose between your side and Miss Orihara's...not that I know any of you all that well, but, look, you write stuff on people's desks, while she's mature and wears a gym suit and has nice breasts and feels pretty mysterious...you know what I mean?"

"- Shut up! You…!"

Time for an intervention. "Hey!" I called from the back.

I started walking over. "Just what the hell are you guys talking about now?"

I eventually made it so that I confronted them face-to-face with some metal lockers standing to my right.

"Hey, aren't you that Aragaki guy who got in a fight with the Purple Scorpions and the cops?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What do you think you're doing around here? Aren't you supposed to be getting into trouble and getting arrested?"

"Tsk, like hell. I'm just walking around because I'm pissed. But now I come across bullies, one of the three things I hate most in the world."

"W-What are the other two?" one of the girl's to the side asked.

I held up my pointer and middle fingers on my right hand.

"Second most hated: people who have pet rocks. And most hated: guys who deny that they own porn games when everyone knows they have them."

That last one was just a little foreshadowing for a little prank on Shinji for when he gets here. The girls looked at me like I grossed them out. Oh well…

"Point is I can't stand bullies. So why don't you three just leave the Orihara's alone? Last thing I need on my plate is to add more bodies to my personal count…"

They all shuddered from that comment. But the kid behind them didn't look phased at all. He's really pissing me off.

"You're just talk!" the middle girl declared. "I've seen you around here! All you do is talk and you don't do a thing to people!"

"…You want proof of what I can do?"

I reached with my right hand and grabbed the metal on the lockers.

"If you insist…!"

I pushed my hand and smashed the metal in, and grasped a small chunk as well. They all squealed and whimpered at the sight of this for a moment.

"And, for the record, I have to agree with blue leaf over there." I nodded at the other guy. "She is cuter than you."

I was almost tempted to growl just to scare them. That was until I smelled smoke. I sniffed the air.

"Hey, anyone else smell smoke?" We all looked around and noticed that the middle girl's bag was catching fire quickly. Halfway the schoolbag burst into flames, and a fair amount of smoke was released from the hole where the schoolbag had just been burnt through. The shrill sound of fire alarm on the ceiling began to echo throughout the school. All students at the scene were called into question separately. I gave my story, lying about the locker damage. And afterword, the blue haired kid and I were the only ones let go. I overheard something about drugs being in the girl's bags. Something this mischievous could only be caused by…

"Hey, I don't think we've been properly introduced." He extended his hand out as we walked. "My name's Aoba Kuronuma, I'm a first year! What's your name?"

"You heard it already, right?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you." I extended my opposite hand and shook his.

"My name's Kazuya Aragaki." I returned my attention to the front of me.

"You not that social, are you?" Aoba asked me.

"Not really. I've got my own things to deal with."

"So hey, is it true that you were in a fight with both the cops AND the Purple Scorpions?"

I know he's asking the questions cheerfully, but something is just getting under my skin.

"Yeah, I fought them. Bastards said I was their leader for some reason."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Why the hell would I know?"

"Well, if you ask me, you definitely look like a leader!"

Once again, he says it so cheerfully that its pissing me off more and more.

"Tch, you just keep telling yourself that, kid. Anyway, why were they confronting you?"

"Oh, after you left and class started the teacher asked who vandalized Miss Orihara's desk. I said who it was and they didn't seem to take too kindly to it."

"Go figure. And speaking of which…"

Down the hall, just where this whole incident took place, stood the twins once more. Now that I've got a clear look at them, I can now actually say they look nothing like Izaya. Mairu, to the left, has long brown hair with it curled into a braid in the back with brown eyes, and wearing glasses. From what I've seen, Mairu is rather cheerful and eccentric. Plus, I have a little respect for her being ballsy enough to read porn mags during class. Kururi looks only a little differently, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing gym clothes; white shirt and the shorts along with her school bag. Kururi is more quiet and reserved. Twins…I swear, they never get old. What? I have my thing and I'm sure people have their things too. Mine just happens to border on the lines of a polygamy. Mairu was happily waving at Aoba and me. Preferably, I'd like it to just be me but oh well.

"Hi there! How are you?" she greeted.

"Um…hello." Aoba greeted.

"Sup, Mairu?"

Aoba looked at me like he was confused. A chink in the armor; at last!

"You know them?"

"Unfortunately, to a degree." I replied.

"Ahh, don't be like that Kazu-tan!"

"…Great, you're calling me that too now?"

"Yup!" Mairu replied.

"So, who are you?" she asked Aoba.

"I'm Aoba Kuronuma." He replied.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Um…nice to meet you too."

For someone usually cheerful, he seems nervous around these two.

"Well I'm Mairu Orihara, and this is Kururi, my older twin sister!"

"Wait, Kururi is the elder twin?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"You talk more, so I figured the opposite."

"Too bad!"

Kururi raised her head up a little and looked at Aoba. "Thank you." She said.

"Hum?...Ah, you mean the thing during the homeroom? That was nothing. You don't need to thank me. I should have stopped them in the first place." Aoba replied.

"I know…" Kururi replied. She then looked at me. "And you…"

"Hm? Me?" I replied.

"Huh?" Aoba and I were a little confused.

Mairu chirped merrily as we were taken aback.

"Kururi and I saw you guys stand up for us back there!"

"Wait, you saw that?" Aoba asked.

"Well, why am I surprised?" I asked.

"Well in that case, there's even less reason to thank me." Aoba said.

"I don't deserve it either. I was just getting in the way for kicks." I added.

"Kururi was so happy when you two said she was cuter than that girl Tsukiyama!" Must be the name of the leader girl who's bag lit up. "Look, Kururi is the quiet liberal arts type but has to wear a gym suit all the time - people usually just find it weird, right? So Kururi is actually really happy to hear that boys think she's cute!"

"Shut up." Kururi interrupted.

Kururi slowly walked over to Aoba while looking at the ground. She seems…nervous or something. She's about the same height as Aoba, and both of them are shorter than me. I stand about 5'6, so I'm several inches taller at best. Raising her face and closing the distance, she covered Aoba's lips with her own. Wait, what? She's….kissing him! Well…that was unexpected. But then, things took an alternative. Kururi pulled back and then stepped over to me. She stood on her toes to reach me and did the same! What the hell? It's not tongue or anything but, what? She pulled back, cheeks flushed a little, and walked back to stand next to her sister.

Things got weirder… Mairu chirped and stepped forward to Aoba as well, and did the same! And just the same, she walked over to me and simply looked at me for a second. Then suddenly, she got onto her toes, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me too! I knew these girls were weird but this is different! She pulled her head back, but kept her arms around me and still hanged on for a moment.

"Yay I did it! Indirect kiss with Kururi; double package! Heehee!" She pulled back happily, almost having to hop down.

Frankly, I think Aoba and I are completely stunned. It's not my first kiss or anything, but seriously?

"Sorry! It's a little surprising to be treated like this by girls who aren't even your girlfriend, isn't it? But don't be fooled by Kururi's looks, she's actually even more aggressive than I am!"

"That's not true." Kururi interrupted.

Mairu ignored her, and stepped forward to the gap between Aoba and I, almost seeming to want to whisper something.

"Ah, forgot to say, if you two fall for Kururi sometime in the future, I won't let you have all of her! Because part of Kururi is still mine! Also, for males, I will only go out with Yuuhei Hanejima! Ah, Kururi is also a huge fan of Yuuhei, so I won't be surprised either if you aren't gonna get anything more than that kiss! Ahaha!" She pulled back happily.

"Yuuhei?" I asked.

"The idol?" Aoba finished.

"Correct! Anything wrong with that?" Mairu asked.

"Um, no, not…really." Aoba replied.

"I'm cool with that. At least you're not like a certain Ruri Hijiribe fan I know." I'm looking at you, Taizo.

"Hey, was it you two who placed the drugs in the girl's bag and lit it on fire?" Aoba asked. Ballsy question.

The twins looked at each other for a second, but then placed their left pointer fingers on their lips.

"Secret." Kururi replied.

Mairu then, for some reason, gasped outloud like she heard the ultimate secret to the universe. She started giggling and turned to face Kururi.

"Kururi! Don't you see it?"

"No."

"These two look like mini-Shizuo and mini-Izaya!"

Kururi looked back at us.

"Oh, you're right."

Woah, hang on! No way in hell am I and this kid ANYTHING like Izaya and Shizuo! Hell, I'm pretty sure this cheery attitude Aoba has is...just...a...cover...for lies...dammit, they're right!

"Well, that's just dandy." I commented angrily at the realization.

I started to walk around the twins to walk away; that was until I remembered a certain question in my mind.

"Hey, wait!" I turned around to face the twins. "I've still got some questions for you two!"

"Like what?" Mairu asked, tilting her head in the process.

Aoba is still here, so I don't want to talk about it in front of him.

"Let's…not talk about it here. It's a little personal." I tried emphasizing the "personal" part to get the message.

The twins nodded, and turned to face Aoba.

"We'll catch you later!"

"Goodbye."

They both turned to face me for a moment.

"Let's go!" Mairu ordered.

I began walking down the hall as the twins followed. Changed shoes at the shoe boxes, and headed out. Once we were passed the front gate, I turned around to face them I didn't see anyone else around, so I went in.

"Why the hell did you two have 500,000 Yen the other day?" I demanded to know.

"Whaaat…?" Mairu and Kururi tilted their heads in confusion as Mairu answered.

"Oh. That bag Izaya gave us." Kururi answered.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Mairu added. "Izaya gave us that bag full of money and told us to go find a handsome guy wearing a purple pea coat being chased by Shizuo!"

"Why…? Wait, don't answer that. Knowing Izaya, it was probably for some scheme. Anyway, is that the only reason?"

"Pretty much."

"Yes."

"Fine, then I won't press you for anymore info. I've gotta go."

As I turned around and started walking the twins started following me for several meters.

"Why are you two following me?" I asked them without looking back.

"Because you're fun!" Mairu answered. "Plus, you really are the leader of the Purple Scorpions, right?"

"Wait, what?" I turned around in surprise. "How'd you two know?" I asked.

I know I told them I was before, but even they should've detected the bull-!

"Izaya told us." Kururi answered.

"Of course!" I spun around and punch a soda machine to my right. I then turned back around and kept walking. Mairu and Kururi kept following me. I finally got tired of it. I turned around to face them.

"Okay, are you two going to follow me all the way to the HQ?"

"Yup!"

"Yes."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine! Just head home and change into normal clothes first! I don't want anyone to know that you two are Raira students, okay?"

"Sure thing! Let's go, Kururi!"

"Okay."

They began leaving quickly, somehow looking forward to this. "Meet me back at Sunshine, got it?"

"Okay!" Mairu replied.

I sighed once more in total defeat. I headed for Sunshine to wait for them. After a long while, they finally returned wearing the same clothes as the ones that they wore on my first day here: with Mairu wearing a yellow hoodie that hard pressed down cat ears with a dark blue skirt while Kururi is wearing the same kind of clothes, just opposite colored. Twins…what're you gonna do.

"That was fairly quick. Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

"Yes."

"Fine, then come on."

I began walking towards the direction of the factory and keeping my attention focused there. But I couldn't help but hear the twins talk about random stuff the whole walk. While passing near a park, I looked up at the sky as I walked. The sky was organge, with a hint of yellow and possibly some blue from the coming night. Their were come dark clouds that relfected several angles of the colors. The sky…from the looks of the clouds, it looks almost like rain again. First yesterday and now possibly tomorrow? Just dandy… I kept my focus on the sky even as the twins picked up their pace to catch up.

"Whatcha doin~?" Mairu asked.

"Hm?"

"Is there something in the sky?" Kururi asked.

They both looked up as the three of us walked.

"I don't see anything." Mairu commented.

"Me either."

I kept my gaze on the sky. "Its not that there's something in the sky. It's the sky itself I'm looking at."

"Why?" they both asked in their own tones.

"Well…its hard to explain. I've always had a fascination with the sky; to the point where I would just spend my free time looking at it. I…like it."

I couldn't control a small smile creeping up on my face. "The sky is always filled with wonder and different colors and shapes of clouds; its actually a little fun to watch it. Helps me think every now and again."

As I finished, Mairu chirped a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She giggled a small amount. "You're weird!" she replied.

"Well, that's lovely." I directed my attnetion back to the front of me.

"But, in a good way."

"Hm?" I looked down to see Mairu looking up with a smile.

"There's good weird and bad weird. You, are definitely the good kind!"

"Thanks…I suppose. I need a real answer from you two for a moment. Why do you want to hang around a guy like me?"

"You're weird." Kururi answered for Mairu.

Mairu simply agreed.

"Uh-huh. You're weird, and simply being around you is enough to start some kinda cool adventure! And besides…"

Mairu and Kururi suddenly jumped out in front of me. They both looked up to make eye contact with me.

"While I prefer girls, you're not bad yourself!" Mairu continued.

Then both twins stood on their toes and pecked me on both cheeks; Mairu getting my right and Kururi getting my left.

"So, where to?" Mairu asked.

"Hm. Just keep follwing me, alright? And don't get lost. I don't want to waste the man power to find you two."

I squeezed between them and contined the walk passed them.

"Okay!"

"Hm."

They agreed and soon began following me again. Alright, I'll admit it: I like them. They're not the bad, honestly. I like them more than Izaya and Aoba. They're odd, definitely, but I like them. That odd combo of cheerful and fun in Mairu and the serious and silence of Kururi make them rather fun to be around. I won't admit it, but hey, I'm only 17. Be glad I'm actually admitting it…to myself. But, I hope these two stay out of the way when things get serious. Actually, thinking about it, it's a good thing that they're coming. Once they meet the gang, then I they shouldn't have any problem protecting them when things get serious. I'm almost tempted to call these two…my first friends outside of the Scorpions in Ikebukuro. So…yeah, I think I'll keep them around.

They're entertaining and are actually more tolerable than most people. And…that lighting of the bag was pretty damn funny. I couldn't help but chuckle aloud.

"Hm?"

"What's so funny?" Mairu asked.

"Nothing…just nothing." I kept walking and they kept following. "Hey, if you two behave, I'll see if I can get a special sighned photo of Yuuhei for you."

"REALLY?" Mairu seemed incredibly excited.

And Kururi's eyes lit up as she asked "How?"

"A dad of a friend of mine is actually part of the agency that runs Yuuhei's career. He can probably arrange something."

For the first time in life, I found a use for Shinji besides a punching bag. I picked up pace to avoid a possibly body crushing hug from Mairu.

"Keep up." I chuckled.

"Alright~!"

"Okay."

This city…no matter how bad it gets, there's always something good coming to ya. Which is why I'll protect it; by any means. So that I can live here in peace. And the twins, too. I'm sure adventure will never run dry for them, but the least I can do is keep out bloodshed. I just hope I don't lose my temper by then.

"Do you think you can arrange a date for us and Yuuhei?" Mairu asked.

"One step at a time here, ladies."

"Oh come on! You gotta try!"

"His connection is not THAT great!"

"Party pooper…"

"Tch, fine! I'll throw in one of his personal items while I'm at it…" I said angrily.

"YAY!"

Fan-freaking-tastic…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Yeah, I've finally found a place with "partial" translations of the light novels and got the skivvy on a few plot details. I decided to include several of them in this story. Some of their roles, purposes, and motives will most likely change just a tad bit to fit this story into a little project I'm doing. But while I won't say which plots I'll be using, here's a list of characters from the light novels I'll be using:**

**Aoba Kuronuma**

**Vorona**

**Mikage Sharaku (and her siblings)**

**Yodogiri Jinnai**

**Ran Izumii**

**Haruna Niekawa**

**Slon**

**Igor**

**And that's about it until further details. Again, I'm trying an OC story here so I may not be able to include all of the elements from the original light novel or plot points, but there's so many it's hard to fit them all in an OC story. Odds are I'll screw up big time around here and there, but please don't flame me about it please. But, I'll improvise and try to tell you guys a great story and introduce even new elements into this while making corrections if needed. So, until next chapter, be seeing ya! **


	9. Chapter 8: Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note: To answer SmileRen's question, yes, Kazu-tan will be meeting Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri at some point, just not yet. For now, this chapter will take place DURING several chapters NOT around Kazuya and the others. This chapter will be here to introduce the characters from the light novel I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. And for those of you who haven't read the light novels, this chapter will introduce these characters. And I won't hide it; I did cheat a tiny bit by using an introduction from the actual light novels. **

**So, as usual, I do not own Durarara! (also, I won't be doing an intro section for Aoba from the last chapter; until later, that is) Also, if some parts seem a little rushed, I apologize. I'm just trying to fit in A LOT of characters within a short period of time. Again, sorry if not great enough. Aslo to be noted, I have not DIRECTLY read all of the light novels due to "lost in translation", so forgive me if certains characters are not portrayed accurately.**

Chapter 8: Behind the Curtains

**Takes Place Before Chapter 1**

Ikebukuro: a city filled with secrets and dark tales. It's not the secrets or legends themselves that define this city; it's the people within. People from humble beginnings, people from broken homes, dark pasts and bright futures, all come together in a combination of different forces. It is not a city for the faint of heart, to say the least. Only those with the conviction and strive to live and survive will come out on top; let alone even exist. But this is not the everyday life of Ikebukuro, we are discussing. This is how the more underground functions work. Take for instance, a simple karaoke bar here in Ikebukuro. While friends enjoy their time hanging with each other and living their peaceful lives, they are unaware of a much darker presence in the bar. In a booth in the corner, distant away from the other patrons, sits a man. This man, whether known to others or not, is perhaps the blackest heart in all of Ikebukuro. A liar, a thief, and man of no conscious, this man is a catalyst for future events to occur in Ikebukuro. Physically, he a appears to be a common 40 year old man with a balding head with hair around the back of his head, and a simple build, but this is simply a façade.

This is Yadogiri Jinnai, the owner of a talent agency that enlists such talents like that of Ruri Hijiribe. But again, this is merely a cover. In reality, this man is an information broker, a master manipulator, and a man of pure ambition. He waits in his booth, waiting as a client for two other individuals. The doors open to the karaoke bar, and several people shoot glances at first but return to their own lives within seconds. Two people step in; with a purpose. The first is a beautiful shoulder-length blonde hair 19 year old woman with piercing blue eyes, wearing a white and orange jumpsuit, similar to one worn by a certain Black Rider. The second new patron is a very tall man with a muscular build, similar to that of a certain employee of Russia Sushi. They approach Yadogiri slowly, displaying caution. They reach his booth and stop. Yadogiri looks up to them from his seat.

"Ah, you've come!" he greets them happily. A cunning man, he displays this wall to fool anyone.

"Miss Vorona and Mr. Slon, welcome to Ikebukuro."

"Heya." The man called Slon greets.

"Hello." The woman named Vorona greets.

Slon immediately turns his head to his right, facing Vorona.

"Hey Vorona, why is the number 13 considered unlucky?" Without missing a beat, the woman replies.

"The number 13 is considered to be an unlucky number in some countries. Charles Stewart Parnell had an irrational fear of the number thirteen. The end of the Mayan calendar's 13th Baktun is superstitiously feared as a harbinger of the apocalyptic 2012 phenomenon. F of the number 13 has a specifically recognized phobia, Triskaidekaphobia, a word which was coined in 1911. The superstitious sufferers of triskaidekaphobia try to avoid bad luck by keeping away from anything numbered or labeled thirteen. Several examples of the reasoning behind this are: 13 turns to make a hanging noose, 13 people at the last supper, On Friday 13 October 1307, King Philip IV of France ordered the arrest of the Knights Templar, and so on."

"Cool."

This was rather routine for the duo of Slon and Vorona. Slon always had pressing questions of the most trivial of subjects while Vorona had the most extensive knowledge she can summon on the top of her head about similar trivial subjects. The two sat down in the booth across from Yadogiri to discuss their arrangement.

"I trust your trip here was pleasant? Did you have any…'difficulty' getting in?"

"If you're referring to the weapons, then yes. They made it over here just fine." Slon answered.

Despite the dangers of such a conversation, the three were covered by the loud sounds and signing from neighbors singing.

"Good, good. Now, for the reason that you are under my employment."

Vorona and Slon were no ordinary citizens, you see. In reality, these two are highly trains Russian assassins; currently being hired by Yadogiri.

"There is a certain person in this city I wish to be captured. Unfortunately, there are no resources here in Ikebukuro that can contain her."

Yadogiri reaches into his coat pocket and hands them a photo. It is of a woman in a black jumpsuit with a yellow helmet with cat ears on it, riding a black motorcycle.

"Her name is Celty Sturluson. She is known here as the 'Black Rider'. She cannot be captured by normal means. Which is why I've called you two here today."

Vorona quickly reaches for the photo and grabs it. She holds it close to her face, analyzing the woman in the photo. She looks up from the photo to Yodogiri.

"Is she strong?" she asked, determined.

Yadogiri grows a slightly wicked smile. "Yes; very strong." He replies.

Vorona looked back down at the photo, and grinned. "Good." She said with confidence.

"Alright, we're in, Mr. Jinnai. Anything we should know about her?" Slon asked.

"Never underestimate her, under any circumstance. Other than that, I have the utmost confidence that you will succeed in your mission."

"Is that all?" Slon asked.

"Yes. You may do whatever you please to accomplish your goal. Happy hunting!"

Vorona and Slon bowed their heads slightly, and began leaving the room. Slon turns his head to Vorona as they walked.

"Hey Vorona, how does a cow's digestive thing work? Don't they have like, four stomachs?"

Vorona began answering as she and Slon left the building. Yadogiri released a sigh, and smiled wickedly.

"And there's that. You can come out, Sousuke."

Around the corner of the other booth, another man stood from his seat and walked over. Wearing a black leather jacket, wearing black leather pants, and keeping his hair spiked-up and orange while wearing an insane smile on his face. Sousuke Yagami, the leader of the Red Fangs, walked over and jumped into the seat across from Yadogiri and began laughing, barely holding on to not attracting attention.

"Hee-hee, ha-ha, those SUCKERS! HA-HA-HA!"

"Restrain yourself, Sousuke." Yadogiri ordered sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old man."

Sousuke turned his head around to look at the door Vorona and Slon entered and left through.

"You think they can take her?" he asked happily.

"They have the weapons. Russia is known for its 'trigger happy' designs."

"Got it! He-he-haha!" Sousuke spun around and slammed both fists on the table. "I just can't hold it! Things are getting too fun! HA-HAHA-HA!"

Several customers shot confused and scared glances toward Yodogiri and Sousuke. Yadogiri stood up from his chair and began walking toward the exit.

"The Black Gate will open in time, Sousuke. Until then, you may do as you please."

Yadogiri left the building, leaving Sousuke to his own devices. Sousuke simply began laughing hysterically, slamming his hand on the table. Yadogiri on the other hand while outside, kept a calm expression. He grinned while walking down the street.

"Soon, everything will come together. Once I have the Headless Rider back under my hand and re-acquire Saika, then we will be one step closer to opening the Black Gate…"

Yadogiri was now planning future chaotic events to occur in this already tipping city; of Ikebukuro…

* * *

><p><strong>Takes Place During Chapter 2<strong>

Ikebukuro is known for many things to the people who don't live within it. But perhaps the most common first thought about Ikebukuro: the fights. Fights in Ikebukuro are the most gossiped subject among people. Whether they are gang wars, street fights, or even talks about specific fighters, all are discussed. But there are strong people who avoid these fights, who are on powerful levels of strength but are wise enough to avoid them. We now aim our attention to a dojo in Ikebukuro. A rather simply martial arts gym, owned by a trio of siblings; called Rakuei Gym. The two elder brothers, Eijirou Sharku, the middle child, and Eiichirou Sharaku, the eldest, are strong fighters alone, but we turn our attention to their younger sister, Mikage Sharaku. Standing the average height of a woman with dark skin, and although she doesn't look it at first glance, Mikage has incredible physical strength and reflexes. She is strong enough to damage concrete with no effort.

She has short brown hair, and noted by her brother Eijirou, she is rather flat chested. Her normal attire usually consists of a white sports bra, a white thin jacket, and white bicycle shorts. She is seen as rather tomboyish by some, and is usually level headed. In the middle of a lesson, two students ran out of the gym. They were Mairu and Kururi Orihara. While Mairu was in her black karate uniform, Kururi was in her normal hoodie and skirt; dark blue and yellow respectively. As they headed out, they spotted a familiar face: their elder brother, Izaya Orihara, stepping out of an Awakusu car, carrying a small duffle bag. Mairu went in for a kick.

"Izaya! Die!

As soon as Izaya heard this voice calling from behind his back, he felt a sharp high kick coming for the nape of his neck. He dodged the attack by the breadth of a hair. Wiping the usual grin off his face, he sighed and said:

"Telling a member of your own family to 'Die'…how sad. Since when have you fallen victim to the modern disease of apathy, Mairu?"

"Talking like you aren't that very disease yourself! And you shouldn't have moved!"

"…Brother, are you alright…?" Kururi asked.

"Yeah, though my own sister did just try to break my cervical spine."

At Izaya's words, Mairu swelled her cheeks in annoyance.

"What was I supposed to do? Shizuo told us that he would introduce Yuuhei to us if you threw yourself in front of a dump truck laughing, Izaya! I thought I had a shot at making it look like exactly that!"

"I admit I'm deeply shocked. I don't think anyone has ever killed their own brother to meet an idol on human history."

"Who said you had to be killed? Shizuo won't get killed even if he's run over by a truck!"

"Thank you, but I'd rather not be compared to that talking Iron Golem. No, actually, Iron Golem would be too much of a compliment. Anyway, get back on the sidewalk, or a car will hit you before a truck does."

As soon as the name "Shizuo" was mentioned, Izaya's eyes narrowed visibly and his distaste grew. He began to lead his sisters back onto the sidewalk.

_How thoughtless of me. I should have expected to see Mairu the moment I knew this was Rakuei Gym._

Izaya laughed hollowly at himself in his heart. His two sisters stared at him.

"It's not our fault! We got all excited because we thought they were finally going to bury you alive in a mountain somewhere!"

Mairu's protests continued as Kururi averted her gaze and muttered:

"… And you didn't even notice us"

"It's not like you two don't ever do stuff behind my back. How much did Namie pay you? It's never a good thing when kids have too much money on their hands."

"As if you're the one to tell us off, Izaya! We know you ran baseball gambling rings for the money in middle school!"

Mairu stuck out her tongue as she shot back like an elementary school kid. Hiding herself behind Mairu, Kururi stuck out her tongue timidly as well. As he saw his two sisters behaving like little animals, Izaya sighed again.

"Seriously, I wonder whose influence made you two so twisted. Well, granted, you're interesting objects to observe if I don't think of you as my family…"

Izaya kept muttering, but e sensed that something was wrong in the next second.

Mairu and Kururi turned their eyes toward someone behind him, their mouths opening as if about to say "Ah!".

His experience made him spin on his heels. Not only did he spin on his heels - he moved his center of gravity at the same time to prepare himself for speedy retreat. It proved to be the right call. Before his eyes could see anything, a powerful flow of air blew the hairs on Izaya's skin backwards. It was a roundhouse kick meant to be delivered to the opponent's face. Before his calculations could catch up, his instinct had informed him of the true nature of this attack. What was more, the kick was several times as deadly as the one Mairu had attempted minutes ago. Like a clockwork doll he arched his back in front of the one who kept delivering kicks at him - and felt his opponent's shoe graze the tip of his nose.

A good portion of his face felt numb immediately, but he had to keep moving. Izaya chose to escape by flipping himself to the ground. He let himself fall onto his side and began to roll on the asphalt like a next second, side kicks fell like rain on the asphalt following Izaya as he rolled away. What was happening on the sidewalk looked like a Jackie Chan movie. Several seconds later, Izaya rose to his feet after having reached a safe distance, his small knife in his hand. His eyes still looked guarded, but his mouth curled into a grin as he muttered:

"Thank goodness. From the look on my sisters' faces I thought it was Shizu-chan."

"I see. Is that all you want to say for your last words?"

The one who stood at a distance from Izaya was an unshaven man in a black karate uniform.

Mairu was quick to reveal the man's identity.

"Master! What brought you here?"

"Oh, step back, you two. I'm going to kick the shit out of your big brother. You don't want to see your family beaten to a pulp."

As he flexed his neck audibly, the man in the black karate uniform - Eijirou Sharaku , Mairu's master of fighting skills - took one step toward Izaya with a bored look on his face.

"If it's Izaya, we don't really care…" Mairu replied.

"… That's right…" Kururi replied.

"I was a fool to expect anything resembling family love from you two." Izaya commented.

Izaya had to dodge Eijirou's sharp kick before finishing the sentence. It was the kind of kick an amateur would never have been able to dodge even if he stayed extremely focused. Izaya, however, managed to dodge it by the breadth of a hair. He began to try to talk to his opponent directly.

"I don't think its honorable behavior for a professional martial artist like yourself to attack an amateur on an open road, Eijirou."

"You call yourself an amateur when you carry a knife on you at all times and managed to dodge my kick just now?"

Eijirou kept delivering kicks with barely-concealed killing intent, but his face did not give that impression at all. In fact, his tired eyes and bored expression suggested that this was a man who found almost everything in this world bothersome. He talked as if he could hardly be bothered to.

"Speaking of which, you've sure got some guts for walking past my doorstep like that after what you did to my dear sister."

"This is a public road. Everyone can walk on it. And I don't recall ever having taking advantage of Mikage, if that's what you're talking about."

"Not that! You talked her into dropping out of school, bastard. Or did you already forget?"

Just as he was about to deliver an attack unique to the Rakuei School, a roundhouse kick from a certain third party got him in the back of the head.

"What the - ?"

It seemed like the person had gone easy on him. Eijirou landed on the ground face down, but his consciousness was intact. As soon as he saw the person who had attacked him, he protested vigorously in slightly shocked voice.

"M-Mikage! What are you doing! Don't tell me you're still not over that guy!"

Mikage had intervened in the fight, starting with stopping her brother.

"Talking about whether I was taken advantage of or not in such a loud voice on an open road…Brother, are you the type of person who needs to die once before they can finally learn to be respectful and have some delicacy?"

"Wait a second! Wait!

"Shut up, stupid Brother. On top of that you got yourself into a fight on an open road. Do you want the name of our gym forever tainted?"

"Didn't you just taint the very same name when you surprise-attacked me on an open road and sent me flying with a kick!"

Eijirou protested while getting back onto his feet. Mikage, however, denied it flatly.

"A martial artist should be ready to fight at any given time of the day. Surprise attacks are nothing to complain about."

She stared at her own brother with a darkening aura that suggested she could lose her temper at any moment.

"Wait, Mikage! I just need you to clear up one thing for me!"

"…What is it?"

Seeing that her brother's face had turned serious, Mikage stopped in her tracks to listen to what he had to say.

"Is it true that you have zero experience with men?"

Mikage didn't answer.

"Haven't you at least kissed someone?"

Mikage fell silent. Mairu and Kururi waited anxiously for her to answer.

But the next word to come out of Mikage's mouth had nothing to do with the questions.

"Die!"

"Did you just tell your own brother to die…WOAH!"

Eijirou managed to block Mikage's punch before it reached his Adam's apple, but Mikage's limbs were already delivering all sorts of attacks to the painful spots of his body.

"W-Wait, what is this, it's kind of like the non-stop version of the serial attacks, oh, wait, what is this? Your new trick? The something-Dance or something-Inferno? Is that it?"

Mikage simply didn't stop attacking, and Eijirou kept talking while protecting himself from the attacks.

It took a while for Kururi and Mairu, entranced by the almost theatrical performance as the sister fought her brother, to realize that they should be looking for their own brother -

When they looked around, however, Izaya was already nowhere to be found. Only curious passers-by were seen watching from a distance. But they did see the duffle bag he brought with him on the ground with a note on it. Mairu picked up the note, and read it.

"Mind taking this to a friend? Look for a young man wearing a purple pea coat and just hand it to him. His name is Kazuya Aragaki, and he's the leader of the Purple Scorpions."

Mairu and Kururi went back inside the gym, avoiding their teacher Mikage's wrath. After changing, Mairu led Kururi to another adventure. Mikage had finished punishing her brother, and returned inside. But one key fact to know: she didn't deny her brother's accusation.

Known only to a select few, Izaya Orihara was involved in a number of odd activities in his younger years; especially in high school. During this period, Izaya begins to collect "followers" for his own purposes, of which most are traumatized teenage girls, ranged from gothic lolitas to gyarus (though the majority of them simply took Izaya to be a fortune teller of sorts) who would do whatever he said and worshipped him in an almost cult-like fashion.

Most of them were usually depressed and/or suicidal and have all been victims of pretty severe levels of violence from their families or lovers. Those girls were lost and desperate for someone to believe in, making them especially easy to use. They weren't really in love with the families or boyfriends concerned; they simply put their faith in them. All Izaya did was shift their faith to him. If he wanted them to die, they would probably have gone ahead and died, even if they had doubts. Mikage herself was one of these followers, but for a different purpose. She had a crush on Izaya during this time, and joined in his cult. But, due to circumstances caused by Izaya, Mikage was forced to drop out of high school. Little to her knowledge, Izaya plans on using her again sometime in the near future…

* * *

><p><strong>Takes Place During Chapter 3<strong>

Not even the entertainment industry is immune to the events occurring within this city. Even the most iconic people have their own secrets and purposes. Our attention goes to the popular idol Ruri Hijiribe. A single idol with a gothic theme, she originally started out as a make-up artist and rose her way to stardom. But before we go into her current status, we must first look into what made her into what she is today. On the surface, Ruri is quite quiet as opposed to emotionless. This was due to a rather strict upbringing. As a child, Ruri was bound by rules and restrictions on her behavior due to her family being very wealthy and concerned about appearances. She was rarely ever allowed to express herself and always had to act a certain way within the bounds of social etiquette. Because of this, Ruri was drawn to horror and monster movies not because of the violence but because those characters were able to express themselves in ways that she wasn't allowed to. Over the years, Ruri's family went bankrupt due to bad investments and many of them killed themselves over it. Although Ruri grieved over the loss of most of her family, she was also relieved as she was now able to do what she wanted.

She became a make-up artist out of her love for monster movies but eventually became a magazine idol, then a singer/actress after she gained enough publicity. She was originally part of the Yadogiri Shining Corporation, a talent agency run by Yadogiri Jinnai. But there was more to this corporation than anyone could know. Ruri was forced to participate in odd cult rituals and practices and involved other employees of the agency. Currently, Ruri was simply sitting in her room, with the TV giving a late news report.

"And the infamous serial killer 'Hollywood' has struck again last night, as the body of yet another victim was discovered by local authorities. This time, Hollywood was seen by witnesses dressed as a zombie…"

Lately, a serial killer by the name of Hollywood has been killing people in Ikebukuro. They were called Hollywood because they've been seen killing only when wearing costumes of popular horror movie characters or monsters. Oddly enough, the only common piece between the murder victims was that they were all employees of Yadogiri. If you haven't figured it out, Hollywood is actually Ruri Hijiribe. She has adopted this new persona of Hollywood in order to not only freely express herself and to punish those who have hurt her. Tonight, she is debating tonight's costume. For now, we will leave her to her own devices; as we continue seeing into the lives of other residents of Ikebukuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Takes Place During Middle of Chapter 7<strong>

The dark shadows of this city do not concern the adults, alone. Even the young are dragged into the darkness. We now move our attention to a less luxurious area of Ikebukuro. Small houses and apartments make up the area. The house of our attention: one with the name "Niekawa" on the name plate. Inside, the house appears to be in shambles with several pieces of the walls falling apart. But, it is simple enough to live in. In the living room, sits the owner. The man's name is Shuji Niekawa, a writer for a magazine, "Tokyo Warrior". He, is of little importance. Upstairs, to a small room, is our next subject. Sitting along in her room, is Haruna Niekawa; Shuji's daughter. With long black, unkempt hair, a black school uniform with a long skirt and yellow tie, she sits in her room; alone. Haruna is far from being called a "stable" human. Haruna was once a child of a demonic blade called "Saika". Saika is an ancient, powerful entity that manifests itself as a cursed Japanese sword. It has an extreme love for humanity, and, like how humans might express their love by hugging or kissing, Saika expresses its love by cutting and possessing people.

Haruna was once possessed, and fell in love with her teacher Takashi Nasujima. But Saika began driving her mad, to the borders of insanity. But during her attempt to use all of her own children to cut Shizuo Heiwajima, she was taken control of by the true mother, Anri Sonohara. But somehow, she had broken free once again. Now, she wants revenge against Anri. In the corner of her room, stands her new weapon: a large, red scythe. Near that scythe lies a box holding a pink dress with several knives on top of it. Haruna's phone begins ringing a distinct tone. She immediately recognizes it and desperately seizes the phone.

"Oh hey, nice to talk to you again. Say, do you have any free time on the weekend? I'd like to have a little meeting."

The voice is the same. It was none other than the information broker, Izaya Orihara. Haruna simply mutters, but something showing agreement.

"Oh and don't worry, I'll make sure you have your revenge. I just need you to come on over to my office this coming Sunday, okay?"

"…Y-Yes." Haruna mutters.

"Great! See you then!" Izaya hangs up.

Haruna simply stares at her phone for a moment. She begins giggling, until it explodes into full-on laughter. Laughter like madness itself. She jumped from her bed and skipped to her scythe. She picks it up and simply spinning in circles with the blade out until it hits a wall.

"Oops."

She comments shortly before returning to her demented laughter. Yet another poor pawn in a much darker scheme…

* * *

><p><strong>Takes Place At the End of Chapter 7<strong>

Walking on the streets of Ikebukuro, near the dusk of the day, was a man of no mercy or regret. Standing 6ft tall, with wild dark blue hair with it parting down the sides of his face, sunglasses to cover his eyes, and a large scar on the right side of his face, was Ran Izumii. Ran Izumii was the leader of the Blue Squares color gang a few years ago. At that time, the Blue Squares and the Yellow Scarves were at war. To eliminate the leader, Masaomi Kida, Ran kidnapped Masaomi's girlfriend, Saki Mikajima, and broke her legs. But she was saved by a member of the Blue Squares who had just recently quit; Kyohei Kadota. During the rescue one of Kyohei's friends who had quit as well, Walker Yumasaki, had lit him and several other members on fire. That was how Ran acquired the scar across his face.

Later on, he along with several others were arrested for kidnapping Saki and breaking her legs. But as of 8:23 this morning, Ran Izumii was free. And his is more than a little angry at those who have put him into jail. Now that he is free, he intends to enact revenge against everyone responsible for his imprisonment. Toping his list are: Masaomi Kida, Kyohei Kadota and his gang, Izaya Orihara who had sold him out, and another target. The most important of all the targets for his vengeance: the true leader of the Blue Squares. In reality, there was a leader before Izumii. He simply made Izumii leader so when he did something stupid, Izumii would be arrested instead of himself. But now that Izumii is free, the true leader tops his kill list.

"I'm coming to kill you, little brother." Just as he muttered this to himself, his newly returned cell phone rang.

He looked at the number, and recognized it. He answered it with an angry growl.

"Izaya, just the bastard I've been wanting to find."

"Welcome back to the real world Izumii. How are you?"

"I'm looking to kill every single one of you who put me away. You're on that list, too you little troll."

"Oh my, how threatening! I remember that you used to be a lot more cheerful. But I guess no one stays the same after a while."

"Get to the point of the call, ya prick?"

"I'm having a gathering of sorts this coming Sunday, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends?"

"Sure, why the hell not? Just means you saved me the trouble of hunting your ass down."

"Wonderful~! Then you already know where my office is, right? See you later."

Izaya hanged up quickly. Izumii stared at his phone for a moment, then realized that Izaya has something planned for Ikebukuro if he's having a meeting with several people.

"Tch, doesn't matter. As long as I can kill Aoba later, I'll follow along with his plans."

Yet another dark tale built upon the putrid grounds of hate and revenge. Between brothers, no less…

* * *

><p><strong>Takes Place At the Beginning of The Coming Chapter 9<strong>

And we now turn our attention to one last man within this city of remarkable people. Walking down the street was a very tall, caucasian man wearing a normal black suit with combed back black hair. Everyone on the street attempted to avoid this man's intimidating aura, something the man has no quarrel with. He is a very cautious man, never taking any steps that may compromise him. Then again, this was something he had to become in order to be good at his job. This man's name is: Igor. His job: Russian assassin. Not just any assassin, however. Igor is the seventh deadliest assassin in all of Russia. How did he achieve such a status, Igor has developed a unique skill. Igor can use anything as a weapon. That is not an exaggeration. Igor can use ANYTHING as a weapon in his line of work. As explained before, Igor is a very cautious man.

Not only does he rarely ever meet a client in person, he never even works for the same person twice; at least, not under the same name. As of right now, he has a target. His current client has assigned him to eliminate a very deadly enemy. The infamous "Demon of Asakura", Sousuke Yagami. Sousuke was believed to still reside in Ikebukuro. Igor's mission was to eliminate Sousuke before he leaves the city to begin moving his gang. Sousuke was last seen near a park. The sun has long since set, and Igor had seen where Sousuke was walking. After several minutes, Sousuke was finally alone. To make things easier, Sousuke had chosen to sleep on a bench. Igor began slowly approaching from behind as Sousuke slept. As he got closer, he could slowly begin hearing Sousuke's light snoring.

But just as Igor was about to deliver a death blow, Sousuke's snoring stopped. "

I know you're an assassin, but could your footsteps be any quieter?" Igor was utterly surprised by Sousuke's words.

He took a step back as Sousuke rose from the bench and began rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

"Gotta tell ya, it was a little boring waiting for your ass to finally make a move. Then again, being an assassin I'm sure killing in public isn't your forte."

Sousuke turned around, his psychotic grin showing.

"Well, let's get this party started!"

Sousuke grabbed the park bench he was just sitting on and began picking it up. Igor was even more surprised. Sousuke held the bench over his head, waiting for Igor to strike back.

"Ah, why won't you react? I want this to be remembered!"

Sousuke threw the bench at Igor. Igor dodged it by ducking and lunging forward to deliver a strike. Sousuke simply bent back and avoided a punch to his face. Sousuke then quickly grabbed the right arm used to punch him with his right arm and spun around, smashing his left fist to the back of Igor's head. Igor was sent flying forward slightly but he recovered easily with a spin. Igor stepped back and looked at his environment. With his skill to use anything as a weapon, he attempted to use something around him to fight with. But before he could find something, Sousuke charged and rammed his shoulder into Igor's chest. Igor was forced back. He stepped back from the impact until he felt his hand hit something…hard. He recognized the shape.

"Finally." He commented.

He grabbed the item and began to use it as a weapon. It was a small trash can. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. But Sousuke was still full of surprises. He stopped the trash can with his right hand only. Sousuke sighed in annoyance. "You know, if you don't talk while we fight, then this will get really boring." Sousuke quickly reached with his left hand and grabbed Igor by the throat. Sousuke lightly lifted Igor up.

"So, how about a little conversation?" Igor didn't respond as Sousuke's fingers dug into Igor's throat. "If you don't talk, I'll crush your windpipe and END you!" Sousuke growled.

"My name…is Igor." Sousuke's grip lessened slightly.

Then, he smiled brightly. "Good~! So, where you from?"

"…Russia."

"Russia? You know, am I the only one who thinks it's weird just how many people are Russian around here?" Then again, this city IS quite brilliant. Okay, back to the ass kicking!"

Sousuke's attitude shifted completely, and threw Igor forward. Igor smashed against a tree and then through the left side of it. Igor landed on the ground, but quickly recovered with a roll and stood back on his feet. Igor looked around, looking for another weapon.

_This guy is something else! _He thought. _Sanada didn't mention strength like this!_ _I need to find something, now! _

He then spotted a solver briefcase down the rock path to his left. He ran toward it as Sousuke began chase.

"Oh! Are we playing tag? Excellent!" Sousuke began laughing maniacally as he chased Igor.

Igor grabbed the briefcase and swung it. It landed a direct hit on Sousuke's face. Sousuke was frozen for a moment, but quickly looked back at Igor.

"Nice shot. My turn!"

Sousuke attempted to kick Igor in the chest, but Igor moved the briefcase to his chest. The kick landed but only sent Igor scooting on the ground slightly. Before their fight could continue, they were interrupted by a soda machine flying past them.

"HEY!"

Both looked right and saw an infamous figure of Ikebukuro wearing a bartender uniform, blue sunglasses, and having blonde hair, it was none other than the supposed strongest man in Ikebukuro: Shizuo Heiwajima.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" he demanded to know.

Both Igor and Sousuke figured it out that Shizuo was referring to the briefcase. It was now agreed that Shizuo thought the two to be robbers. Shizuo went to grab a park bench, and was well prepared to use it.

"Wait! This is a misunderstand-!"

Before Igor could finish, Shizuo had smashed him with said park bench. He dropped the suit case, and Shizuo turned his attention to Sousuke. Sousuke began laughing completely uncontrollably, slapping his knee even.

"OHHH~! THAT WAS FUNNY! AH-HA-HAHAHA-HA!" Sousuke then looked right and saw a street light. "PERFECT!"

In a flash, Sousuke grabbed the light pole and lifted it from the ground. Shizuo charged and started to swing the bench. Sousuke countered and used the street light to block it.

"DENIED!"

With one push, Sousuke smacked away the bench while letting go of the pole. Shizuo quickly went in for a punch, but Sousuke grabbed it. Sousuke went in for a punch, but Shizuo blocked it as well. Sousuke stared wildly at Shizuo, who was replying with a furious and angry glare.

"NOW THIS IS FUN!" Sousuke commented.

"What the hell are you?" Shizuo asked angrily.

No one has ever stopped Shizuo's attacked before so easily. Sousuke rolled his eyes so that he stared at the sky. His smile vanished, and he appeared to be in deep thought. His sadistic smile returned, and he looked back down to make eye contact with Shizuo.

"Me?" His gripped tightened. "I'M NUCKING FUTS!"

In a quick flash, Sousuke stepped back slightly, bowed his head, and slammed it upwards into Shizuo's gut. The impact forced Shizuo to relent his grip on Sousuke's fist and his own fist. Sousuke quickly stepped back and grabbed Shizuo by the hair.

"BUH-BYE!"

In a sudden move, Sousuke pulled and threw Shizuo into another nearby tree. Shizuo smashed through, and landed on the ground. Sousuke ran over and grabbed the top half of the tree that was released from the impact. He turned it and held it in both hands horizontally. He then smashed it downward onto Shizuo, pinning him down. Sousuke leaned down and was mere inches away from Shizuo's face. Sousuke's smile vanished, and he looked utterly disappointed. "Boring~." Sousuke then delivered a quick headbutt before standing back up.

"Now, where did that Russian go?"

Sousuke looked around and noticed Igor's body lying near a bush.

"Oh! There you are!"

Sousuke jumped over and grabbed Igor by the legs and lifted him up. Igor was battered slightly by the impact of the park bench from earlier.

"Hey, if you want to get fixed up, you oughta find a place called Russia Sushi. They can fix you up…I think."

Sousuke began laughing maniacally again. The tree on the ground behind him was lifted. Sousuke turned around and saw Shizuo lifting the tree up with an angry roar. Shizuo moved the tree in his hands so that he held it like a bat and swung it. To respond, Sousuke swung Igor like a bat as well. The impact smashed the tree in half again while Igor was further damaged. Sousuke pulled Igor back, and his smiled vanished. His face was utterly melancholic now.

"Oh….you're broken." His psychotic smile returned. "OH WELL!"

He then swung Igor around and then threw him into the distance away from the park. He turned to face Shizuo again, who was still looking filled with rage but also surprise.

"Just what the hell are you?" he asked.

Sousuke simply began skipping backwards.

"Oh. Now one you need to concern yourself with. And listen, I don't want to kill you yet. If I were you, I'd save your strength for the coming gang war. ITS GONNA BE AWESOME!"

Sousuke soon vanished into the darkness of the night. Igor had landed in a nearby alley, desperately clinging to life. He was utterly defeated, failing an assignment. He stumbled to stand up, barely able to remain conscious. Just as he his vision began getting blurry, he saw road. He walked on it, hoping someone driving at this hour would see him. He fell on the ground as a van came to a screeching halt. Fading in and out, Igor was shaken by someone from the van. He looked up, and saw a young man in a black pea coat with a pink scarf and a beanie with a rabbit sewn in it.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 9: the Blue Sky Has Risen

**Author's Note: Don't worry guys; those light novel characters will get their time to shine in the spotlight. But for now, let's continue following the adventures of our good friend, Kazu-tan.**

Chapter 9: The Blue Sky Has Risen

Never thought I'd see the day. Currently, I'm allowing a pair of twins follow me to the hideout of my secret gang in order to let them observe me and the guys kick some ass. Personally…I couldn't ask for more. Albeit this isn't exactly what I'd consider "first date" material, but it's better than some other worse scenarios I've read in manga. At this current point in time, the Orihara twins, Mairu and Kururi, are right behind me as I lead them to the Purple Scorpion Factory. Mairu was babbling about something and Kururi was only giving small land quiet responses every now and again. Eventually, just as the sky was turning orange to black, we arrived. I knocked on the door to the factory. The little peephole made near the top slid to reveal brown eyes glaring at me.

"Password?" he asked.

I reached with my right hand and squeezed his nose from the rectangular hole.

"Your mama, now open the damn door."

I released him and he recoiled for a second before closing the hole. A few mechanisms were moved on the other side of the door, and it slowly opened.

"Sorry boss." The Scorpion member apologized. I walked in first, but Mairu quickly pulled herself and Kururi ahead of me.

"WOW! Look Kururi!"

Mairu began skipping around, taking in this new environment. I won't stop her; mainly because of more renovations. This place is huge enough on its own, but now with most of the useless equipment gone, this place is freaking huge! In the left corner beside the door is a little mini-gym with several pieces of workout equipment and a giant mat for guys to fight own without hitting the concrete floor. I looked right and saw a little barracks area covering from that corner to about halfway toward the other end of the factory. I walked ahead and saw that a couple feet next to the gym was a large entertainment area with a large ass screen TV, several game systems, and even a really long couch with two chairs next to it. I kept walking and saw that next to the barrack area in the right corner of the other side of the factory was a living area with a small reading nook in it. I saw Daisuke over there reading a book. I walked over and let the first question on my mind roll off.

"Where the hell did you get all of this stuff?"

Daisuke put his book down and stood up to face me. "Whatever wasn't found in the trash, was donated by the owner of this factory."

"Who owns it, anyway?"

"Some big time corporation guy. He's old, but he sees this a chance to: 'give the gang youth of today a far more luxurious experience'."

"What's his name?"

"Y. Jin; that's all I know."

"Well whoever this Y. Jin is, we owe him A LOT."

"No kidding. By the way boss," Daisuke point to the middle of the factory where Mairu and Kururi stood. "Who are those two?"

"…Friends."

"Cool. Are they members?"

"No, just passerby's."

"Okay; just keep an eye on them, alright?"

"I'm the boss here. YOU keep an eye on them."

"Well that seems a little unfair."

"So's life."

"…Damn, good point."

At that, Mairu and Kururi jumped one hanged onto my shoulders; Mairu on my left and Kururi on my right.

"This place is AWESOME, Kazu-tan!"

"Fun."

They both jumped down. I turned around to see Mairu smiling happily and Kururi smiling gently.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves, but now-."

Before I could finish, I heard the door slam open. I looked passed Mairu and Kururi to see several members walking in with severe bruises. I ran passed the twins to meet them. One of them fell to his knees, so I jumped to the ground onto my knees first and caught him.

"What happened?" I asked. This isn't good. Have we taken casualties? The member I was holding looked up at me, eyes barely half open, and smiled.

"Boss…we were…attacked."

"By who?"

"By…the Blue Squares."

"Are you serious?"

"YEAH!" I looked up to see that was a different member who spoke. "We were just walking down the street and saw some Blue Squares. We know you don't want to start anything with them, so we didn't do nothin. But out of nowhere, they jumped us. We took so hard hits. We barely got away!" he explained.

I looked back down to the injured member in front of me. He had fallend unconscious.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Get yourselves some treatment. There should be a little mini-nurses office in the back of the building near the office areas. Get fixed up."

I stood up to let the other broken members carry the unconscious one with them. I turned around to face the masses.

"Tonight, we get payback. I want at least seven of you on foot, and my lieutenants with me in the van. The seven of you will go to the site of the attack and WAIT. Do not engage under any circumstances. I repeat, DO NOT engage. Me and the others will wait in the van until contact is made. We're going to get revenge, but in MY way. Got it?"

Everyone shouted agreements.

"Alright. Makoto, get the van ready. Daisuke, pick out the seven we need. I'm looking for an intimidation factor in them. Kohta, get my bag and pack the bats. Knives, go with Makoto. Everyone else: keep the twins entertained."

I turned to head toward the shipping bay where the van was parked outside, but Mairu and Kururi jumped in front of me.

"No way!" Mairu declared. "We're going with you! We're not staying here when there's something fun going on out there!"

"I'm not staying either…" Kururi followed up.

"No way." I replied. "I'm not letting you two get into trouble over MY fights. Just stay here and don't get into any fights."

"NO!" Mairu declared. "We're not missing out on this, right Kururi?"

Kururi simply nodded in response.

I face palmed myself. Just how the hell can I get rid of these two? If I had known there was going to be a fight, I would've never let them come! Dammit, I need a plan…

"Don't worry boss." I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Daisuke standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"As long as they stay in the van, then things should be okay, right?"

"That's beside the point, Daisuke. Anything can go wrong at any point, and I have no safety net for them."

"Yes you do."

"Who?"

Daisuke pointed his thumb toward the entrance to the loading bay. Knives was standing by the door, simply staring at us.

"You good to go, Knives?" Daisuke asked him.

Knives simply nodded. "Budu je chránit." **(Czech)**

"Knives?" I questioned. "You sure?"

"If Knives can fight off 11 guys while hopping on one foot, I'm sure he can protect a few twins."

Wait, what? Knives did that? I looked back to see him still staring. Just what kinda life does that guy lead? At any rate, I trust Daisuke's judgment. I turned back to see both girls still looking up at me, Mairu pouting and Kururi just staring blankly. Dammit, the power of twins is overwhelming! I finally caved in.

"…Fine! They come along…"

Mairu jumped happily and hugged me.

"Alright, knock it off. Just get in the van."

Mairu let go, grabbed Kururi's hand, and dragged her along to the loading bay. I went into the office area to change into my battle attire. Once finished, I headed for the loading bay. I jumped into the back of the van, where everyone was waiting. Kohta and Knives sat up against the left side while Mairu and Kururi were sitting against the right side. I jumped in, and sat down against the door as I closed it.

"Let's roll." Makoto started the van, and we began driving off.

I thought I could catch a nap, but Mairu didn't allow it.

"So, Kazu-tan, where'd you get that cute pink scarf?" she asked.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was focused on me. I can't blame them. This scarf is a good luck charm for a reason. But, I suppose everyone needs some kinda excuse. Besides, if I don't say it Mairu will just keep talking.

"It was a gift; from the first friend I ever had." Everyone remained dead silent as Makoto kept driving. "When I was young, I wasn't the greatest kid. I had a lot of anger issues and either made people my enemies or made them so afraid of me that they would want absolutely nothing to do with me. I was angry for a lot of reasons, and being alone didn't help at all. But when I was eight, I met someone…different."

They kept staring at me for more details. But…I don't think I'm ready to share them.

"It was a local shrine maiden who blessed it or something like that. She also gave me the little rabbit you see on my beanie; I had my mom sew it on before coming to Ikebukuro. That's the story, alright?"

Everyone looked utterly disappointed. Even Knives's melancholic expression looked more depression. I'd love to tell them about it, but still…I don't think I'm quite ready to share this story yet. The story…of the first girl I ever loved. These memories…I can still picture them clearly in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuya Narration<strong>

It was a summer afternoon, and I was heading home from school. I just got finished fighting some kids who thought I was some kinda demon. Kagegoten was known for its superstition, so it wasn't very surprising people thought I wasn't human. The path home was pass a nearby farming field, which sat across from a local shrine. There were at least three, and this one was out in the more 'country' area of the town. Kagegoten was also known for its size; while not as huge like Ikebukuro, but still quite big. It was known as a 'small town' because the majority of it was farmland and forests. Anyway, I was walking down the dirt road home when I saw a girl about my age sitting on the steps to the shrine. She wore a shrine maiden's outfit, with long, flat, black hair and brown eyes.

She was eating lunch, and was sitting alone. She appeared to be just a little older than me, I think. I stared at her for about a minute before she noticed my presence. I looked away and started marching toward home. She gasped for some reason, and ran down the steps. She approached me, and I saw that she was a tiny bit taller than me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and got close to my face. She looked over my body, noticing the scars from my fight.

"You need some help. Come in!" she said cheerfully with a smile.

She dragged me into the shrine and told me to wait. She returned with some medical stuff and started fixing me up and cleaning off the dirt on my face. When she was finished, she introduced herself to me.

"I'm Shizuka Kasai, what's your name?" she asked me with a cute smile.

"I'm…Kazuya Aragaki." I said nervously.

We talked for a while before I had to go home before the sun set. After that, I started seeing her every day after school. Unfortunately, this would be after my various fights. But no matter how many fights I got in, she always stayed by my side and fixed me up. While she fixed me, she would just talk about her life. I learned her interests, her likes, dislikes, and even a bit of her family. Her father owned the shrine and her mother passed away when she was little. When I finally got the nerve to start actually talking about personal subjects, the first thing out of my mouth was

"What's your age?"

She giggled and answered. "I'm 12, Kazuya. But, I'm sure you couldn't tell because of how tall you are!"

I told her about my life and my anger issues. I even told her about my fights and why I go into them. But no matter how much I talked about them, she just smiled. For the first time in my life, I met someone who wasn't afraid of me. She even wasn't afraid of me after I lifted a small bench near the shrine. In fact, she praised me for it. She said that stronger I got, the more people I could protect with my strength. I could channel it, and use it for good. I started getting into less fights after that, and eventually none at all. But like all good things, that streak ended soon.

When I was 9 and she was 13, I went to see her during the fall. I saw several kids who had fought me previously trying to take what they couldn't out on me, now out on her. I lost it. I was in a complete rage. Everything went white and I couldn't control myself. I accidentally ended up destroying the entire shrine. The kids were all put into full-body casts. What's worse is that I even ended up hurting Shizuka.

I broke her arm by accidently breaking the stilts to roof, which collapsed on her. When I went to see her in the hospital, she was happy to see me. I couldn't comprehend it. Even after I broke her arm, she still saw me as a friend. I got angry. I couldn't understand how she could still even see me as human after destroying the shrine. She simply placed her hand on my cheek, and said with tears in her eyes.

"No matter how much destruction you cause, it's okay. Because not only do you do it for the sake of others, but you never kill. You're like the very spirit of Compassion, Kazuya. You forgive those boys every time they fight you, right?"

"Um…yeah…"

After that, we were friends again. Shizuka's arm was healed in a few weeks, and her family started repairing the shrine. I even helped out to pay off the damages. After it was finished, I kept seeing her after school. I got into fights, but she still stood by my side. Eventually, when I was 13 and she was 16, she had to move. She got into a pretty good high school, and she was leaving. After school was over for me, I ran to the shrine. When I got there, I found that Shizuka hadn't left yet, but the new owners of the shrine were moving in. We talked, and she gave me some things she made in her home-ec class. It was a pink scarf, and a little cute rabbit. After that, she gave me something else: my first kiss.

After a while, she had to leave. A few weeks later, I met Shinji and Taizo. Years passed, and I never saw her again. I've gotten over my first love fairly quickly, but that doesn't mean that I don't look back. She helped me understand that my strength can be used for something good; I just need to work on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Back to the present, now. I was sitting in the van with everyone waiting for something to happen. The seven Scorpions Daisuke picked out were moving into position. Mairu's eyes were lit with expectation, while Kururi simply stared.

"Okay boss, we see them." Makoto pointed out.

I stood up and walked over so I could poke my head to the front. I saw across the street were five members of the Blue Squares.

"Okay, I'm stepping out. If anything happens, you know what to do."

"Got it." Daisuke confirmed.

I turned around and sat down to look into my golf bag. I pulled out a wooden bat, with a yellow smiley face on the side of it and the words "Have a Nice Day" right below it. Kohta pulled the handle to open the back door for me. I stepped out, and turned around to face Knives.

"Knives, keep an eye on the twins, got it?"

"Ja, meneer" **(Dutch) **I looked at said twins.

"Mairu, Kururi; enjoy the show."

I closed the door before they could respond. I walked around the van and headed toward the Squares, who were trying to pick a fight with my Scorpions. I walked over so that I stood in front of my group. The Squares looked at us confused for a moment, but easily switched back to their 'gangsta' mode.

"Look at that punk-bitch!"

"Dude, that scarf sucks!"

"Little punk!"

They were all trying to push my buttons. I walked forward and carried my bat over my shoulder, not wanting to fight…for now. "Listen, I'm not here to fight." I said in my dark, muffled voice.

"I want to speak to your leader…**directly**. Take me to him, before I decide to bash your heads in." I ordered.

They all started laughing. Well, I warned them. I quickly charged toward and them and slammed the butt of my bat on the nose of one of the Squares. One member on my right tried to punch me, but I ducked it and he hit another member. I jumped back as another member tried to hit me but ended up hitting another member. I then jumped back in and slammed my bat on that Square's foot, and slammed him with a headbutt. One last Square.

"So, you ready to comply?" I asked.

At that, I heard random clapping coming from a nearby alley behind my group.

"Guys, over here. Keep an eye on this guy."

My Scorpions followed my order, and walked over to stand behind me while one of them kept their eyes on the last Square. At least, he was the last Square. Several more came from that alley, and looked ready for a fight. But they didn't go in for an attack. They just stood there. Several of them started moving around, making room for someone to get through. I felt a familiar flare in my spine as this new person approached. Stepping out from the crowd of them was a shirt kid with short light blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt, white hoodie, and dark blue jeans. It was a shock at first, but then it vanished quickly.

Quite frankly, it wasn't that much of a surprise. I always thought that this kid was bad news. It was Aoba Kuronuma, first year student at Raira.

"Well good evening, Purple Scorpions." He greeted. "I hope my underlings weren't too rough on yours." He sounds so cocky saying it like that.

I've been wanting to kick this kid's ass for a while. Wait, a minute… "Are you the leader of the Blue Squares?" I asked.

He looked at me questionably at first, but regained his happy composure. "Why yes, I am actually! I suppose this was an odd way for you to find out, but it was inevitable I suppose."

Hang on a tick. "Do you know me…?" I asked.

His grin took a wicked turn. "Yes I do." He took a step forward, obviously not afraid of the bat in my hand. "It took me a while, but I figured it out after a little while. You're Kazuya Aragaki, my newest friend at Raira Academy."

I swung my bat partially, stopping at mere centimeters from the left side of his face. He didn't even flinch, or bat an eye.

"Scary~." He commented.

I took my left hand out of my pocket and tugged my scarf down so I could reveal my face.

"What are you after, Aoba?"

He raised his left hand and lightly guided my bat away from his face. I eventually lowered it of my own will and held it beside me.

"Well, it's a long story but I'll just summarize it. I started the Blue Squares when I was in middle school, but the guys got a little out of hand and half of us ended up being either arrested or beaten out. But now that I'm back, I'm rebuilding the gang from the ground up. But I've been hearing how your Scorpions are trying to clean up the city, and I grew concerned about my group. So, what's your agenda for my group?" He asked me.

This guy…he's got fishy all over him. I read that the leader was arrested by the cops for breaking the leader of the Yellow Scarves' girlfriend's legs. So, why is this kid saying that he's the leader? Unless…a fall guy. That's it! That's why the kid reminds me of Izaya! He's a cunning little bastard! He had someone else in charge of the Squares, let him run wild, and end up getting himself arrested! This Aoba…he's not to trusted for a damn thing. But, I do need to bring the gangs together…damn it!

"I'm looking to unite the gangs of Ikebukuro."

He tilted his head in confusion, but brought it straight back up. "Unite us? Why?"

"Because I met the leader of the Red Fangs. The Red Fangs are going to move from Kyushu and head for here. These guys are NOT to be underestimated Aoba. I need your help. I'm not looking for a permanent merger. I'm just hoping for a temporary union until the Red Fangs come. When the dust settles, we can wipe each other out. Please Aoba, knock off the cunning manipulator routine."

His normally cheerful smile comepletely vanished. He looked serious, pondering my proposal. Then, he raised his hand and waved to his guys. They began walking away. I expect he wants the same from me.

"Guys, get out of here. I'll handle this."

"But boss-."

"I said move it!"

They shuddered at first, but quickly began walking away. Aoba signaled me to follow him. I did, and used my free hand to motion the van to stay put. He led me to a deserted alley, with the only residents being a few ugly looking rats. He leaned up against a wall, and I did the same to the one opposite of him.

"So, a union of the gangs, huh?" He looked up from the ground and stared up at me. "Sounds like what I had planned."

"What do you mean?"

"I was actually planning on something similar. I was originally planning on having my gang merge with the Dollars."

His usually cheery tone was completely absent in that statement. He was basically like a drone.

"Well I may not run the Dollars, but I am planning on forming an alliance with them as well. Where the Scarves and Squares have the muscle, the Dollars have the information and brains. With all three working with my group, which has several other advantages, then we can put up a decent fight."

Aoba simply stared blankly at me. He's not convinced. I can read this little turd's intent easily. He was planning a merger all right, but to boost the Squares' power. Not only that, but this kid is cautious. He was looking to use the Dollars' leader the same as the first guy. So he won't join unless there's a safety net…I got it.

"If you do this, I'll become your fall guy."

His eyes flinched a little from my offer. "What do you mean?"

"I know that the last guy in charge of the Squares was arrested while you got off scott-free. If you form an alliance with me, then I'll serve as your fall guy. If the Squares end up in any kind of trouble with the cops, then tell them to pin the deal on me. I'll be the sacrificial lamb. After that, you can take both gangs after the Red Fangs come in. Does that sound like a deal?"

He remained silent, but shifted his gaze toward the ground. He then looked up, and extended his right hand out.

"Deal."

"Good." I placed my bat so it could lean against the wall, and extended my right hand out. We shook hands, but the trust wasn't there…at all. As we brought our hands back and I grabbed my bat, another thought occurred to me. "And by the way, don't get any information about anything from Izaya Orihara."

At that, his expression actually looked a little…angry. Does he know Izaya? "I know." He answered flatly.

"I don't like the guy any more than you do."

"How so?"

"I suppose we hate each other because we're too similar, but there's one major difference."

"Which is?"

"While Izaya loves humans, I…hate them; with a passion."

I took out a pen and paper, and began writing my cell phone number. I handed it to him. "Here's my number. If anything comes up, at least warn me first."

Aoba took it without thanking me or saying a damn word. He began walking toward one end of the alley, leaving me to take the other.

"I'll see you at school, Kazuya."

"…Sure."

I began walking toward the way we came in while he went down the other end. It was one of those alleys that connect between streets. We didn't exchange any more words after that. We didn't need to. I can't trust him, but I can't let him slip away either. I have him on a VERY thin leash. I just hope I can keep him restrained enough to not do anything stupid. I made my way back to the van, where Mairu and Kururi were standing outside of it waiting for me. Mairu ran over to me while Kururi simply walked.

"Kazu-tan! Was that Aoba?"

"…Yes." I answered.

"What was he doing here?" she asked.

"He's the leader of the Blue Squares, believe it or not. I just established a little alliance with him."

"Really? No way!"

"Is that true, boss?" Daisuke asked from the comfort of his seat in the van.

"Yeah. As of now, the Blue Squares have no beef with the Purple Scorpions. In addition, we do not fight any of them."

The back of the van opened, and I jumped in. Mairu quickly followed with Kururi following. The door closed, and while Mairu and Kururi were sitting on the same side they were on our way here, I also sat in my place as usual.

"Let's go back. We don't have any more business here."

Makoto began driving the van, and I let out a sigh of exhaustion. I closed my eyes, hoping to get a quick nap in. But as I tried to sleep, I heard something moving around in the van. Then out of nowhere, I felt something lean against both my left side and my right. I cracked open my eyes, and to my surprise I found that Mairu and Kururi had moved. Mairu was leaning on my right side while Kururi leaned on my left. I also noted that both of them let their hoods down; Mairu having to adjust and move her braided ponytail so that was placed on her left shoulder.

"So, what are you planning, anyway Kazu-tan?" she asked me without making eye contact.

I looked at to the top ceiling of the van, and a thought occurred to me.

"Well for one, I'm thinking of having a skylight put in the van. You okay with that, Makoto?" I asked.

"I'm cool with it, boss."

Mairu lightly punched my arm.

"Ow." I said flatly.

"I didn't mean that! I mean, what are you doing with Aoba?"

"Well, it turns out that Aoba is the head-hancho of the Blue Squares. I was planning on merging the gangs of Ikebukuro to stop a psychopath I'm sure even you're brother would try to avoid."

"Can he kill Izaya?" Kururi asked flatly.

I thought about it for a moment. "Odds are: probably."

"Good!" Mairu looked at Kururi, who seemed a little more down than usual. "Is something wrong, Kururi?" Mairu asked.

Kururi didn't answer.

Mairu then chirp and scooted over to hug her sister.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure that Aoba kid wasn't even worth our time anyway. Besides…" She looked at me with smile. "We have Kazu-tan! And then with his help, we'll get Yuuhei too! But even then, yo still have me!"

Kururi seemed to perk up a small amount at that promise. Am I just a segway to their own fantasies? Probably; but I'm content with it. Besides, I'm too tired to come up with a comeback anyway. But as I tried to sleep again, Makoto slammed on the brakes, sending me to barrel forward. When I rearranged myself to sit up, I was about to scream at Makoto for stopping. But as I looked out the windshield, I saw someone wounded on the ground in front of us. I opened the back door and ran toward the guy.

When I arrived, he had several severe scars across his body. He was caucasian, and was rather tall. I kneeled down to try to shake him.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I asked. He only groaned. I think I woke him up.

"What's up, Kazu-tan? Who's that?"

I turned my head to see that Mairu and Kururi were walking toward me.

"You two, just help me get this man into the van. We need to take him somewhere to get healed."

Mairu enthusiastically saluted. "Yes, sir!" she and Kururi walked over and help me lift the guy off the ground.

We carried him over to the back of the van and laid him down. He seemed to be hanging on to whatever consciousness he has…barely.

"Hey, buddy, what happened?" I asked him as Mairu closed the back door.

Makoto started driving, but the guy coughed some blood up as we began moving.

"Do you know…" he started asking "A place called…Russia Sushi…?" he asked.

"Yeah. You want us to take you there?" I asked.

He simply nodded before blacking out again. "Makoto, get us to Russia Sushi. This guy seems to know them there."

"Got it."

Makoto sped up a little as we began heading toward Russia Sushi. After a while drive, we pulled up across the street from it. It was rather late, but I'm sure they're still open.

"Okay guys, let's get this guy in there! Kohta, Daisuke, carry him. I'll go see if they can see this guy."

I ran out of the van and headed for the restaurant quickly. First moment in, I saw only Dennis inside. "Hey, Dennis!" I ran toward the bar. Strangely, there wasn't any customers inside. I guess this is their slow hours.

"Oh, Kazuya, what brings you here?"

"I've got an injured white guy in my van! He says he knows you. He's pretty injured. Do you think you can help him?"

Dennis scratched his chin for a moment. "Alright, bring him in. I'll make room in the back."

"Thanks!"

I ran out and saw the Kohta and Daisuke were carrying the man easily through the crowd of people. Mairu and Kururi were following with overflowing curiosity. Makoto locked the van and started heading over with Knives right behind him.

"Okay, Dennis says to get in the back."

"Got it!" Kohta and Daisuke both answered.

Everyone soon piled in and headed for the back of the place. Dennis had a futon laid out for the man. Kohta and Daisuke let him down easy, and Dennis looked at him curiously. The man opened his eyes again, and kept them focus on Dennis.

"…Igor?" Dennis called him.

"Dennis? Is that…you? So, this is where you've been hiding..." the man called Igor commented.

"What happened to you?" Dennis asked him.

"Some guy…named Sousuke. He's a damn monster…"

Sousuke…that could only be Sousuke Yagami.

"But…" Igor continued. "There was another guy…in the way. A…blonde bartender got in the way…he and Sousuke fought…Sousuke barely won…he said, you could…help…"

Igor slipped out of consciousness again. I threw my phone to Makoto.

"Makoto, I saved Shinra's number on there. Call him and say it's a favor from me; maybe that'll get his ass over here."

"On it!"

Makoto ran out the room and started searching my contacts. I felt a little drowsy over tonight's events, but things are getting odder by the second. I almost fell asleep until I felt Mairu and Kururi use my shoulders for pillows and sleep as well. I good ten minutes passed until I heard someone rush in. I open my eyes to see Shinra was in the process of trying to fix up the man called Igor. He noticed me awakening, and smiled.

"Evening, sleepy head!" he greeted.

"Yo. How much this time?" I asked.

"Well, you did call me straight out of nowhere in the middle of the evening. I'll come up with something to charge you with."

"I'll deal with it later. Just see if you can help him, please?"

"Alright then."

Shinra resumed working. I noticed that the weights on my shoulders were gone. I walked out of the room and saw that Daisuke was waiting for me.

"Come on, boss. We'll take you home. You look a little tired."

"Fine. Just get me home then."

As I passed him, Daisuke gasped a little and bonked his head with his hand. "I almost forgot!"

He started digging into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Mairu and Kururi, Knives took them home by the way, left you this paper. They said it was the info on a little chat room they're a part of on the internet. They said they know some interesting people on it."

I took the paper and kept walking. I'm half asleep right now, so I just don't care at the moment.

"They said they got the info from Izaya's secretary, Namie."

I stopped walking just as I exited the restaurant. Wait, secretary? "Why would Izaya's secretary give Mairu and Kururi the info on a chat room?"

"Apparently, Izaya is a part of it, and the lady saw it as an opportunity-."

"To mess with Izaya. Can't really say I blame her, though."

I kept walking until I practically fell into the van. After several minutes, I was eventually dropped off home. I pretty much fell asleep the moment I closed the door to my apartment. The next morning, I felt groggy as hell.

Classes passed, my only concern being how to deal with everything that's been dropped into my lap. First Aoba and now Sousuke's gone on a rampage? What's next? Around lunch, I headed for the roof. It was pretty much unpopulated, oddly enough. I think people are avoiding this area because I'm here. I have no problem with that. It wasn't until I got up here that I finally noticed that the sky was completely covered in grey clouds. Damn…looks like rain again. As I opened up my zip-bag containing my sandwich, I heard the door to the roof open. Unsurprisingly, it was Mairu and Kururi. But it was who was behind them who surprised me. Aoba, his bored expression on his face.

"Hey twins; Aoba."

"Heya!"

"Hello…"

Aoba didn't reply. While I sat in the corner of the fence, the twins sat on one bench while Aoba simply leaned against the right fence from the corner I sat at.

"I've got some good info, Kazuya." He spoke.

"What?"

"I know who the leader of the Dollars is."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and I'm working on getting him on our side."

He's what? He did say he was working on it before meeting me. But I don't want him doing something stupid beforehand! I stood up and stepped to my right so I stood in front of him.

"Don't approach him without me. We're not going to make much progress if you try to use intimidation in order to get him on our side. Got it?"

"Of course. I'll be meeting with him and his girlfriend after school today for a little tour around Ikebukuro. To them, I'm just a lost kid who needs to directions. So, would you like to join us?" His sly smile returned to his face.

"…Fine. But you don't go near them unless **I **am with you." I brought up my sandwich and ate it in a single gulp. "Got it?" I said more than asked.

His smile still on his face. "Sure thing!"

"Tch, I'm heading back to class."

"Seeya, Kazu-tan!" Mairu called out.

I simply waved with my back turned and headed for class. Classes went by, and I immediately headed for the front gate of the school. There, I saw Aoba standing next to two people. It was a guy and a girl. The guy has short black hair, wore a normal boys blue Raira uniform, blue tie, and he looked like a rather meek guy. The girl was similar, in a way. She was a little shorter than him, has short cut black hair, and somewhat red eyes with glasses. I'd mention her rather "full assets", but I'm gonna avoid that "territory" for the moment.

"Ah, there he is!" Aoba pointed out. "We've been waiting for ya!"

I walked over and stood next to Aoba, across from the two. I bowed my head slightly.

"I'm Kazuya Aragaki, second year. I'm Aoba's…" Can't believe I'm about to say this. "…Friend."

The boy returned my bow first. "Um, I'm Mikado Ryūgamine." Okay, that's an awesome name.

The girl followed with a bow as well. "I'm Anri Sonohara." She still sounded a little nervous, but less that the guy.

"Kazuya will be joining us today! He's still a little lost around Ikebukuro, too." Aoba pointed out.

I shot him a sharp glare to shut him up.

"Ooohh~, scary!" he said sarcastically. "Well, where shall we start?" he asked.

To be frank, I zoned out for the most part. We walked around for a while, just seeing the sights. I don't know why, but Mikado and Anri seemed a little hesitant to be around Aoba. Did he already do something to intimidate them? Great, he's already gone and done something stupid. We reached a stopping point and when Anri and Mikado had to be separated from us for a moment. I approached Aoba angrily.

"What the hell did you do?"

" Whatever do you mean?"

"I can smell the uneasiness in the air. You've done something, haven't you?"

"…A little."

"What?"

"Well, this is my second time out with them, and Mikado seemed to not want to come. So, to give him a little push, I just kinda 'flirted' with Ms. Sonohara."

"…You dumbass."

"Hey, I needed him to come along, so I tried an alternative." He said cheerfully.

"Listen you little-!"

Before I could finish, I heard some punks talking trash not too far from us. Mikado and Anri returned at the wrong time. I saw yellow arm bands on the punks across the street, and the idea immediately popped in my head. Four Raira students, one looks meek, one looks like a clown, one a tough guy, and the last one is a girl with huge knockers. I can see the wheels turning in their heads.

"Mikado, Anri…"

"Um, yes?" Mikado replied first.

"Get behind me. We've got company."

Mikado and Anri looked out toward where I was looking. Before I knew it, one of the Yellow Scarves pulled out a pipe.

"Son of a bitch…" I commented.

They started walking over, speaking various forms of trash at us. That was until, I felt something tug on my sleeve. I looked to my left to see that it was Aoba.

"So, you wanna save us at any point?" he asked cheerfully.

"Save us…?" Mikado questioned.

Ah to hell with it. I may not have a bat, but I'm not called mini-Shizuo for nothing. Great, I'm admitting it now. DAMN IT! I went over and grabbed a small guardrail and lifted it from the ground. Within seconds, I lifted it easily.

"Alright, who wants taken out first?" I asked.

Before any of the Scarves could answer, a large bread truck sped but and slammed on its brakes. It stopped, but was in time to slam every Yellow Scarf away from us. Then , another van pulled up that strangely had a cat girl on the left side of it.

Then, I heard something similar to horse neighing in the distance. I looked right from where the bread truck came from and saw Celty coming in with Shizuo riding the back. Okay, hell just broke loose.

**"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, NOW?"**

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 10: Dark Dealings

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update folks, I've been busy starting up two other fics. Working on three at once may not be smart, but I've got to get these out before the end of the year if I want this massive crossover to happen. And if it seems rushed, that's because I needed to get this fic off the ground again. Also, don't worry, I will have the reason behind why the fight started in the first place. Anyway let's continue, shall we? (and at certain point [you'll see it], I will be using semi-canon from the light novels involving personality shifts.)**

Chapter 10: Dark Dealings

Chaos; that's the only word I can use to describe the situation. A simple walk and attempt to stop Aoba from doing something stupid suddenly turned into a free-for-all-brawl. I'm standing in front of Aoba my "accomplice", Mikado Ryūgamine the guy Aoba thinks is the leader of the Dollars, and female student named Anri Sonohara. And in front of me is a large white man who drove a bread truck into several Yellow Scarves and a woman wearing a white and orange jumpsuit wearing a helmet jumped out the back facing off against Shizuo and Celty, while another van with a maid cat girl on the left side door came from the other direction. I don't know much, but I do know that Hell just broke loose. Only one thing to do.

"RUN!"

I immediately turn around and deliver a kick to Aoba's chest to send him flying down the alley behind us.

"What was that for?" he asked while on the ground.

"You get a head start." I turned my head to Mikado and Anri. "You two get the hell out of here, I'll take Aoba."

Before either could respond, I ran down the alley and picked up Aoba so he could stand on his feet.

"Let's move ragdoll."

"Fine."

We both started running down the alley and I couldn't help but overhear Shizuo throw some things around. I think I heard a soda machine crash somewhere.

"What about Mikado and Anri?"

"I can tell straight from first looks that they'll be fine! It's always the quiet ones who know how to stay out of trouble! Now make a left, I gotta make a call!"

Aoba ran ahead of me, him being faster, and I took out my phone to dial a certain number. After a few rings, the receiver answered.

"That you boss?" Good, Daisuke answered.

"Daisuke, all hell just broke loose out here, I need you to send the van!"

"Got it. Where are you?"

"I'm at the corner of-!"

Before I could finish, I ran into something hard and fell to the ground. When I looked up, it was that white guy from earlier who drove the truck.

"Hey, Aoba! Where are you?" No one answered.

I think he got away. Dammit… I looked up to the white guy and jumped back to my feet.

"I don't know what you want guy, but I have no quarrel with you. So if you excuse me-."

The man threw a punch to hit me, but I ducked and stepped back. "Okay, now this is getting annoying." The man took a fighting stance, and looked determined.

"You are secondary target. I must break you…"

He speaks kind of like Simon.

"Russian?"

Before I could get an answer, the man tried throwing another punch but I ducked it and saw an opening: between the legs. I ducked down like a belly slide and avoided his hands grabbing me, and ran like hell. I turned right onto the side walk and noticed several Blue Squares were gathered at the corner.

"Hey, you guys!"

They looked over, and seemed to recognize me. It seems Aoba has already informed them of our partnership.

"Tall Russian; beat up big time!"

I ordered them as I passed. What happened to them? I don't know and I don't care. All I care about is saving my own ass. I ran as far as I could before I reached a bench near a park. I sat down, hoping to finally catch my breath.

"Whoa there, what have we here?"

Crap. I bent my head back so I could see everything behind me upside down, and saw an old hated face.

"Orihara; to what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Must you always greet me with a putdown?"

Izaya walked over and stood in front the bench as I raised my head to look forward.

"I take it you had a hand in that fight?"

"Believe it or not, I had nothing to do with that little fiasco." He said cheerfully.

"Odd, normally you're the one to start things up around here."

"I'm as surprised as you are." His happy tone doesn't shake even in the slightest. "If I had to guess, I'd say that someone else is trying to stir up trouble in this little town."

"Great. A third Izaya. Freaking brilliant…"

"Third?"

"Yeah. You, the douche, Aoba the mini, and now a third one."

"Oh that's right! You're friends with little Aoba now, aren't you?"

"Friends? You're high on something, aren't you? Then again, that might explain a few things…Wait, you know Aoba? How?"

"You could say that we're enemies, in a way."

"Because you're so similar? How'd you two meet?"

"He used the Dollars network to obtain my personal information, and I in turn tracked him down. After meeting each other, we realized that being too similar, we'll just get into each other's ways."

"I get that."

"I'm more surprised that you would align yourself with Aoba."

"How so?"

"He's the ambitious type. He's constantly trying to bring the Blue Squares back from the dead and dominate everyone else. To think that you would even allow your group to be absorbed by him, it's a surprise even to me!" He started chuckling a little. "Humans like you are always making things more interesting!"

"No one is absorbing anyone. Our groups are separate, and the pact was only made to protect this town."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"You already know the answer: The Red Fangs. They're coming, and I doubt that the gangs could stand alone against them."

"So you believe that you can merge the gangs of Ikebukuro in order to protect it from Sousuke and his rowdy friends? How naïve…" He still keeps that cheery demeanor as he starts skipping lightly from brown tile on the ground to brown tile slowly in front of me. "Do you actually believe that you can keep these gangs together in such a long amount of time until Sousuke comes? I'm interested to see if you can pull it off."

"I will pull it off." I stepped up from the bench and walked over to stand in front of Izaya. "I'll smash anything that gets in the way of me trying to protect this town. If anyone proves to be a problem, then I'll take care of them."

The air around me suddenly got a little heavy as Izaya started to grin. "You do realize that you may have to kill, right?"

Huh? Where's he going with this?

"You're about to participate in a war for Ikebukuro's soul, a there is always bloodshed in war. You, as a leader, will have to kill others in order to protect this place. Do you have to conviction to carry that out?" He leans in slightly, trying to make those words set in. "I don't see a killer in those eyes…" he whispers slightly.

"…I can smell your breath. Back off!"

I grabbed the bench by the arm rest and swung it. Izaya back flipped and dodged it. I held the whole bench in the air with my right hand, ready to bash some heads in.

"You can fight a war without killing anyone, Izaya. And I'll prove it by beating the crap out of you!"

I threw the bench at Izaya, he jumped the air and placed his footing on the bench as it passed, and lunged forward at me. He pulled out an assisted knife and came at me with it. I punch the ground to get some concrete, and pulled it up as the knife came in. The knife stuck in the rock, and I pulled it back. I threw it at Izaya, who dodged it easily.

"Well, Kazu-tan, you're proving your reputation as a mini Shizu-chan."

"Just get the hell out of here before I decided to finish the job he started!" Izaya backed off for a moment.

"You know, I think you might be interested in this little group I'm in."

"Not interested."

"Oh but you'll want to know about this one~! It's a little chat room filled with the most interesting people in this city. You might get some interesting info out of it."

"Just get out of here…"

"If you say so. Catcha later!" Izaya turned around and started walking away.

"…I'm gonna kick that guy's ass one day."

I turned around and started heading for the base. After several minutes, my cell phone rang. I looked at the ID, showing that it was Daisuke. I answered it.

"What's up?"

"You okay boss? You sound tired."

"…A little. But I don't see a reason to be concerned on your end. I'm coming over right now."

"No you're not."

"What?"

"Boss, you can't keep coming over to keep up the good fight. You've gotta take a break. Besides, tomorrow is Sunday so you could use the break. Come on boss, you need this."

"…If you insist, then fine. I'll just back off for now."

"Good. Don't worry, we'll keep things in order while you're gone. Take care of yourself."

"…Yeah, gotcha. Later."

"Peace."

We both hanged up, and I began heading home. I looked up and saw that the rain was going to hit us soon. The sky is still grey, and it's not deep in the evening yet. I guess I can just, head home and do my homework. Wow, there's something I haven't done in a while…

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

While Kazuya had began going home, another resident of Ikebukuro was heading home as well; Mikado Ryūgamine. He had escaped the struggle of the fight between multiple forces with his friend Anri Sonohara with the help of Kyohei Kadota, whose group was pulled in as well. Afterward, he was dropped off to head. But as he approached it, he noticed a familiar face. Aoba Kuronuma, Kazuya's accomplice, was waiting in front of the building holding Mikado's home along with several men wearing blue clothing. They were members of the Blue Squares, Aoba's gang. Aoba's original plan for the day was coming to fruition. With a smile on his face, Aoba approached Mikado.

"Hello, Mikado! How are you?" "

Um…I'm fine…"

At first it wasn't clear what was going on, but the message sunk in as Aoba approached Mikado.

"Hey, listen, do you mind if we go somewhere? We need to talk about something that may…interest you." Aoba requested.

Mikado would normally deny the offer, but being outnumbered, he had no choice.

"S-Sure, where to?"

"Just follow us!"

Aoba walked over and placed his left hand on Mikado's right shoulder, leading him along. The thugs followed closely behind, ensuring that Mikado couldn't run. After about an hour, they arrived at an old warehouse, where several more members of the Blue Squares awaited.

"This should do it!" Aoba sprung forward and turned to face Mikado. "I have to admit a little secret, Mikado."

"Y-Yes?"

"You see, I actually know a little something about you." Aoba stepped forward and ensured direct eye-contact. "I know that you're the leader of the Dollars."

Before Mikado could retort, Aoba raised his hand. "And don't worry, I haven't told anyone else…Besides the guys here. Now, I have a deal for you, Mikado."

"…Okay."

"You see, the Blue Squares have been a little…down for a little while. So, we're looking to bring ourselves back up. I'm looking to merge out groups. Think about it: the Dollars and the Blue Squares standing together. Where your group doesn't have the muscle, we do. I mean, look at what the Yellow Scarves did to your guys. So, what do you say?"

Despite Aoba's cheerful attitude, there was really a truly ambitious young man. Mikado could easily see through Aoba's plan, seeing the true intent.

"Oh, but before you decline, I want to remind you of something. How many of my boys do you think it would take to bring Anri here?"

That struck a hidden nerve.

"…W-What?"

"Well, I can't guarantee that Anri will always be safe. I mean, some of my guys have noticed her on the street, and I can't hold on to their leashes forever…"

The threat was subtle, but the message was clear. Mikado was now being forced to align with Aoba. Strangely however, this was thrilling. Being thrown into a situation facing impossible odds, Mikado was strangely enjoying this. But, he forced the emotions down, and tried to speak.

"So, will you become the leader of both groups?" Mikado was already piecing together Aoba's true plan.

"No, not exactly. I'm offering you the chance to lead the Blue Squares. We would act as your group's muscle, keep things physically sound. In reality, you'd be taking over **us**."

_A lie_. Mikado pointed out.

He knew that Aoba was after leading both groups, and was beginning to form a plan. But before he could conjure one, Aoba snapped his fingers.

"Think on it, would you? And don't worry, I'm sure Anri won't be in harm's way. I think…tomorrow evening would be a good time to settle this. Don't you agree?"

Tomorrow night…Mikado only has that long to devise a plan to counter Aoba's attempt to takeover. But there was one problem: Anri was on the brink of being pulled into this conflict.

"…Fine. Tomorrow then." Mikado replied.

Aoba clapped his hands once. "Wonderful~! So, then boys…" The thugs behind Mikado stepped aside to give Mikado a clear path out. "I'll you tomorrow then, Mikado." Aoba bowed, not giving in respect in it.

Mikado turned around and began heading home. Aoba appears to have won, in a way. But he made one critical mistake: Mikado. Aoba believes that Mikado doesn't have the willpower and guts to pull anything off. He was confident that Mikado would surrender. But in reality, he just ignited a spark. A very **dark **spark in Mikado.

"Hey boss," one of his thugs spoke up. "What about Kazuya?"

"I'll just tell him that I got the Dollars to align with us. In time, I'm sure both groups will surrender to us. I just need to find someone tough enough to take care of Kazuya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuya's POV<strong>

After I got home, I stepped in the shower and washed off the day's work. Today wasn't that bad, but it could be better. Afterwards, I slipped on simple white pajama pants and long sleeve shirt for the evening and began work on my homework. I'm not the best student, but I get by. My hardest subject is Math. Seriously, who can keep track of THAT many equations and crap? Anyway, after finishing my homework the best I could, I started up my computer. I think I'm going to try out that chat room Izaya told me about. As soon as I logged on, I received an invite to a private chat room from a person with the handle "Kanra". I think it isn't too hard to figure it out that it was Izaya who sent it. I accepted it, and went over to the chat room.

**-Orochi has joined the chat room-**

**Kanra: There he is~! **

**Kanra: That's the guy I was talking about!**

**Kanra: Welcome, Orochi!**

**Saika: Hello.**

**Bakyura: Hey ya!**

**Setton: Hey.**

**Kyo: Hi!**

**Mai: …Hello.**

**Orochi: Hello everyone. I'm a newbie, so if I screw up, don't hesitate to correct me.**

**Setton: Don't worry. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine.**

**Kyo: Besides, if you do anything mean or rude, I'll just spam your mailbox! So don't misbehave! **

**Kanra: Don't worry everyone. In real life Orochi is a little mean, but he is actually well behaved online!**

**Saika: Oh. Do you two know each other?**

**Orochi:…Unfortunately.**

**Kanra: Yup! We're best friends in real life! Just like me and Bakyura!**

**Bakyura: Die.**

**Kanra: And it begins again!**

**Orochi: I'm going to have to agree with Bakyura on this one. You think we can both take him?**

**Bakyura: That depends. Do you know how to drive a truck?**

**Orochi: I've got a bat and a lot of anger issues. Will that suffice?**

**Bakyura: Perfect!**

**Mai: So much anger.**

**Setton: Come one guys, don't try to start anything.**

**Kanra: Don't worry~! We have our rough patches, but we're all friends here, aren't we?**

**Bakyura: You think cops can find a truck in the middle of the lake with a body inside?**

**Orochi: Oh, we're going to drown him? I was thinking of a more…**

**Orochi: "splattering" result.**

**Bakyura: Oh! Creative!**

**Kyo: This is turning interesting! Now there's two people who hate Kanra! We need to find others! Do you guys know anyone? If we keep this up, we might find a whole army of Kanra haters!**

**Mai: Things are getting out of hand…**

**Orochi: Wait, Mai?**

**Mai: Um, yes?**

**Orochi: Don't I already know you? I swear we've been talking before. Do you know Ishida and Zekai?**

**Mai: Um, that's…**

**Kyo: Probably the person we both hate.**

**Orochi: Huh?**

**Kyo: Yeah! This guy we hate sometimes uses our accounts without permission! Mai only just got it back and changed the password entirely. Now, he'll never guess it!**

**Orochi: That's good.**

**Bakyura: Seems like no one's safe anymore.**

**Setton: Yeah, really…**

**Saika: Sorry everyone, I've got to go. Good night.**

**-Saika has left the chat room-**

**Bakyura: Yeah, I've gotta go too. Later peeps!**

**-Bakyura has left the chat room-**

**Orochi: Hm, that was quick.**

**Setton: Yeah, everyone seems to have something to do.**

**Setton: I'm actually surprised that Taro Tanaka isn't here.**

**Orochi: Taro Tanaka?**

**Kanra: He's another member of this group. He's kinda like the leader. **

**Setton: Speaking of which, I've got to go too. I'll see you guys later.**

**-Setton has left the chat room-**

**Kanra: Now that they're gone.**

**Kanra: Let's get down to business.**

**-Private Messaging-**

**Kanra: Well Kazuya, what do you think?**

**Orochi: Frankly, I'm not surprised that there's someone else who wants you dead.**

**Kanra: Ohhh yes, Bakyura. What's funny is that he's also one of my employees.**

**Orochi: Huh?**

**Kanra: You see, I've been hearing around that there's someone else trying to pull strings here in Ikebukuro. I don't like other people trying to play around with my humans, so I decided to give Bakyura income in exchange for finding external information outside of Ikebukuro.**

**Orochi: Does that mean you'll throw him against Sousuke?**

**Kanra: Of course not. **

**Orochi: Good.**

**Orochi: Do you know who's trying to start things up?**

**Kanra: Oh~? Are you interested in my information? I thought I was off limits.**

**Orochi: You're off limits to my gang, but not to me. The only use you have is your information. Now talk.**

**Kanra: My information isn't free, Kazu-tan. You need something of equal value. **

**Orochi: Name your price.**

**Kanra: Are you sure? It might be something that you can't afford.**

**Orochi: I'll manage. Just leave other people out of this.**

**Kanra: How noble. You're willing to sacrifice you're entire future just so you can get a scrap of info on someone. You become more interesting every time I talk to you.**

**Orochi: Cut the crap and talk.**

**Kanra: Very well then.**

**Kanra: Bakyura has gathered info that someone by the name of Yadogiri Jinnai is currently pulling several strings around here, even hiring those Russian assassins to attack the Black Rider.**

**Orochi: Why?**

**Kanra: Something related to the paranormal. Also, the words "Black Gate" are mentioned frequently. As for the fight today, my guess would be that Shizu-chan got mixed up in the struggle as well as those folks in the van. **(remember, Kazuya still doesn't know who they are, and Izaya is aware of that. Making things simple)

**Orochi: Okay. Wait, was there a third?**

**Kanra: Third?**

**Orochi: Yeah. I met two of them today, but I also met on the other day named Igor.**

**Kanra: Hm…I have heard of a man by the name of Sanada, a cop, who was involved with the Red Fangs at one point. Might be interesting to look into.**

**Orochi: That's all I need. Now, what's your price?**

**Kanra: You sure you want to know?**

**Orochi: Stop trying to build suspense. Just tell me.**

**Kanra: Very well~!**

**Kanra: I've told you secrets, now tell me some of yours.**

**Orochi: Anything specific?**

**Kanra: What makes you tick?**

**Orochi: …I want peace. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm a closet pervert with a twin fetish, I love rabbits, and…**

**Kanra: And?**

**Orochi: I hate the rain.**

**Kanra: Why's that?**

**Orochi: …Because rain brings thusksvbv3 j sr6b6h**

**Kanra: Uh, excuse me?**

**Orochi: THUNDER!**

**Orochi: I'M SCARED OF THUNDER, OKAY?**

**Orochi: A "BOOOM" went off outside my apartment, so I mistyped!**

**Orochi: HAPPY?**

**Kanra: More than you know. **

**Orochi: Just shut up. Anything else?**

**Kanra: No; for now. **

**Orochi: Fine. I'm signing out.**

**-Chat Room-**

**Orochi: Sorry guys, I've got to go. I'll see you around, okay?**

**Kyo: Goodbye, Orochi!**

**Kanra: Good night~!**

**Mai: Bye.**

**-Orochi has left the chat room-**

**Kanra: Now, I would appreciate if you two stop trying to turn this room against me.**

**Kyo: It's not our fault that you piss off everyone around you. **

**Kyo: Besides, we get that from you, brother.**

**Kanra: Don't refer to me that why while on here. Anyone can read that.**

**Kyo: Let them!**

**Mai: I agree.**

**Kyo: See, Mairu agrees with me!**

**Kanra: Why do I bother?**

**-Kanra has left the chat room-**

**Kyo: Boring~! Let's go, Mai!**

**Mai: Okay.**

**-Kyo has left the chat room-**

**-Mai has left the chat room-**

**-No one is in the chat room-**

The next morning has come, and I can't help but feel…liberated. I really do. The information Izaya gave me last night was helpful, so now all I need to do is find a way to contact this Jinnai guy and get him to back off. This city is in enough chaos. I wonder…what to do? Daisuke has forbade me from coming down to base, and I don't want to start a fight with anyone. I guess all I can do is…hang out. I looked outside my window and saw that although the sky was still grey, there wasn't any rain. Thank whoever is above for that. I became scared of thunder at a young age, due to being left alone during a tsunami and the thunder resounding throughout the night. Hey, being scared of thunder is perfectly fine for anyone! Anyway, after doing a typical morning routine, I got dressed in my long black slacks pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and my purple pea coat. I don't think I'll wear my beanie today. I walked out of my apartment and took the elevator down to the ground floor, and walked out. The ground was still wet and there were plenty of puddles around, but that doesn't stop anyone from walking around. I began walking just to kill time. Frankly, I've never really had any free time before. I've always had something to do. How do people spend free time?

"Hey, Kazu-tan!"

I turn around to see the Orihara twins again, standing side-by-side.

"Hello, Mairu, Kururi."

Mairu looks confused at me and Kururi tilts her head slightly.

"What?" I ask.

"Is there something wrong, Kazu-tan?" Mairu asks.

"You're acting weird." Kururi points out.

"Today's a day off, so I don't have anything to do. Do you two know how people spend their free time?" Mairu gasps in surprise.

"You've never had a day off before?" she asks worriedly.

"Um…no?" I reply.

She and Kururi jumped straight to my sides and wrap their arms on mine; Mairu to my right and Kururi to my left.

"Then come on!" They began pulling me down the sidewalk.

"Wait! What are you two doing?"

"We're looking for adventure and all sorts of strange things!"

"That's fine and dandy, but why drag me?"

"Because you don't know what it's like to have a day off! We're giving it to you!"

The girls began dragging me all over Ikebukuro, from one place to the next. They claim they're trying to help me "relax" but so far it's all been annoying. But I'll admit one thing: it's nice to be able to hang out with your friends. Although once the guys come here tomorrow, that will clear up. At any rate, I'll have to deal with these two until further notice.

"Hey, Kazu-tan!" Mairu broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Mind paying for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, it's passed noon!"

"Passed noon? Were we out that long?"

"It was 11 when we started…" Kururi pointed out.

"Man, I must've been out longer than I thought. Eh, what the hell, I'll pay for lunch. Where at?"

Mairu and Kururi point to my left as they stand in front of me.

"There!"

"There."

I look left and realized that we are standing right in front of Russia Sushi.

"…I have got to stop blacking out."

"Probably a smart idea." Mairu agreed.

I walked in with the twins following behind me. The first thing to catch my sight was a small group of four at a single table. The first to spot my eye looked like the leader: a tall guy wearing a thick, short black hat a wearing a blue jacket. Sitting next to him was a guy with brown hair wearing a white long sleeve shirt. Across from them was the oddest pair; another guy with short light brown hair and wearing a blue hoodie and next to him was a girl with dark brown hair pulled back into a braid in the back wearing a black hat and wearing a black clothes almost similar looking to something Chinese. Hey, I'm not a fashion guy so I don't know half of what these guys are wearing. The leader looking one spots me, and I turn my gaze to the bar as I walked with the twins. The next sight completely shocked me. The tall white guy we saved the other night was working the sushi bar. He noticed us and immediately started walking over. He still had a few bandages wrapped around his head from that night. Once he was in front of us, he bowed his head low.

"Thank you three, for saving my life." He raised himself back up slowly. "My name is Igor, and I'm...a visitor of sorts."

"Hey." I greeted.

"Heya!"

"Hello."

This guy…Izaya mentioned him last night.

"Hey, Igor, mind answering a few questions?"

"Of course not, I am in debt to you three."

He walked over to the other side of the bar and the twins and I took our seats; me being sandwiched between them.

"Let me first introduce myself. My name is Kazuya Aragaki, and these two are my friends Mairu and Kururi Orihara."

"It's a pleasure."

"Okay Igor, I have a few questions. First: is it true that you're a Russian assassin?"

Everything in the bar immediately turned dead silent. Even the group of four behind me went quiet.

"…Yes."

"Okay, good. Now, second question: who were you hired to kill that night? It seems they were pretty strong, considering where you ended up."

"I was hired to kill Sousuke Yagami. My client warned me about his strength, but I underestimate him; a foolish mistake on my part."

"I'll say. Now, who hired you?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot reveal that, Mr. Aragaki."

"I understand, but if I guess right will you at least say if I am?"

"…Very well."

"Was it a cop by the name of Sanada?"

"…Yes. How did you know?"

"An info broker. Now, my last question: what do you plan to do now that you failed?"

"For one: I plan on repaying you three for saving my life. I am truly grateful. And two: I will finish my mission."

"Good luck finding Sousuke; he's probably so deep underground on his way back to the Kyushu region that you'll never find him. You're better off waiting for him here until he comes back in the next several months."

"I understand."

"But, there'll be a war going on by that point, so I hope you're ready for that."

"I am prepared to see my mission carried out."

"Fine then. No point in pushing my luck then. Just give me whatever special you've got. You two, order what you want."

I drifted off to an almost afternoon nap as I sat with my head leaned back. Everything else was kinda drowned out to my ears. Now, Sanada…how to get info on this guy? I don't know much about him, other than he got into such an altercation with Sousuke Yagami that he would hire a Russian assassin to kill him. What's more is that the guy is a cop. I've never seen a cop angry enough to go out and want blood, unless this is suddenly one of those cheap movies where cops go vigilante for revenge or something.

"Yeah, that's definitely him!"

"Are you sure? The kid doesn't look like it to me."

"It's definitely him! He gives off the same aura as Shizuo!"

I crack my right eye open to see the blue hoodie guy and black dressed girl from earlier standing behind me. I tilted my head back and got a better look at their upside down faces (from my POV). The guy had his eyes closed to basically being narrow slits and the girl had two pieces of her dark brown hair hanging freely in front of her ears.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Are you the guy who beat up the Purple Scorpions a few nights ago?" the guy asked.

"Possibly. Who wants to know?"

"I knew it!"

The guy and girl jumped back and I suddenly felt my stool loosen.

"What the-!" I fell back and hit the ground, and I looked to see that I tipped myself too far back.

"Told you your drifting out would backfire." Mairu mocked.

"Ah shut up." I stood up, and the guy and girl were standing to my left and right respectively.

"He is definitely the vigilante hero type!" the girl accused.

"I agree! Do you think he has a loli complex?"

"HEY!"

I stepped forward and arranged my stool to stand back up and turned around to face the little group of four.

"I don't know what you two are on about, but I for one am a little creeped out! And no, I don't have a 'loli complex'."

"He has a twin fetish! Right~?" Mairu teased.

"Hell no!" Actually, that's a yes, but I don't want people to know that!

"Sorry about that." The leader-looking guy apologized while still sitting down. "Those two can get a little out of hand sometimes." He stood from his seat and approached me, standing a smidge taller than me. "My name's Kyohei Kadota."

He extended his right hand out. I reached out with my own and shook it.

"My name's Kazuya Aragaki. And to answer their question: Yeah, I am that guy who beat up those thugs."

I turned around and sat down, my back leaning against the bar. The other three went to sit back down at their table as well.

"So, who are the others?" I asked.

Kyohei pointed with his left thumb to the guy sitting next to him.

"That's Soburo Togusa."

He then pointed with his middle and pointer finger toward the other two.

"And that's Erika Karisawa, and Walker Yumasaki." Each of them nodded as he introduced them.

"So, what's your problem with the Scorpions?" Kyohei asked me.

"They're a color gang with no boundaries. So I stepped in and taught them 'authority'."

"Looked more like you just wanted to kick their asses." Soburo pointed out.

"Authority, ass-kickings, is there really a difference? Anyway, were you guys the ones I saw watching the fight?"

"Yup!" Erika answered for them. "You looked like a dark avenger from the shadows delivering justice!"

"I'm anything but. I'm just a guy looking to establish order in this hell hole."

"You mentioned something about a war." Kyohei brought up. "What were you referring to?"

"…You guys hear about the Red Fangs?"

"That color gang that basically rules the Kyushu region?" Soburo guessed.

"Yeah, turns out their leader is looking for fresh soil. They're planning on coming here and burning the whole city to the ground. I'm planning on stopping it."

"How?" Walker asked.

"By uniting the gangs of Ikebukuro together for a short time and fight them off. I don't know how it'll go, but one thing's for sure: I don't plan on losing."

I turned around in my seat and saw that there was weird ass looking sushi ready for me.

"Strange looking."

" 'To unite the country under the might of one sword', that about right?" Kyohei quoted.

"Yeah…I guess you could call it that."

I began eating the strange sushi in front of me, and it was surprisingly good. As soon as I finished and paid, I spun around in my chair and jumped off my chair, landing on my feet.

"Anyway, it was great meeting you guys. I'll see you around. Mairu, Kururi, you done?"

"Yup!"

"Yes…"

"Then let's go. You guys pick where we go next."

"Yay!" Mairu celebrated.

Just as we were about to leave, Kyohei called out to me.

"Hey, Kazuya." I turned around to look at him. "If you're planning on starting a war to keep this place safe, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Do I look like someone who would?"

"Yes!" Erika and Walker answered cheerfully.

I turned around and practically slumped out of Russia Sushi with the twins waiting outside.

"Alright you two, where to next?" I ask them.

"Let's go shopping!" Mairu suggested. Kururi simply nodded.

"Fine by me. Just don't buy any heavy stuff."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'll be busy carrying the other stuff."

"Carrying?"

"Yeah. You guys need someone you carry your stuff right? I volunteer; since I know you two are gonna make me do it anyway."

Mairu and Kururi glanced at each other before looking up and staring at me. Both then suddenly jumped up and hugged me. Even though I've got four arms wrapped around my neck and two girls connected to them, I'm not dragged down. They both jump off, and act like nothing happened.

"This is why we like to hang out with you, Kazu-tan! You're always one step ahead!" "You're interesting." They both pointed out.

"Um…yeah, sure." Please don't blush! Please don't blush! PLEASE DON'T BLUSH!

"Look, Kururi! Kazu-tan's blushing!"

DAMMIT!

I turned away and quickly arranged my coat so that the collar and neckline covered my face. But Mairu and stepped over and looked up, trying to see my face. I turn around only to run into Kururi trying the same. Both girls then jumped in front of me and grabbed my arms, somehow overpowering me and pulling my arms apart. My red tinted face revealed to them. Mairu started giggling while Kururi simply smiled.

"W-Will you two knock it off!" I turned away hoping my collar will help cover my face. "Just get moving!"

After that, I finally learned what it meant to be a pack mule. We spent the whole day simply shopping with me carrying the bags filled with their purchases. The bag being held by my left pointing finger was one of the three that scared me. It was filled with Mairu's "reading materials" for class. I'm assuming they are more porno-mags. The second bag that scares me is around my right pinkie finger, holding in it something I would rather not mention in polite company. The last bag was placed in the most dangerous place: the ties of it being held in my mouth while it contained…underwear.

You have no idea how scared I was of touching it. And since I was scared of touching it, the girls placed it to carry in my mouth just to mess with me. I carried all of their crap to their home, and parted ways with them. Despite the crap I carried, I actually had fun. It was nice to finally just hang out and be free with friends. But now, I have pressing matters to attend to. I need to find out who this Sanada guy is and why he's after Sousuke. Hang, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Wait a moment…where's Aoba?

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Kazuya's question came all too late. At the time of his return home, Aoba had already been making his way toward the warehouse where he and Mikado were to meet. Aoba felt as though he may have pushed a sensitive button on Mikado, but disregarded it. He brought along five members of the Blue Squares to accompany him on this matter, and was looking forward to merging the gangs. But to his surprise, upon his arrival he and his crew found Mikado already waiting for them inside the warehouse.

"Oh, hello Aoba." Mikado greeted.

Aoba was taken slightly aback by this. Mikado seemed calm, and even cheerful at the moment.

"Well, it's good to see that you're ready for this. So, what is your answer?"

"I agree." Mikado replied without a single beat.

"Well, that was quick. Wonderful!"

But before Aoba could celebrate his victory, he heard Mikado tap on something. Aoba looked to see that it was a table Mikado was tapping on, and a thin white substance.

"I think if we're doing an actual deal, we might want to make it technically legal. So, if you could just sign here, we'll be done."

Aoba was confused at first, but then remembered Mikado's habits that he had analyzed. This would seem normal for Mikado in Aoba's opinion. Mikado held a pen as Aoba approached. He placed one hand on the table, and saw that it was blank He placed his right hand on it, and looked at Mikado.

"Um, I hate to point this out, but there's nothing on-"

Before Aoba could finish, he felt something hard slam on his hand. He looked down, and was utterly surprised by what he saw. Mikado had taken the pen he was holding and stabbed it through Aoba's hand. It went all the way through, forcing Aoba's blood to spill onto the paper. The thugs were about to attack, but Aoba used his signal them to stop. The pain was unbearable, but he kept quiet in order to take in this shock. He never expected such an act from Mikado. He looked at Mikado, only to meet a contemptuous glare shooting at him.

"I don't care what you plans are, Aoba." Mikado speaks a darkened, angry voice. "You put Anri in danger and even threatened her. That was one thing you never want to do. I'll take this deal, but here's my first order: stomach the full wrath of my anger."

Aoba was frozen at fist, and realizes that Mikado is not going to release his grip at anytime for any reason.

"I…I agree as well." He meekly agrees.

"Good!" Mikado does a complete 180 in his personality, and removes he pen while smiling cheerfully. "Now let's clean this up. I'm sure you don't want an infection or anything, right?"

Mikado pulled out several bandages and began repairing the damage to Aoba's hand. Aoba was once again astounded by Mikado's new behavior. Not only has he physically harmed someone, but he's also began personality shifts.

_Izaya… _he whispers in his mind. _We screwed up. We underestimated this guy. He has far from shown us his true character… _

This evening, another innocent soul has been tainted by this city's much darker world. It is now only a mere matter of time until that very same darkness begins twisting the very idea of Kazuya's hope to unite the gangs to protect the city. Instead, they may become someone's weapon, and Kazuya may be forced to face someone he never planned on fighting.

It appears as though Ikebukuro will be saved from more than Sousuke Yagami and his Red Fangs…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Don't worry, I will explain about what happened to Vorona and Slon after the fight in the next chapter. Again, sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I REALLY need to get this story rolling again. I need to start working more often, in fact. So, again, I'm really sorry if anyone was disappointed in this chapter. I'll TRY to make it up next time. Expect an update within the week.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Three Kingdoms Unite

**Author's Note: One thing I've noticed in Durarara is that there are time skips here and there varying between a few days to even a few weeks. Hell, I think it skipped the entire summer break. So, I may try such an act. I just need to settle a few small plot points (not permanently). And also, sorry for not getting this out in the time I promised. The laptop holding this chapter was borrowed unexpectedly. Anyway, enjoy. **

Chapter 11: The Three Kingdoms Unite

**Takes Place at Night in the Previous Chapter**

In the aftermath of the attacks in Ikebukuro, Izaya Orihara's own plans were going as planned. He had invited several acquaintances he knew to gather at his office on this evening. What he had planned for them, was unknown. All they knew is that if Izaya is involved, some form of trouble is bound to follow. The first to arrive at the building his office is stationed at is Mikage Sharaku. She is currently wearing her usual attire of white shorts, a white top, and grey hooded jacket. She opens her phone and searches through it. She opens up a text she received a few days ago from Izaya, and narrowed her eyes into a glare as she read the message. Why she came, she wasn't very much aware herself. Before she took a step forward to go into the building, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Well, well, well, if isn't ole Mikage." Mikage looked left, and saw an old face once thought to be forgotten.

It was Ran Izumii, an old acquaintance once of her's.

"What are you doing here, Izumii?"

Mikage asks him. Izumii stops walking and simply grins. He turns his head to reveal the burn mark across the left side of his face.

"Looking for the little shits who did THIS to me? Do you like it?" he asks with a demented grin.

"Did Izaya call you here as well?"

"Yup. Yourself?"

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me."

"Hold on a second there?"

Izumii quickly lunged forward and stepped in front of Mikage, blocking her path.

"Is that all you have to say to an old friend like me?" Izumii raises his right hand, and its aim seems to be in a "no-fly" zone.

Mikage quickly grabs it, and holds it there.

"Don't make me finish the job whoever lit you on fire started."

Before either of them could continue, they heard another set of footsteps approach.

"No fighting here." They heard someone speak a broken version of their language in a strange accent.

Mikage looked left while Izumii looked right, to see a large white man wearing a business suit approaching them. Mikage released Izumii's hand, whom of which was unimpressed by this large man.

"Who the hell is this guy?" he asks.

"My name Slon." The man responds.

"You here because Izaya called you too?" Mikage asked.

"Very much maybe"

In reality, this was another part of Slon's mission. He was ordered after the big fight to split off from Vorona, and keep tabs on Izaya. It just so happens that Izaya had invited him as well, seeing an assassin as a welcome addition.

"Tch, you damn foreigner." Izumii turned around to enter the building, but heard a light giggling in the distance.

Everyone looked down the other side of the street to see a young woman with waist long dark hair. She skipped over, and it wasn't until she got close that everyone noticed that she was carrying something behind her. It was a large red scythe, and she seemed to be able to carry it easily.

"Good evening everyone~!" she greets.

"Who is weird girl?" Slon asks. He speaks this odd way to throw off everyone not his ally.

"I'm Haruna Niekawa! It's nice to meet you all!" She greets.

Haruna's mind has almost fallen apart as of late, and now it appears that she doesn't even know fear.

"Excuse me, but why are you here?" Mikage asks.

"Izaya promised to tell me where Takashi is! And, he promised to wrap that little twerp Anri in a nice pretty package so I can slice it up!" She says as she enters a giggle fit.

"Heh heh, and I thought I was crazy." Izumii comments. "Anyway, let's get our asses in gear. I think the last thing we need is to waste time out here."

Izumii goes inside the building. The others soon follow, even sharing the elevator. Haruna's scythe had to be adjusted so that it wouldn't harm anyone.

"Sorry everyone~!" she apologizes.

"Very odd box." Slon refers to the condition of the elevator.

The door opened, and they all proceeded out to see that the door to Izaya's office was ajar. All except Haruna were able to guess that Izaya left it open on purpose for them. Each of them entered, and were a little surprised by the office's appearance. It was rather large, with a small kitchen in the corner to the right where they were standing, a set of stairs leading to a second level in front of it. The left of the kitchen was a lounge area with a large screen TV, recently replaced, on a stand. The left side of the office was not a whole but a whole window, with a desk close to the wall which is closer to a few tall bookshelves.

"Welcome~!" a familiar voice greeted.

Each guest walked further in, until they were all inside and saw Izaya sitting at his desk without his trademark coat on, but that same grin as usual.

"I trust you all had no problem finding this place." He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. When he stopped walking, more steps were heard coming from above. They turned around to see a tall woman with long dark brown hair wearing a light green turtleneck shirt that changes to a darker shade of green at the bust and down along with a dark red skirt and black stockings.

"Ah, Namie, mind getting our guests some tea?"

"Get it yourself." She responds coldly.

"Hm, well anyway, make yourselves at home!"

At that, the guests took their seats on Izaya's sofa. He walks over and stands in front of the TV, and still keeps that happy grin on his face.

"Alright, Orihara." Izumii started. "Just what the hell are you up to this time? Last I checked you earned quite the spot on my hit list."

"As irritable as ever, I see. Well, I've gathered you all here for several reasons. The first being: a majority of you want revenge on someone."

A sudden chill ran through the air in the room. And it seemed that the chill originated from Izaya's words.

"Revenge?" Mikage asks.

"Again, not all of you. Izumii wants revenge on several people, and Miss Niekawa wants revenge on her…Mother."

Everyone turned to Haruna, who was gleefully smiling.

"What the hell do you mean by 'Mother'?" Izumii asks.

"I suppose you could call her the Slasher, as well. Makes no difference."

"The Slasher? I thought they went silent a long while ago." Mikage points out.

"Yeah well, SHE'S still around, so some of her 'followers' are as well. Now, others here are here for their own purposes, and I won't go through the trouble of spoiling it for everyone else. Point is: We have a major 'problem' coming toward us. Izumii~!"

"What?"

"You've heard of Sousuke Yagami, correct?"

"Hell yeah. Biggest psychopath who's leading the Red Fangs. Guy's conquered all of Kyushu, bought and paid for."

"And he's coming to us, at the moment." At that, Izumii stood from his seat.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Are you serious?" he asked in surprise.

"Yup. And he's bringing his whole family with him!"

At that, Izumii fell back into his corner seat of the couch. "Damn, I hoped that guy would never come here. He and that crazy bitch of his, Shizuka."

"Wait, is this the same Yagami who killed the family of that police officer in Asakura?" Mikage inquired.

"Indeed it is. Such a shame, about the family. But regardless, since he seems to moving here, I figured we better find a way to keep him out." Izaya suggest without breaking his cheery tone. Even the mention of a murdered family doesn't seem to knock him off his game.

"How we fight madman?" Slon asks.

"Who said that we were gonna fight?" Izaya asked them.

"Then how the hell are we gonna keep that damn monster out?" Izumii asks.

Izaya chuckled before walking over to his desk and simply stared out the window.

"There is a young man by the name of Kazuya Aragaki; a second-year student at Raira. People call him a 'mini-Shizu-chan'. He is the leader of the latest gang, the Purple Scorpions."

"You mean gang with black coat bat-man?" Slon asked.

"For simpler terms, yes. Kazuya has already faced Sousuke in a fight and it almost killed him. In response to Sousuke's coming, Kazuya is currently attempting to merge all the other gangs, including the Dollars, together in an effort to fight the Red Fangs."

"You mean that little punk is going to use MY Blue Squares in a fight against a monster?" Izumii asked.

"Not 'your' Blue Squares, Izumii. Aoba's Blue Squares."

"You mean that little shit took over while I was gone? Damn him!" Izumii slammed his fist on his couch arm.

"Now, now, no need to get upset."

"But if we're not going to fight, Izaya, then what ARE we going to do?" Mikage asked.

"While Kazuya and his forces handle the Red Fangs physically, we'll handle them through destroying their resources, information networks, and everything in between."

"I get it now." Mikage commented. "You want us to fight them through economical tactics, correct?"

Izaya began laughing lightly and spun around with glee. "And THAT is why you were my favorite, Mikage!"

Izaya points his right hand at her. Mikage, usually a rather stern woman, was suddenly flushed. He quickly looked away to avoid eye-contact with Izaya.

"But yes, you are correct. While Kazu-tan and his friends handle the fist fights, we'll be attacking them indirectly."

"What's the point of that? Last I checked, gangs don't have freaking military funds." Izumii states angrily.

"That's true, Sousuke is simply a mad dog. But all dogs have leashes, regardless of how dangerous. I want to know where the man is who HOLDS that leash." Izaya responds.

"Why you know that?" Slon asks.

"Because whoever is backing Sousuke's group seems to have an interest in the people here in Ikebukuro. He must not be very smart, or even know about me, because the humans in this city are MINE, and I don't like to share. It's the same thing with Saika." Izaya almost mumbles the last sentence.

"Now here's my question." Izumii stands from his seat. "Why the hell would we help you?"

"Some of you may help me because it's the right thing to do, maybe because you were ordered to, or in your and Miss. Niekawa's cases, you want something."

Haruna stood from her seat as well, still smiling like a madwoman.

"In exchange for helping me, Izumii, I can promise you that you'll have your revenge against Aoba, Masaomi, and I'll even let you have me, all wrapped up like a present. And for you, Miss Niekawa, I can promise you not only the location of Takashi, but the same case of revenge with Anri Sonohara. So, do we a have a deal?"

Everyone remains silent, debating this new deal proposed by Izaya. Should they stand with him, even though he was infamous in these kinds of dangers. Yet, each of them had something to gain, in a way. Overall, each of them made their decision.

"Heh, I'm in. As long as I can get everyone else on my list, I've got no problem."

"I'll join as well. But not for personal gain."

"Heh heh, as long as I get to see my Takashi, I'm okay with joining~!"

"Da, I in as well." And with that, Izaya's plans have gained further progress. Now he has his team of outcasts to fight on the sidelines of the coming war. And with Masaomi Kida and Saki Mikajima gathering information OUTSIDE of the city, all pieces were in place. All that was left to do was wait until he could corner the man known as Yadogiri Jinnai, and then…checkmate.

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuya's POV<strong>

The following morning, I couldn't help but look forward to the day. My friends Shinji Mugatsu and Taizo Komuro were coming to Raira. It's been weeks since I've seen them. Personally, I'm glad that they're going to show up. I've been a little lonely in this hell hole, though not completely. I wonder; how will Shinji take me hanging around the Orihara twins? Well, regardless how things go I won't mind if he starts crying. Wouldn't be the first time I made him cry because of a girl…or two. After a morning routine and on my way to school, I couldn't help but notice that I had a little skip to my step. Did I miss those two that much? Man, I'm pathetic. Anyway, after a while I finally made it to school and was immediately met with disaster. Shinji was attempting to flirt with several girls, and seemed to be winning them over while Taizo while just standing to Shinji's left.

Neither of them have changed much. Both wore the normal blue Raira boys uniform, neither wearing their ties, Shinji having short brown hair combed back with gel, and Taizo has his hair cut kinda like how a soldier would. Hang on a sec, did I just say that Shinji was actually winning over girls in his flirting? Well, time to ruin that one. As I got close, I began hearing what he was talking about.

"…And I'll be willing to take one of you lovely ladies for a romantic evening, if you let me."

Just before one of the girls answered, I intercepted. "Just so you know ladies, anything smaller than an E-Cup and you're stuck with the bill."

They all immediately shot daggers at Shinji, who was frozen from the comment. All of them dispersed and Shinji was left in a crying daze.

"Good to see you again, Kazuya." Taizo greeted while watching the girls walk away.

While Shinji has a thing for E-Cups, Taizo has a thing for the trunk area. Shinji stood straight up and looked pissed at me.

"You idiot! I was about to score!"

"If by score you mean insure that you get slapped tonight, then yeah, I saved your cheek."

"But that was planned! If I go out with each girl in the school, I'll finally find that special one with the E-Cup!"

"…And my respect for you has gone lower."

I looked over to Taizo who was still staring a few girls' rear-ends.

"Taizo, eyes over here, buddy."

"Oh, sorry." He finally looked over and made eye-contact with me. "I was…sightseeing."

"You were sightseeing alright. So, opinion?"

"The back porches around here are ASTOUNDING." He responded in a monotone voice.

"Heh, still the same ole Taizo. So, you guys enjoying yourselves around here?"

"I was until you interrupted my swing." Shinji replied.

"I've rather enjoyed myself." Taizo replied.

"Good." I started hearing familiar voices behind me starting to get closer. "Well I certainly hope your day has been good so far…"

"Huh?"

"Yo T, where's he going with this?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Because it's about to go to hell."

At that, I felt two familiar amounts of weight jump and grab onto my shoulders. Shinji looked utterly mortified while Taizo's eyes widened to the size of those balls used in pool.

"Morning, Kazu-tan!"

"Hello." They both say to my right and left ears respectively.

"Shinji, Taizo, I'd like you guys to meet my good friends Mairu and Kururi Orihara. Mairu to my right, Kururi to my left."

The amount of weight got less as the girls jumped off and stepped in front of me to meet my friends. Mairu was wearing a normal blue girl's uniform, but Kururi was still wearing her gym clothes. I'd question it, but I think it's better to leave things like this alone. Mairu and Kururi introduced themselves, but I zoned out as I saw in the distance behind Shinji and Taizo to see Aoba. That little cockroach. Hang on, I see bandages on his hand. Did he get hurt? What happened? I need to find out.

"Mairu, Kururi, show these guys around before the bell rings. Okay?" Both girls turned around, and saluted me.

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay."

I walked between them and Shinji and Taizo to pass them and headed for Aoba. He seemed a little shifty and off. Something must've happen. Did one of those assassins Izaya mentioned attack him? I followed him until I cut him off before he went into his classroom.

"Aoba, what happened?" Aoba shot back and almost jumped back in surprise. Okay, this isn't good.

"Aoba, don't hide it. Something happened. What is it?" I grabbed his bandaged right hand and held it in front of his face.

"What happened?"

"I…I got the Dollars on our side."

"What? How'd you-!"

Before I could finish, the bell rang and students started heading for their rooms. Aoba escaped my grasp and went into his room. I started heading for my room when I saw the Orihara twins heading for their rooms. Mairu and Kururi exchanged a tight hug, and split up. Wait, Kururi is in the same room as Aoba. That means she can watch him. I placed my hand on Kururi's shoulder before she passed me.

"Yes?"

"Kururi, I need you to watch Aoba's actions. If he does anything odd, please report it to me during lunch okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and returned heading for her room.

I headed to my own room as well, a little disappointed to see that Taizo and Shinji weren't in my room. But, that's going to have to go on the shelf. I need to find out what happened to Aoba. He said he got the Dollars on our side. That means he's talked with the leader. He said that Mikado Ryūgamine was the leader of the Dollars. Did Aoba confront Mikado after the attack? If so, was there a fight? You don't get bandages like that from a light scuffle.

I couldn't help but tap my pencil's eraser top on the desk during the class, something the teacher called out on as a disturbance. The moment that bell rang for lunch, I darted out the classroom and headed first to find Mikado. After asking several people, I found out where he was going. It happens to be the roof where I normally eat. I headed for the roof when I found Mairu and Kururi heading up there as well.

"Hey, Kazu-tan!"

"Mairu, nice to see you. Hey Kururi, how was Aoba."

"Odd."

"How so?"

"Huh, there's something wrong with Aoba?" Mairu interrupted.

"Yeah, something happened between him and Mikado Ryūgamine. Now, Kururi, how did Aoba act specifically?"

"Fidgety, cautious, quiet, and…" Kururi looked a little down cast and worried as she looked away. I placed my hands on her shoulders, trying to reassure her.

"It's okay." I said.

"…Scared." She finally finished.

"Okay then, I know what to do. You two go find Aoba and bring him up here. I'll go to the roof and talk to Mikado."

Both girls nodded and started heading back down to find Aoba. I continued up until I finally reached the roof. Mikado was sitting on one of the benches next to that girl Anri. I took a moment to catch my breath and walked over.

"Hey, Mikado, can we talk for a moment? Alone?"

"Um, sure. You don't mind, Anri?" he asked the girl.

"I understand." She said quietly.

She gathered up her things and left the roof. I walked over to Mikado, looked around to make sure nobody was around, and got to the point.

"Mikado, what happened between you and Aoba?" I asked him.

Mikado looked surprised at first, but settled quickly. "We had a little…disagreement, about something. But we're over it now." He said with a smile.

I'm not buying it.

"Aoba says you're the leader of the Dollars. Is that true?" I asked him bluntly.

He looked surprised again, but then his face looked a little more serious and determined. "Yes, I am." He answered.

He seems to be gaining a little confidence. Time to kick it up a notch.

"What did Aoba tell you? I strictly ordered him not to confront you directly."

"Huh? Are part of the Blue Squares too?"

"…Technically. I've been made the leader in his place."

Mikado cocked an eyebrow. "But wait, he made me the leader of the Blue Squares." He pointed out.

Well, it looks like we've both pegged for suckers. I'll have to let Mikado in on the whole issue.

"Mikado, just what has Aoba told you?"

"Only that he wants to bring the Blue Squares back to power, and supposedly wants to act as the Dollars' muscle."

"You're a smart guy, I can tell. So you've already figured out that's bull, right?"

"Yeah, I figured. Just how involved in this are you, anyway?" I took in a breath to prepare myself. "I'm the leader of the Purple Scorpions. I made an alliance with Aoba in order to keep this city safe."

Mikado once again looked a little shocked. "Huh? You're the leader of the Purple Scorpions?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa…hey, what did you mean by 'protect this city'?"

"Even though you're the admin of the Dollars, you don't pay attention to your group's posts, do you?"

"Um…" he scratched his check nervously. "Not really." He admitted.

"Well, I'll catch you up to speed. There's a gang called the Red Fangs who've pretty much conquered the Kyushu region. Their leader, Sousuke Yagami, a real psychopath, is coming to Ikebukuro for new ground. I've already gotten my ass kicked by this guy once…"

"So in order to stop him, you're planning on uniting the other color gangs of Ikebukuro against him, right?"

"You catch on quick. But yeah, basically. The problem though, lies in the Blue Squares and the Yellow Scarves. Too many untrustworthy elements."

"Like Aoba?"

"…Yeah. Listen, I want the truth. Did he do anything to force you into allying with us?"

Mikado hesitated at first, but looked a little more confidant.

"…He threatened Anri." He said flatly.

At that, the door to the roof opened, and I turned around to see Aoba being pushed up here by Mairu and Kururi.

"Got em!"

"Found him."

Aoba looked at me at first and glared, but then he looked at Mikado and looked nervous.

"W-What do you want?" he asked us.

I walked over and grabbed Aoba by the collar. I lifted him up, and walked over to the fence. I push him against it with some force.

"What in the HELL do you think you're doing?" I asked him, full of rage.

"I told you NOT to confront Mikado without MY permission. Did you think you can go around my back and threaten the people he cares about to convince him?"

I let him go as he fell to his feet. I grabbed his right hand and held it up.

"Now tell me, how did this happen?"

"…I-I did it." Mikado answered. He did this? I looked back at him, and he was a little nervous.

"Hm, I guess it is the quiet ones you have to look out for." I released Aoba's hand and walked over to the one of the benches and sat down, both hands in my pockets.

Mairu and Kururi walked over; Mairu skipping to sit by my right and Kururi calmly walking over to sit by my left.

"All right you guys, listen up."

Mikado and Aoba glanced at each other before finally sitting down on the bench across from me, up against the fence.

"I'm not going to sit here and claim that I'm in charge. Far from it. From this point on, no one is in charge." I took a moment to let that sink in to them. "We are now in this together. No one is going to jump ahead of the others, trip the others, or even try to cheat the others. We're part of an alliance now. This isn't a grab for political power, not a chance to rule this town, and definitely not a time for distrust. We three are key players in this town, whether we know it or not. We have a duty to protect this place. Right now, Sousuke Yagami is on his way to Kyushu to gather his army up for a showdown with us, and unless we take this chance to stand united, he'll burn this whole place to the ground. This is OUR town, and no way in hell is that crazy son of a bitch gonna take it from us. I'm not asking for a merger, I'm asking for a team-up. We only need to stop fighting and begin making preps for defending this town. If we combine all three of our groups, we can make sure that the moment Sousuke steps in on our turf, he'll regret ever even THINKING about taking over. So now, I ask you guys: do I have your allegiance?"

Aoba looked toward the ground and seemed indecisive, while Mikado looked at his hands for a moment. There was silence for a moment, the only things I can hear being either the breathing of the Orihara twins and the sound of traffic in the distance.

"Okay." Mikado said first. "I'll do it!" he said standing up.

Aoba simply sighed and stood up. "Fine. I'm in."

I stood up as well while the twins stayed seated. I extended my right hand out to them, holding it horizontally.

"Alright, we're almost there."

Mikado, without any hesitation, placed his hand on top of mine, and Aoba followed slowly with his left hand. Mikado looked at Aoba's right hand, and scratched his cheek with his free hand.

"U-Um, sorry about that, Aoba. It's just…"

Aoba raised his damaged hand to stop him. "No, I deserved it. I underestimated you. I'll never hurt Anri. But…" Aoba looked back at me. "That doesn't mean that I've lost sight of my goal. The moment that the Fangs and Sousuke are pushed back, you and me are going to war."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try, Aoba."

"Come on guys!" Mikado intervened. "Don't start a fight!"

"Hm, I won't get stabbed like last time, Mikado."

Too easy. "Wanna bet?" I impersonated Mikado's voice as Aoba looked away for a moment.

"What?" Aoba shot back around like he was about to be attacked.

"Ha! Gotcha!" I pulled my hand back and placed it in my pocket.

Mairu and Kururi jumped from their seats and grabbed onto my shoulders, hanging on while placing their heads right on my shoulders so that from Aoba and Mikado's standpoint, it looked like I had three heads.

"This is SO awesome!" Mairu exclaimed while holding on. "Things just keep getting more fun, right Kururi?" she looked over to her sister while still holding on.

I glanced over with my eyes and saw a light smile on Kururi's face.

"Yeah. Real fun." She said.

"Okay girls, please get off."

"Okay!" Mairu replied alone.

Mairu and Kururi jumped off and moved to stand by my side.

"Alright you guys…" I address Mikado and Aoba.

But before I could continue, the door to the roof opened. Anri stepped through a little nervously.

"Um, sorry for interrupting, but…" She stepped aside to reveal Shinji and Taizo behind her; Shinji wearing a gleeful smile and Taizo blankly staring. Hang on, are those lunch boxes?

"Hey there, Kazuya!" Shinji greeted.

He jumped over and stopped moving for a sec upon seeing the twins by my sides.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" He slumped over like a hunchback and looked like he was about to cry.

"Sorry for barging in, but…" Taizo walked over and stood next to Shinji's left. "We couldn't find any other place to eat lunch. Mind if we join you?"

"Sure, I don't have a problem. Mikado? Aoba?"

I look to the both of them. Aoba suddenly readopts his old cheerful persona and smiles.

"While I may not care for the addition of more guys, I'm more than welcoming to our lady friends!"

Mikado on the other hand, still acts a little sheepishly. "Um, sure, I don't mind." He answers.

And that's how the rest of lunch was spent, however quick it was. Mairu, Kururi, and I all sat on one bench, Mikado, Anri, and Aoba (Who was forced to sit next to Mikado on the edge. Mikado of which was sandwiched in the middle) occupied the bench across from us, and Shinji and Taizo sat on the roof using their laps as plates over to my right/Mikado's left. We all just ate, chat, cracked jokes, and I was even able to bust Shinji's pride some more. I was actually at peace, for the first time in a little while. I just hope it can kinda stays like this in the aftermath of the coming battle.

Summer break isn't that far off, since Shinji, Taizo and I all started late. But of course, that means exams. Craaaaaap. I hate exams. I'm always good at homework but I suck at tests! I wonder if Mairu and Kururi can help me study? Well, they are Izaya's sisters, and the fact that they were smart enough to get into this school in the first place. So, there's something. Actually, Mikado looks like a smart guy. Maybe he can help me out. Argh, this is so going to be a pain in the ass… After lunch, classes resumed as they normally would, and the moment the bell rang, I headed for the classroom Shinji and Taizo were in. I found Shinji trying to reconcile with the girls from earlier. Knowing him, he's probably using the old "my father was a porn addict" excuse. If that's the case then…

"Sorry ladies, but the cougar living next door to his apartment already has his keys. But you can join him, if that's your thing!"

At that, one of the girls actually slapped Shinji across the face before she led the others in a storm off. Shinji stood there, stunned and in a daze.

"Y-You bastard!" He fell to his knees and began sobbing like a baby.

"Hey, Shinji, get your ass up. I need a favor."

Shinji sprang up to stand on his two feet. "After ruining my chances with the ladies, TWICE? HELL NO!"

"Do this and I'll tell you about a special peeping spot to the girl's locker room."

"To what may I be of service to, my lord?" Shinji's little attitude switch thing is starting to get a little annoying.

"You said that your dad works in the talent agency that has Yuhei Hanejima, right?"

"Yeah, he's a producer. Why do you ask?"

"I need a signed photograph of him."

"…Why?"

"Because I owe the Orihara twins a little favor. Do you mind?"

"In exchange for a chance to peep? No problem. I'll see what my dad can do. Since Yuhei is in Ikebukuro anyway for shooting another movie, you won't have to wait for a long while."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys around."

"Huh? Hey aren't you gonna hang with us, man?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have a little…side-project I'm working on around town. I'll have to catch up with you guys later. Sorry."

"Hey, no problem. We've all got our own lives." Taizo replies.

"Thanks guys. Later."

"Hey!" Shinji hollered at me. "What about the peeping spot?"

"Later!"

I walked out and headed for out of school. I haven't been to the base in a little while, so I need to check up on things while I was gone. I found a public bathroom outside of school and quickly chaged clothes in my school bag into my black pea coat and boots, and headed for the factory. After a little walk, I found myself at the front door we all use. I knock, and no one answers.

"That's odd; normally someone is supposed to answer the door at first knock."

I knocked again, and still no one answered.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Answer the damn door!" No one answers again. "For the love of…"

I lifted my foot and slammed it against the door. It came down easily, and I walked in. The first thing see is a HUGE amount of people inside. They all had something purple on either their clothing or their person in general.

"This is more members than what we usual have." I commented.

At that, I felt a familiar hand pat my left shoulder. I turn my head left and see Daisuke standing there with a grin on his face.

"What's going on, Daisuke?"

"Good news, boss. You see these guys?"

I turn my head to look at the thugs covering an entire half of the factory.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Well, these guys are the assholes we've been hunting down for the past few days."

"…Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Check this out."

Daisuke places a few of his fingers in his mouth and whistles incredibly loudly.

"Yo, dickheads!"

Everyone stops talking and turns around to face Daisuke and I.

"This dude right here…" he points his right thumb at me. "Is the leader you're pissing yourselves over."

At that, the whole crowd started bowing and begging for forgiveness. I raise my hand upward and they all shut up.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? I want one of you to answer! Anymore, and I'll shove a flute up where the sun don't shine!"

"Russia?" a man asks in the back.

"That place too."

Everyone chuckled a little before one older guy stepped forward.

"We're the rogues you've been hunting down for a while. We would like to formally apologize to you, and BEG that you forgive us for our trespasses." He bows his head, and the others follow.

"Okay, but on one condition…" This is gonna be awesome…! They all raise their heads for a moment. "Start sucking up to me."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before he older guy from earlier stood straight up.

"I'll start the ass-kissing with you!" I declared.

"You are both handsome and an experienced leader!"

"Thank you! Next jackass!"

And what followed was a series of compliments and boot lickings. Hey, I've worked hard for this crap, and I deserve at least SOME KIND of reward. So, at least there's one obstacle out of the way. All right, at least things are GOING somewhere after countless failed attempts to finally bring SOME KIND of peace around here. All right, I've got two of the gangs on my side, the Purple Scorpions united, and my two best friends are now back by my side. All that's left are the Yellow Scarves and Izaya. I know he's going to interfere with this somehow. And that's the last thing I need. So, from this point on, I'll have to make sure that no one takes any kind of advice, information, or anything else from Izaya. What's more, I have to find those other two Russian assassins.

Whoever this Jinnai guy is…wait, Jinnai? Yadogiri Jinnai…Y. Jinnai…Y. Jin! HOLY SHIT! I REMEMBER!

Daisuke mentioned a few days ago that the guy who finances our own gang is a guy named Y. Jin! That has GOT to be Yadogiri Jinnai! So, he's playing BOTH fields? Why would he do that? Is he trying to start something up? He's pinning both sides in a conflict with each other while trying to get something out of it. It's cryptic as hell, I'll say that.

This Jinnai guy sounds like…Izaya himself! He's the one behind everything! He's pinning everyone against each other for the hell of it! That little flea! I swear, if Shizuo doesn't kill him first, I just might! Now, how too approach Izaya and SOMEHOW outsmarting him…?

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Before hate mail comes, let me explain something real quick. Kazuya IS NOT an idiot. This is simply another case of there being TOO MANY coincidences in the same area and misinformation. So its not that Kazuya is stupid, he's just being mislead. Thank you, and good day.**


	13. Chapter 12: Come and Get Me

**Author's Note: Sorry if I'm a little late. Working 4 fics at once is taking a little toll on me. Also, weird coincidence. This is my 12****th**** Chapter, and in the anime the 12****th**** Episode is when basically the first conflict was resolved (Yagiri Pharmaceuticals and other plot points were resolved). Ain't that a coincidence? Well, why don't we try something similar? (And also, the new Reading Graph System this site says I've almost got 1000 views. Keep em comin!)**

Chapter 12: Come and Get Me

This school…what a hell hole. I've been here for weeks now, and for the first time, I'm bored. I am bored out of my FREAKIN mind! Ever since the rogue Purple Scorpions surrendered and I united three of the gangs, things have been like a damn GRAVEYARD. The only issues left in my mind are the Yellow Scarves, Izaya, and the Russian Assassins after Celty. And even then, the other three have been so damn quiet that I'm going nuts sitting in this desk watching the freakin clock go by! In all honesty, I'm thinking about starting a Fight Club if it means I can break this damn mundane schedule! The bell for school to be over rings, and I get the hell out. Although, I'm quickly intercepted by the twins outside the gates.

"Hey, Kazu-tan!"

They've been strangely friendlier than usual. Do they know that I've got that autograph from Yuhei?

"Hey you two…"

"You sound down, Kazu-tan? Want us to make you feel better?"

"Actually, I think it's my turn to do that."

At that, Mairu smirked. "I didn't know you were so naughty, Kazu-tan~! Be careful though, I'm fragile~…"

"Ah shut up. Here…"

I dig into my pocket and hand them the picture of Yuhei. It's a stock photo, but the signature and the message are his own. What does it say? I don't know. I', not into celebrities in general. The moment I showed the picture with Yuhei's signature, Mairu nabbed it and her eyes widened in excitement as she smiled widely while Kururi's eyes did the same, she simply stared. In a flash, the twins both lunged at me and hugged me so tightly that I thought my neck would snap.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, KAZU-TAN!"

"Thank you…"

Both jump off and smile, Kururi's being a little smaller. Normal for her, I suppose. Shinji walked around from the corner, and looked a little concerned.

"Hey man," he sounds a little dishearten. "You sure the Twins here should be walking home alone?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Hollywood struck again."

"Hollywood? Oh yeah…"

Hollywood: a murderer around this area. Hollywood has killed several people lately, and witnesses state that whoever it is, they're weird. Hollywood is called so because they wear costumes of famous monsters and the like. I think the latest murder, they dressed up like a vampire, or something. It really is weird stuff. But…

"You don't need to worry about the Twins here, Shinji. They're fine enough on their own."

"C'mon, man! Just stick with them for a while, and see how that turns out, okay?"

I looked at the twins, even though they're more than capable of taking care of themselves, and they were shooting me the puppy dog eyes. Mairu's glasses and Kururi's vacant expression makes the eyes more cuter…!

"Fine, dammit. I'll walk with you two…"

The Twins immediately spin around and start walking to wherever in the hell they need to go. I wear, I'll get Shinji back for this. Then again, this is rather the normal routine for us by now. I just wish something can spark up the flames again around here…

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Kazuya Aragaki has yet to learn the meaning of the phrase, "Be careful what you wish for". For at this very moment, several key players on this game board called Ikebukuro were making their moves. We turn our attention first, to Russia Sushi. Here, we see the usual employees, Simon and Dennis, working hard including the newest member, the defeated assassin Igor. While they work, another native to their home country enters the establishment.

A beautiful young girl with shoulder length blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and wearing a zipped-up white, orange, and black jumpsuit, is Vorona, one of the two assassins hired to capture the Black Rider. Their employer, Yadogiri Jinnai, has been rather silent, recently and has not responded to any calls. Needless to say, both Vorona and her partner Slon are working different angles. However, Vorona has more or less cared less about the job of capturing Celty and was more obsessed with fighting her greatest challenge: Shizuo Heiwajima. During their encounter, she felt a mix of emotions swell up inside her, something she would later describe as ecstasy. She was a fighting addict, and loved opponents who brought something different to the table. And no one was able to bring something more unique and different than Shizuo Heiwajima. The moment she walks in, Dennis recognizes her right away. Seeing as they had met once before, this is no surprise.

"Heh, welcome, Vorona. Nice to see you again."

"The same pleasure to you, Dennis."

You see, these two had met before. Vorona's childhood was far from normal. Her father, Dracon, a weapons dealer, rarely spent time with her and she was a very lonely child. Because of this, she never learned what it was like to love or be loved by someone. In order to fill this gap left by her family and peers, she turned to the large collection of books her father kept in his study. Her father was impressed by how quickly she could go through his books at such a young age and always bought her new ones whenever she asked. She read, re-read, and memorized almost all the information she could, especially those about weapons.

Such knowledge would prove to be useful much earlier than Vorona could imagine when a burglar broke into her home while her father was away on business. While the criminal's back was turned, Vorona shot him in the neck with one of her father's pistols. Although she felt a small amount of fear, she also felt a strange sense of satisfaction. Once her father got home, he hugged her for the first time in her life. Dennis was a family friend, and taught Vorona self-defense and weapons.

And at age 15, when a street gang threatened her father's business, she killed every single member. Her father slapped her for being reckless, and Vorona had a realization. She didn't kill them for her father, she killed them because she enjoys proving her strength by beating those who are better than her. Now only 19, she has since distanced herself from her father and taken this job of hunting the Black Rider with Slon.

"What brings you around here?" Dennis asks.

"I want any form of information on Shizuo Heiwajima."

At that, Dennis frowned. "Out to pick a fight again, eh?"

At that, Simon jumped in one the conversation. "Fighting? Please, no fighting. Fighting always bad."

"Calm down, Simon. Vorona, listen…"

Dennis signaled Vorona, who had taken a seat at the bar which separated her and Dennis by mere feet, to lean in so they could be quieter.

"I know you want to prove just how tough you are, but this isn't exactly the time for it."

"What do you mean by this?"

"I mean, there's a war coming and you don't want to be caught in the crossfire."

At that, Vorona felt a spark run through her veins. "A war, you say?"

"Yeah. You ever hear about Sousuke Yagami?" Her excitement rose.

The mention of someone of that caliber is mere wood to the flame, for her.

"The Demon of Asakura? The most feared man in the entire Kyushu region?"

"Yeah. He's bringing his whole gang out here, and there's a guy trying to fight back."

"Someone willing to stand against the Demon of Asakura?"

That similar feeling of ecstasy that she felt before while fighting Shizuo was slowly returning. The idea that someone would stand against a murderer like Sousuke Yagami made an easy impression on what kind of person they must be: strong.

"Listen, I don't want you mixed up in this fight, Vorona."

"You know that type of reasoning is simply motivating me."

At that, Dennis sighed in annoyance. "You really want in on this war?"

"Very."

"Fine. First, you'll need a job until the war comes that can give you practice. Hey, Simon."

Simon returns once again. "Hm?"

"Do you think you can introduce Vorona here to the same place Shizuo works at?"

Simon looked at Vorona and could easily see the excitement in her eyes.

"I see what can do." And he returned to his duties.

"Dennis, please tell me: who is the one standing against Sousuke Yagami?"

"First, let me tell you what he's done. He's bashed a few skulls in to stand as leader of the Purple Scorpions, he's single handedly united three of the biggest gangs in this city, and to answer your obvious question: yes, he's very strong. But while not as strong as Shizuo, the kid's got brains whether he knows it or not. And he'll definitely prove to be something in a fight." Dennis turned his attention to the back of the restaurant. "Hey, Igor, got a minute?"

At that, Igor popped his head from the back. "Whatcha need?"

"Do you still have the kid's address and phone number?"

"Yeah, he gave them to me in case of an emergency. Do you need them?"

"Yes."

Igor returned to the back until re-emerging with a small note and handed it to Dennis. Dennis presented the piece of paper to Vorona.

"Here's the info. His name is Kazuya Aragaki. You looking for a way in this war? Talk to him."

Vorona quickly grabbed the note and practically ran out of the restaurant. Simon, who had been listening to the conversation, offered his input in Russian.

"(Why did you push her into this war? Haven't we been through enough of them?)"

"(Yeah, yeah, I know. But there's something about the Aragaki kid. He's got something different going on with him. If Vorona sides with him, and she gets a job working with Shizuo, I'm sure she'll be fine.)"

At that, Simon smiled. "(If course. I understand.)"

And so, yet another piece of this game has made its move on the board. Another piece however, will nowhere near have the same amount of progress…

* * *

><p><strong>TP POV<strong>

Izaya Orihara, perhaps the most disliked person in all of Ikebukuro, was going to suffer a great defeat today. At this moment, he is walking through a parking garage on the edge of Ikebukuro, finishing up some business with the Awakusu group. Like every other day, Izaya is simply enjoying his life at the moment and watching the events around him unfold. Being an information broker, his knowledge extends from small details to the biggest gaps and gossip about anyone and anything. He was rather confidant in this new game. Even though Izaya sees it as yet another one of his strategy games, everyone else classifies it as a full-blown war. As he walks, his cell phone unexpectedly begins ringing. He looks at the ID, and is disturbed at first that it is from a private number. He answers it.

"Hello?"

"Greetings, Izaya Orihara, fellow information broker."

At the very start of the voice, sounding like an older man, his ability to know who Izaya is and what he does, he knew who it was.

"So, Yadogiri Jinnai, we meet at last. It's good that I can finally speak to you. I've got several qu-"

"It's amazing that you've survived this long, Orihara." Izaya was cut-off, and was slightly surprised by Yadogiri's comment.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asks.

"I mean how you, an info broker, could stand out so easily and not be killed. If you ask me, being able to blend into any crowd is what makes the job you and I share that much easier. You however, don't seem to realize that. So, today, I'm going to teach you that being out in the open is not always the smart thing to do."

Still confidant as ever, Izaya responded quickly.

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Handling a flea like you is simple, Orihara. And I laugh at the fact that you don't seem to realize that about yourself…"

As Yadogiri Jinnai continued to talk, Izaya noticed something strange about his voice over the phone. It sounded rather loud, and more echoey than it should be.

"…To handle you, all one would need is a knife, and a good distraction…"

Izaya realized what the plan was. But it was too late. He turns around to see a common 40 year old man with a balding head with hair around the back of his head, coming out of the shadows mere feet away. Before Izaya could react, something hard and sharp pierces him. He looks down, and sees that Yadogiri has stabbed him with a sharp knife in his chest. Izaya falls to his knees, the blood rushing out of him quickly.

"Don't worry, police officers will be here soon. This won't kill you, I promise. But, I hope you learned something today, Orihara."

Yadogiri got down to one knee as Izaya fell onto his back. Yadogiri looked over the utterly surprised Izaya Orihara. "While you may think you are a god, here in Ikebukuro, you are actually little more than an ant in the grand scheme of things. I hope this lesson has taught you to learn you place. Until next time…"

Yadogiri got onto both feet and began walking away.

"Ta-ta…"

Izaya was left there to wait for the coming help. He reached for his cell phone, and began searching for a specific number. Just as he was about to call his secretary, Namie Yagiri, he lost feeling in his right arm holding the cell phone, and dropped it. At least two minutes later, two police officers appear and find Izaya's unconscious body. As one attempts to stop the bleeding, the other calls for an ambulance. The bleeding is stopped, but Izaya is forced to wait for an ambulance. When it finally arrived, he was placed in a stretcher and was carried off to the ambulance truck. But out of the grip of his right hand, his cell phone falls to the ground, Namie Yagiri's name still selected. He will survive, but the defeat will leave a much bigger scar…

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuya's POV<strong>

My walk with Orihara's was suddenly interrupted as Mairu's cell phone rang. She answered it, and answered simple yes and no stuff. When the call was over, she turned to face me.

"We've got to go to the hospital."

"Huh? Why?" "Izaya got stabbed. Sounds really bad." She said with curiosity more than worry. But, hang on.

"Izaya was stabbed? When?"

"Not too long ago. Come on, let's go see him!" she seems to think of this as another one of her adventures.

"Okay, I guess."

Frankly, I think it's about time that flea got bit in the ass. Plus, going to see him in a weakened state should lighten up my day. I follow the twins to the hospital until finally reaching Izaya's roof. The moment I walk in with them, I see Izaya hooked up to a machine and one of those clear gas masks. I'm already feeling better.

"Whoa…he's done for the count!" Mairu comments.

I walk over first and take off the gas mask looking thing. I can tell a lie when I see it.

"You won't get a pity cry outta me, Flea."

I let go and let the mask hit him in the face. Izaya lightly chuckled and took off his mask on his own.

"Well, nice to know that you won't change, Kazu-tan…" he says with barely some breath.

"I'll give you three some time. After that I'm coming in."

I walk out of the room and sent on a bench in the hallway across from the room. Barely five minutes goes by and the door opens.

"That was quick." I walk in and approach Izaya as he's simply lying there. Mairu and Kururi sat down on chairs on the other side simply enjoying their time here. "Okay Izaya, better start answering some questions. You don't, I'll pull the plug."

"Can we do it?" Mairu asked.

"Sure, why the hell not?" I looked back to Izaya.

"Now, start answering questions."

"Alright then…"

"First off: who attacked you?"

"Good ole Yadogiri Jinnai."

"That brings my second question: does Yadogiri Jinnai actually exist, or was he some kinda new persona your using to stir things up?"

"You still don't trust me?"

"Hell no."

"Well, believe it or not, I'm not Yadogiri Jinnai."

…He doesn't seem to be lying. Fine then. "Okay then. At least I've got at least something out of you. And is the information you gave me earlier is still valid?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. Get well soon. I'd like you to be on your best foot when I kick your ass."

As I turn around, Izaya coughs a little.

"By the way, would you mind finding my cell phone? I seemed to have dropped it somewhere."

"Like hell".

I step out of the room as the girls follow me out.

"So long, Izaya!" Mairu says goodbye.

As I head down the hall, I realize something. Izaya was just attacked by Yadogiri Jinnai. This guy's reach is enormous. He's been funding my base, giving Sousuke a route here, and even attacked Izaya directly. His reach is long…Shinji may have been onto something. Who's to say that Yadogiri won't attack the Twins to get to Izaya? I have one idea, but there are others who may have to be involved in it.

"Hey, Mairu, Kururi, I've got an idea for you two." I turn around and see Mairu hugging Kururi and her hands placed on the…chest area.

"What's wrong, Kazu-tan?" Mairu asked.

"Do you guys have some kinda security system at your home?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought about it, and I think that Yadogiri might try to attack you two as well. I think it's best that you guys find another place to stay who's strong enough to protect you guys. Do you know anyone?"

Mairu and Kururi glance at each other. While Kururi gives a small smile, Mairu full on smirks. "I don't like those smiles."

"What about the Black Rider?" Mairu asked.

"What about it?"

"You know who it is, so don't you know where they live?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure that they'll take you in. For now, just go home until I get a response. Stay together, and don't go out much. I seriously mean it."

I think they're taking me seriously, because their smiles vanish.

"Okay." Kururi responds.

"Yeah, we'll be careful. You be careful too, Kazu-tan."

"Good. I'll see you two around then."

I let the twins walk ahead of me this time and followed them out the hospital, splitting with them along the way. The time is almost night, so I think the sooner they get home, the better. I begin my trip walking home, and I can't help but think about Yadogiri. This guy is really dangerous. What makes him a little more dangerous than Sousuke is that he has brains that can outsmart anyone in this town. If only I had some way to strike against him. The only way I can actually think of on how to beat him is through an economical tactic, but so far I've got nothing.

While I kept surfing around my thoughts, I heard something rustle in an alley I'm passing by on my right. I look down it, and see what looks like a girl in cosplay as a zombie. That's weird? Why would someone dress as a zombie during the day? I begin walking down the alley and to my surprise, I see something shining in her hand. Judging from the size and shape of it, I'd say it's…a knife! Hang on, weird costume, basically night time now, and a knife in her hand while in a dark alley...its them.

"Hollywood." At the mention of the name, the zombie-ish looking girl turned around with the knife still in her right hand. No response. "I'll take that as an answer to my next question."

Okay, what have I got to use to my advantage here? Behind her is a large dumpster on small wheels, an emergency exit latter that leads to several rooms above us in the buildings covering our flanks. No weapons I can pick up. Alright, I guess it's just my fists.

"Okay, here I come!"

I ran toward her with my left hand in my pocket and my right pulled back for a punch. I throw it, and she lightly steps to her right and slashes upward on my arm. A massive bolt of lightning passes vertically on my arm and blood begins to fall and staining the sleeve of my Raira uniform. I pull it back and try to deliver a kick to her legs. Unfortunately, she pulls back and slashes horizontally on my shin, then slashes vertically and hitting my cheek. This is no joke! I jump back and take a moment to analyze the situation. I've never face anyone who actually WANTED to kill me.

Sousuke was toying around, but Hollywood here seems content with spraying my blood over the wall. She's faster than me, or rather I'm really slow at the moment. My usual policy is to not fight girls, but I'll make an exception. I take my left hand out of my pocket, and crack the knuckles on it. I haven't used both fists in a long while. I jump a little high in the air and pull my right hand back for a punch. She jumps back and while I miss, my fist slams onto the concrete and creates a mini crater in the ground. I look up quickly and see Hollywood rushing back with the knife to stab me in the face. I move my head left, then right, and then I lunged forward with a headbutt. I slam into her stomach, and then raised my head as fast as I could. I hit her chin and basically delivered an uppercut to her while going up. She recovers, and looks a little confused at me.

"You think you're the only monster around here?"

I glance to my left and see that I've pushed her back passed the dumpster. I haven't done the following trick either in a long while...

* * *

><p><strong>TP POV<strong>

While Kazuya was handling the likes of the deadly Hollywood, someone waits for him. On the rooftop of his entire apartment complex, stands Vorona, obviously searching for the young man Dennis claimed was going to start a war. She had been waiting for the young man as Kazuya Aragaki to return home, but so far no signs of him. But she was patient, and she waited. But, a faint roar caught the attention of her ears.

She looks around and hears something large and metallic being scrapped against something. She looks right, and is utterly shocked by what she sees: a large green wheeled dumpster, about the size of a small car, was thrown into the night sky just barely above a few buildings. She looked at the ground, and saw an odd sight. A girl dressed like a zombie was fighting against a student in a Raira uniform with unkempt black hair. But something in her gut told her, she knew who it was. "Is that…Kazuya?" The feeling of ecstasy she had felt before was returning once again.

Just like before with Shizuo, Vorona has come across someone who defies everything she knows about fighting. She watched as the young man fought against the zombie costumed assailant, barely evading her knife and displaying a large amount of strength. Whenever one of his punches missed and would hit something, it would crack and break like a small meteor had hit it. Hollywood themselves seemed like a strong opponent, but not on the level Kazuya was on. When the knife did lightly hit, however, the young man brushed it off and acted like nothing happened

Not only did this young man seem to possess similar strength and stamina as Shizuo, but he was much younger and just as strong. Vorona now believed that her choice to side with the leader of the Purple Scorpions was a very wise decision on her part. While she didn't want to miss the fight, Vorona knew that she had to meet this young man for herself. She quickly ran to the entrance to roof and began using the stairs as fast as she could to reach the bottom…

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuya's POV<strong>

Man this is annoying! Hollywood has managed to avoid most of my strikes, and any I throw at her she just seems to brush off after a few seconds. Although I think I'm starting to get to her. Her movements are slowing down to the point that I can catch her off her guard. I do have one tactic in mind, but that might land me in the same boat as Izaya. Hollywood lunges at me with the knife, and I position myself to stand still. The knife enters in my chest, and I felt the large and painful sting at first, but this is the plan. I got a close look at her face, and realize that the make-up on her face is wearing off. I can actually see her normal face.

A slight, evil on her face, but something melancholic about it, her dark hair and brown eyes almost appear like the quiet kind of girl. In fact…she kinda looks like…Ruri Hijiribe. I grab her right arm with my own right and slam my right foot on her left foot, which was closer to me than her right. Hollywood caught on to what I was trying to do and tried to pull back.

She can't even budge. Just as I thought. While not physically strong, she does possess some odd evolved human physical abilities like her agility. I first slam my head on her's with another headbutt, but I don't think that's going to be enough. I headbutt her several more times until her arms feels limb in my arms. I release both her arm and foot, and grab her shoulders with both hands.

"SAY GOODNIGHT!" I lifted her up, and threw her down the street.

She landed back-first to a light pole, and fell to the ground. I think I may have done a little too much. A white Le Seyde car was coming toward the warzone, and I don't want to be caught in this state. I ran toward my apartment to get myself fixed up, but unfortunately it's been years since I've gone all out like this. My body is suffering massive recoil and every muscle in my body is crying out and aching in pain. I ran down another alley and ran into the brick wall of one of the buildings making it.

"Crap…" My vision began getting blurry.

I haven't lost this amount of blood in a long while, either. My whole body is completely out of practice. I can barely move without feeling a massive shockwave of pain sing through me. I finally collapse face onto the ground, barely hanging onto consciousness. I flip over so that I can see the starry sky once more. The stars begin looking like water color paintings, and the various colors of the city's lights were beginning to blend into them. But another group of colors soon stands over me.

White, orange, black, two blots of icy blue, and a kind of yellow I could only described as…blonde, were standing over me. I think it must be a bystander. Well, they get to witness the face of the Demon of Kagegoten take a fall. Congrat…u…lations…

* * *

><p><strong>TP POV<strong>

Vorona now stands over Kazuya's body. While she expected more from him, she could definitely tell that he was still a strong adversary. While she wished that she could be the one to fight against him, she knew from his sluggish movements that while this wasn't the first time he's done this, it was certainly the first time a long while.

"He's out of practice." She says to herself. "If only I could've seen what you were really capable of."

She looked out to the street where Kazuya fought against his assailant and saw trails of his blood everywhere. Her thought process immediately shot to the conclusion that his blood could be traced. She pulled out a small spray can full of a special substance. She went to each and every drop of blood and sprayed it with the substance. If one could read Russian, they could see that it said "ammonia".

Ammonia has many cleaning uses, but one in particular that criminals have take advantage of was making blood samples useless. As she sprayed the ammonia, she looked right to see a young man, perhaps as old as her if not more, seems to helping the assailant into the passenger seat of his car. She saw no emotion on his face, and no sign of one coming. She quickly ran into the shadows of another alley to avoid being spotted and simply watched him. As he got back into his car, he began using his cellphone, and when finished, hung up, started the car, and drove off like nothing happened.

While Vorona knew nothing about Japanese pop-culture, she did recognize the face of the young man driving the car. He appeared to be the famous Yuhei Hanejima, but she paid no mind to it. She continued clean-up and picked up pieces of Kazuya's uniform that were torn in the fight. She ran back to Kazuya and fixed his wounds so that she could stop the bleeding.

If her theory about how strong he was is true, then she simply needs to take him back to his room to heal. As she carried one of his arms over her shoulder and dragged him, she couldn't help but notice that he was only a few years apart from her, two at best.

"So young, and so destructive…" she commented.

She eventually returned Kazuya to his room in his apartment, one she opened with lock picking skills, and simply put him to bed. She waited at his computer desk, and waited…

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuya's POV<strong>

Ooohhh…my head. These blackouts are going to be utterly annoying at some point. I wake-up, strangely, in my own apartment. I can hear a familiar female voice humming a joyful tune, and someone typing on something small, like a cellphone. I lean up, and see quite the strange sight. A beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed girl wearing a white, orange, and black jumpsuit similar to the one worn by Celty is sitting at my computer while for some reason, Mairu and Kururi are sitting against the wall next to my bed reading a porn magazine and typing on her phone respectively. I see my desk clock reading 5 PM, so I think school's already over. Time for some answers.

"Okay, what the hell are you people doing in my home?" I ask.

"Hey, Kururi, How do you make your breasts bigger? With milk? Would rubbing milk into your breasts make them bigger? What do you think?" Mairu is as strange as ever. They seem normal.

I turn my attention to the blonde. "Okay, so who are you?"

The girl turns in my chair and faces me. She bows slightly. "My name s Vorona, Mr. Aragaki. I'm a Russian assassin." She states bluntly.

Wait, a RUSSIAN assassin? That means…

"Lemme guess: Jinnai already figured out that I know the Black Rider, and you're keeping me here to make me talk."

The girl now known as Vorona looked surprised at first. "How do you know Jinnai?"

"I have my sources. And just so you know, I won't talk about the Black Rider."

Vorona raises her hand to stop me from talking. "At the present time, I have no interest in the affairs of the Black Rider. I am doing this for self-interest."

"…That's…odd. So, what do you want?"

"I have heard for several sources that you are planning a war in this city, and plan on having the strongest fight in it."

"I'm not starting it, but I certainly am fighting in it. Why do you ask about it?"

"I wish to participate in this fight."

"Why are you so interested in it?"

"…My associate has at times described me as a 'fighting addict'. You could say that I wish to fight in this strife in order to prove my strength."

"So why approach me?"

"Because I have reason to believe that when the war starts, you will prove to be one of the strongest fighters on the field. I'm interested in your ability to fight and your connections."

"Well, since you're most likely the one who saved me, I can assume that you saw my shit performance out there."

"Yes. You seem out of practice."

"No kidding. I need to get into shape. Now, give me a moment, please Vorona. I need to think."

I sit up in my bed and see that my wounds have healed already. Alright, I've got plenty of crap already on my plate. The problem is: how to deal with it all? Think Kazuya, think! You've gotta have something in mind! C'mon, you've been able to break through everything in your path before, what's stopping you now? Even as I try to think, all I can hear is the continued beeping of Kururi's phone as she's typing on it. Its beginning to piss me off! I turn to face her and scold her, but something triggered in my mind as I saw her phone.

Phone…Orihara…phones have…contacts. Info brokers know EVERYONE everywhere. Orihara…phone…lost. Oh…the…various…GODS!

"I'VE GOT IT!" I jumped from my bed and reached over to my desk where Vorona sat, where my phone is. "Excuse me!"

I begin looking through my own contacts and search for a specific number. I hit the contact, and I hear the ringing until…

"Hello? Is that you Kazuya?"

"Hey Shinra, it's me. Hey, can Celty pick something up for me?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"You heard about Izaya getting stabbed, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"He dropped his cellphone around the area where he was stabbed. Do you think Celty can head over, find it, and bring it to me?"

"I dunno, Kazuya. Even from a friend, that sounds a little high of a request…"

"If she gets it to me, I promise I'll give you an exclusive nude photo of Ruri Hijiribe."

There was a silence on the other line for a while. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, she did it early in her career. Gotta do whatcha gotta do, huh?"

"Whoa…how do you have it?"

"My friend Shinji Mugatsu's father works for a talent agency connected to the photo shoot. Friends in high places."

There's silence again. "Okay~! Celty is on her way!"

"Did you tell her about the photo?"

"Nope."

"Good. Thank you very much. I'll call you later when I have it." I hung up and began digging through my contacts again.

"Kazu-tan, does Shinji really have that good of connections? OH! Can he get a nude photo of Yuhei?"

"Shinji can't get anything beside what I've already given you."

"But you just said…?" Kururi tried to question.

"I lied. But I do have a friend who's good at editing photos and has a crush on Ruri Hijiribe."

"Who?" the twins both asked.

"Taizo. He does these photo edits as part of his plan of being a dōjinshi artist in the future."

"Whoa…" both girls said in awe.

Same process. "Yo, Kazuya. Where were you today?"

"I got a little sick. Hey, do you still have your dōjin software on your computer?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I need a photo of Ruri Hijiribe, early in her career, preferably a photo shoot type of photo graph, nude."

"That's gonna cost you."

"I'll let you meet her. I know a guy."

"…Your wish is my command, my lord."

"Thanks. Call me back when you're done."

I hung up and turned to the twins. "Hey girls, I've got a job for you. And if you do it, I'll make sure that you meet the Black Rider."

Both girls shot up and stood in attention, Mairu giving a salute and a smile. "Yes, sir~!"

"Go to Izaya's office, get Namie's help, and copy and steal as much information on Izaya's computer involving ANYTHING related to high powered contacts and put it all onto a flash drive."

I go back to my desk and pull out a blank flash drive haven't used at all.

"Think you can do that?" Kururi simply gave a slight thumbs up. "Thanks."

Mairu excitedly ran out of my room with Kururi slowly following. But before she left, she walked over to me.

"What?"

Just like the first time we talked in school, she stood on her toes and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"It's good to see you on top again." She comments before partially running off to catch up to Mairu.

I turn my attention to Vorona, who looked amazed.

"Just what are you concocting?"

"A simple little plan. Now, Vorona, how much is it going to take you to make your job to fight Sousuke Yagami?"

"Jinnai paid us a rather high price. How do you plan to match it?"

"With the info the Twins are going to get, odds are there's some juicy blackmail. I'll throw it at anyone with a name to their wallet and pay you what I get. I should be able to double if not triple what Jinnai is paying you."

Vorona, still looking amazed, simply nodded. "I understand. I shall inform my colleague."

"Thanks. Now, for another call." I get my cellphone out and call another number.

"Um, hello?"

"Mikado? It's me, Kazuya."

"Oh, hey Kazuya. Is something wrong?"

"You're the kind of guy who loves information, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, I've got Izaya's twin sisters stealing a shit-load of information. If I get it to you, do you think you can sort through it all and point out which contacts are high in status and their uses?"

There is a silence at first. "I should. But before that, I have to ask Kazuya. How are you doing this?"

"You could say I'm a sugar rush. Don't fail me, buddy!"

"G-Got it!"

"I'll call you again when I've got everything. Later."

I hung up and dialed another number. "What do you want, Aragaki?"

"Shut it Aoba. Listen, I've got something I need you to do."

"Fine. What?"

"I need you to lead a beat down with YOUR Blue Squares against the Yellow Scarves. Figure out a way to mention that since they don't have a leader, they're useless. Also, have it mentioned that the guy who beats up Purple Scorpions wants to take charge to beat up the Scorpions more."

"…I see where you're going with this. I'll see what I can get."

"Good. Thanks."

I hang up and turn to Vorona, who looked a little more surprised. "Could you get out of my chair, please?" I ask.

"Sure…"

Vorona steps out of my chair and heads over to my bed and sits down. I quickly turn on my computer and the first thing that caught my mind was a photo on exclusive celebrity news of Yuhei Hanejima and Ruri kissing. He has no idea what he's caught, but I have to ignore it. I went to the Dollars website and signed it.

"Alright, time to get to work…"

I begin typing away, spreading several key rumors that may very well change the course of this coming war.

"Vorona, I'm sure that you've noticed this since you're interested in strong people, but I am in some ways like Shizuo Heiwajima."

"…Admittedly, I have noticed such similarities."

"Well, I won't deny those claims. But even though I'm nowhere near as strong, I do have one thing going for me."

"Which is?"

"I may not be smart in school, but out here, on the street in the underground, I've got something going for me."

I finish typing up the rumor posts and move aside on my wheeled chair so Vorona could see my handiwork.

"…You do realize that you've escalated this war with these posts, correct?"

"I know. I was planning on it."

What exactly did I do, you may ask? Simple: all I did was spread several rumors about gangs merging, Yellow Scarves need a leader, Orihara down for the count, and that the Red Fangs should be scared. The response was massive. I know Jinnai. I'm sure he keeps tabs on this or something like it. What am I doing? I am offering a challenge.

The challenge: "Come and get me".

* * *

><p><strong>TP POV<strong>

All the while Kazuya was enjoying his victory the Twins, with Namie's assistance, were copying and downloaded as much info they could get on Izaya's computer as asked by Kazuya. Namie was simply enjoying Izaya's world crashing down. Though the biggest threat so far has been to her paycheck. But the Twins assured her money through Kazuya's plan. But as they were gathering info, a thought came across Namie's mind. The **thing** in this office that she hates more than Izaya is lying behind books on the shelf next to her desk. She has tried to get rid of it, but it always finds a way back to her. So now, seeing as Kazuya was cleaning house, she figured this was the best time to get rid of it.

"Hey, you two, I've got something that kid might want."

She walks over as Kururi works and Mairu simply watches. Namie remembered where **it** was kept, and moved the books to grab it. But to her utter shock, **it **was missing.

"What is it, Namie?" Mairu asked.

Though Namie was glad that **it **was gone, she did feel a slight amount of fear of who might have taken it. And just who took it…?

* * *

><p><strong>TP POV<strong>

Several hours away, on top of the parking garage where Izaya Orihara was stabbed by Yadogiri Jinnai, a bitter stands at the top floor, which only had his police car and a long black limo. The man standing by his police car, was Kenshin Sanada, a man who is driven by vengeance. But he has something with him. A large cylindrical case it on the hood of his car, covered by a black cloth. Out of the limo's backseat door, came Yadogiri Jinnai. He approached Kenshin with an air of confidence.

"Do you have it?" Jinnai asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, but being a cop has its advantages. One of them is knowing the weaknesses to security systems."

Jinnai approached the case and took the cloth off. He grinned, knowing that he had acquired a piece of his grand scheme. Inside the container was a dark green liquid preserving a small and yet precious item. It was a small head. A "living" head. It had short brown hair, pale skin, and very much belonged to a beautiful woman from the facial features. It was the head of a Dullahan.

"I'm sure Miss Sturluson will be looking for this as well, but not anytime soon."

Jinnai grabbed the jar by its handle on the top and carried it. Before he walked away, he held his end of this bargain.

"Don't worry, Mr. Sanada. With this in my hands, when the war comes, I will ensure that you get to finally pull the trigger on Sousuke."

"Here's my question: why sell out your best piece?"

"When this game is over, you all will be nothing more than mere insects to me."

Jinnai began walking away, letting Sanada to his own devices. As he entered his limo, a spark of curiosity hit the driver's mind, whom of which was well in on Jinnai's schemes.

"Mr. Jinnai, have you checked the Dollars posts yet?"

"Why yes, of course." "Aren't you concerned that Aragaki is challenging you like this?"

"Of course not. I relish the competition. He will learn what this war is really about soon enough…"

**-Private Chat-**

**Ahriman: Look at them all, scrambling around like rats in a maze after cheese. What children!**

**Erlik: True as that may be, we can't underestimate the boy.**

**Ghede: As much as I hate to agree with Erlik, the point remains that we should not undermine the threat that the boy presents.**

**Kronos: Ah shut it, the whole of you. The point is: is that there is a war going on and I, unlike you fools, am enjoying it!**

**Hel: Silence, all of you. **

**Hel: The time is soon approaching. The old fool has acquired the Dullahan's head, and we must only wait for the ritual to be complete. The Black Gate will open, and we will have what was once ours back once more. Is that clear?**

**Ahriman: Yes, my lord.**

**Erlik: Yes, my lord.**

**Ghede: Yes, my lord.**

**Kronos: Yes, my lord.**

**Hel: Now, disperse.**

**-Kronos has left the chat room-**

**-Ghede has left the chat room-**

**-Erlik has left the chat room-**

**-Ahriman has left the chat room-**

**-Hel has left the chat room-**

**-There is no one in the chat room-**

**-There is no one in the chat room-**

**-There is no one in the chat room-**

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Pretty sure I have to explain myself here, eh? Well, first off, the story for what happened between Kasuka and Ruri will be explained in the sub-chapter next time. Also, the little chat group at the end is where I mentioned in the author's notes before that Kazuya will eventually be part of a massive crossover. Well, you just caught a glimpse of the real names of its villains, the Society of the Five Pillars. I'll give better explanation of them over Kazuya's summer break. Until next time, peace out!**


	14. Chapter 12 Part II: The Monsterous Duet

**Author's Note: Sorry for being late. I've been through HELL for the past few days. Now, a large majority of this chapter is from the Light Novel, so I would like to say: I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING (but, some parts in the later section near the end have been altered in order to accommodate my fic's continuity. But still, I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!)**

**(Please also know that I haven't had the time to double check the editing I did to make the chapter fit into my format, so please forgive any errors that may show up like spelling, grammar, or if I missed some honorifics. I realy needed to get this out soon)**

Chapter 12 Part II: The Monsterous Duet

All the while, Vorona was not mistaken earlier. She had in fact seen Yuhei Hanejima save Hollywood, revealed by Kazuya to be Ruri Hijiribe, and was bringing her to his apartment to help her. The phone call her made earlier was to Shinra Kishitani, an underground doctor his brother knew. Little known to anyone else, Yuhei Hanejima is in reality the younger brother of Shizuo Heiwajima, his real name being Kasuka Heiwajima. After at least three hours, Ruri was lying on a bed with several bandages around her body, her zombie make-up removed, with Yuhei and Shinra watching over her condition. After a while, she opens her eyes.

"Ah, she's awake. Looks like her condition's far from critical - she may even be able to walk on her own pretty soon." Shinra analyzed.

"Thank you very much." Kasuka replied.

"No problem. Figured I'd better not refuse a request from Shizuo's brother if I didn't want to be punched all the way to Mars afterwards."

"I'm sorry Brother's been bothering you so much..."

"Not at all, I actually have to thank him since he had helped Celty out of so much. But I can't afford to have Celty fall for Shizuo, so will you tell him to try not to let her see too much of his manly side? I can't tell him myself since he'd be sure to beat me up if I did. Ah, I'm a little thirsty. Can I get some water?"

"I'll get it."

"Ah, thanks. As for her...can she drink? Get her a glass of water too just in case.

" While awake, Ruri analyzed her surroundings. The room they were in did not look like one she would expect to see in a hospital. She saw bookshelves that lined an entire wall as well as ornamental foliage plants often seen in expensive restaurants. It would have been a pretty chic room if not for the laundry hanging from several hangers at the entrance. As her gaze fell on the bubbling water tank that held tropical fish, she began to hear the mews of a cat from somewhere inside the room. The room looked expensive and cozy at the same time. She attempted to move, but a shock of pain through her.

"Ah, don't make yourself get up if you don't feel up for it. Even though I did give you analgesics, your injuries were still pretty severe. Are you all right? Any other form of pain?"

"Can I ask...where...this place is?" Her voice was too delicate to convince anyone that only minutes ago she had been wearing a zombie mask.

"Ahhh, your voice sounds exactly the same as it did on television."

"Ex - Excuse me..."

"Oops, I'm sorry. But please allow me to savor this moment. This is different from love, but before I answer your question...please let me savor the excitement at meeting someone I admire. Just a couple of seconds, please."

"Ah...um..."

The female on the bed had to stop talking and nod instead to avoid more pain.

Shinra stroked his own chest as if relieved before raising his open arms high again to express his heartfelt happiness in front of the injured:

"It's a world worth living in after all despite all the tribulations it puts us through! Could you...um...once you feel comfortable enough to walk again, could I have your autograph? Can I have two if that's possible? I know it would sound like we're just jumping the wagon, but my roommate is also a big fan of yours!"

The underground doctor seemed to have forgotten his gentlemanly manners completely and was bubbling with joy in front of the injured. He bowed cautiously to the idol he admired.

But to be fair, a lot of males would have behaved the same way he did.

Some would even be so nervous that they'd be able to do little more than stare and stutter.

"Who would have expected that this indecent job I have would have given me the opportunity to treat everyone's idol, Hijiribe Ruri!"

Yes, even though she was hours ago fighting a young man with the strength of dozens, Ruri Hijiribe was a popular idol. Before she debuted, she had already served as a special make-up artist for several Japanese films, the most critically acclaimed being her work in "Vampire Ninja Carmilla Saizou", for which she was listed alongside her master in the "100 Juiciest Special Make-Up Artists" by the World Film Village Association. After that, she debuted as a magazine model and began to earn supporting parts in TV series only half a year later. Her unique looks attracted many loyal fans. She is often regarded as the type of idol who attracted fans not because of her acting skills but because of the uniqueness in herself.

Her impeccable white skin and her melancholic and delicate looks blessed her with a sort of inhumanly charm. Most of her roles were delicate females with dark and downbeat personalities. Her personality is said to be just as delicate and maidenlike in real life as on-screen. She mentioned in an interview that she did not have friends or a boyfriend because she lacked the necessary social skills. Since her downbeat personality made her an easy victim in variety shows, she is usually invited to talk shows instead. However, she hardly ever talks or reveals her own character unless she was prompted to by other artists moderating the shows. She also said that she was not very athletic in a talk show.

But there are reports saying that she was an outstanding athlete in areas like track and field when she was in elementary school, and that her delicateness is a show she put on for popularity - this view is supported by many of her fans.

Additionally, she was popular among anime and manga fans because her unworldly aura resembled those of 2D characters. She topped the chart in a "Artists Who Should Become Cosplayers" vote online

Without a doubt, this very idol -Ruri Hijiribe - was right in front of Shinra's eyes.

After the zombie make-up was removed, she appeared unworldly in a different sense.

Naturally, she was not wearing any make-up right now. But her skin remained silky smooth and her features as delicate and refined as a painting.

Shinra looked at her in awe and regretted deeply about not having brought colored paper for autographing purposes.

Hijiribe Ruri thought to herself as she watched the overexcited male in the white coat.

_ So...who exactly is this man?_ _This...looks like someone's home...but then...it's way too big..._

Judging by the way the interior was furnished, it was probably a room in an apartment rather than a single-family house. But what bothered her was the fact that it was way too roomy for an apartment.

_Right...how come I... I remember being hit by that young boy._

She recalled vaguely that that was when she lost her consciousness. Someone took her to this room and fetched this male who was apparently an underground doctor to treat her. That was what she was able to gather from all the loud and excited talking the male was doing. Ruri decided to remain silent and contemplate her situation.

_Does this man...know who I really am? He already knows that I'm Ruri Hijiribe ._

The important thing for her was whether he had realized that she was the killing monster "Hollywood".

The very fact that he did not call an ambulance was suspicious enough to her. Had he done so she would have been in a far more dangerous situation - but not as fatal as the situation she would have been in had he just left her lying on the ground.

She felt pain coming from all over her body as she continued to think - but suddenly, a cat climbed onto her abdomen. The pain intensified in a split second as the cat's paws came into contact with her wounds. She was about to get the cat off her body when she noticed that the cat on her blanket was extremely cute. It was a teeny Scottish Fold with its ears folded forwards. The creature looked like a soft ball of wool with life; it tilted its head to stare at Ruri and mewed. The killing monster found it so cute that for a second she completely forgot about her pain and her worries.

Kasuka then re-entered the room, stopped next to Shinra and reached out his hands to fetch the cat.

"Shush, don't do that, Dokusonmaru. You can't climb onto someone who's injured."

"Dokusonmaru?"

The young man said with a face devoid of expression as the male in the white coat asked.

"His name's Yuigadokusonmaru. Isn't it cute?"

He proceeded to hand the cat over to the male in the white coat, who withdrew himself as if scared.

"...You need to smile a little bit when you give cats to other people to pet. Otherwise it's just scary." Shinra criticized.

"Hm? But I am smiling." Kasuka replies.

"If my dad ever sees you he'll probably be dying to cut you open."

The underground doctor shook his head in resignation at the completely emotionless face of the other male.

As the two of them conversed, Ruri was able to notice -

That the young man wearing a cheap T-shirt with a designer belt had a face she was not unfamiliar with.

"...Yuuhei... Hanejima?" Ruri had finally spoken.

Putting the cat on the floor, Yuuhei turned around with no expression on his face as he heard her murmur and said:

"Good. You look like you're feeling even better than I expected."

None of his body parts moved except his lips. It was impossible to tell whether he actually felt happy about it, but -

She was aware that her "fellow artist" was a person who hardly ever showed any emotion. They had met a few times, but they weren't really friends. Ruri did Yuuhei's vampire make-up in his debut film "Vampire Ninja Carmilla Saizou". After she debuted as an actress, they had appeared together on the TV screen for two hours in another series. It was a crime drama with Yuuhei starring as the police officer and Ruri guest starring as the daughter of the criminal. And that was it.  
><em><br>Why..._

The question surfaced in her mind before she could even allow herself to be surprised at meeting him again.

How come a fellow actor is standing right in front of her eyes?

_Could it be that..."he"...told him to...?_

She shook her head immediately at this thought.

"He" has no connection to Hanejima as far as she knew.  
><em><br>Then why?_

A look of confusion appeared on the actress's beautiful face. Yuuhei asked quietly:

"Would you like some water?"

And handed her the glass with a robotic expression on his face.

Ruri felt like she was about to be poisoned, but took the glass anyway and let the water flow down her throat.

Her whole body was in pain from trying to sit up, but she could still drink.

As he watched Ruri, the underground doctor said to Yuuhei:

"So yeah, her insides seem intact even though her muscles are badly damaged. But just to be secure you should take her to the hospital and do either an X-ray or an MRI once she's able to walk on her own again. Internal bleeding in the skull won't manifest itself until much later. I would have performed the check myself if I were able to borrow Nebula's research facilities. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're already doing me a great favor for coming over so late at night. Thank you so much."

"Ah, not at all, not at all. I should thank you instead for giving me this opportunity to get so close to my idol. But don't tell Celty I said that - she's also a huge fan of hers, and she would probably get jealous of me before she gets jealous of her."

The underground doctor was smiling a foolish smile again with a lover's joy -

When his cell phone vibrated from inside his chest pocket and he had to walk to a corner of the room to answer the call in a low voice. The two talents did not try to make conversation on their own; an eerie silence fell. Ruri had to break it when she apparently couldn't take it any more and said in a faint voice:

"...Why am I here?"

"Because you were thrown into a street light when I was on my way home. I know it was a little rude on my part, but I felt like I should take you home and get a doctor I know to treat you."

"Why your home and not the hospital...?"

"I had my reasons…" Yuuhei paused to inhale before he continued. "…but I think...you would have wanted to avoid going to the hospital as well."

Ruri remained slient.

"If I am wrong, I will apologize right away and take you to the hospital."

"...No...this is good."

Ruri kept her vigilance in front of the expressionless Yuuhei as he continued to talk in a flat voice. Silence fell again soon enough since their exchange remained polite and distant. The underground doctor had returned. Sighing, he said:

"I'm sorry, but I just got an emergency! God, this is so annoying. It's not like I can get this close to Ruri Hijiribe every day at work..."

The male muttered his complaints as he got ready to leave. He whispered into Yuuhei's ear:

"Could you get her autograph for me? Celty would like one too, I guess. Please!"

"I'll make sure to ask her."

"Thank you! In return for that I'll just treat her for free today!"

"But that's a little..."

"No problem! I'll make that other patient who dared ruin my hour of bliss pay instead! Bye, and don't forget to say hi to Shizuo!"

The male was still smiling as he said this and walked out of the room in his white coat. The cat left the room as well as if to see him off - leaving the two clamored-after top idols to their own devices. Without the legions of fans that usually surrounded them, they passed the time in complete silence.

Yuuhei, who was sitting on a chair next to the bed, was the one to break the silence this time.

"Can I ask you something?"

"...What is it?"

Ruri sat up in her bed to face Yuuhei - and was shocked at what she saw.

Yuuhei was holding the zombie "skin" she had been wearing until a short while ago.

Ruri went tense as Yuuhei said what she was expecting him to say:

"Ruri...you're the killing monster 'Hollywood', aren't you?"

His tone made it sound like he was almost certain, but Ruri didn't give up trying to deny it, until -

"Your body is different from an ordinary human being's. The doctor told me that."

_He...is sure about what he said._

There was no point in lying or trying to change the topic. Ruri lowered her head and muttered a vague reply as she looked at the poker face right in front of her.

"...If you're so certain...why didn't you...hand me over to the police?"

"Do you want me to? If so, I'd suggest that you surrender yourself instead."

"...That's not what I meant..."

"Then I see no problem."

Yuuhei said in a voice devoid of emotion as he stood up. Having just confirmed her identity as "Hollywood" from the conversation they had just had, he nevertheless reached out for the empty glass in Ruri's hand in silence.

All of a sudden…

"...I see."

As Ruri opened her mouth quietly -

Her wrist had sprung forwards as if propelled by a spring and grabbed Yuuhei's neck.

She pulled Yuuhei onto the bed and, ignoring the pain that was washing through her body, turned over and pinned him to the bed and sat astride him.

Ruri held her finger to Yuuhei's throat and asked him a question.

Even though she delivered it in a nonchalant tone, her voice still exerted overwhelming pressure on the listener:

"So...did you never expect things to turn out like this...?"

Yuuhei remains silent.

Despite everything, Yuuhei remained expressionless as ever. Ruri's tone went steelier as her irritation grew.

"I will say this to you, Yuuhei. I know your personality is not a facade you put on for popularity...but to be frank, it is simply abnormal."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your brain is without doubt abnormal if you just let killing monsters in your home like this."

Ruri raised her hand and asked the young man under her who was tilting his head:

"You might get killed - did that thought...really not occur to you even for a split second?"

She could easily have pierced his heart with bare hands - at least according to the news. The young man did not let out a single wail as his own death looked down at his face. The killing monster's hand, meanwhile, was visibly shaking.

In only seconds - which felt like minutes to Ruri Hijiribe , or the killing monster "Hollywood" -

Her consciousness threatened to abandon her several times. She felt like she was no longer herself. Her vision blurred several times. The silence was insufferable for Ruri, who felt even her lips tremble. So it came as an immense relief when the male under her began to speak.

"...Can I ask you something?"

"...What?

"Do you wish to kill me because you're afraid I might tell others?"

"...Maybe."

Ruri averted her eyes in silence as the flat voice of Yuuhei Hanejima sounded in the room.

_No...it's not like that… I'm not doing this because I'm afraid that he's going to tell _

As her body continued to tremble, Ruri realized what she was feeling. It was fear. She felt at the same time cold and nauseated, to the point her heart was threatening to freeze over.  
><em><br>Not to mention I really can't bring myself to do this...I probably won't be able to kill this man, whether I had had a plan or let my instinct lead me on. It's not only him. I probably won't be able to kill anyone except for "those people"._

What kind of emotion was being shown on her face?

Yuuhei, who was watching Ruri from underneath her body, told her in a tone flat and devoid of emotion as ever:

"If that's the case, it's better to give up."

"Huh?"

Ruri frowned and looked down at Yuuhei's strange suggestion.

The male's eyes were icy enough to conceal any emotion he might have had underneath.

"The surveillance cameras here should have captured me when I carried you into the building. And you as well, of course. There's no way you would know where to find the surveillance videotapes, right? So I don't think there's any point in killing me if it's just for the purpose you mentioned."

Ruri couldn't help but shake like an autumn leaf at Yuuhei's calm reply, but she managed to regain her composure and say:

"...What if...my purpose is just to kill you?"

"Then I've got nothing to say...as much as I hate to be killed."

Yuuhei answered without a second thought.

The young man was immensely successful in every aspect of his life, but what he said was a little surprising to Ruri. She asked:

"...That's unexpected...do you not want to be killed?"

"No. I still have many things I haven't been able to do."

Ruri's eyes popped wide as she heard his reply. She stopped to smile widely as if she had seen a mysterious creature dancing. She was still trembling slightly and feeling nauseated; but she smiled silently in something that felt like self-irony.

"What's so funny?" Yuuhei asked.

"Haha...nothing...I was just amused that you said you could feel regret when you feel basically like a robot to me...what exactly are the things you want to do, you perfect mannequin?"

"Let me see. There are a lot of them, such as finishing the shooting of my newest movie..."

The young man considered this for a while in all seriousness without showing any emotion -And reached a conclusion.

"But the most important thing I'd wish I had been able to do...would be to do something, anything, to stop the girl right in front of my eyes from crying."

Time stopped between the two of them as the young man said this with a voice and a face completely devoid of emotion. There was no trace of emotion in Yuuhei's eyes. But that only made it sound even less like he was joking or putting on an act. Ruri kept her hand high after a brief silence as she said:

"Are you trying to flirt with me? Or are you sucking up to me to get me to spare you your life?"

"Could be either...I don't know. People say I don't seem to understand how others are feeling. Some say it's impossible to guess what I'm thinking. I feel the same way. But even if I don't really know about myself, I do know something: A man fails the hardest when he fails to stop a woman's tears."

The young man's face looked so apathetic that he couldn't even be compared to machines; rather, there was something that bordered on Taoist and carefree about his apathy. Ruri even began to feel like the male before her eyes was nothing more than an apparition. She continued to force words out of her throat:

"That's...your line as Carmilla Saizou, isn't it..."

"Yes, he's one of the people I respect the most."

"Respect...? But he's just a role you played..."

There was a note of resignation in Ruri's tone now as she was reminded of the movie in which she and the male had worked separate jobs. Yuuhei, however, continued to talk about himself unflustered:

"That's right. I have respect for every role I've ever played, be it a killer or a delinquent or a lady boy in love. I grew up watching the negative example my brother had set - his emotions were too unconstrained. Therefore, I feel like I have missed a lot of important things I needed to grow into a complete person. That was why I chose to become an actor. I wanted to feel the emotions humans feel through playing every role I'm cast in movies."

Yuuhei said in an unembarrassed and apathetic tone.

Ruri lowered her hand in silence as she stared at the male who, rather than begging for her mercy, chose to say what he said when facing his own death.  
><em><br>Ahh, he's the opposite...He's the opposite of me...He's the opposite of me, a human who wants to become a monster. He is a monster. He is a monster that wants to become a human._

He was not capable of extreme violence. He couldn't make fire erupt from his lungs, nor was he immortal. But Ruri realized that the male in front of her had a mentality far more "abnormal" than hers. She also realized that tears had begun to well in her eyes. She didn't know whether they were tears of sadness or something else.

_That's why...this person...is more "human" than I am._

The male in front of her craved, more than any other human being on earth, the exact thing she was trying to get rid of.

What should she think of this man?

Should she pity him? Or sympathize with him? Or hate him? Or treat him as someone from a different world and ignore him altogether?

She was unable to decide.

Confusion.

The emotions she was determined to live without were overflowing and threatening to wash away her monster mask.

"...Sorry...you saved my life, and I still haven't said 'Thank you'." She withdrew herself from over Yuuhei's body and murmured as she sat on the bed. "...Thank you, I mean it...you saved my life."

"No, there's no need to thank me."

"Why...? And...speaking of which...why did you save me...?"

"...Well...think about it. Let's assume that you're 'Hollywood'..."

And then Ruri noticed.

Yuuhei's face looked a little bit troubled within that split second.

"I was trying to think of who on earth would be able to make you, with your superhuman strength, look the way you looked when I found you...and...could you answer this question for me?"

"Hm?"

"Did it have to do with...someone in sunglasses and a bartender suit?"

Ruri looked up in surprise at her savior's inquiry.

The memory of the real "monster" who had sent her flying into the air with a punch rushed to her mind.

"No. It wasn't."

"Hm?

"It was someone else. A young boy, he looked like he goes to the high school around here. He had short, unkempt black hair. He looked vicious."

Yuuhei thought for a moment about who Ruri had just described. Then, he remembered his brother describing someone very similar.

"Did he keep his left hand in his pocket throughout a majority of the fight?

Ruri had to thoroughly recall the events of the battle. Then, it came to her.

"Yes, he did."

"That's him, then."

"Do you know him?"

"No, but someone I know does. But, I can assume he did it because he saw how a certain person behaves here. I would like to apologize for that."

It was obvious that Ruri was confused, but accepted the apology nonetheless.

"Its…fine."

"Speaking of which, I did something without asking for your permission first."

"...What is it?"

Ruri didn't know whether she should continue being formal or go with something more straightforward and casual. Either way, she tried to continue the conversation while avoiding making him feel uncomfortable.

"Actually...while I was helping you, I saw someone else help your attacker. From the looks of her, she didn't seem like the most pleasant person. And I can't guarantee that she nor your attacker won't try to find you."

"Huh?"

"So I took some precautions without consulting you first."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Apartment<strong>

All the while, outside the apartment complex, were four men in black suits walking towards it. It appears as though Ruri was in fact being followed, but not by her attacker or the one who saved him. Instead, these were agents belonging to Yadogiri Jinnai, the man who had pushed Ruri into becoming Hollywood. They were recently ordered by Jinnai to find Ruri, and bring her back to him. It appears as though she was an alternative in order to find a way to fight Kazuya Aragaki. They stopped walking while on the other side of the street across from the apartment building, to wait for the signal to cross.

But as they waited, their target had come out of the building. But, there was a snag: she wasn't alone. There was also Yuuhei, whom from their point of view just seemed like some random person. Well, regardless, if there was an extra person around, then they would just have to take them both and snuff the extra later on. The light post was about to signal them to cross, when strangely enough, it appears as though the two top idols locked in an embrace right in front of them. But at that moment, several dozen random reporters with cameras, video and photograph alike, appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the two. The only thing on the minds of these reporters was the two idols who were just now locked in an embrace. That alone is enough to serve as a great news story for them to use. Not

Ruri lowered her head as if embarrassed in the rainstorm of flashlights; Yuuhei, on the other hand, asked the reporter closest to him in a voice completely devoid of emotion:

"How did you know?"

The reporters were probably aware that Yuuhei was the sole resident in this apartment building, seeing as how they had apparently no intention to stop with the questions and flashlights despite the fact that it was close to midnight.

"We got reports from anonymous sources a while ago." "Could you tell us about it?" "When did you start dating?" "How did the two of you meet - " "When will the press release be - " "How did your agencies react - " "When are you getting married - " "A man in a white coat just left this apartment building - " "Is he involved in some way?"

The four men about to kidnap Ruri felt themselves go green as these voices ravaged their eardrums.

It would be impossible to even begin to confiscate the films when they were outnumbered and trapped in the commotion.

There was no way they would be able to kidnap someone when surrounded by a huge crowd like this.

Yuuhei, ignoring the men as they gritted their teeth at him, continued in his flat voice:

"I'm really sorry, but the time is late. Please allow me to explain it in more detail on a better day. As for now, I hope you could leave us to our own devices as we go out for a ride."

Yuuhei explained a few other things before putting his arm around Ruri's shoulder and walking back into the apartment building with her. A few minutes later, they were seen driving out in a car and heading God alone knew where.

Several reporters tried to follow them, but almost all of their cars were preoccupied with tracking down the Black Motorbike after King Television struck gold with its report of that incident.

Leaving the reporters and the kidnappers far behind, the top idol and the killing monster had disappeared in a perfect legit manner into the night.

But yes, it was in fact Yuuhei who was the anonymous source. To prevent anyone who may want to take Ruri by force, he had used the press as a shield to protect her. It seems to have worked better than expected. But, one can only remain untouchable for a short while. It won't be much longer until these two as well will be pulled into the coming conflict.

All they can do for now is hide, and find some way to protect themselves from the wrath of Jinnai…

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Sorry that this took so long, and that I didn't write as much as I usually do, but I figured since this was a 'Part' of the light novel, it should stand as its own chapter.**

**Due to my hellish schedule and school approaching again, I would like to take a moment to let you guys in on my update schedule for the next few weeks.**

**Mondays: Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution R2**

**Wednesdays: Highschool DxD: Ressurection**

**Thursdays: Is this a Zombie? Readaptation (filed under the animes series: Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?)**

**Saturdays: Durarara! Relocation**

**If I miss a day, please forgive me. Anyway, have a nive day!**


	15. Chapter 13: Summer Break

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for being late. An injury to my arm has kept me from typing. But now I'm healed enough to get back to work. Anyway, we're reaching the final stretch of this story! I'm hoping to go for at least 25 chapters or so, so we've gotta keep going! **

Chapter 13: Summer Break

Finally! Summer break is here! Exams are finally burning in hell! Just today, school has entered the time of summer break. I count it being today because the actual last day of exams shouldn't count, since we still have three more days. It just so happens that today I learned where I scored on mine. I got an average score, so I'm satisfied. Hell, by this point, my parents are just glad that I'm getting scores that are good enough for any workforce to take me, so that's enough for them.

It's enough for them since thanks to my anger issues, they weren't even sure I'd live passed 20 after the cops would gun me down for assaulting several officers. Hey, that's their scenario. For summer break, I'm going to be using my new sources I'm "borrowing" from Izaya Orihara to put a wrench in Jinnai's plans. Hey, I know the guy got stabbed recently, but I need anything I can get my hands on. Plus, I think I've given him enough, don't ya think? Anyway, I'm not going to the hideout alone today. No, the Orihara Twins aren't with my today, unfortunately.

Ever since the celebrity news broke out about Yuuhei Hanejima and Ruri Hijiribe being together, the Twins have been a little…hostile. I hear they keep going to their martial arts school and push their teachers to their limit. I can't really blame them. Hell, they idolize the guy, and now he has a girlfriend. I hope those two don't do anything reckless. Anyway, as I said before, I'm not going back to the hideout alone today. I'm being followed by Mikado Ryūgamine and Aoba Kuronuma. I'll need both of their abilities to beat Jinnai. Mikado will help me strategize how we can use Izaya's information network, and Aoba will use his Blue Squares as the muscle.

Along the walk, I turned my head back to check up on the pair. Aoba seems disinterested and bored, most likely because I'm in charge and he's not. Mikado however, looks like a combination of nervous and excited. His hands are glued to his school bag, and are shaking enough to be noticed while his face reads "happy" the whole time. I think Aoba really pushed him something fierce. I slow my pace up and move to stand next to Mikado as Aoba moves along ahead of us.

"Yo, Mikado, you feeling alright there?" I ask him. He doesn't respond at first before finally realizing my presence and gasping in surprise.

"Oh, um, sorry, Kazuya!" he says while trying to bow slightly.

"It's fine, Mikado. If anything, I can't really blame you for being nervous. You've never directly gotten involved with t gang wars, have you?"

"Well…not…really." He replies.

"Hm?"

"Well, I have put myself in danger before, just nothing on this scale." His hands grip his school bag tighter. "Its actually…kind of exciting." He says with a smile

. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself. Personally, I think your strike on Aoba was a lucky one." I look at Aoba, toward his damaged hand.

Mikado immediately bowed toward Aoba. "Um, again, sorry about that!" he says like he's out of breath.

I placed my left hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Mikado. While I like the aspect of you hiding horns beneath that halo of yours, you need to at least show them a little if you wanna survive."

Mikado kept staring at the ground for a few seconds before raising his head and looking at me with sharp eyes and a determined face, like he had found his conviction.

"I'll do it!" he said with gusto.

I removed my hand and placed it in my pocket. "Good. Now, let's get moving before Aoba think he can take over."

"I heard that." Aoba said with his backed turned.

"Good." I replied.

It took a few seconds for me to realize that Mikado was gaining speed ahead of me and I had to quicken my pace to keep up. Eventually, Aoba was behind us as we walked and slowed down enough not to leave him.

"So, Mikado, how'd you start the Dollars?" a question that's been on my mind for a while now.

"Well, it all started as a prank, kinda."

"Prank?"

"Yeah. Some online friends and I thought about just starting a color gang like the one's here in Ikebukuro, but with no colors. We created the website, and spread the password over the internet. Pretty soon, there were plenty of us. But soon, things started getting scary when some people started using the Dollars' name in crime and vandalism. The others got scared, but I stayed updated. I didn't do anything, and the group got a little out of hand. the other guys left, but the password kept getting spread. I wasn't really keen on stayig leader, so I let everyone did as they pleased. But, after a small incident last year, I'm taking charge now. Izaya Orihara once told me that I should finally start using this network as my own."

Izaya; I figured that bastard had something to do with Mikado. He doesn't come across as a badass. He looks like a really nice guy. But, I can still see that he's being pushed somewhere I don't think he'll like along the way. Well, good thing I'm here then.

"What about you, Kazuya?" Mikado asks.

"How did you start the Purple Scorpions?"

"I didn't really start it."

"Huh?"

"Izaya must've been bored or something, because since I was coming to Raira, I guess he figured he could be entertained if a guy like me was in charge of a group trying to take over Ikebukuro."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Orihara screwed me over. But, I suppose I should thank him in a way."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm sorta like you."

"How?"

"I was bored with my life as well. The only excitement was an occasional burst of rage and physical violence, but even that got boring and pointless to me. I had always obeyed the rules because I thought that if I broke rules, then my anger might go loose hurt those I care about. But after Izaya pushed me into this, I've been able to live free of the rules and give society the middle finger without a care. Frankly, its awesome. But, the real reason I'm thankful for this push is because I can use this gang not to hurt people, but to help and protect them. With that, I've decided to protect this town from Sousuke even if it kills me."

Then, a huge thought smashed through my mind. I almost forgot! Let's see around here…that alley to the right looks good.

"Let's make a right."

"Huh?"

"We gotta do something about your appearance Mikado."

I turn right, and the others follow me. Luckily, this is a dead end alley so Aoba and I only need to block one side. I turn to face the other two.

"Okay Mikado, I'm sure that you don't want your identity to be revealed to anyone, right?"

Mikado's determined look returned at that question.

"Right."

"Okay, then you need a costume change."

I picked up this outfit with the Twins not too long ago and held onto it for this occasion. I grab my bag, which now contains two sets of clothes. I pull out a grey hoodie top, grey sweater bottoms, and the black mask part of one of those full body morph suits.

"Change into this, Mikado." I present him the items, he takes off his school bag and hands it to me.

I move to stand next to Aoba and watch around while Mikado fumbled around getting the stuff on. After a few minutes, Mikado cleared us.

"I'm ready."

Aoba and I turn around to see Mikado was completely hidden away behind those clothes, though him presenting his uniform was a giveaway. I grabbed his uniform and stuffed it into his school bag, trying to keep it from getting wrinkly.

"Okay, let's go."

I had Mikado his school bag and we all continued our walk to the base. It was only a block away, so people wouldn't have to notice Mikado completely. Eventually, we made it to the entry doorway. The eye slot opens.

"Who goes?"

"The Second Gunman on the Grassy Knoll, who do you think it is?"

"Oh, sorry boss."

The slot closes, and the sound of several locks coming undone was being carried out on the other side of the door. The door eventually opened, and the three of us were welcomed in. But, the door guard looked sad about something.

"Something wrong, solider?"

"Yeah…kinda, boss."

"What happened?"

"Just…follow me."

The guard led us to the open floor where everything was stored. Well, as of right now at what I'm seeing, where everything **used **to be. All the guys were hanging around, not really doing anything at all other than talking. Daisuke and the others were at the end of the floor, chatting amongst themselves.

"Daisuke!" I holler out to him, immediately gaining his attention.

He stood straight an nodded to me as everyone else shut up.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"We got evicted." He replied quickly.

"Evicted?"

I began leading Mikado and Aoba through the swarm of Scorpions and Squares.

"Yeah, turns out the guy who lent us this building is cutting us off. No more funds, no more toys, hell, no more building. Its all gone, boss."

"Damn…" I stopped after finally reaching Daisuke and standing in front of him.

"Why would he suddenly stop helping us?" one of the members in the back asked.

I turned around and face the group as Aoba and Mikado were stepping aside.

"The war is coming quicker than we thought, boys. Turns out that it was the guy helping US that was helping out the Red Fangs. Anyone know anything about Yadogiri Jinnai?"

"I heard of him." One of the members called out from the back. "He's the guy who runs Ruri Hijiribe's talent agency. The guy went missing a few days ago."

How convenient. The day Izaya is knocked down, Jinnai goes under the radar. Brilliant… "Okay, then we'll move out to a new base."

"Where? There's no other place big enough for us!" Someone screamed.

He's right though, we do have a lot of numbers. But that's only because we're still in the finer stages of our planning. Dammit, how can a large number of us meet without causing suspicion?

"I think I can help." Strange; that was Mikado.

I turn to face him with expectations, but the others weren't so keen on that.

"Who the hell is that guy?" a member asked.

I turn to face them again. "This man here is the leader of the Dollars."

At that, they all either laughed or scoffed, the comments coming right at us.

"No way!"

"That little pipsqueak?"

"What a joke!"

"HA! You're kidding, right?"

And so, the laughter from the group ensued. Luckily, I know how to gain their attention. As if on qué, Knives came out of nowhere, presenting my sledge hammer.

"Thanks, Knives." He nodded in reply.

I grabbed it with my right hand and held it by the bottom. I slammed the hammer end's top on the ground, simulating the double use as a cane. At that, everyone shut up. They know exactly what I can do with this.

"Everyone shut up. Now, this IS the leader of the Dollars, listen to what he has to say." I turn to face Mikado. "Go ahead."

"Well, first, um…does everyone here have internet or at least a cell phone?" Everyone grumbles yes's and simple nods. "Okay, well, I think we don't have to **physically **meet some place. We could all be in our homes, and um, use a website to update everyone on what's going on."

A few of the guys grumbled agreements, but most were silent. "That's fine and dandy," one spoke up. "But how can we meet online where this Jinnai guy can't get in? I mean, if this guy is evicting us from here, who knows what else the guy can do." Everyone agreed with him soon.

"We can use the Dollars." Aoba speaks up. "You can make a private section on the website, right? Just make a large chatroom for everyone to gain access too. Plus, these guys could use the information. Make them all part of the Dollars and we win either way." That's…actually a good plan. I can see why I see a little of Izaya in him. I turn to Mikado.

"You think you can do it?" I ask him.

Mikado remains silent for a moment. "…Yeah, I can do it."

"Good. Now, everyone, this is how tonight's meeting is going to play out: Baccano." Everyone immediately looked confused. "That is the password to the Dollars website. Get on, make accounts, and await a special message from the admin here. Once then, you will all be part of an exclusive chatroom. Got it?"

"Got it!" they all reply.

"Good. Now get your asses out of here."

Soon after that, everyone started leaving. But, another thought cross into my mind. It was one that I had forgotten a long time ago when I first started out here.

"Daisuke." I called to him before he left.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Stay here. I've got a question."

After a few minutes, everyone eventually leaves except for Mikado and Aoba. Daisuke stands in front of us, looking determined as usual. Thought, after that little shock of memory, I don't know if I can trust him completely yet. "You need something, Kazuya?" he asks.

"Yeah…I need to know something."

"Go ahead."

"On our first night out, when we first met Sousuke…"

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned something about Sousuke…in fact I think you said you were member of the Red Fangs before coming here." The awkward silence soon followed suit. Now, everyone knows just what I'm looking for.

"…Yeah. I used to be a Red Fang; one of the best."

"In other words, a position similar to what you have now, correct?"

"Yeah, I was Sousuke's second hand man."

"Alright."

I walked over to sit down on a small wooden chair that was still around.

"Tell me how it all started. And don't leave out the small details." Daisuke sighed, and sat down on the floor.

"Alright, I'll tell you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Daisuke's POV<strong>

It all started when I was a junior in high school down in Asakura. I wasn't exactly a nice kid; got into fights a lot. I had some ambition back then, trying to be the king of the school by beating up anyone who got in my way. One day I learned that the king of the school was a senior named Yagami, and that he hung around the track field everyday to watch the female students on the team practice. So, I went out and challenged him to a fight. B

ut, he only watched the girls run. I threw a punch to get his attention. But, he didn't respond. I then grabbed a metal trashcan and bashed his head in. He only sighed as he stood up from the grass. He walked over to a set of three row sitting stands and grabbed them by the bars. He lifted the stands and hit with them once, knocking me out could and breaking a majority of the bones in my body. After I recovered, I know that I could never beat him.

He visited me as I recovered, and said to me: "Let's make a gang."

After I recovered by the end of the year, he and I started recruiting. I would find anyone with muscle to join us while he would force others to join. We were constantly being chased by a cop by the name of Kenshin Sanada. The guy never let up on us. Even after he saw Sousuke total his car, he still fought the guy. But soon, Sousuke wasn't happy with just Asakura. He spread chaos wherever he went, and raised hell on a regular basis. Eventually, everybody was scared and joined him out of fear. Sousuke only wanted one thing: let people act like beasts. Over the years, I decided to leave.

But, Sousuke couldn't let me leave without a parting gift. He threw me into oncoming traffic and I was put into the hospital all over again. When I finally recovered, I ran all the way out here to Ikebukuro and worked as a construction worker. Then I heard about the Purple Scorpions, figuring that I could stop something like Sousuke from being made. But…

* * *

><p><strong>Kazuya's POV<strong>

"…It turns out I didn't. You're fine on your own." He finishes.

So…Sousuke's been at this for years. No planning, just spreading chaos wherever he goes. Intersting…

"Okay, that's all. Unless you can provide his battle strategy for taking this city."

"No, I can't. Sousuke doesn't believe in schemes and strategies, believing them to get rid of the thrill of unexpected surprises."

"Then why would he align himself with Jinnai? The guy is Izaya with years at the job."

"He does know when strategy is necessary. But I can guess that the moment his gang gets here, the leash comes off."

"Okay…that's all I needed to know. You can leave."

Daisuke sighed as he stood up and turned to walk away. But before he left the building, he turns to face us. He looks…sad, kinda.

"Hey, Kazuya, I just want you to know that…I'm not gonna back down from this. I'm scared of Sousuke, but I'm loyal to you. See you around." And he finally leaves.

Mikado, Aoba, and I are the only ones left in the building.

"So…" Aoba spoke up. "What do we do now?" he asks.

"…Mikado will go home and work on the website, if he's okay with that."

"Oh! I'm fine! I shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Thanks. And as for you, Aoba." I stood up and walked over to stand in front of him, inches away. Though, since I'm taller, I have to look down to make eye contact.

"What?"

"I hate to do this, primarily because I don't trust you, but I have no choice." I took out Izaya's cell phone that Celty found for me by where he was stabbed, and I also pulled out the flashdrive containing the info that the Twins took. "These two pieces of information are our salvation against Sousuke and Jinnai. I need to sort through them, and find which one's could serve our purposes. Black mail, bribe, I don't care, do everything to help us."

I hand him the items and he takes them without question. I then take out a piece of paper and pull a pen from my pocket. I began writing down several key purposes I need.

"On this paper are several things I'm looking for in our crusade. Find these amongst the contacts, got it?"

"Got it." He takes it as well. "And with that, everything should be done. You guys can go home now." I turn to walk away and head out of the building, but somebody spoke up before I could leave.

"Kazuya?" It was Mikado. I turn back to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that you can take Jinnai? I mean, he doesn't sound like someone you want to take lightly."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Which is why I'm counting on you two to help out around here. I can't take him on alone. I need your help. Now, I've got some things to do before Sousuke comes by the end of summer."

"Like what?"

"Lead the Yellow Scarves, introduce the Twins to Celty, somehow arrange a meeting between my friend Taizo and Ruri Hijiribe, and pay a blonde Russian assassin with the money Aoba will get me from one of the contacts." The awkward silence cometh again. Well, I'm sure there's some more question coming up.

"Care to explain most of that?"

"I plan on leading the Yellow Scarves by forcing their stubborn asses into aligning with us, I owe the Twins for ransacking Izaya's office and computer, I owe Taizo the meeting with Ruri so he would photoshop a naked picture of her, and I need to pay a Russian assassin to make sure she doesn't betray us so she can get a good fight out of me."

Aoba stares blankly at me for a minute or two, and while I can't see Mikado's face I can that he's more than surprised by that.

"I would love to be in your mind for five minutes." Aoba said.

"Be glad you're not. Anyway, you guys can go home, and enjoy your vacation. I know sure as hell know I won't."

I turned to leave the old gathering place and headed home, though, once I arrived, I came to meet my newest roommate wearing her pajamas, sitting on my bed, and watching my TV. Why the hell won't she leave?

"Vorona, I told you this days ago: get the hell out."

She turns to look at me with those blue eyes of her's and seems disinterested. Vorona was the blonde Russian assassin I mentioned before.

"I have left. On multiple occasions I have left for the evening and left you to your solitude."

"You stop by and force me on the floor in my own home on a regular occasion and refuse to tell me why. So, I must ask again. WHY!?"

"Because I still have not received your previously mentioned payment."

"I'll have the money soon, okay? Thanks to exams I couldn't go anywhere but school and home. I'll have the money once my friend Aoba finds us a good sucker."

"And how can I be insured that this action will occur within the time frame of the war? Or are you hoping that I will serve my purposes in the battle and die in the process?"

"Frankly that option is starting to look good. So why haven't you just tried to beat it out of me if you're a fighting addict?"

"Because physical pain does not seem to affect you as it would a normal human being. Therefore, I decided to use a much less practiced method. But it appears as though it has worked regardless."

"So you plan on annoying me until I give you the money?"

"Correct."

You…bitch. Dammit, why does everyone want to annoy me and piss me off!? Ever since I made that deal with Vorona, she has been staying at my place almost everyday and stays in my room, forcing me onto the floor. What have I ever done to people!? I mean, yeah, I've destroyed a few businesses and broke a few people's backs but they started it! I look at the clock on my wall and realize that its time that I took care of one of my promises before the day is out. I can't go out at night in my uniform, or else the cops will just send me back home. So, I probably should change. I grab my bag and head for the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Vorona asks me.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm heading for the bathroom to change clothes."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because there's a girl in my room. Sheesh, do you know anything about normal life?"

She stares blankly at me. "I have been raised since birth for combative purposes and nothing else. A young boy's short comings are nothing of my concern."

Boy…short comings!? That's it!

"First of all, this is MY home, so get the hell out! Second, I am not a young boy, I'm a young adult! And third, there is NOTHING short about ME, sweetheart!"

She is SO lucky I don't hit girls! I'm struggling to recover my breath as a neighbor slams on his floor/my ceiling.

"OH SHUT UP, TAKASHI!"

I look back down to see Vorona looked surprised.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

She returns her attention to the television, which is showing a special on cakes and sweets.

"Ah screw you! I'm changing and then heading out."

I stormed into the bathroom, changed out my uniform while barely avoiding tearing it up. After a few quick seconds, I was fully changed into my purple peacoat, black pants, brown boots, and my grey beanie hat. I slammed the door to my bathroom open and turned to face Vorona, who was still just looking at the TV. I turn to head out the door. Just when I placed my hand on the handle, Vorona calls out to me.

"Can you get a cake while you're out?"

Are...you…shitting me!? I open the door and slam it shut behind me. As I made my way through the elevator and through the halls, I couldn't help but speak my thoughts.

"Who the hell does that chick think she is!? If she weren't so hot I'd…! Wait, what did I say?" I punched myself for confirmation. "Did I seriously just say that!?" I punched myself in the nuts as well. "OOWWWW!" I fell to the ground in pain.

Bad plan in retrospect! Ow…the pain went away after a little while. I stood back up and headed outside. There, I met up with the Twins. I have an appointment to keep tonight.

"Oh, hey Kazu-tan!" Mairu greets. Kururi simply nods.

They seem rather calm, despite Yuuhei's recent relationship update.

"You two seem fine. I'm surprised that you're not tracking down Ruri Hijiribe on a blood thirsty rage."

Mairu giggles a little. "Oh, Kazu-tan~, you're so silly! Yuuhei won't belong to that girl very long! These celebrity relationships never last long!" she says with confidence.

I hate to say it, but she's right. I don't think those two will last either. Celebrities all hit their down point at some time. Kururi suddenly looks up and her eyes widen a slight bit. She walks over to stand in front of me, inches away. She stands on her tippie-toes and sniffs my face. She leans in closer and out of nowhere, licks my cheek. She then steps back to stand by Mairu.

"Um…care to explain what that was for?" I asked.

"Another girl." Kururi states.

Uh oh…

"Hm? Another girl? You mean another girl was just near Kazu-tan?" Mairu asks. Kururi simply nods her head. "Oh, well, that's new." Mairu then turns to look at me with a gentle smile on her face. Strangely and conveniently enough, her head is angled so that one of the street lights is reflecting off the lens of her glasses, hiding her eyes. "As long as Kazu-tan's, happy, then its okay!' she says happily. "Anyway, let's go meet the Black Rider!" she turns left and starts skipping happily down the sidewalk as Kururi follows her at a normal walking pace.

I think Vorona may have just unleashed a dark oncoming storm upon me! Damn that vile woman! Sigh…guess I have no choice but to continue. I sped my usual walking pace so I could catch up, but stayed behind them. I want to stay behind because if I go ahead of them, then they could strike from behind! Must not underestimate twins! Ever! Anyway, tonight I'm fulfilling one of my tasks I mentioned earlier tonight. I've arranged a meeting between the Twins and Celty, the Black Rider.

Tonight happens to be a night off and I thought what better time than this? Plus, I blackmailed Shinra about the "special photo" I gave him so this could happen. So, in the end, I rule, everyone else sucks. WHOO! I told the Twins which directions to walk while we traveled there, since I have to stay in the back for safety's sake. Eventually, we made it at the agreed time. I guided Twins to the floor the pair lived on. We reach the door, and I knock on it.

"Who is it~?" that dumb, cheerful voice asks.

"It's Kazuya, I've brought the Twins."

I hear footsteps approaching and the eventual unlocking of several locks. The door opens, and that stupid smile is spread across his face. Shinra Kishitani: the underground doctor.

"Good evening, Kazuya! How're you doin?"

"Does Celty know about the picture?"

Shinra steps aside and welcomes us. "Right this way, honorable guests~!"

Beneath that smile is a scared little man. The twins rush in first as I follow them.

"Where is she!?" Mairu asks excitedly.

Kururi has actually picked up the pace a little bit to keep up. Just as I was about to walk in and join in, my phone went off.

"Sorry Shinra, but I've gotta take this." I turn back toward the elevator and answer it.

"Yo." I answer.

"Is that how you address your father?"

Oh…shit!

"…Dad?"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

I stood straight in attention. "YES, SIR!"

"Good, now hear me out, son."

"Um, yes sir?"

"We've gotten a call from a friend of my boss at work, and he's been letting me in on a few things going on in Ikebukuro."

"What about?"

"The huge gang war is getting out of control. So, for the summer and until school starts again, you'll be staying at house in Kagegoten. But, since it IS your vacation, your mother and I are going to Okinawa for our vacation."

No way…he can't be serious! I was just…Dammit! Why now!? Wait, a **friend to his boss**?

"Dad, what is the guy's name who told you about this rumor?"

"A really nice older guy. His name is Yadogiri Jinnai. He told us about the gang wars so we could help you. He seems really worried about you. Nice old man, ain't he?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note: Sorry for the chapter being a little short guys, and I do mean SORRY! I need to keep up with update dates and school work kept this one down. Plus, the end is coming soon, so things are going to get hectic. Anyway, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, so in exchange, I'll be writing a comedy chapter purely meant for funnies like the one episode labeld 12.5 (the one about "the invaders" XD). Anywhore, I'll see you guys next week.**


	16. Sorry, Another Update

**Author's Update: In order to meet my schedule and stop conflicts, I'm skipping this week's update.**

** I am really sorry but everything keeps getting pushed back. **

**So to remedy this, I have decided to work on my Code Geass story, which gets updated on Mondays, tomorrow on Thursday. **

**Then my Highschool DxD storu which goes up on Wedsday (i know I misplled, this was important.**

**I SWEAR ON MY HONOR AS A WRITER that I will have next week's update hot and ready for you.**

**But until I get caught up with everything, I'm pleading with you guys to be patient. **

**Please, I am honeslty trying here.**

**Anyway, see you all next week.**

**Zero011**


	17. Chapter 14: Déjà vu

**Author's Note: Okay, I think I'm caught up now. Please note that the chapters will be shorter due to crunch time, so I'll try to pack as much as I can within reason. Now for this Chapter, everything will be in third person until the very end. And I know I promised somthing similar to episode 12.5 of the anime, but I couldn't come up with anything. So why don't we just watch Kazuya go apeshit?**

Chapter 14: Déjà vu

Déjà vu: an event in which a person experiences a situation that they feel that they have had or seen before. It happens quite often for humans to re-experience things that they have before. And tonight, in Ikebukuro, it was no different. Kazuya Aragaki: infamous leader of the Purple Scorpions, the Demon of Kagegoten, and the holder of alliances within the city of Ikebukuro. He had just received a call on his cell phone from his father, the strict and justified Jin Aragaki, saying that he heard about the gang wars from his friends Yadogiri Jinnai (in reality, Kazuya's true enemy).

Due to Jinnai's lies about the threats to Kazuya's life, Jin Aragaki has now ordered his own son to return to their home in Kagegoten for the summer. Normally, this wouldn't bother anyone else. In fact, if someone were to see this home, they would be more than happy to go. But Kazuya is not. He has established his strongest roots here in the city of Ikebukuro, and holds to reigns to several key individuals throughout the city. If he leaves, then they will roam free without restraint and ruin his plans to defend Ikebukuro. He finally places his phone into his pocket, and sighs.

"Dammit…" he comments in a low, angry voice.

He places both of his hands into his coat pockets and walks toward the door to Shinra Kishitani and Celty Sturluson's apartment. He had come here with Mairu and Kururi Orihara to meet Celty in order to pay off his end of a deal he had made with them. He opened the door and closed it calmly.

"Dammit." He says in the same tone as before.

He walks in and heads down the hall toward the living room area. There, he saw the Orihara Twins sitting on the long black couch of the room while Celty sat in the nearby chair. Shinra is sitting at the bar in the attached kitchen are to the right.

"Hey there, Kazuya!" Shinra greeted. Kazuya looked up and Shinra was frozen by cold and sharp eyes. "U-Um, nevermind!" Shinra replied more to the stare than Kazuya.

Kazuya looked back down at the ground and turned right toward the couch where the Twins sat. Both took notice of his approach, and scooted away from each other. Mairu patted the now empty spot between her and her sister with a smile. Kazuya grumbled something inaudible, and walked over to stand above the spot. He fell back with such force that the Twins were bounced a few inches from their spots and into the air. They wrapped their arms around Kazuya's arms. Celty immediately catches onto Kazuya's attitude, and types on her PDA.

_Is he okay? _She asks.

"Don't worry, Celty! This is just how Kazu-tan acts! He'll be fine." Mairu looked up to Kazuya, who was staring at his lap.

His beanie cast a shadow over his eyes, making telling what his mood is difficult. Celty types again.

_Are you sure? He seems more…agitated than usual._

"Just listen to Mairu, Celty." Shinra interrupts. "She and Kururi have known Kazuya long enough to know what's going through his mind. But for heck of it, let's find out~!"

Shinra walked over and kneel down in front of Kazuya. He looked up, but the shadow cast by the beanie still prevented him from seeing Kazuya's eyes. He had been around Shizuo enough to not be afraid of things less scary than him, and Shinra only needs to imagine Kazuya wearing that cute rabbit beanie hat and the fear vanishes.

"So, Kazuya, what seems to have you acting all grumpy?" Kazuya doesn't respond. "Ohhh come on, Kazuya! How can I help you if you won't talk~?"

Despite Shinra's surprising amount of enthusiasm talking to Kazuya, nothing seemed to let the tension out of the room. It was as if Kazuya had become a ticking time bomb in the room. All he needed to go off, was the right timing.

_Shinra, stop trying to aggravate him. _Celty warned him. _I'm sure he's already got a lot on his plate with the Red Fangs._

"Don't worry, Celty. I'm sure underneath all of that toughness, Kazuya here is a gentle as…" Shinra pondered for a moment. Then, he snapped his fingers when he found an answer. "A bunny rabbit! Kazuya is like a bunny rabbit." At that, Kazuya sighed.

Shinra looked up at Kazuya, hoping to see his reaction. "I'm leaving." He says in a deep, familiarly angry voice. Shinra's heart skipped a beat at that voice. "My parents are making me leave Ikebukuro and go back to Kagegoten. There's no one home, but my father said that it's safer than staying here. His old friend Yadogiri Jinnai told him that."

"O-Oh, I see…" Shinra was getting a familiar atmosphere from Kazuya. "So, why are you so angry…?" he asked in a questioning tone that sounded like he was more or less pointed it at himself, as if asking "Am I asking the right question?"

At that, Celty almost slapped Shinra in the back of the back hard. Instead, a simple tap to get his attention.

_Isn't it obvious? _

"Huh?"

_When Kazuya leaves, all of his connections, shifty allies, and alliances will crumble. I don't think there's anyone else who can hold them all together while he's gone. _

"There's a way!" Mairu screamed while still having her right arm wrapped around Kazuya's left.

_How? _Celty asked.

"We make them know just who it is they're dealing with!" she raised her left fist into the air.

Both Shinra and Celty tilted to the side in confusion. Mairu brought her fist down and raised her pointing finger, almost wagging it at the odd couple.

"If Kazu-tan goes on a rampage of sorts, they'll know just who and WHAT he is. He goes show them that he is just as deadly, and just as dangerous as Shizu-chan!"

It was then, that Celty and Shinra figured out what Mairu was talking about. If Kazuya went on a Shizuo-like rampage, then his enemies will fear him. And that fear will bind their allegiance to him, even in his absence. For if they betray him, they will know that wrath of Kazuya.

"You know…" Kazuya said in a lighter tone, but still retaining that familiar anger that Shinra has come to know. "That's not a bad idea." Kazuya stood up, the twins following him up. "I think I'll go for a night on the town."

Kazuya began to walk through the apartment with the twins still holding onto his arms, Mairu humming happily while Kururi simply stares. Celty was about to chase after him, but Shinra quickly grabbed her arm.

"W-W-W-WAIT!"

Celty brought out her PDA. _What!? _She asks.

"I-I don't think we should interfere with this one…eh-heh-heh."

_Why?_

"Well…let's just walk out to the balcony, shall we?" Shinra escorted Celty to the small balcony on the outside of their apartment.

Celty suddenly had a familiar sense with Kazuya's change in tone and personality. She had seen it before, and quite types on her PDA, follows Shinra to the balcony, which overlooks the whole city, and presents it to him to read.

_Déjà vu? _

Shinra didn't answer at first. He simply grinned. "Let's just enjoy the show~."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Meanwhile, Kazuya was oddly silent as he was standing in the elevator with the Twins. While Kururi stared at the floor numbers getting lower and lower, Mairu was staring up at Kazuya, movie from angle to angle to see his face. She had a pout on her face, one mixing curiosity and disappointment. She wanted to know what her Kazu-tan was planning. She decided to try to ruffle his feathers. Mairu knew that Shinra wasn't entirely inaccurate, for the Orihara Twins already know the inner workings of their Kazu-tan's mind. She knew that he was going to be embarrassed and angry at her next action. Mairu let go of Kazuya's arm, and turns to face him. She wraps her arms around Kazuya's neck and lifts herself off the ground.

"Oh Kazu-tan~…" she speaks his name is a much more sensual voice. "Won't you please tell me your plan~? I'll make it…worth your while~." She added a soft giggle to the end of her proposition.

Kazuya didn't respond. Mairu decided to take it a step further. She brought out her tongue and licked the side of Kazuya's face, from the bottom of his chin, pass his cheek, and stops at the tip of his eyebrow. Mairu notes that Kazuya strangely tasted like carrots. She sniffed his hair and detected a hint of carrot-flavored shampoo.

_Maybe he really is a rabbit. _Mairu comments in her mind.

To her utter shock, Kazuya didn't respond yet again.

"We're here." Kururi states

. Mairu looks up and sees that the elevator floor meter reads "1". The doors open, and Kazuya starts walking. Mairu still held on to Kazuya, and didn't plan on letting go. She decided to stay there and watch Kazuya do what he was planning to do. Seeing what her sister was up to, Kururi mimicked her actions, minus the lustful talking and the licking. Kazuya walks outside of the complex, and across the street from him and the Twins is a large gathering of Yellow Scarves.

Little known to Kazuya, the Yellow Scarves received information about a young man who looked **similar **to the man who broke the Purple Scorpions into acting correctly. That was a good enough similarity to attack him. They gathered 30 of their members, and are now standing across the street. Due to the lateness of the night, only a few cars passed by every now and again. While normally anyone would be intimidated to see a large gathering of street gang members, there were others who knew better. Mairu and Kururi were not afraid of anything, especially not random street thugs. Kazuya slightly chuckled, and the girls looked up in surprise to see his first emotional response.

"Oh good, I was afraid that I'd have to hunt them all down." Kazuya's head tilts, and the angle of his eyes seem to be looking at a steel guardrail on the edge of the sidewalk in front of him. "Mairu, Kururi, would you two mind getting off of me? I want to go all-out."

Kazuya said this is a familiar tone to the Twins. It was then that they knew who Kazuya reminded them off. Mairu's eyes lit up with anticipation, and she jumped down from Kazuya the same time her sister did. They both walked and stood behind Kazuya, getting ready to watch the oncoming show. Kazuya tilted his neck and cracked on both sides, before reaching up and grabbing his beanie.

"I don't want this to hide my face anymore. I **want **them to see my face!"

The volume and intensity of Kazuya's voice was increasing with each syllable. He took off his beanie, and each Yellow Scarf almost shrieked.

"When the hell did he shrink!?"

"I thought he had blonde hair!"

"What the hell's going on!?" Kazuya turns around to face the Twins, but unlike the scared Yellow Scarves, the two are excited to see Kazuya's face. He had a manic smile, a flare of pure violent rage in

his eyes, a vein was pulsating on his temple.

"Mind holding this for me?" he throws the beanie and the Twins caught it.

Kazuya turned around, and approached the guardrail.

"I haven't gone all out in ages…! I think I **need **this workout!" He bends down and grabs the guardrail at the top.

"Now…!" He pulls with all of his strength, and grunts a few times as he lifts it. Metal screws placed in the rail were flying off and hitting the heads of several Scarves. With a final pull, Kazuya broke the guardrail off the ground.

"WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST!?" he asks in a hellish rage. With a loud roar, he lifted the guardrail above his head, and charged toward the Yellow Scarves.

* * *

><p>...<p>

All the while, a group of four close friends is driving around in a brown van with a Cat-Girl painted on the left passenger door. The van, owned by the driver Saburo Togusa. In the front passenger seat is the leader of the group, Kyohei Kadota. In the back were Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki, the two are currently reading various form of manga. However, Walker was avoiding a certain pile of "special books" that Erika had recently purchased.

"I seriously don't feel comfortable with 'those' in here." Walker points to the mentioned pile.

"So? I don't complain about your 'maid' books!" she countered.

Walker backed off, and returned to reading his own manga. What he was referring to were her special "yaoi" books, which she is a major fan of. Her obsession with it has even driven her to believe that Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara, despite overwhelming evidence of their hatred for one another, were lovers. "Hang on guys, sharp turn right." Saburo warned. But as he turned, a massive guardrail flew by his van, almost taking out Kadota's mirror.

"Holy shit!" Saburo slammed on the brakes, forcing Kyohei forward and tightening the seatbelt on him while Erika and Walker fell over on the floor.

"What the hell was that!?" Kyohei asked.

"Uh oh…" Saburo spoke.

"What is it?" Kyohei asked.

Saburo only pointed his finger ahead of him down the road. Kyohei looked in the same direction, and froze.

"Ah crap." He commented.

"What is it?" Erika and Walker asked. Both got up and looked over Kyohei and Saburo.

Their eyes lit up at the sight. Down the road, Kazuya Aragaki was causing massive destruction. From the looks of it, it appeared as though he had taken a guardrail and pummeled several members of the Yellow Scarves. Out of the original 30, only 15 stand now. One member charged toward Kazuya's left. Kazuya stepped back and lifted his right knee. He reached out and grabbed the back of the man's head. He slammed the man's head on his knew, then punched him in the gut. The punch sent him flying as another gang member charged from behind. Kazuya quickly bent down at his left knee and spun around. He kicked the leg of the man and stood up as he fell. Kazuya grabbed his ankle mid-air, and lifts him up.

"THIS IS FOR CALLING ME SUNSHINE, AUNT ASUNA!" Kazuya threw the man into the sky, almost like a rocket. He looked down and charged at another Scarf. "THIS IS FOR THE CRAPPY GIFT CARD!" He punched yet another Scarf.

No one had any idea what was going on. Kazuya was randomly condemning these men to small crimes that sound things that would simply annoy someone. But this was part of the plan, but of the fuel to the fire. Kazuya was going to show his allies that he is not to be deceived, betrayed, or lied to. What exactly was the fuel? Anything that even slightly annoyed Kazuya is now being blown to epic proportions to fuel his infinite anger. He continued to pummel Scarf after Scarf as Kadota and his gang watched the fight from their van.

"Whoa…" Walker watched in awe.

"Hm, talk about Déjà vu." Kyohei comments.

Erika was almost leaning too forward toward the front windshield, watching the fight unfold. "What's got you so excited?" Kyohei asked.

"Isn't in obvious!?" Erika asked without looking.

"No…" Kyohei answered hesitantly.

"It's Shizu-chan's lovechild from a forgotten affair before meeting Izaya!" Everyone in the car sighed.

Once again, Erika was on a role with her yaoi fantasies. "Before Shizu-chan discovered his love for Izaya, he had a child with a woman who only used him for his body; S&M style! He left, unaware that he had left behind a child!" She held her right hand to her chest where her heart was while reaching out to the stars with her left hand.

"But Shizuo is only 24. Kazuya is 17." Saburo corrected her.

Erika frowned then slapped the back of Saburo's head.

"Don't ruin the moment." She commended blankly.

She returned her gaze to the fight, but was disappointed when Kazuya was the only one left standing. Back to Kazuya, he walked over to the body of the Yellow Scarf who gave the most orders. He picked the man up by the collar and made direct eye-contact with him. The man was fully awake, but was terrified by the young man. "Answer any question of mine, shit head!" Kazuya commanded.

"Y-Yes sir!" the scarf responded.

"Good! Now, tell your friends that this is a hostile takeover! I'm in charge of the Yellow Scarves, and anyone who says otherwise well get the living shit beat out of them, UNDERSTAND!?" The man hesitated to answer, which was his downfall. "Oh screw you!" Kazuya simply threw the man into the air, and he hit a soda machine.

Mairu and Kururi ran over and clung onto Kazuya the way they were before.

"Way to go, Kazu-tan!" Mairu celebrated Kazuya's victory, she and Kururi rewarding him with small pecks on his cheek.

"Not done!" Kazuya declared. "Still got clean-up!"

Despite the Twins holding on to Kazuya, Kazuya began charging through down the road toward Kadota's group's van. He jumped up, over the van. But he could not jump completely. He placed his right foot on the top of the van and pushed up to jump again and land behind it.

He continued his run. Everyone in the van looked toward Saburo, who froze in his seat. Kyohei sighed, then turned to adjust his seatbelt. Erika and Walker placed all of their manga against one of the doors, then placed themselves over them to keep them in place.

Saburo however, was doing something else. He was gathering all of his rage into a massive burst. Known to only the group inside this very van, Saburo is **very **protective of his vehicle. But when someone inflicts even the smallest scratch…

"I'm gonna kill him!" He turned the steering wheel all the way to the left and slammed his foot on the gas.

In a flash, the van pulled off a u-turn, barely missing hitting a street sign. Saburo slammed his foot again and sped off, searching for Kazuya.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Speaking of Kazuya, he was continuing his run down the road at a disturbingly fast pace. Mairu screamed words of excitement and encouragement along the ride whole Kururi simply looked out to the streets they were passing. Kazuya attempted to stop, but his feet couldn't keep a grip. He looked up and saw a street light that seemed sturdy enough to stop him. He reaches out, Mairu taking notice and moving to his back, and his hand grabbed it.

It stopped him, but the force of the stop almost sent the Twins flying off. Kazuya grabbed them by their hoods, and placed them to stand on the ground in front of him. He then looked up, and saw more Yellow Scarves. It was a small group of 7, but they weren't alone. Kazuya looked right and saw more coming in, the same number. He walked over to stand in the middle of the road, the Twins following happily. In time, they were surrounded by even more Yellow Scarves than before. Kazuya…simply grinned.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Also walking through the night was a recently formed gang of three. Leading the small team was Tom Tanaka, a debt collector for an underground group of sorts. Behind him were his bodyguards. To the back of his left was the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima, whom of which has been on a rather calm streak. Tom blames this on the most recently employee; the other bodyguard. She joined only several days ago, but has proven that she was good at the job.

Tonight, she was assigned to the same late shift as Tom and Shizuo. She arrived only about an hour ago, but the slow business tonight forced them to call it quits until tomorrow. Though she seemed more passive, usually letting Shizuo do the fighting and simply observing; as if she's analyzing him. Though when she does fight, Tom made sure to clear the way. The young woman behind him to his right: was Vorona.

Little to Shizuo's knowledge that this was the very same woman who attacked him and Celty weeks ago. But, due to her change of attire from orange biker suit to pink sweatshirt, brown pants, and removal of her helmet, no one but Kazuya knew the better. They were just heading back to return their current collecting. While walking, they heard a loud scream of pain. It sounded like it came from a young man. Tom was confused, and as an impulse he looked behind him to check and see if Shizuo was behind him. He was, and so was Vorona.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Shizuo asks in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, just an impulse." He looked ahead and saw three men wearing Yellow Scarves tossed from the other side of the corner up ahead.

Tom was hesitant, but curiosity got the best of him. He walked on while the other two followed. He got around the corner, and saw an odd sight.

Kazuya was no longer fighting alone. While he swung a large stop sign at anyone who came close while screaming random reasons for hurting them,

"THIS IS FOR COOKING THE BEAGLE 2 MINUTES TOO LONG!" **(SMACK) **"FOR RUNNING OVER MY PET ROCK! **(SMACK) **

The Orihara Twins were "fighting" as well. Those too scared to go to Kazuya directly, went for the Twins instead. That was a grave mistake. Mairu was quick on her feet, and specialized in using her feet to kick her enemies. One large man three feet taller than her came in for a right punch. Mairu ducked, jumped up and slammed her right knee against the man's chin, simulating an uppercut. Then, she did the same action with the other knee. While she delivered that knee-uppercut, her first leg went down and placed itself on the man's stomach to use for light jumping. She jumped up slightly and spun around. In the spin, she delivered another kick to the man's face to send him flying away.

Kururi's fighting was different. While Mairu would go right in, Kururi stood back and let them come to him. When they got close enough, Kururi would move like lightning to get out of the way. During her escape, she would quickly hit sensitive pressure points on the attacker, disabling them.

"Huh, well I'll be damned." Shizuo commented. "Never thought I'd see those two fighting with Kazuya."

"Kazuya?" Vorona asked.

She had just now walked around the corner and saw the fighting.

"Yeah, you know em?" Shizuo asked.

In order to hide her true intentions, Vorona has acted rather innocent and naïve to Shizuo and Tom, acting as though that she only wanted to work with them and "be friendly". In reality, she was in this job to observe Shizuo, one of her prime fighting targets. She hopes to learn his true abilities, his weaknesses, anything and everything about him. Once she has that knowledge, she would attack. She had been able to contain the feeling of ecstasy whenever she saw him fight, but seeing a small rampage going on almost tempted her to join in.

"Hey, isn't that Shizuo Heiwajima!?" one of the gang members asked.

But just as he asked, a trashcan was thrown at him.

"You're looking at me, assholes!" Kazuya declared.

Everyone looked onto him, and anyone who knew him no longer recognized him. He was now just as manic and uncontrolled as Shizuo himself. Kazuya pointed to a nearby member.

"Time for a quiz show!" A sudden chill went through the air. "What's the capital of Thailand!?" Kazuya asked him.

"U-U-Um…Bangkok?"

"EXACLTY!" Kazuya ran over and delivered an uppercut, but not to the man's chin.

The uppercut was hit in his crouch, and was sent flying into the air screaming in pain. Kazuya looked to another member.

"You! What's the difference between salt water and tap water!?" he asks.

"U-U-U-U-U-ummm…the taste?"

"WRONG ANSWER!" Kazuya ran over and punched the pan in the face, sending him flying in the air and flipping back several times. "IT'S THE SIZE OF THE BUCKET!"

He looked to another member. "You; when you were a kid, did you ever want to fly to moon!?"

"UU-U-U-U-m-m-m-m-m…Yes?"

"THEN WHY WAIT!?" Kazuya ran over and delivered a MASSIVE kick upwards to the man's crouch, sending him flying into the night sky.

At that, Kazuya raised his right hand up. Out of the sky came the last gang member he punched into the air. He grabbed him by the ankle just before his head smashed into the concrete. With the man still in his right hand, Kazuya points to another.

"What girl died in one of the saddest deaths in anime history!?"

This man, unlike the others, was suddenly confident in his answer. "I know; Shirley!"

Kazuya ran over and used the man in his right hand as a beating instrument and slammed the recent man away and into a truck. "DON'T CALL ME SHIRLEY!"

It suddenly became clear: nothing could stop Kazuya Aragaki at this rate.

"I'LL BEAT A MOTHER F*****R WITH ANOTHER MOTHER F*****R!" he declared for all to know.

Everyone last member froze in place. As much as they wanted to run, they couldn't. None of them were brave enough to make a move. Out of fear comes desperation. One Yellow Scarf decided to act on that desperation. He held a crowbar in his hands. One that if used right, it could kill a man with one blow to the head. He screamed in fear, and threw the crowbar at Kazuya. Kazuya simply stepped to the side and dodged the crowbar. The same could not be said for who the crowbar hit.

A loud metal clang reverberated through the street, and everyone looked for the source. They turn to see Shizuo still standing, but his head is titled back. Another clang and people could see a crowbar on the ground. They look back up to see Shizuo giving his signature death glare to seemingly everyone. A small bruise appears on his face; right between the eyes.

"Uh oh…" Kazuya, Mairu, and even Kururi said in unison.

"Gotta go!" Kazuya threw the man out of the way and into a mailbox, then ran over and picked up the Twins held both by their waists.

He held Mairu in his left arm and Kururi in his right. He then scurried off like a lightning bolt, running away from the inch-away storm. As soon as he reached around the corner of the street opposite of where Tom and Vorona are, the trio heard the signature roar of Shizuo Heiwajima as he began his attack. Kazuya leaned against the wall and began rapidly trying to catch his breath.

"You know Kazu-tan, if you wanted to cup a feel, you only needed to ask~." Mairu commented in the flirty voice she spoke in earlier.

Kazuya looked down to see that in the process of running, his hands carrying the twins have somehow shifted upwards and held the girls by the breasts. Realizing this, Kazuya immediately released, and both girls hit the ground.

"OW!" Mairu commented.

Both stood up, Mairu dusting herself off and readjusting her glasses, moves to dust her sister off too.

"So, you done already, Kazu-tan?" Mairu asks.

Kazuya scratches his head with his right hand, and looks left down the street away from the fight. He notices a familiar face. Wearing black pants, a grey hoodie, and a blue t-shirt, Kazuya saw one other connection that he needed to remedy first: Aoba Kuronuma.

"Excuse me ladies…" Kazuya says in the same manic voice as before.

He turns left and starts walking down the street. He sees two members of Aoba's Blue Squares talking with him. Kazuya immediately assume betrayal, and sees a large street trashcan. He moves to pick it up, and angle it just right. He throws it in the air, and it starts barreling towards Aoba. Aoba looks up quickly and jumps to his right, while his Blue Squares are knocked out cold instead. Aoba stood back up and saw Kazuya approaching him with both hands in his pocket.

"What's up, A-o-b-a…!?" Kazuya asks while pronouncing Aoba's name by each syllable. "I thought I told you to stay out of trying to take Ikebukuro behind my back!"

Aoba simply shrugged, then adopted a smile. "Oh come now, Kazuya, I thought I could strengthen our forces by giving our guys a little pep talk~!" Aoba says cheerfully.

Kazuya immediately catches on that Aoba has recovered from the emotional damage caused by Mikado, and has returned to "being an asshole".

"Oh I don't think I need to give **you **a pep talk, do I!?" Kazuya asks while his rage is slowly building up still. "No, instead, I'm just gonna beat the living shit out of you!"

"And why do I deserve to have the living shit beat out of me?" Aoba asks calmly, but mockingly.

"Because you piss me off, you little blue ant!"

That insult almost made Aoba ditch his smile, but instead he had a counter attack.

"Oh, don't be that way! After all, we're partners in crime, aren't we…" silence falls for a brief moment. "…Kazu-tan~?"

At that, one of the veins on Kazuya's forehead popped and he began bleeding from his head. A small stream trickles down slowly, and reaches the tip of his nose.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Meanwhile, Shizuo had knocked out every Yellow Scarf in the street without a new scratch to add to the one he already had on. He stands amongst the bodies, breathing heavily to get air back into his lungs. Vorona and Tom approached him, Vorona lightly clapping. "Well done, Shizuo. I can see why you're a man of this type of profession." Referring to Shizuo's job as a bodyguard. Shizuo sighed, and looked up into the sky. "I didn't last long with any other job I had, so this was the only one left." Shizuo reaches into his pocket and pulls out three items. The first is a pair of his signature dark tinted sunglasses, a cigarette, and then a lighter. He first puts the sunglasses on, the he puts the cigarette in his mouth. Then, he lights it. But before he could actually smoke, a loud holler could be heard from above.

Vorona and Tom looked up, and see the man Kazuya had asked about the Moon was coming down…toward Shizuo. He landed on his back, on Shizuo's head. Shizuo remained still for a moment, before the cigarette in his mouth fell out. With lighting-like speed, he reached up with his hands and grabbed the man by his right shoulder and right shin. He freezes again. Then, with that same speed, he spins around once then throws the man down the street. He bounces off of it several times before stopping in front of a grey van, which is inches away from hitting him. It was the Kadota gang again, this time with Saburo having calmed down from not finding Kazuya.

Kyohei popped his head out of the window. Erika and Walker opened up the left side door and saw the chaos all around them.

"Whoaaa…!" they said in unison with glee.

"Hey, Shizuo." Kyohei greeted. "What the heck happened?"

Shizuo sighed, before turning to face him. "Kazuya went apeshit on these guys for some reason. Got me caught up in it."

Erika and Walker stepped out of the van and began looking through the area now known to them as a "battlefield".

"Yeah, he did the same thing a few blocks from here. I don't know what the guy's problem is but…" Before Kyohei could finish, a large traffic light flew in the air from the other side of the row around the corner.

Vorona and Tom take notice that was the direction Kazuya ran off with the Twins. And speaking of, Mairu and Kururi ran around the corner, Mairu smiling happily and barely holding in laughter. "You guys gotta see this!" she commands them. She and Kururi turn around after about the halfway point to the down the road. Several more rumbles and the sound of objects breaking resounded from where they came. Then, they all heard it…

"AAAAA-ooooo-baaaaaa!"

Aoba came running from the same corner with a gleeful smile on his face. A cloud of smoke came rushing behind him. Out of the smoke came Kazuya, carrying seven traffic signs in each hand.

"STOP SIGN, STOP SIGN!" He threw one stop signs toward Aoba, who dodged each one with a graceful step. "YIELD, STOP SIGN!" Two more, two dodged. "TRIPPLE U-TURN!" Kazuya throws the last three into the air, and each comes down liked bombs.

Aoba dodged them as well, but suffers a punch from Kazuya. Aoba flies through the air until he hits a kitchen store window. He emerges from it, only taking a few pieces to shred his clothes. He looks down and sees a large kitchen knife, and picks it up. He charges toward Kazuya. Kazuya throws a punch, but Aoba dodges it and cuts Kazuya's hip. Punch, cuts his thigh. This process repeats until Kazuya drop kicks Aoba. Everyone else, was stunned by the sight.

"Déjà vu…" Shizuo comments.

"I'll say." Tom comments. He looks back to see how Kadota's gang is reacting, and us surprised by Erika's.

"Eh, you alright, Erika?" Walker asks her.

Erika giggles a few times before pointing her right hand at the fight before her. "This is amazing!" she declares with joy and excitement.

The entire Kadota gang places their hands on their heads and sighs. Erika however, keeps encouraging the fight.

"It's a whole new generation of BL~!" she declares with joy…

* * *

><p>...<p>

Last night was…interesting, to say the least. Thanks to Shinra's suggestion of keeping my contacts in line, I set an example of just how dangerous I could be if you pissed me off. I think by this point that I've broken every member of the Yellow Scarves. Well, at least I have their loyalty…or their fear if nothing else. At the very end, I finally got my hands on Aoba. He said that he wouldn't pull anything, but I still don't trust him. After the fight, I went home and packed some stuff for travel and headed to the train station with nothing but a duffle bag. I showered, and washed my clothes through the washer and dryer. I didn't sleep at all, mainly because I wanted to sleep through the train ride. It's a long distance ride, so I'll have my own seat with the ticket I found in my mailbox before I left.

Yadogiri must've planned this ahead of time. I stand at the terminal, amongst the dozens of people, waiting for my train to get here. I release a sigh out of boredom, and possibly relief. I know I should still try to run things by phone or email, but being away from here and living a calm life for a few weeks sounds like heaven right now. I look around the station, and nobody I know is down here. I hate to admit it, but…I'll miss them. After a while, the train finally arrives. The doors open, and I go to take my seat assigned on my ticket. This train recently came from another city, Ikebukuro being something of a side-stop, so there may be a few folks still on.

Surprisingly, the only people in the car I am is two people sitting behind my seat. I can't see what they look like, but I can hear their voices lightly and tell that it's a boy and a girl around my age. A young couple traveling around; it's actually kind of cute. I walked over and took my seat. Eventually, the ticket guy came over, I presented mine, and he headed off. After a few more minutes, the train started going again. The moment we started moving, I fell right asleep, dreaming of more peaceful times.

After a long while, I began hearing voices. I cracked my eyes open, and look out the window. We're getting close to Kagegoten, about 30 more minutes. I guess I can play something on my game system. But before I could break it out, I heard the voices of the couple behind me.

"Aw come on, I've always wanted to try it! Please~?" the guy asks in a bright and cheerful tone.

The girl sighs. "Alright, but just this once, okay?"

"YES! Score! Another item off of my bucket list!"

A few moments pass, and I can hear something break lightly. "HA! It worked!"

I couldn't help but yawn, the air in my lungs acting up and all.

"Whoops…" the guy commented. I sat up and yawned a little more. "Hey man, did we wake you? Eh-heh-heh, sorry about that!"

I turn my body left to see a young guy about my age, with oddly blonde hair, a red over-shirt with white flowers decorated all over it, and a white t-shirt beneath it. His mouth is holding one-half of a pocky stick. Oh, I know what they did. The other half must be with the girl's mouth.

"It's not your fault. I just woke up."

Well, since we're talking…

"You guys heading to Kagegoten, too?" I ask.

"Yup! We heard it's a nice place for a summer break when the beach is out of option."

The guy moves out of his seat and sits in mine. I don't mind. Unlike Aoba, I like this guy and **his **chipper attitude.

"It is." I reply. "I grew up there. My parents are having me come back for the summer. My name's Kazuya Aragaki, what's yours?"

"My name's Masaomi Kida, and I'm traveling around with my girlfriend! Mind showing us around town?"

"Sure thing." I really do like this kid.

Though, something seems familiar about that name…Déjà vu, perhaps?

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. UPDATE 10 25 12

**Author's Note: ****Sorry guys, but sad news.**

**Don't worry, this doesn't affect this story DIRECTLY.**

**Due to unforeseen (for lack of a better word), there will be no multi-dimensional crossover. **

**This is due to the fact that I plan on joining the Air Force, and I expect that due to basic training and my eventual college and job because of it, I will have LITTLE to NO time to write anymore.**

**So, suffice to say, my last stories will be Highschool DxD, and Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution R2.**

**I'll attempt a story at Infinite Stratos, Fate/Stay Night, and/or Campione!, but nothing garuntees them. **

**This also applies to Durarara! and Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?, which I'll attempt to finish as well on the sidelines. **

**This also means that I have to majorily rewrite Bleach: Reformation as well.**

**As an author, it really hurts me to tell you guys that I won't be writing anymore, but I will continue to do so until the day I have to leave.**

**It's been a real honor writing for you all and entertaining you guys with my stories, which has helped me in a number of ways. **

**But if there is even the slightest chance that I may be able to keep writing even if I am in the military, I will continue to write for you guys and make a bitchin comback. **

**So, until then, read my stories if you will, re-read them, and keep an eye out for those updates. **

**This will be posted in ALL of my other stories as well.**

**To those reading this message on Bleach, be aware there WILL be a re-write where I will remove all references to other dimensions**

**To those reading this on Durarara and Kore Wa Zombie Desu ka, there will be chapter updates in the future, just not soon.**

**To those reading this on Code Geass R2, I'll have the rewrite done by next week; garunteed.**

**And lastly, to those reading this on Highschool DxD, I will have a chapter by this coming Saturday hopefully. **

**See ya guys around and I hope my last few months writing will be great. **

**Zero011**


End file.
